Was Wäre Wenn
by Serafin09
Summary: Spoiler für Season 8! Was wäre wenn Sara zurück nach LV kommt. Grissom versucht Sara nach Warricks Tot zurückzuholen. Please R&R!
1. Kapitel 1

**Was Wäre Wenn...**

**Kapitel 1**

Gilbert Grissom stand in seinem Büro und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Jetzt war es passiert, das Unumgängliche war passiert. Ein CSI aus seinem Team war tot. Der Tod von Warrick nahm ihn mehr mit, als er gedacht hatte.

Vor 3 Jahren, als Nick entführt wurde und alle um das Leben des Texaners gebangt hatten, hatte er sich geschworen, der Frau in seinem Leben einen Platz einzuräumen, die er schon lange Jahre liebte. Sara hatte ihm noch eine Chance gegeben und er war der glücklichste Mann der Welt. Sara brachte sein Leben mehr als angenehm durcheinander. Es machte Freude pünktlich Feierabend zu machen und mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Grissom war nie ein Mann vieler Worte, schon gar nicht gut darin, seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Doch Sara hatte es geschafft, aus ihm einen Menschen zu machen, der im Leben noch mehr hatte, als nur Arbeit. Er hatte eine wunderbare und wunderhübsche Frau an seiner Seite und es war für ihn das Schlimmste, was ihm in seinem Leben passiert ist, als Sara vor ein paar Monaten vorerst aus seinem Leben verschwand.

_Was war passiert? Ich liebe Sara mehr als irgendwen oder irgendwas, doch konnte ich sie nicht halten. Ich habe mir damals bei Nick geschworen, sie nie wieder gehen zu lassen._

Grissom erinnerte sich an das letzte Jahr, als Sara entführt wurde, er hatte um sie gebangt und hatte das erste Mal in seinem Leben eine immense Angst, dass er sie verlieren könnte. Die bangen Stunden um Sara hatten ihn schier verrückt gemacht. Er wollte sie immer beschützen, nach ihrer beider Vergangenheit einfach nur noch glücklich sein.

_Warum Sara? Warum habe ich dich wieder alleine gelassen? Warum muss immer etwas Schreckliches passieren, bevor ich merke, dass ich nicht ohne dich leben kann und will?_

Supervisor Gilbert Grissom sah dem regen Treiben im CSI-Labor von seinem Büro aus eine Weile zu. Vor nicht mal 3 Tagen hatte man Warrick umgebracht. Sara wusste noch nichts davon. Sie sollte es von ihm erfahren. Er würde es ihr sagen.

Trotz allem. Ein ganz leichtes Lächeln entfuhr Grissom, als er an das letzte Telefongespräch mit ihr dachte. Sara hatte sich so gut angehört und er hatte ihr das erste Mal seit sie gegangen war gesagt, wie schrecklich er sie vermisste und wie sehr er sie liebte.

Sara hatte sich das Ganze lächelnd angehört und sich gefreut, dass ihr Verlobter wieder mal ganz anders war, als sie ihn eigentlich kennengelernt hatte. Dass er so über seine Gefühle geredet hatte, war nicht leicht für ihn und schon gar nicht normal für Dr. Gilbert Grissom. Sie hatte Schuldgefühle, weil sie nicht bei ihm war. Er war die ganze Woche schon krank gewesen und jetzt hatte man ihn noch zu einem Fall hinzugezogen.

_Gil hat sich traurig angehört. Ich wünschte, ich würde es schaffen zurück nach Las Vegas zu gehen. Aber ich bin noch nicht so weit. Manchmal habe ich Angst, dass dadurch unsere Beziehung zerbricht. Gil und auch Bruno fehlen mir sehr._

Grissom saß zu Hause und hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, er würde zu Sara fliegen. Sie war jetzt wichtig. Grissom wollte Sara nicht verlieren. Er wusste, dass sie alleine sein wollte, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Aber er konnte nicht mehr länger alleine sein. Sie hatte ihm einen Grund gegeben, um wieder ein Privatleben zu haben und beim CSI kürzerzutreten. Aber er wollte nicht bis morgen warten. Entschlossen griff er zum Telefon und rief Catherine an.

„Hey Cath, ich bin es Gil."

„Gil? Was ist los? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

„Ja, es geht. Hör' zu Cath, ich will zu Sara fahren. Kannst du im Labor für mich übernehmen?", fiel er gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.

Es war Stille am Telefon. Man könnte Catherine richtig ausatmen hören. Ob es nun jetzt Erleichterung war, oder etwas anderes, konnte man sich nur denken.

„Es wird Zeit, Gil, ich meine Sara ist schon einfach zu lange weg. Bist du zur Beerdigung von Warrick wieder da?", fragte sie.

„Ich hoffe es, Cath. Wenn nicht, werde ich danach wieder zu Sara fahren, wenn sie nicht mitkommt.", antwortete Grissom.

„Ok Gil, bitte sage ihr liebe Grüße und mach dir keine Gedanken, ich werde das Labor schon am Laufen halten.", scherzte Catherine leicht.

„Danke Catherine. Ich stehe in deiner Schuld."

Als beide aufgelegt hatten, kümmerte sich Grissom um einen Flug. Zwar bekam er in der Nacht keinen Flug mehr nach San Francisco, aber gleich am Nächsten Morgen um 5 Uhr. Sara sagte er nichts, dass er zu ihr kommen würde. Sonst hätte sie ihn davon nur abgehalten. Er brauchte sie in seinem Leben und nicht in einer anderen Stadt. Wenn nötig, würde er das CSI verlassen und zu ihr nach San Francisco kommen.

_Sie hat viel mitgemacht im letzten Jahr. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nichts für sie tun kann. Am liebsten würde ich alles rückgängig machen, aber das geht ja leider nicht._

Grissom wusste, dass Sara in einer kleinen Wohnung in der Nähe des Strands wohnte. Er erinnerte sich an die Wohnung, denn dort hatte sie mit ihrer Freundin während ihrer Zeit beim CSI:San Francisco gewohnt. Die Wohnung gehörte einem gemeinsamen Freund der beiden. Sara hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie dort unterkommen war.

Er freute sich so auf seine Verlobte.

_Ob sich mich noch heiratet? Natürlich wird sie, sie hat ja gesagt, als ich sie gefragt habe. Sie liebt mich genauso, wie ich sie. Aber es wird schwer für sie, wenn sie erfährt, dass Warrick erschossen wurde. Aber ich bin für sie da und werde ihr auch damit helfen fertig zu werden. Sie soll nicht immer alles alleine schaffen müssen._

Catherine hatte sich angeboten Bruno zu sich zu nehmen, denn es war schwer Bruno so schnell mit auf den Flug nach San Francisco zu nehmen. Grissom stand am Flughafen und hatte gerade sein Gepäck eingecheckt. Er überlegte, ob er noch einen Kaffee trinken sollte. Hunger hatte er keinen, schon die letzten Tage nicht mehr. Der Schock darüber, dass Warrick erschossen worden war, war einfach zu viel. Also blieb er einfach bei Kaffee und seinen Gedanken an Sara, die er so schmerzlich seit Monaten vermisste.

_6 Monate ist es jetzt schon her, seit Sara weg gegangen ist und ich war noch nie so alleine wie in dieser Zeit. Die Telefongespräche und E-Mails ersetzen sie mir nicht. Ich hoffe sie lässt mich ihr helfen oder zumindest bei ihr sein._

Grissom war im Flugzeug zum Ende des Fluges hin etwas eingenickt. Er hatte nicht viel Schlaf gehabt in den letzten Tagen und so war er kurz vor der Landung eingeschlafen. Jetzt schreckte er hoch, weil der Captain die Landung ankündigte. Gleich war er in San Francisco und bald bei Sara.

Am Ausgang vom Flughafen stieg er in ein Taxi und lies sich zu dem Appartement von Sara fahren. Er hoffte, sie war da. Als er die Stufen zur Wohnung hinauflief, war er wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Er freute sich so sehr auf seine Verlobte. Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sie wirklich vermisst hatte.

**... TBC**


	2. Kapitel 2

_**Ich habe mich entschlossen, es weiterzuposten, vielleicht hat jemand ja doch Interesse daran. Viel Spaß!**_

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Er klingelte an der Tür und wartete gespannt. Dann ging die Tür auf und Sara sah ihn im ersten Moment total erstaunt an,als sähe sie einen Geist. Dann im nächsten Moment fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Grissom war erleichtert, er war bei Sara. Zärtlich nahm er sie in den Arm und sah sieh an. Sie sah gut aus, das konnte er auf Anhieb erkennen. Er wollte sie einfach nicht mehr loslassen. Sein Mund näherte sich ihrem und seine Lippen legten sich auf die ihren. Ganz zärtlich und sachte, fast zurückhaltend küsste er Sara. Als Sara den Kuss erwiderte und die Arme fester um seinen Hals schlang, vertiefte Grissom den Kuss. Zuerst liebkoste er ihre Lippen, dann begann er mit der Zunge um Einlass zu bitten. Sara zögerte nicht lange und beide verloren sich ein einem Kuss aus Sehnsucht und Liebe.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich von dem Kuss lösen konnten. Sara sah ihrem Verlobten direkt in die Augen und Gil sah, wie sehr sie sich freute, dass er gekommen war. Auch Sara sah in die blauen Augen von Grissom, wie sehr sie die Freude ausstrahlten, dass er bei ihr war.

„Gil, es ist so schön, dass du da bist. Es ist wirklich wahr, du bist hier.", freute sich Sara.

„Ich habe es ohne dich nicht mehr ausgehalten, Sara. Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert.", gab Grissom traurig zu.

„Gil, was ist los? Ist was mit Bruno oder den Anderen?", fragte Sara nervös.

„Nein und ja… aber lass' uns erstmal reingehen.", lächelte Grissom.

„Ja, klar. Entschuldige, aber dein Besuch ist das Schönste, was ich mir vorstellen kann. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst.", Sara freute sich.

Grissom war sich nicht sicher, wie er ihr die schreckliche Nachricht beibringen sollte. Sara sah zwar gut erholt aus und war auch wieder fast die Alte, zumindest, wie er es in den letzten 5 Minuten beurteilen konnte. Aber dennoch merkte er, dass sie noch etwas quälte.

Oh Sara, was mach' ich nur, ich muss es dir erzählen. Aber ich möchte sie nicht wieder runterziehen, hoffentlich ist sie stark genug.

„Gil, was ist passiert in Las Vegas?", holte Sara ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Setze dich bitte, Sara, es, ist etwas tragisches passiert.", Gil deutete auf dem Platz neben sich auf der Couch, wo er sich gesetzt hatte.

Sara tat wie geheißen und sah ihren Verlobten ängstlich und erschrocken an.

„Gil, bitte, noch mal, was ist los?", stocherte Sara.

Grissom nahm ihre Hände und sah sie direkt an.

„Sara, du musst versprechen stark zu sein. Denke daran, ich bin immer für dich da!" Grissom machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann ernst weiter. „Warrick ist erschossen worden, wir wissen noch nicht von wem.", endete Grissom und sah Sara an.

Sara sah Grissom mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie konnte im Moment nicht begreifen, was er gerade gesagt hat.

„Warrick… er ist… Warrick ist tot?", brachte sie stammelnd heraus.

„Es tut mir so leid, Honey, aber ja, Warrick ist tot."

Nein, es darf nicht wahr sein, nicht Rick. Es kann nicht sein. Ich habe doch erst mit ihm gesprochen vor ein paar Tagen.

„Nein Gil, NEIIIIIN!", schrie Sara und brach weinend in Grissoms Arme zusammen.

Grissom zog sich das Herz zusammen, als er die Reaktion seiner Freundin sah. Er wusste, dass es sie hart treffen würde. Sara und Warrick hatten schon immer eine besondere Beziehung gehabt.

Warum Warrick? Was ist in Las Vegas passiert? Warrick ist tot, es kann doch nicht sein. Nein, nicht noch etwas, bin ich denn nur noch von Tod und Sterben umgeben? Entweder stößt einem Menschen, der mir viel bedeutet, etwas zu, oder ich habe die ehrenvolle Aufgabe entführt zu werden oder von meinem eigenen Vater missbraucht zu werden, sodass meine Mutter sich gezwungen fühlte ihn umzubringen. Sara Sidle, ich habe das Gefühl, du bringst jedem nur Unglück. Wann werde ich Gil Unglück bringen? Ist er der nächste Mensch, der mir genommen wird? Ich halte das nicht mehr aus.

Immer noch weinend lag Sara in Gils Armen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass Warrick umgebracht worden war.

Sie ist wieder so fertig, wie vor ein paar Monaten. Aber ich musste es ihr erzählen, ich musste ihr die Wahrheit sagen.

Tröstend strich er ihr über den Rücken und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Sara.", begann Gil nach ein paar Minuten.

„Ich weiß, Gil. Für dich muss es auch sehr schwer sein und ich war nicht für dich da.", gab Sara zu bedenken.

„Ja, es ist nicht einfach, aber mir geht es gut, Honey. Aber ich habe Angst um dich. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, nach all dem, was du durchmachen musstest. Ich wollte es dir einfach selber sagen und ich wollte zu dir kommen."

Sara lächelte schwach.

„Es ist sehr schön, dass du gekommen bist. Meine ganze Vergangenheit ist nicht einfach. Du weißt, wie sehr ich in Las Vegas zu kämpfen hatte und hier bei meiner Mutter in San Francisco geht es wieder ein wenig besser.", antwortete Sara.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht. Aber ich bin noch aus einem anderen Grund hergekommen. Du weißt wie schwer es mir fällt meine Gefühle für dich zum Ausdruck zu bringen und es sind 6 lange Monate gewesen, in denen ich dich sehr vermisst habe…."

Sara legte ihren Finger auf Grissoms Mund und unterbrach ihn damit. Sie küsste ihn anschließend sanft auf die Lippen, dass Gil fast aufstöhnen musste, so wunderbar hatte es sich angefühlt. Es war so lange her, dass sie ihn so geküsst hatte.

„Ich weiß, Gil, und die Antwort, die ich dir vor ein paar Monaten gegeben habe, ist immer noch die Gleiche. Ich liebe dich und will dich heiraten.", lächelte Sara ihn an.

Grissom konnte nicht anders, als seinen Kopf an Saras Schulter fallen zu lassen und nun kamen ihm die Tränen. Er hatte das mit Warrick nicht verarbeitet und es ging ihm auch nicht gut. Aber er wollte für Sara da sein.

Was hat Gil nur gedacht? Dass ich gegangen bin und nicht wiederkomme?. Ich liebe ihn und das schon seit Jahren, und dass er mir einen Antrag gemacht hat, war der Traum, den ich immer geträumt habe. Die Frau von Dr. Gilbert Grissom zu sein. Er ist so fertig, ich müsste Angst um ihn haben. In der ganzen Zeit habe ich mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht, wie er alles verkraftet. Aber ich weiß auch sehr gut, dass er mich versteht. Deswegen liebe ich diesen Mann so.

Sara will mich immer noch heiraten. Sie liebt mich noch immer. Es war schwer für mich ihr nicht immer wieder am Telefon zu sagen, wie sehr ich sie vermisse. Ich wollte sie nicht drängen, dass sie wieder nach Hause kommt. Sie sollte von alleine wieder kommen.

Sara hatte jetzt Grissom in den Arm genommen und strich ihm zärtlich über den Kopf. Sie kannte das von ihm bisher nur einmal. Damals, als sie entführt worden war.

Damals war er im Helikopter so gefasst und unglaublich glücklich, dass ich am Leben war, aber danach alleine im Krankenhaus, ist er an meinem Bett zusammengebrochen. Ich weiß, wie er damals um mich gebangt hat und nicht die Hoffnung verloren hatte, mich lebend zu finden. Aber irgendwann ist auch einem Gilbert Grissom alles zu viel.

„Es nimmt mich auch sehr mit, dass Warrick erschossen wurde. Zumal wir nicht wissen, wer es war.", sagte Grissom, als er sich wieder beruhigt hat.

„Gil, bitte erzähle mir alles, was passiert ist.", bat Sara ihn.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ich meine verkraftest du es denn?", Grissom sah Sara unsicher an.

Sara aber nickte.

„Ich muss, Gil, ich muss wissen, was mit Warrick passiert ist.", drängte Sara.

„Ok, ich erzähle dir, was ich weiß. Aber das muss unter uns bleiben. Wir sind noch mitten in den Ermittlungen.", versicherte sich Grissom zurück.

„Hey, ich bin es, Sara Sidle, ehemalige CSI, schon vergessen?", neckte sie ihn leicht.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht, dazu waren die Küsse viel zu gut von dir.", gab er lächelnd zurück.

Sara beugte sich zu ihrem Verlobten und sie sah ihm in seine tiefblauen Augen.

„Ich liebe Dich.", sagte sie.

Grissom schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen beiden, in dem er Sara an sich ranzog und ihre Lippen küsste. Sara hatte ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet, sodass er sich mit seiner Zunge dadurch leicht einen Weg in ihren Mund bahnte. Als ihre Zungen ein sanftes und zärtliches Spiel begannen, unterdrückte Sara mühsam ein Stöhnen. Sie klammerte sich regelrecht an Grissom und der Kuss wurde atemberaubend. Die lange Zeit, die beide getrennt waren, machte den Kuss unheimlich zärtlich und süß.

Sie waren beide froh, wieder zusammen zu sein. Sara schwor sich, wieder mit nach Las Vegas zu gehen.

Ich muss für Grissom da sein. Er braucht mich jetzt. Ich werde mich auch in Las Vegas wieder finden können. Es ist so schwer von ihm getrennt sein. Ich möchte ihn auch bald heiraten, er wünscht es sich so sehr und ich mir auch.

Ich kann nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Am liebsten möchte ich, dass sie wieder mit nach Vegas geht. Aber ich kann sie auch verstehen, wenn sie hier bleibt.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", lächelte Grissom sie an, als sie sich von dem Kuss lösten.

„Dann mache ich uns erstmal einen Kaffee und dann erzählst du mir alles. Einverstanden?"

Grissom nickte und Sara ging in die Küche um Kaffee zu machen. Grissom sah sich in der Wohnung um. Er kannte sie noch. Als sich Sara und er hier begegneten, konnte er sich nicht für sie entscheiden. Er wusste, wie weh er ihr damit getan hatte. Sie hatte ihn damals in San Francisco ein- oder zweimal zum Kaffee eingeladen. Er hatte ihre Gegenwart genossen und sich Hals über Kopf in die junge Sara Sidle verliebt.

Bei diesen Gedanken musste Grissom unweigerlich lächeln. Aber dann wurde er wieder ernst, denn jetzt saß er hier und es waren keine guten Umstände.

Als Sara wieder kam, stellte sie den Kaffee auf den Tisch und sie setzten sich beide gegenüber an den Esstisch. Grissom nahm Saras Hand uns sah sie an. Er holte tief Luft und begann Sara alles zu erzählen.

„Warrick wurde als Tatverdächtiger eines Mordes am Tatort festgenommen. Er wurde mit der Waffe in der Hand auf frischer Tat ertappt.", erzählte Grissom.

„Das kann doch nicht sein, Gil. Nicht Warrick, er würde so etwas nie tun. Er würde nicht jemanden umbringen. Das weißt du doch genauso gut wie ich.", entgegnete Sara.

„Sara, bleibe ruhig! Ja, ich weiß das, wir alle wussten das, deshalb haben wir auch alles drangesetzt ihn zu entlasten. Er war unschuldig und das wussten wir auch. Wir waren keine Minute davon überzeugt, dass es anders war.", beruhigte er Sara.

Sara seufzte erleichtert auf.

„Aber wie kommt es denn jetzt dazu, dass Warrick tot ist?", sie hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen.

Gil verfestigte den Druck seiner Hände und hätte sie am liebsten in den Arm gezogen, aber er musste ihr erst alles erzählen, auch von seinen Verdächtigungen.

„Er hatte uns noch eingeladen auf ein Essen als Dankeschön, das wir an ihn geglaubt haben. Wir haben uns prima unterhalten und es war sehr schön und entspannt, weil wir ihn offiziell entlasten konnten. Wir haben uns dann alle verabschiedet, zuerst Greg, dann Catherine und ich und ich glaube, dann waren nur noch Warrick und Nick da. Soweit ich weiß ist Warrick dann zu seinem Auto gegangen und wurde dort auch erschossen.", Grissom hatte geendet und seine Stimme hatte beim letzten Satz gezittert.

Sara saß da mit vor Schock weit geöffneten Augen und hatte die Hand vor den Mund gelegt. Die Tränen liefen ihr unaufhörlich die Wangen runter.

Jetzt stand Grissom auf und ging zu Sara, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Sch.., Honey. Ich bin bei dir.", das war alles, was Grissom rausbrachte.

Er sah, wie Sara litt, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie klammerte sich an ihn wie eine Ertrinkende. Sie weinte bitterlich, es tat Grissom so weh, sie zu sehen.

Sara, es ist so schrecklich, ich hätte dir das so gerne erspart. Ich wollte immer nur, dass du glücklich bist und ausgerechnet ich muss es dir sagen. Uns bleibt auch nichts erspart.

„Wer war es?", Sara riss Grissom aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sara, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir sagen sollte. Ich meine es ist nur ein Verdacht. Du bist kein CSI mehr.", gab Grissom sofort zurück.

Dass diese Antwort ein Fehler war, wusste er sofort., als er Sara ansah. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Aber ich bin deine Verlobte und du vertraust mir, dachte ich.", gab sie wütend zurück.

„Sicher vertraue ich dir, Sara. Es ist nur…"

„Nichts .. ist nur, Grissom. Wir haben jahrelang zusammengearbeitet und leben seit über 2 Jahren zusammen. Was soll das jetzt?", regte sich Sara auf.

„Es ist nicht einfach, Sara.", wich er aus.

„Bei dir oder bei uns ist nie etwas einfach. Bitte Gil, welchen Verdacht hast du?", Sara sah ihren Freund durchdringend an.

Grissom seufzte laut auf.

„Also schön… ich hatte schon seit einiger Zeit den Verdacht, dass mit McKeen etwas nicht stimmt. Ich bin mir eigentlich fast sicher, dass es er war, der Warrick umgebracht hat. Aber ich habe keine Beweise, Sara, alles nur Indizien. Du weißt doch, ohne Beweise geht nichts.", äußerte er den Verdacht.

„McKeen? Undersheriff McKeen? Das glaube ich ja nicht.", Sara war schockiert.

„Es ist nur eine Vermutung, wir haben nur Indizien, keine Beweise.", bemerkte Grissom noch mal.

Sara war es egal. Sie hatte nie viel mit dem Sheriff zu tun und kannte ihn nicht all zu gut, aber dass er womöglich Warrick erschossen haben könnte, da verschlug es selbst ihr die Sprache.

Was ist in Las Vegas nur los? Spielen jetzt alle verrückt? Erst meine Entführung vor einem Jahr, jetzt wird Warrick umgebracht. Ich glaube es manchmal einfach nicht, was die Menschen sich antun.

„Wann ist die Beerdigung? Ich komme mit nach Las Vegas. Ich denke ich könnte es schaffen. Gil, ich möchte nicht mehr von dir getrennt sein, ich möchte in deiner Nähe sein.", Sara sah Grissom nun direkt an.

„Glaube mir, ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlichster, als dass du mit mir nach Las Vegas kommst. Aber bist du dir auch sicher? Es würde mich sehr treffen, wenn du wieder gehen würdest. Ich brauche dich, Sara.", antwortete er.

„Gil, ich kann dir nichts versprechen, nur dass ich es versuchen will.", Sara stand auf und legte die Arme um Grissoms Hals. „Ich will bei dir sein! Ich brauche dich genauso wie du mich!", sie versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln.

„Die Beerdigung wird nicht leicht sein, aber ich verspreche dir, ich bin für dich da. Die Beerdigung ist in 4 Tagen. So lange werden wir uns es hier in San Francisco noch ein wenig gemütlich machen. Es reicht, wenn wir in 3 Tagen zurückfliegen. Bruno ist bei Catherine gut aufgehoben.", machte Grissom den Vorschlag.

„Ja, das ist gut. Ich muss zur Beerdigung, ich bin es Warrick schuldig. Warum Gil? Warum passiert immer in meinem Leben so viel Unglück?", Sara schaute ihren Verlobten traurig an.

Grissom setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und zog Sara auf den Schoß.

„Ich kann dir darauf keine Antwort geben, Honey. Ich wünschte ich könnte erreichen, dass du endlich mal glücklich bist. Aber anscheinend bleibt mir das auch verwehrt.", nicht weniger traurig sah Grissom Sara an.

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und strich ihm sanft eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, danach küsste sie ihn zärtlich.

„Gil, du weißt, dass ich mit dir sehr glücklich bin. Ich sage es dir gerne immer wieder. Du bist der Mann, den ich heiraten möchte, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen möchte… aber die Entführung und meine Vergangenheit muss ich erst hinter mich bringen, sonst hat das mit uns keine Zukunft. Aber ich glaube, das weißt du auch.", versuchte Sara ihm klar zu machen.

„Lass' mich dir dabei helfen, verschließe dich nicht vor mir, bitte Sara.", Grissom schaute sie hilflos an.

„Ich weiß, ich sollte es nicht, ich versuche es, das verspreche ich Dir.", Sara strahlte jetzt wieder.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir übermorgen am Memorial Day an den Strand gehen und ein Picknick machen.", schlug Grissom vor.

„Ja, das hatte ich sowieso vor. Also an den Strand zu gehen. Seit ich hier bin, verbringe ich bei Wind und Wetter die meiste Zeit am Strand. Dort ist es ruhig und abgeschieden, so werde ich am besten alles los.", gab Sara nachdenklich zurück.

„Hast du noch schlimme Albträume?", Grissom schlang seine Arme etwas fester um Sara und strich ihr mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Manchmal sind sie noch sehr schlimm. Aber sie werden weniger.", bekannte sie ehrlich.

„Es tut mir so Leid, was passiert ist, Sara. Ich hätte dich so gerne in Vegas gehalten, aber ich wollte, dass du wieder glücklich wirst, dass wir endlich glücklich werden."

„Ich weiß, Gil. Es ist nicht so leicht. Wäre meine Vergangenheit nicht, wäre es vielleicht einfacher gewesen die Sache zu verkraften. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie Natalie sich gefühlt haben muss, als Fosterkid. So etwas ist nicht immer einfach."

Wie offen sie mit mir darüber spricht. Noch vor einem Jahr hat sie kaum über die Entführung und Natalie gesprochen. Sie ist wirklich wieder ein Stück mehr die „alte" Sara.

„Es ist kaum vorstellbar, dass du sie in Schutz nimmst, nachdem was sie dir angetan hat.", bekannte Gil erstaunt.

„Das ist nicht in Schutz nehmen, ich habe nur gesagt, ich kann sie verstehen, was sie durchgemacht hat. Aber ich kann nicht verstehen, warum sie mir das angetan hatte. Sie wusste alles über uns. Natalie ist nicht dumm. Diese Angst, die ich hatte, hat in keinem Vergleich zu irgendetwas je in meinem Leben gestanden. Draußen in der Wüste habe ich um das Überleben gekämpft und habe das gemacht, was ich immer schon in meinem Leben tue: Einfach durchhalten und durchkommen. Aber ich will nicht einfach nur durchhalten, ich will endlich leben. Deswegen bin ich hier, um das wieder zu können.", redete Sara.

Es ist nicht leicht, mit allem fertig zu werden und ich will nicht, dass Grissom mich so sieht. Die Gefahr, dass ich mich selbst fertig mache ist zu groß. Ich würde ihn nur noch mit runterziehen und das möchte ich nicht. Dazu liebe ich ihn viel zu sehr.

„Das verstehe ich, Sara. Nimm dir Zeit, auch wenn es nicht einfach für uns ist. Ich weiß, dass wir beide drunter leiden. Ich hoffe, dass bald die Zeit kommt, wo ich nicht mehr alleine in unserem Appartement wohnen muss.", Grissom sah Sara liebevoll an.

Er ist so verständnisvoll. Kein Wort des Vorwurfs, weil ich ihm einfach nur einen Brief hinterlassen habe. Gil steht immer hinter mir, egal welche Entscheidung ich treffe. Ich freue mich übermorgen auf unseren gemeinsamen Picknick-Tag. Nochmal in Ruhe mit ihm Zeit verbringen, bevor wir auf die Beerdigung müssen.

Sara seufzte leise und Grissom strich ihr liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Aber das war Sara nicht genug. Sie schmiegte sich an ihren Verlobten, der verstand und zärtlich ihren Nacken küsste. Mit geschlossenen Augen suchte sein Mund den Weg über ihre Wangen hinauf zu ihren Augenlieder und platzierte ihr leichte liebkosende Küsse auf ihr Gesicht. Sara fuhr ihm durch seine Haare und strich ihm zärtlich über den Arm. Als Gil ihren Mund gefunden hatte, küsste er Sara leidenschaftlich. Seine Zunge drang langsam in ihren Mund vor und ihren Zungenspitzen kreisten in einem erotischen Liebesspiel. Sie vertieften diesen Kuss und steigerten damit die Leidenschaft und das Begehren. Sie hatten sich schon so lange nicht mehr berührt und geküsst, dass jede Berührung ein heißes Feuer entfachte. Sie genossen es, sich zu küssen, als würden sie es zum ersten Mal tun.

Als sie sich von dem Kuss gelöst hatten, legte Sara den Kopf auf Gils Schulter, und obwohl sie nicht wollte, rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Das mit Warrick hatte sie so sehr geschockt. Gil verstand, was mit ihr los war und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Er konnte und wollte nichts sagen, Grissom wusste, Sara musste einfach alles rauslassen. Das hatte er in dem halben Jahr nach der Entführung schon gemerkt, dass sie einfach manchmal eine Stütze brauchte. Und diese Stütze wollte er für sie sein, jetzt und für immer.

… **TBC**


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3 **

Am Abend saßen sie gemütlich in dem kleinen Appartement bei Sara und schauten sich einen Bericht über den Grand Canyon an. Sara hatte ein paar Gemüsesticks und Dips geholt, an denen sie gemütlich knabberte. Aufmerksam verfolgten beide die Doku über den Grand Canyon.

„Hier sieht man ihn mal aus einem ganz anderen Licht. Warst du eigentlich schon jemals dort?", fragte Grissom sie.

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eigentlich noch nie. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch keine Zeit für Sightseeing, seit ich in Las Vegas arbeite.", schmunzelte Sara.

„Typisch Sara Sidle, nichts als jahrelang Arbeit im Kopf.", neckte Gil sie.

„Na, sprich mal nicht so laut. Ich kenne da einen gewissen Dr. Gilbert Grissom, der nicht viel anders ist.", lachte sie.

„Hm. Ich gebe mich geschlagen.", grinste er und sah wieder auf den Bildschirm.

Sara sah ihn von der Seite an. Das war nicht Gils Art, dass er sich einfach wortlos dem Kommentarwechsel ergab.

Was ist mit ihm los? Er hat einfach nichts mehr gesagt. Das ist nicht der Gilbert, den ich kenne.

Grissom starrte einfach nur auf den TV und registrierte nicht, dass Sara ihn argwöhnisch anschaute.

Sara zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ebenfalls dem interessanten Bericht über den Grand Canyon zu.

Sara legte sich auf die Couch mit dem Kopf auf Grissoms Schoß, der ihre Hand nahm und sie dabei umarmte.

Ich liebe solche Situationen. Dieses Relaxen, seine Nähe zu spüren. Es tut so gut.

Beide widmeten sich der Dokumentation und Grissom strich mit dem Daumen leicht über Saras Handrücken. Beide wollten kein Wort sagen, brauchten es auch nicht, denn die Situation tat ihr Übriges. Das liebten sie beide. Einfach gemütlich vor dem TV sitzen und eine interessante Sendung anschauen. Nach einer Weile wanderte Grissoms Hand weiter zu Saras Bauch und unter ihr Shirt. Sanft strich er über den Bauch und Sara versuchte sich krampfhaft auf den TV zu konzentrieren.

Sie nahm seine andere Hand und liebkoste seine Fingerspitzen mit ihrem Mund. Jetzt war es an Grissom sich zusammen zu nehmen.

Gil ist nicht bewusst, was diese Berührung bei mir auslöst. Es ist so schön, seine Zärtlichkeit zu spüren. Es ist so lange her, seit er mir so nahe war.

Es fühlt sich alles so gut an. Sara ist ganz warm und ihre Haut so schön weich. Diese Gefühle, endlich kann ich ihr wieder zeigen, wie sehr sie mit gefällt und wie sehr ich sie begehre.

Sara schaffte es nicht mehr sich auf den Bericht zu konzentrieren und schloss die Augen. Die sanften Berührungen ihres Verlobten hatten sie in Flammen gesetzt. Sie unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen, als Gil mit seiner Hand Richtung ihrer Brüste wanderte. Grissom konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, er wollte Sara berühren. Langsam fuhr er zwischen die Mulde ihrer Brüste und strich mit dem Finger sanft darüber. Er begehrte sie so sehr. Er wollte Sara zeigen, wie sehr er ihre Nähe brauchte. Langsam und sanft wanderte er mit seiner Hand zu Saras Brust. Er merkte, wie sie unter seiner Berührung erzitterte. Daraufhin beugte er sich zu ihr und küssten sie so sanft und zärtlich, wie er im Moment konnte. Jetzt konnte Sara ein leises Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Sie schlang die Arme um Grissoms Hals und zog ihn noch ein Stück zu sich runter. Als sie den Kuss beendet hatten, machte Sara die Augen auf und sah Gil mit ihren braunen großen Augen, leidenschaftlich an.

Ohne Worte hob er Sara hoch und trug sie nebenan ins Schlafzimmer. Als er sie auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte, beugte er sich zu ihr, schob ihr Shirt ein wenig nach oben und liebkoste ihren flachen Bauch. Mit der Zunge umspielte er ihren Bauchnabel, was Sara wahnsinnig machte. Sie wandte sich unter seinen Berührungen und lechzte nach mehr. Das sollte sie auch bekommen. Gil wollte sie spüren, sie berühren und sie liebkosen. Ihr zeigen, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte und wie schön es war, dass wie wieder zusammen waren.

Gil zog ihr das Shirt aus und konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Sara leicht gebräunt war. So erschien sie ihm noch attraktiver als je zuvor. Die vielen Sommersprossen, die sich frech von der Haut abhoben, machten Sara zu der perfekten Frau für ihn. Sara sah Grissom aus ihren braunen Augen funkelnd vor Leidenschaft an. Sie zitterte in der Erwartung, was ihr Verlobter vorhatte. Lange musste sie nicht warten, denn nachdem er ihr auch die Hose abgestreift hatte, liebkoste er sanft ihre aufgerichteten Brustwarten durch ihren schwarzen spitzen BH. Sara fuhr mit ihren Händen durch Gils Haar, um ihre Erregung etwas im Zaum zu halten.

Schnell hatte Grissom ihr den BH am Rücken ausgehakt, zog ihn Sara über die Schultern und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Der Anblick von Sara machte ihn schier verrückt. Wie sie so vor ihm lag, nur mit ihrem schwarzen Slip bekleidet. Sara schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und zog Gils Kopf zu ihr herunter, sie knabberte zärtlich an seiner Unterlippe und entlockte damit Grissom ein leises Aufstöhnen. Grissom umschloss ihren Mund mit einem weiteren erregenden und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dabei ließ er seine Hand zwischen Saras Schenkel gleiten. Auch dort konnte er spüren, wie erregt Sara war. Kaum hatte er den Slip ein wenig beiseitegeschoben um mit den Finger in sie einzudringen, stöhnte Sara auf. Doch dann lies er von ihr ab um sich selber auszuziehen. Sara half ihm, in dem sie ihm den Gürtel und die Hose öffnete. Die ebenfalls gleich mit der Shorts auf dem Boden landete. Als Gil nun sein Hemd noch auszog und vor Sara stand, konnte sie den Blick nicht mehr von ihrem Verlobten wenden.

Grissom sah den Blick und zog nun Sara ebenfalls das letzte störende Kleidungsstück aus.

„Oh Gil.", wisperte Sara vor Erregung, als er wieder zu ihr kam.

Grissom legte sich neben Sara und strich ihr sanft eine lockige braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er betrachtete sie und ließ immer wieder seine Hand über ihren Köper gleiten. Streichelte und liebkoste sie so zärtlich und sanft, dass Sara immer mehr ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste.

„Sara, du bist so wunderschön. Ich habe mich so nach dir gesehnt.", kam es von Gil.

Er nahm ihre Brustknospe in den Mund und sog sanft daran. Sara erzitterte unter dieser Liebkosung und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Dann ließ sie ihre Hand nach vorne wandern und nahm ihn in die Hand. Gil zog scharf die Luft ein, als Sara seine Männlichkeit ganz zärtlich umfasste und streichelte.

Grissom liebkoste nun ihre andere Brustwarze und brachte damit Sara um den Verstand. Sie erbebte richtig als er erneut daran sog. Langsam bahnte er sich mit Küssen über ihren Bauch den Weg zu ihrer intimsten Stelle. Sara konnte nichts anderes als sich einfach gehen zu lassen. Das tat sie auch. Sie überließ es ganz allein ihrem Verlobten. Es war so schön, sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Gil war glücklich, dass Sara sich gehen lies. Es geschah nicht oft, dass sie sich ganz hingab. Umso mehr war es Grissom ein Bedürfnis seine Verlobte glücklich zu machen. Als er nun ihre intimste Stelle mit der Zunge noch umspielte, schrie Sara mit heiserer Stimme auf. Sie krallte sich regelrecht in das Bettlaken und wandte ihren Kopf hin und her. Die Erregung und die Lust hatten sie voll im Griff. Diese Gefühle, die ihr Gil heute Nacht schenkte, waren für sie besonders. Es war schön sich einem Mann völlig hinzugeben, der sie so liebte.

Grissom spürte, wie Sara immer weiter auf den Höhepunkt zusteuerte. Auch ihn hatte die Leidenschaft gepackt und er war so sehr erregt, dass er Angst hatte, dass er gleich kommen würde. Er versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, doch als er Sara mit der Zunge verwöhnte, schien es ihm fast unmöglich. Seine Männlichkeit pulsierte hart, und dass Sara sich so gehen ließ, steigerte seine Lust immens. Er spürte, wie Saras Atem immer schneller ging, noch immer ließ sie sich treiben. Diese Tatsache brachte Grissom fast ganz um den Verstand.

Sara hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie nicht mehr anwesend. Diese Gefühle, die ihr Gil schenkte, waren unbeschreiblich. Sie fühlte sich immer so kurz vor dem Orgasmus, aber Grissom wusste dies zu verhindern in dem er aufhörte sie mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen und sanft über ihre Innenschenkel strich. Sara zog Grissom zu sich hoch. Sie wollte nicht mehr warten, sie wollte ihren Verlobten jetzt spüren. Doch Gil küsste sie nur aufreizend und spielte dieses über aus heiße Spiel weiter, in dem er erneut mit der Hand zwischen ihre Beine ging und sie dort streichelte. Sara schnappte hörbar nach Luft und stieß einen weitern leisen Schrei aus, als er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang und sie gleichzeitig mit der Zunge liebkoste.

Wo sie war oder welche Gefühle sie zuerst wahrnehmen sollte, war ihr nicht klar. Sie wusste nur eines, sie steuerte unaufhaltsam auf einen fantastischen Orgasmus zu. Sie stöhnte immer wieder auf und hoffte, dass Gil nicht aufhören würde. Dieser hatte nichts dergleichen vor, im Gegenteil, er intensivierte den Druck und verwöhnte ihre intimste Stelle sanft und überaus zärtlich mit der Zunge. Sara versuchte ihre Lust zu kompensieren, in dem sie ihm durch die Haare wühlte. Grissom war nun so erregt, dass er befürchtete, sobald Sara kommen würde, dass er ebenfalls kommen würde. Das Stöhnen von Sara erregte ihn so sehr und auch, dass sie sich so fallen lies. Aber er wollte seine Verlobte heute ganz und gar verwöhnen, er liebte es, wenn sie sich so gehen lies.

Sara wusste nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte. Sie wollte sich auf die Liebkosungen konzentrieren, doch immer wieder übermannte sie eine Woge der Lust, bei jeder sie meinte, sie könnte nicht noch mehr Erregung aushalten. Doch Gil ließ nicht von ihr ab, als er merke, dass Sara gleich so weit war wurde er unwahrscheinlich zärtlich und intensivierte ganz langsam seine Liebkosungen. Sara stöhnte immer wieder leise auf und ihr Atem wurde immer schneller. Sie erzitterte immer wieder unter seinen Berührungen. Gerade als Sara dachte, sie konnte nicht mehr, überrollte sie eine Woge der Leidenschaft. Sie erbebte unter Grissoms Liebkosungen und schrie vor Lust auf, als sie kam. Sara lag ins Bettlaken gekrallt auf dem Bett und konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so einen Orgasmus gehabt zu haben.

Sie sah Grissom tief in die Augen und zog ihn zu sich. Ihr blieb nicht verborgen, dass ihr Verlobter, mindestens genauso erregt war, wie sie.

„Ich will dich jetzt spüren, Gil.", flüsterte sie ihm mit erotischer Stimme zu.

Gil stöhnte auf, als ihm Sara das sagte. Er wollte sie jetzt. Fast wäre er selber gekommen. Er küsste Sara voller Verlangen und Sara erwiderte den Kuss ebenso intensiv. Sie nahm ihn tief in sich auf, und als er in sie eindrang, entfuhr Sara ein lustvoller Schrei. Grissom stöhnte, als er merkte, wie sehr ihn Sara aufnahm. Er musste sich zurückhalten, doch sie machte es ihm schwer, als sie anfing sich unter ihm zu bewegen.

„Sara, ich liebe dich so sehr.", entfuhr es ihm stöhnend.

„Gil, ich liebe dich auch so wahnsinnig.", brachte Sara hervor.

Grissom drang immer wieder in sie ein, und die Stöße wurden von Mal zu Mal kräftiger. Sara bog sich ihm vor Verlangen entgegen. Beide waren auf einer Welle der Leidenschaft, wo es nur noch sie beide gab. Eine Einheit, die sich perfekt ergänzte. Gil gab Sara einen erregenden Kuss und ihre Zungen spielten genau das gleiche erotische Spiel wie ihre Körper. Als Sara Grissom nun ganz tief in sie aufnahm, stöhnten beide laut auf. Beide vergingen fast vor Lust. Das Küssen steigerte das Verlangen nacheinander. Die Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und Grissom drang ein letztes Mal fest in Sara ein. Er merkte, wie Sara vor Lust aufschrie und unter ihm erbebte, dabei rief sie seinen Namen, dann ergoss sich Gil in ihr und stöhnte ihren Namen. Währenddessen hatten sie ihre Hände miteinander verflochten, waren zu einer einzigen Einheit gewachsen und hatten sich während sie den Höhepunkt erklammen in die Augen geschaut.

Sara zog ihren Verlobten an sich ran und küsste ihn sanft. Etwas außer Atem ließ sich Gil nach dem Kuss neben Sara gleiten und zog sie in die Arme. Mit der anderen Hand nahm er die Decke und deckte sie beide zu. Er küsste Sara immer wieder auf die Schläfe, und Sara schmiegte sich eng an Gil, immer wieder küssten sie sich und konnten nicht vom Küssen ablassen. Als sie sich wieder von einem Kuss gelöst hatten, legte Sara ihren Kopf auf Grissoms Schulter und er zog sie noch ein wenig fester an sich ran.

Sie schwiegen lange, keiner sagte irgendetwas. Es war aber keine unangenehme Stille. Jeder genoss, bei dem Anderen zu sein. Mehr wollten sie für den Augenblick nicht. Es gab nur sie beide und genau das war das, was wie jetzt wollten.

„Gil, ich bin so glücklich, dass du hier bist.", durchbrach nach einer Weile Sara als Erste die Stille.

„Ich freue mich auch sehr, dass ich bei dir bin, Honey. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, Sara.", gab er zu.

„Ich weiß, Gil, aber du weißt nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du mich gehen lassen hast."

Oh Sara, meine Sara, die Liebe meines Lebens, ich würde noch viel mehr für dich tun, wenn ich könnte.

„Wir bekommen das schon hin. Ich bin bei dir.", gab er die Antwort.

Ich liebe ihn so sehr, ich kann es kaum beschreiben. Wir passen einfach so gut zusammen. Er weiß immer genau, was ich brauche. Gil Grissom ist der Mann für mich.

Eine Zeit lang unterhielten sie sich noch über den Tag und die vergangenen Monate. Gil erzählte ihr, was sich im Labor so abgespielt hatte. Wie es war, als das halbe CSI-Labor krank war. Es kam auch der Tod von Warrick auf und beide merkten, wie der Andere damit zu kämpfen hatte. Gegenseitig versuchten sie sich die Leere zu nehmen, die Warrick bei ihnen hinterlassen hatte. Sie waren nicht nur Arbeitskollegen, sondern auch gute Freunde. Als Sara nach Las Vegas kam, dachte sie nie, dass sie sich Freunde machen würde, nachdem sie den Fall von Warrick untersuchen musste.

Sie kannte niemanden außer Grissom und der war ihr keine wirklich große Hilfe. Dass sie ihn liebte, erschwerte die ganze Sache zusätzlich.

Aber Warrick und Nick, die beiden, gaben ihr von Anfang an gleich eine Chance, auch wenn es bei Catherine etwas länger gedauert hatte, so hatten sie sich doch auch noch angefreundet.

Mit Warrick und Nick und später Greg, verbrachte Sara die meiste Zeit ihrer Freizeit. Sie gingen nach der Schicht gemeinsam etwas trinken oder verbrachten einfach nur einen gemütlichen DVD Abend.

Bei diesen Erinnerungen kamen Sara die Tränen. Ihr wurde wieder bewusst, dass Warrick nicht mehr da war. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal von ihm verabschieden. Sara versuchte die Tränen runterzuschlucken, aber der Schmerz überwältigte sie.

„Hey Honey, ich bin für dich da. Lass' alles raus.", versuchte Grissom sie zu beruhigen.

Gil zog sie fest an sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Kopf.

Sara vergrub sich in seiner Schulter und schluchzte immer wieder auf.

Ich habe geahnt, dass sie es sehr mitnehmen würde. Oh Sara, ich wünschte ich könnte es dir abnehmen. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich könnte ihr die ganze Last abnehmen. Sie so leiden zu sehen ist schrecklich.

„Es tut mir Leid, Gil, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht. Es tut so weh.", Sara sah ihn mit verweinten Augen an.

„Sara, ich weiß, wie weh es tut. Denke immer daran, dass ich immer für dich da bin. Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen. Wir schaffen das gemeinsam, wie alles andere auch. Ich brauche dich, genauso wie du mich."

Sara nickte nur. Sie wusste, dass es für sie nicht so einfach war. Obwohl Gil an ihrer Seite war, aber das wollte sie ihm jetzt nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt, nachdem er zu ihr gekommen war.

Die Geister der Vergangenheit holen mich noch immer ein, es ist schwieriger als ich dachte, sie zu bekämpfen.

Gils Verlobte schmiegte sich wieder an ihn und beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig. Nachdem sie ausgiebig geduscht hatten, machte Sara ein leichtes Abendessen mit Nudeln und Pesto. Grissom schmunzelte über Saras Appetit, noch etwas, was er die langen Monate vermisst hatte. Es war unglaublich, was Sara alles verdrücken konnte.

Sara war glücklich wieder neben Gil einschlafen zu können. Sobald sie im Bett waren, kuschelte sie sich eng an ihn und Grissom nahm sie überglücklich in die Arme. Beide freuten sich, neben ihrem Partner wieder einschlafen zu können.

Am nächsten Morgen war Sara als Erste wach, sie musste sich zuerst orientieren, denn sie lag noch immer bei Grissom im Arm. Ihren Kopf hatte sie an seine Schulter gelegt. Sie musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. Als sie das erste Mal neben ihm aufgewacht war, war es genau das gleiche Bett gewesen, hier in San Francisco. Damals allerdings war sie längst nicht so glücklich wie heute. Es war damals nur eine Nacht und Sara hatte irgendwie gespürt, dass Gil nicht bei ihr bleiben würde. Ein leichter Schmerz durchfuhr sie, doch sie spürte ihren Verlobten neben sich. Sie brauchte keine Angst mehr haben, nicht mehr, Gil würde sie nicht mehr im Stich lassen. Er war ihr Grissom, ihr Bugman.

Sara betrachtete Gil eingehend.

Er hat sich verändert, das Jahr hat ihm zu schaffen gemacht. Es war für uns alle nicht leicht. Manchmal denke ich, was wäre gewesen, wenn sie mich in der Wüste nicht gefunden hätten. Ich weiß, wie sehr Gil mich liebt und ich liebe ihn mindestens genauso sehr. Wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde, ich wäre nicht mehr glücklich. Wir haben so lange gebraucht, um endlich glücklich zu werden.

Sara konnte nicht anders als Grissom zärtlich über das Gesicht zu streichen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass er bei ihrer Berührung aufwachen würde. Aber Gil schlief tief und fest. Gerade als Sara sich wieder neben ihn legen wollte, zog er sie an sich ran.

„Hey Honey.", sagte er zwar noch etwas verschlafen, aber lächelte sie freudig an.

„Morgen Bugman.", strahlte sie zurück.

„Worüber hast du wieder gegrübelt?", fragte er sie und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Nichts Besonderes. Lass' uns jetzt nicht darüber reden, das verdirbt uns nur den Morgen.", versuchte Sara sich rauszureden.

Doch sie hätte mit seiner Hartnäckigkeit rechnen müssen. Er schaute sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue leicht streng an.

„Hey, der Blick ist nicht fair! Ich bin nicht mehr einer deiner CSI.", lachte Sara.

„Komm' schon, Sara, du hast gestern versprochen dich nicht zurückzuziehen.", half er ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Hm, ok. Ich habe nur über die Entführung nachgedacht, und darüber, wenn dir etwas passieren würde, dass ich nicht mehr glücklich werden würde.", gab sie zu.

„Ja, darüber habe ich auch viel nachgedacht im letzten Jahr. Und ich bin glücklich, dass ich dich nicht verloren habe. Wir haben so lange gebraucht, um zueinanderzufinden, ich hätte es nicht verkraftet, hätten wir dich nicht gefunden.", erzählte ihr Gil.

Sara gab Grissom einen innigen Kuss, um beider Gedanken zu vertreiben.

**... TBC**


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Nachdem sie ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten, gingen sie für das Picknick am morgigen Memorial Day einkaufen. Sie hatten viel Spaß dabei, denn beide führten sich auf, wie frisch verliebte. Sara nahm immer wieder seine Hand und hätte sie am liebsten nicht mehr losgelassen. In Vegas war dies nie möglich, erst hatten sie ihre Beziehung geheim gehalten und dann war Sara ein halbes Jahr später, nach der Entführung, aus Vegas weggegangen. Hier in San Francisco konnten sich beide ungezwungener bewegen. Das war schon damals so, als sie sich kennen lernten, doch war Las Vegas irgendwie ihre Heimatstadt.

Nach dem Einkaufen verbrachten sie ein paar Stunden in der Stadt, bis Grissom den Vorschlag machte, einmal nach Alcatraz hinüber zu fahren. Sara war sofort begeistert. Zwar hatte sie Alcatraz schon mehr als einmal besichtigt, aber das alte Gefängnis übte eine Art Faszination auf sie aus.

Sie stiegen auf ein Schiff, das sie und einige Touristen zur Insel rüberbrachte. Auf dem Deck setzten sie sich nach oben und ließen sich die Nachmittagssonne auf die Haut scheinen.

„Hier gefällt es mir. Ruhe, keine Leichen, keine Mörder.", begann Sara, als sie auf dem Meer waren.

„Du hast Gedanken, Honey.", grinste Gil.

„Weißt du, seit ich weg bin, habe ich viel darüber nachgedacht. Auch wenn ich wieder in Las Vegas bin, werde ich nicht mehr zum CSI gehen. Ich denke ich finde eine bessere Aufgabe als ständig Verbrecher zu jagen. Ich bin es leid Tag ein, Tag aus Leichen zu sehen.", gab sie nachdenklich von sich.

Gil rückte ein Stück an sie ran und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Das wird wieder, Honey. Du musst einfach erstmal alles verdauen.", beschwichtigte ihr Verlobter sie.

Es geht nicht darum, dass ich wieder zum CSI will. Ich möchte gar nicht mehr. Unabhängig davon, ob ich es verkrafte oder nicht. Ich würde gerne etwas anderes tun. Etwas wo ich Menschen helfen kann, so etwas nicht zu tun. Schon vorher sie davor warnen, was alles passieren kann. Aber für Gil zählt nur das CSI. Von mir aus könnten wir nach der Hochzeit auch nach San Francisco ziehen. Hier würde ich mich genauso wohlfühlen.

„Vermutlich.", gedankenverloren gab Sara ihm die Antwort.

Was ist los mit ihr? Will sie wirklich nicht mehr zum CSI zurück? Vielleicht sollte ich auch das CSI hinter mir lassen. Vielleicht ist sie hier in San Francisco glücklicher. Aber ich glaube eher nicht. Sonst hätte sie nicht gesagt, dass sie wieder mit zurück nach Las Vegas kommt.

Die restliche Überfahrt verlief angenehm ruhig. Bis auf ein wenig Small Talk, viele Küsse und noch mehr Lächeln genossen sie beide die Fahrt. Man merkte aber immer noch die Spannung, unter der beide standen. Weder Gil noch Sara konnten den Gedanken an Warricks Tot verdrängen, bemühten sich aber, trotz allem den Tag zu genießen.

Sie waren beide begeistert von Alcatraz, für Grissom war es das 2. Mal, dass er dort war. Die Faszination schien von ihm ebenso Besitz zu ergreifen, wie auch von seiner Freundin.

Abends gingen sie in der Nähe der Fisherman's Wharfs essen. Sara hatte ein kleines gemütliches Restaurant empfohlen, bei dem es vorwiegend Fisch und vegetarisches Essen gab.

„Wollen wir noch einen kleinen Spaziergang am Strand machen? Ich kann dir eine schöne Stelle zeigen, wo wir morgen ziemlich Ruhe haben werden.", fragte Sara, als sie den Nachtisch bestellt hatten.

Gils Augen leuchteten. Er fand es wunderbar, mit Sara den ganzen Tag verbracht zu haben, auch in Saras Gesichtsausdruck lag Begeisterung.

„Ja, sehr gerne. Du hast dich damals schon als gute Fremdenführerin herausgestellt.", Grissom lächelte Sara strahlend an.

„Gut, dass du es so siehst.", gab sie keck zurück.

Gil nahm Saras Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten gerade so vor Erotik. Zumindest meinte Grissom dies zu erkennen.

„Der Tag war wirklich wunderschön. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder in meiner Nähe bist.", sagte Gil.

„Ja, es war ein wirklich toller Tag. Aber wir haben noch jede Menge solcher Tage, wir müssen sie uns nur nehmen.", gab Sara zurück.

„Du hast recht, wir sollten in Vegas auch öfters mal rausgehen. Vielleicht mal zum Lake Mead fahren oder überhaupt ein wenig mehr unternehmen. Wir haben uns beide immer in die Arbeit vergraben."

Sara war im ersten Augenblick ziemlich überrascht, so etwas aus dem Mund ihres Verlobten zu hören.

„Das hast du jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?", lachte sie und hoffte, er hätte es ernst gemeint.

„Doch, das ist mein voller Ernst. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht und habe dich gehen lassen. Ich hätte mit dir gehen sollen. Die 6 Monate waren eine einzige Qual für mich, ohne dich. Ich will viel mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen, Sara.", Grissoms Stimme war ernst geworden.

Sara sah in seine tiefblauen Augen und wusste, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Das werden wir, Gil, versprochen.", lächelte Sara vor Freude.

Eng umschlungen gingen sie am Strand spazieren. Es war ein kleiner beleuchteter Weg, der zu Saras „geheimer" Stelle führte, so konnten sie ungehindert dort hinlaufen. Als sie durch den Sand liefen, lies Gil Saras Hand keine Minute los, als hätte er Angst, sie könnte ihm davonlaufen. Dass er davor wirklich Angst hatte, aber in anderem Sinne, wollte er ihr nicht sagen.

An dem kleinen abgelegenen Strand war es traumhaft, ein paar Bäume würden morgen Schatten spenden und vorne fiel der Sand flach zum Meer hinab.

„Ein traumhafter Platz. Den hast du mir damals vorenthalten.", schmunzelte Gil.

„Den Strand kannte ich damals schon, doch leider, bist du ja sang- und klanglos aus San Francisco verschwunden.", konterte Sara vielleicht ein wenig zu scharf.

Gil sog scharf den Atem ein. Er wollte sie nicht daran erinnern. Nicht daran, dass er sie damals sehr verletzt hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Honey, so war das nicht gemeint.", entschuldigte er sich.

„Schon ok, jetzt, bis du mein Bugman und ich habe nichts mehr zu befürchten.", lächelte Sara ihn entwaffnend an.

„Ja und du bist meine Sara. Ich werde dich nicht wieder weglassen.", gestand er ihr.

Sie standen mit den Füssen im Meer und küssten sich innig. Es war wie in einem Traum. Sara dachte daran, wie sie vor Jahren hier gewesen war und gelitten hatte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie heute mit ihrem zukünftigen Mann in inniger Umarmung hier stehen würde.

Ich fühle mich so gut, so frei und einfach nur glücklich. So stelle ich mir das Leben vor. Einfach mal nur glücklich sein. Für ein paar Tage den Stress und Alltag vergessen. Warum kann es nicht immer so sein?

Sie wanderten noch eine ganze Weile an der kleinen Bucht entlang. Beide hatten das Gefühl, sie wären Jahre jünger. Sie bespritzen sich mit Wasser und neckten sich gegenseitig, woraus lange, zärtliche und überaus sanfte Küsse entstanden.

Am Ende des Spaziergangs waren beide zwar nass, aber glücklich.

„So gut habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.", strahlte Sara, als sie zu ihrem Appartement fuhren.

„Ja, ich mich auch nicht. Es war wirklich schön dort. Ich freue mich schon auf morgen.", lächelte Grissom voller Vorfreude.

Am nächsten Tag standen sie früh auf, um alles für das Picknick vorzubereiten, dann frühstückten sie noch gemütlich und fuhren Richtung Strand. Da sie nicht bis direkt an den Strand fahren konnten, mussten sie den Rest des Weges zu Fuß laufen. Wie Sara versprochen hatte, war es sehr ruhig. Es waren kaum Menschen an der kleinen Bucht. Es war ein heißer Tag am Memorial Day. Selbst für San Francisco ungewöhnlich. Aber durch den leichten Wind lies es sich gut ertragen.

Grissom breitete die Decke im Sand aus und sie ließen sich etwas außer Atem auf die Decke fallen. Der Weg in der Hitze mit der Kühlbox und den Schwimmsachen war schon etwas anstrengend. Sara sah ihren Verlobten an und begann zu lachen.

„Was ist los?", er sah sie etwas irritiert an.

„Bugman, du siehst einfach zu lustig aus.", Sara bekam sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen.

„Komm' schon Sara, was habe ich?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Du hast im ganzen Gesicht den Sand kleben. An deinem Bart, sieht man keine Haare mehr, sondern nur noch Sand.", prustete Sara heraus.

Gil zog argwöhnisch die Augenbraue in die Höhe, was Sara noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Komm' einfach mit ins Wasser."

Sara stand auf und schlüpfte aus ihrer Hose und ihrem Top. Sie zog den noch immer etwas verdutzt schauenden Grissom an der Hand hoch, doch der lies nur den Blick über Saras Körper wandern.

Diese Frau sieht einfach nur gut aus. Ich bekomme sie selten so zu sehen. Einfach wunderhübsch und sie ist bald meine Frau. Sara Sidle wird meine Frau. Glücklicher kann ich gar nicht sein.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", Sara sah irritiert an sich herunter.

„Nein im Gegenteil, Honey, alles perfekt, einfach wow!", grinste er sie an.

Sara errötete leicht, aber grinste dann gleich. Als Gil neben ihr stand, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben, mein Bugman. Hot würde ich sagen...", Sara lächelte schelmisch und kniff Gil spielerisch in den Po.

Dann zog sie ihren ebenfalls etwas leicht im Gesicht rot gewordenen Freund, Richtung Wasser.

Im Wasser schwammen sie beide erstmal um die Wette. Auch wenn Gil etwas kräftiger war als Sara, so musste sie bald feststellen, dass seine Kondition keineswegs zu wünschen übrig lies. Den letzten Rest schwammen sie gemütlich zu einer Sandbank, etwas weiter draußen. Man konnte beiden ansehen, dass es ihnen gefiel, sich so ungezwungen zu bewegen. Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für sie, die sie auskosteten.

Zurück am Platz machten sie sich hungrig über das Picknick her. Sie hatten sich allerhand eingepackt. Sara hatte Gemüse und Obst in allen Variationen eingepackt und Grissom kalte Chickenwings und Maccaroni Salat. Ein paar Bagels, eine Falsche kalten Weißwein und Saft rundeten die Vielfalt des Essens ab.

Satt und zufrieden ließen sie sich auf die Decke fallen. Sara legte ihren Kopf auf Gils Brust und schloss die Augen. Grissom stricht ihr zärtlich über den Arm.

Das ist wirklich so schön. Die Tage hier, werde ich sicher nie vergessen. Wer weiß, was mich in Vegas wieder erwartet. Gil ist so anders hier, völlig ungezwungen.

Ich würde am liebsten so mit Sara jeden Tag verbringen, es tut so gut, sie wieder an meiner Seite zu haben.

Sara döste im Schatten ein wenig weg, während Gil sie eingehend betrachtete. Er konnte den Blick einfach nicht von seiner Verlobten wenden. Jedes Detail an ihr hatte er sich die Jahre über eingeprägt. All die Jahre, wo er nicht ihr sagen konnte, was er für sie empfand. Aber doch war sie ihm besser bekannt, als irgendeine andere Frau in seinem Leben.

So langsam erwachte Sara wieder und sah ihren Freund liebevoll an, während sie sich auf die Ellenbogen stützte.

„Uhm, ich bin wohl eingeschlafen.", blinzelte sie etwas.

„Nicht schlimm, es macht mir Spaß dich zu betrachten.", schmunzelte er.

„Hey, ich bin nicht eines deiner Insekten, das sich betrachten lässt.", gab sie gespielt verärgert zurück.

„Glaube mir, Honey, wenn ich dir sage, dass du wesentlich interessanter bist, als jegliches Insekt.", grinste Gil.

Sara seufzte auf und legte sich wieder neben ihn auf die Decke. Sara kamen die Erinnerungen ganz plötzlich wieder an ihre Entführung und fröstelte ein wenig. Grissom spürte, dass Sara plötzlich fror.

„Was ist los?", Gil drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie besorgt an.

„Erinnerungen an Natalie.", gab sie blass wieder.

„Sara, was ist damals genau passiert? Du hast mir einiges noch nicht erzählt, und irgendwann warst du weg.", hakte er nach.

„Was soll ich auch groß erzählen. Natalie hat mich in die Wüste entführt und mich unter eine Auto gelegt. Den Rest kennst du.", gab sie zynisch wieder.

„Sara, bitte, ich will dir doch nur helfen. Meinst du nicht, ich habe das Recht es zu erfahren? Wie soll ich dir denn helfen, wenn du mir nicht vertraust?"

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Das habe ich dir schon vor einem halben Jahr gesagt.", Sara hatte sich entrüstet aufgesetzt.

„Sara wir haben Natalie festgenommen. Wie lange willst du warten, bis du mir alles erzählst? Bis zur Verhandlung? Soll ich da erst alles erfahren? Das ist nicht fair, Sara.", entrüstete sich Grissom.

Jetzt hatte Sara genug. Sie wollte nicht heute am Memorial Day über Natalie oder das sprechen, was sie mit ihr gemacht hatte. Sie wollte am liebsten überhaupt nicht darüber sprechen, sondern alles vergessen.

„Ach, es ist nicht fair, Gil. Was war all die Jahre nicht fair, als du mich immer wieder zurückgewiesen hast und mir wehgetan hast? Erinnere dich damals an hier an San Francisco, wo du einfach verschwunden bist. - Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Weißt du eigentlich, wie weh du mir damals getan hast?", Sara war wütend aufgesprungen.

„Bitte Sara, das ist Vergangenheit, wie lange willst du mir das noch vorhalten? Wir werden bald heiraten, ich habe das Recht darauf zu erfahren, was mit dir los ist.", gab er ungehalten zurück.

„Noch sind wir nicht verheiratet! Du bist nicht mein Mann und ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig.", entgegnete Sara heftig wütend.

Mit diesen Worten lies sie einen völlig verwirrten Gilbert Grissom zurück und stürzte davon ins Meer.

Was ist mir ihr los? Der Tag hatte so schön begonnen. Ich möchte doch nur wissen, was mit ihr los ist. So kann es doch nicht weitergehen. Ich kann nicht immer so tun, als wäre die Entführung durch Natalie nie passiert. Warum muss sie mich immer gleich so angreifen? Merkt sie denn nicht, dass sie mir damit auch nicht gerade einen Gefallen tut? Auch wenn ich meine Gefühle manchmal nicht gut ausdrücken kann, treffen mich ihre Worte hart. Ich hatte solche Angst um sie. Fast habe ich geglaubt, sie nicht mehr lebend zu finden. Catherine hat mich wieder aufgebaut in der Wüste, als ich nicht mehr weiter wusste. Ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben. Warum begreift sie denn nicht, dass ich ihr nichts Böses will?

Sara rannte blind vor Tränen in Richtung Meer. Sie wollte einfach nur alleine sein. Gil sollte nicht sehen, dass sie immer noch so mitgenommen war durch das, was geschehen war.

Warum begreift er nicht, dass ich nicht darüber reden will? - Besonders nicht heute. Die letzen zwei Tage waren so schön, warum muss er immer alles kaputt machen? Ich hasse ihn manchmal dafür, dass er einfach nicht nachgibt. Nur weil Dr. Gilbert Grissom jetzt über Gefühle redet, muss ich es nicht auch tun. Besonders nicht über negative. Es ist meine Sache, was in der Wüste geschehen ist. Ich hatte Angst, große Angst, dass ich das alles nicht überlebe. Ich habe um mein Überleben gekämpft. Reicht es ihm denn nicht? Was muss ich noch tun? Die toughe Sara Sidle wurde mal wieder eines Besseren belehrt.

Sara schwamm mit kräftigen Zügen hinaus aufs Meer. Sie weinte noch immer. Das Salz vom Meer brannte in ihren Augen. Sie hasste diese Gefühle. Diese Hilflosigkeit, nahe eines Zusammenbruchs.

Irgendwann war sie völlig außer Atem und hatte auch keine Tränen mehr. Sie schaute sich um und konnte ihren Verlobten nur noch als kleinen Punkt ausmachen. Sie war wütend, aber nicht auf Gil, sondern auf sich selber, dass sie ihre Emotionen nicht im Griff hatte. Würde sie jemals wieder die alte Sara Sidle werden, jemals wieder die Erinnerungen verdrängen können?

Was ist, wenn ich nie darüber hinwegkomme? Was ist, wenn es Gil irgendwann zu viel wird und er sich wieder scheiden lässt? Ich habe Angst wieder ohne ihn zu sein. Er bedeutet mir alles in meinem Leben. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach versuchen, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Vielleicht wird es besser, wenn ich ihm alles erzählt habe. Vermutlich kann er mich dann besser verstehen. Aber da ist auch die Angst, dass Gil mich mit anderen Augen sieht. Ich möchte von ihm nicht die ganze Zeit immer wieder bevormundet werden.

Grissom saß auf der Decke und sah Sara nach. Er war wütend, über Sara und über sich selbst. Wiedermal wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte.

Was soll ich nur tun? Wenn ich ihr jetzt nachgehe, laufe ich die Gefahr, dass sie noch mehr in die Luft geht. Aber wenn nicht, ist sie vielleicht wieder verletzt. Vielleicht braucht sie mich. Ich kenne Sara, manchmal kann sie es einfach nicht zugeben, wenn sie Hilfe braucht. So sehr man es ihr auch anbietet. Sie ist und bleibt eben eine typische Sidle. Aber genau wegen dieses Sturkopfs liebe ich sie so sehr, auch wenn es mit ihr manchmal nicht gerade leicht ist.

Gil sah aufs Meer. Sara war ein ganzes Stück weit rausgeschwommen. Diesmal fackelte er nicht lange und ging ebenfalls ins Wasser, um zu Sara zu schwimmen. Er sah aus der Entfernung, wie sie ihre Haare zusammenband. Er fand sie so ungemein attraktiv, wenn sie ihre Haare zum Pferdeschwanz hatte. So hatte er sie damals kennengelernt. Er schwamm in schnellen Zügen auf Sara zu, die immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Sie bemerkte Gil nicht, wie er näher kam. Sie war wohl auf einer Sandbank, denn Grissom konnte sehen, wie Sara stand und wohl einfach nur ihren Gedanken nachhing, jetzt hatte sie sich etwas seitlich gedreht, dass er ihr Profil sehen konnte. Aber sie sah ihren Verlobten immer noch nicht.

Als Gil Sara erreicht hatte, war seine Wut fast schon verflogen, er wollte sie einfach nur in den Armen halten. Er stellte sich hinter sie und küsste sanft ihren Nacken. Grissom konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, er wollte den Tag nicht mit Streit verderben. Er legte die Arme um sie und Sara ließ ihren Kopf auf Gils Schulter sinken.

„Hey, geht es wieder?", fragte er sie.

„Ja, es tut mir Leid, Gil. Manchmal weiß ich einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich aus dieser Hölle nicht mehr rauskomme.", Sara drehte sich jetzt um und sah Grissom mit verweinten Augen an.

Der Anblick schmerzte Grissom.

Oh Gott, Sara, wenn ich dir doch nur irgendwie helfen könnte. Seit einem Jahr versuche ich ihr zu helfen, aber sie lässt mich einfach nicht an sich ran.

„Bitte hilf mir, Gil. Ich schaffe es nicht alleine.", Sara schluchzte auf.

Gil zog sie fester in die Arme und stricht ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Ich versuche es ja, Honey, aber du lässt mich einfach nicht an dich ran. Sara, so kann ich dir unmöglich helfen.", erwiderte er.

„Ich weiß. Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich ein Einzelkämpferin, bis du mich in dein Leben gelassen hast, habe ich alles mit mir selber ausgemacht. Verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich habe mich nie mehr zu Hause gefühlt als bei dir. Du bist mein Leben, Gil. Aber manchmal fällt mir einfach alles so schwer und jetzt das noch mit Warrick.'", Sara fröstelte ein wenig.

„Komm' lass uns wieder ans Ufer schwimmen, dir ist schon ganz kalt.", schlug Gil vor.

Gemeinsam schwammen sie zum Strand und setzten sich wieder auf die Decke. Sara erzählte Grissom einiges von der Entführung und er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht selber die Fassung verlor, über dass gehörte. Jetzt erst wusste er richtig, was Sara durchmachen musste. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, verstand er sie jetzt besser und konnte ihr helfen.

Grissom wiederum erzählte Sara, was er erlebt hatte. Auch er hatte sich fast ein Jahr lang darüber ausgeschwiegen, was er durchgemacht hatte. Es war alles andere als leicht für beide mit so etwas fertig zu werden. Beide nahmen sich vor, es gemeinsam zu schaffen. Allerdings waren sich sowohl Grissom, als auch Sara, nicht sicher, ob ihre Beziehung dieser Herausforderung gewachsen war.

Den Tag am Strand genossen sie in der Zweisamkeit und redeten nicht mehr über die Themen Natalie und Warrick.

Am Abend aßen sie gemütlich auf dem Balkon zu Abend. Grissom hatte gekocht. Zucchini Auflauf mit Kartoffeln. Sara wusste, dass ihr Freund gut kochen konnte. Aber das Essen schmeckte wirklich hervorragend. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie einfach total hungrig war.

„Gil, das schmeckt fantastisch.", machte Sara ihm strahlend das Kompliment.

„Danke, da bin ich ja froh, dass es dir schmeckt. Das Rezept stammt noch von meiner Mutter.", grinste er.

„Hm ich kann nur sagen, deine Mum muss göttlich gekocht haben.", erwiderte Sara lächelnd.

Nach dem Essen wuschen sie noch schnell gemeinsam ab und Sara packte ihre Koffer. Ihr Flug ging morgen ziemlich früh und sie mussten rechtzeitig am Flughafen sein. In der Nacht war es nicht Sara, die unruhig schlief, sondern Gil. Er wälzte sich zuerst ständig hin und her. Leider musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Angst vor der Beerdigung hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er stark genug für sich und Sara war und das machte ihm Angst. Er musste für Sara da sein. Aber gleichzeitig nahm ihn der Tod von Warrick mehr mit, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Als Gil endlich eingeschlafen war, begannen die Albträume. Irgendwann in der Nacht wachte er schweißgebadet auf.

Er schaute auf die andere Seite, wo Sara tief und fest schlief.

Wenigstens kann sie schlafen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, wenn ich die Beerdigung nicht richtig verkrafte. Sara muss fit sein, sonst steht sie das Ganze nicht durch.

Gil stand auf und ging ins Bad, um sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Er erschrak, als er in den Spiegel schaute, es war nicht zu übersehen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, er war total blass und hatte Ringe unter den Augen. Plötzlich spürte er zwei Arme, die sich liebevoll um seinen Körper schmiegten.

„So schlimm, Bugman?", Sara sah ihn durch den Spiegel an.

Grissom nickte nur und wollte das Gesicht abwenden. Aber Sara schüttelte den Kopf, stellte sich vor ihn und legte ihre Hand an sein Kinn, um seinen Kopf wieder in ihre Richtung zu lenken.

„Ich bin auch für dich da! Wir schaffen das. Jetzt komm wieder mit ins Bett.", sagte sie und schob Gil aus dem Bad und machte das Licht aus.

Sie legten sich wieder ins Bett, aber diesmal nahm Sara Gil in den Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er zitterte noch immer ein wenig.

Keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Sara küsste ihren Verlobten zärtlich und dann schliefen sie eng umschlungen ein. Noch mehrmals in der Nacht wachte Grissom, geplagt von Albträumen, auf. Immer war Sara an seiner Seite, die ihn nicht aus ihrer Umarmung ließ. Gil war sehr dankbar dafür, dass Sara bei ihm war. So wusste er, dass er sich an jemandem festhalten konnte.

Es ist so schlimm für Gil. Warrick war einer seiner besten Freunde. Es ist schön, dass er sich von mir helfen lässt und ich ihn ein wenig trösten kann. Wann hört das endlich auf? Warum können wir beide nicht einfach mal glücklich sein? Warum bleibt uns das Glück immer verwehrt?

**... TBC**


	5. Kapitel 5

**Vielleicht ist hier doch der eine oder Andere dem die Story gefällt, ich werde mal weiterposten. Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!**

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie früh am Flughafen. Grissom sah total übernächtigt aus. Sara sah man es nicht an, da sie ihre große Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Honey?", Gil erschrak, als Sara die Sonnenbrille absetzte.

Sie sah vielleicht noch schlimmer aus als ihr Verlobter. Sie hatte tiefe Augenringe und war ebenfalls total übernächtigt. Sie hatte in der Zeit, wo Gil geschlafen hatte, wach gelegen und gegrübelt. Sie hatte Angst davor, was in Las Vegas passieren würde. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie, demnach hatte Sara kaum geschlafen.

„Ja, alles ok, nur ein wenig ängstlich.", sie versuchte ein halbwegs passables Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

Gil nahm Sara unvermittelt in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wir schaffen das schon!", versuchte er ebenfalls zu lächeln.

Aber Sara glaubte nicht daran. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr das und meistens lag sie richtig. Aber das verschwieg sie Gil.

Die 2 Stunden von San Francisco nach Las Vegas sprachen sie nicht viel miteinander. Entweder hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach, oder war eingeschlafen.

In Las Vegas angekommen, fuhren sie zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Doch vorher hielten sie bei Catherine, um Bruno abzuholen.

Catherine freute sich, dass Sara mitgekommen war, und umarmte ihre Freundin und ehemalige Kollegin warm. Aber sie sah auch die Ringe unter den Augen der beiden. Sie selber hatte der Tod von Warrick anfangs aus der Bahn geworfen. Er war immer mehr für sie als ein Kollege gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie Hoffnung gehabt nach der Scheidung mit Tina würde sie näher an ihn rankommen. Aber die Arbeit hatte sie wieder völlig im Griff und so lebten sie als Kollegen nebeneinander her. Um so bitterer war der Tod von Warrick für sie.

„Hallo ihr beiden, schön, dass ihr da seid. Sara, ich freue mich, dass du wieder da bist."

„Hey Catherine, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen. Es tut mir so Leid, dass wir uns unter diesen Umständen wieder sehen.", entgegnete Sara traurig.

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, kam Bruno um die Ecke geschossen, er hatte wohl Saras Stimme gehört. Freudig bellend sprang er an ihr hoch.

„Hey Baby, da bist du ja.", Sara kniete sich zu Bruno, knuddelte und streichelte ihn.

Sie konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ihr ein paar Tränen die Wangen runter rannen. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in Brunos Fell, damit es Catherine und Grissom nicht mitbekamen. Nach einer langen Minute ließ sie von Bruno ab und gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen beiden.

„Wollt ihr noch mal reinkommen?", fragte Catherine.

„Nein, Cath. Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag nach der Beerdigung. Wir wollen erstmal nach Hause duschen und uns frisch machen.", antwortete Gil mit einem skeptischen Blick auf seine Verlobte.

Ich kann mir nicht helfen, irgendwie ist Sara wieder total verschlossen. Kaum sind wir in Las Vegas, ist es als wäre sie eine andere Person. Wo ist meine Sara? Die Sara Sidle, die lebenslustige und lachende Sara. Gut, der Grund, warum wir hier sind, ist nicht gerade zum Lachen, aber dass sie sich gleich so verschließt, ist auch nicht richtig. Ich komme gar nicht an sie ran. Schon auf dem Flughafen in San Francisco war sie so abweisend.

„Ok, ihr beiden. Wir sehen uns nach der Beerdigung bei mir zu Hause. Ich habe einen Cateringservice beauftragt.", sagte Catherine zu den beiden.

„Danke, Cath, dass du dich um alles gekümmert hast."

„Keine Ursache, Gil. Es war wichtig, dass du Sara nach Hause geholt hast.", gab sie lächelnd zurück.

Jetzt lächelte auch Sara. Sie erinnerte sich daran, als Grissom vor ihrer Türe in San Francisco stand, wie froh sie war, dass er gekommen war.

„Ok, wir sehen uns später.. ich habe noch einiges zu tun.", mit diesen Worten schickte sie Sara und Grissom nach Hause.

Zu Hause packte Sara erstmal ihre Sachen aus, dann gönnte sie sich eine ausgiebige Dusche. Grissom schaute seine Mails durch und rief Nick und Greg an, um bescheid zu sagen, wann sie sich am Friedhof trafen. Er hatte mit den beiden und Catherine ausgemacht, dass sie sich um 16Uhr am Friedhofseingang trafen. Die Kränze der CSIs würden direkt am Sarg platziert werden.

Auch Sara hatte noch in San Francisco einen eigenen Kranz bestellt. Sonst hatten sie sich geeinigt, dass sie für ein gemeinsames Gesteck vom gesamten CSI-Nachtschichtteam zusammenlegten. Auch Sara hatten sie dazugenommen. Für sie alle gehörte Sara immer noch dazu.

Der Morgen war ziemlich schnell rum, Sara hatte sich noch etwas hingelegt, denn sie befürchtete sonst am Grab von Warrick zusammenzubrechen. Als sie jetzt auf dem Weg zum Friedhof waren, war sie in sich gekehrt. Sie sagte kaum ein Wort und sah auch ziemlich blass aus. Bei Grissom sah es nicht anders aus. Er sah ebenfalls nicht gut aus und musste immer wieder schlucken, als sie auf die anderen warteten. Gil hatte Saras Hand genommen, wobei sie sich gleich etwas wohler fühlte. Sie war froh, dass ihr Verlobter an ihrer Seite war. Dann kamen auch die anderen. Zuerst Nick und Greg.

Oh Gott, wie sieht Greg denn aus? Jeden von uns nimmt der Tod von Warrick so sehr mit. Auch Nick sieht aus wie ein Gespenst. Er sieht aus, als hätte er tagelang nichts geschlafen. Warrick war sein bester Freund, für ihn muss es am schlimmsten sein.

„Hey Sara, schön dich zu sehen.", Greg kam auf Sara leichtlächelnd zu und umarmte sie herzlich.

„Hi Greg, ich freue mich auch!", erwiderte Sara das Lächeln und umarmte ihren Freund ebenfalls innig.

Nick stand nur teilnahmslos daneben und wartete wohl darauf, dass er an der Reihe war, seine Freundin zu begrüßen.

„Nicky, es tut mir so Leid!", Sara umarmte ihren besten Freund und schluckte die Tränen runter.

„Oh Sara, ich begreife das Ganze noch nicht. Ich meine wie konnte das passieren?", Nicks Augen waren glasig.

Sara ließ Nick nicht aus der Umarmung. Sie spürte, dass es auch ihr gut tat, dass Nick sie festhielt.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Nicky.", sagte sie leise.

„Und ich dich erst, Sara. Aber schön, dass du jetzt wieder da bist, auch wenn die Umstände traurig sind.", gab Nick ebenso leise zurück und lächelte schwach.

Seine Freundin erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann nahm sie wieder Gils Hand, denn man sah ihm an, dass es ihm gar nicht gut ging.

„Schaffst du es, Gil?", Sara machte sich ernste Sorgen um ihren Verlobten und sprach ihn etwas abseits an.

„Ja, ja ist schon alles ok. Hatte nur zu wenig Schlaf.", log er, als Sara ihn mit zur Seite gezogen hatte.

Beide wussten, als sie sich ansahen, dass es gelogen war und Sara machte sich noch größere Sorgen um Grissom.

Ich muss jetzt stark bleiben. Jetzt braucht mich Nick und vor allem Gil. Um ihn mache ich mir ernste Sorgen. Es trifft ihn viel mehr, als er zugeben will. Letztes Jahr waren alle für mich da, es wird Zeit, dass ich etwas davon zurückgebe.

Als Catherine mit ihrer Mutter und Lindsey kam, waren sie inzwischen vollständig. Hodges, Wendy, Archie, Bobby, Mandy und Henry waren auch eingetroffen. So gingen sie in die kleine Kapelle, in der die Trauerfeier abgehalten werden sollte. Sie setzten sich alle, rechts in die ersten beiden Reihen, links von ihnen gesellten sich Ecklie,die Tagesschicht und natürlich auch der Sheriff samt Undersheriff McKeen dazu.

„Was will der denn da?", zischte Nick über Sara hinweg zu Grissom.

„Nick, bleibe ruhig. Egal, was ist, er ist immer noch Undersheriff. Wenn du jetzt etwas tust, wirst du vielleicht der Nächste sein. Lass' uns das morgen im Labor besprechen.", beruhigte Grissom ihn.

Nick wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern, aber Sara legte beschwichtigend die Hand auf sein Knie.

„Nicky, Gil hat recht.", sagte sie und sah ihren Freund durchdringend an.

Nick hob fragend die Augenbraue, und Sara nickte nur. Sie gab ihm damit zu verstehen, dass sie bescheid wusste.

Dann begann auch schon die Trauerfeier und Sara hielt Grissoms Hand fest, der sichtlich erleichtert war. Ihm ging es nämlich überhaupt nicht gut. Er hatte das Gefühl gleich zusammenzubrechen.

Warrick war ein Freund von mir. Warum musste es so enden? Warum habe ich nichts getan? Warum habe ich nichts gemerkt? Es ist meine Schuld. Hätte ich gründlicher meine Arbeit gemacht, wäre er jetzt noch am Leben. Ich schwöre dir bei meinem Leben Warrick, ich werde McKeen dran kriegen.

Der Pfarrer holte Grissom aus den Gedanken, als er ankündigte, dass nun Dr. Gilbert Grissom, der Vorgesetzte und Freund von Warrick Brown ein paar Worte sagen wollte.

Gil stand auf und musste sich einen Moment sammeln, was allerdings niemand außer Sara mitbekam. Sara stützte ihn schnell und drückte ihm kurz noch mal die Hand, bevor Grissom nach vorne trat.

Er kniff ein paar Mal die Augen zusammen und hoffte es durchzustehen.

„Warrick Brown war ein hervorragender CSI, der dem Las Vegas Police Department alle Ehre gemacht hat. Er war nicht nur ein Kollege, sondern auch seit vielen Jahren ein Freund für mich. Die Umstände von Warricks Tot haben uns alle sehr erschüttert. Die Nachtschicht beim CSI: Las Vegas vermisst ihren Freund und Kollegen. Wir alle sind tief geschockt und trauern sehr, dass er nicht mehr unter uns ist. Warrick hinterlässt eine große Lücke, die keiner füllen kann. Er ist für uns alle unersetzlich. Sowohl als CSI, als auch als Freund war und wird er immer in unseren Herzen bleiben. Warrick wir vermissen dich!"

Als Grissom geendet hatte, konnte er kaum noch etwas sehen, denn seine Augen waren tränen verschleiert. So übersah er auch beim Hinuntergehen eine Stufe und wäre fast gestolpert, hätte Sara ihn nicht genauestens beobachtet und gleich reagiert. Sie war sofort zur Stelle und stützte ihn.

„Danke, Sara.", flüsterte er leise und beschämt.

„Nichts zu danken, Gil. Ich bin für dich da.", sprach Sara leise zu ihm, dass nur er es verstehen konnte.

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Grissom mit Hilfe von Sara zurück zur Bank. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das machte ihm Angst. So etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Oder doch? Einmal, als Sara verschwunden war, er konnte sich bei der Suche kaum aufrecht halten.

Gil geht es sehr schlecht. Es tut mir so Leid. Für ihn ist es die Hölle, die er seit Tagen durchmachen muss.

Jetzt kamen noch Ecklie und auch der Sheriff dran, um ein paar Worte zu sagen. Dann wurde der Sarg nach draußen zu dem Grab getragen. Sargträger waren lauter Polizisten vom LVPD.

Als dann noch Warrick die letzte Ehre erwiesen wurde, in dem weitere Polizisten mehrere Salutschüsse unter dem Kommando von Capt. Brass abgaben, war es um Saras Fassung geschehen. Aber nicht nur bei ihr. Catherine klammerte sich an Nick, und allen drei liefen die Tränen. Grissom löste die Hand von Sara und legte den Arm um sie. Ihm liefen ebenfalls ein paar Tränen die Wangen runter. Man konnte kaum einen sehen, der nicht um Fassung rang. Es war so schrecklich. Ihr geliebter Freund wurde nun mit dem Sarg in die Erde gelassen.

Sara und Grissom gingen gemeinsam nach vorne, sie wollten sich, wie auch die anderen von ihrem geliebten Freund, der in der Erde verweilte, verabschieden. Sara hatte Angst, dass es Gil nicht schaffte. Ihm war zwar äußerlich überhaupt nichts anzumerken. Wie so oft, wie sie ihn erlebt hatte, hatte er eine ernste Miene aufgesetzt, aus der niemand etwas lesen konnte. Doch Sara wusste wie es in seinem Inneren aussah. Das hatte sie schon seit dem ersten Treffen gewusst. Sie wusste häufig, dass er nach außen hin nicht der gleiche Grissom war, wie in seinen Gefühlen. Doch die Gefühle verbarg er meistens sehr gut.

Sara blieb ein klein wenig abseitsstehen, damit Gil alleine Abschied nehmen konnte von seinem Freund.

Leb wohl Warrick, alter Freund. Ich vermisse dich. Es ist mir eine Ehre dein Freund gewesen zu sein. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde deinen Mörder finden und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue.

Dann ging Grissom zu den anderen und wartete dort auf Sara. Er wusste, dass nun auch sie sich von Warrick verabschieden wollte. Aber er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

Rick, was ist nur passiert? Jetzt stehe ich hier an deinem Grab, wo wir doch eigentlich bei meiner Rückkehr etwas trinken gehen wollten. Ich danke dir Warrick! Deine Freundschaft hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. So einen Freund wie dich zu haben, war ein wundervolles Geschenk. Du warst immer ohne Vorurteile gegen mich, das habe ich sehr geliebt. Ich habe dich sehr geliebt, Warrick! Leb Wohl, ich werde dich niemals vergessen!

Sara hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihre Rosen in die Erde auf den Sarg warf. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie alles einfach nicht mehr schaffte. Sie war jetzt wirklich am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie die Beerdigung von Warrick so mitnehmen würde.

Traurig und voller Schmerz in ihrem Inneren ging sie zu ihren Freunden, wo sie schon von Gil erwartet wurde, der tröstend den Arm um sie legte. Es tat gut, dass Gil ihr jetzt zur Seite stand. Sie fühlte sich gerade so hilflos.

Es war eine große Beerdigung gewesen. Warrick war nicht nur bei seinen Kollegen, sondern auch bei seinen Freunden und Nachbarn, sehr beliebt.

„Wollen wir dann mal?", fragte Nick.

Catherine war mit Lindsay und ihrer Mutter schon vorausgefahren. Nick, Greg, Grissom und Sara fuhren gemeinsam zu Catherines Haus, wo der Leichenschmaus stattfinden sollte. Nick und Greg hatten zuvor ihr Auto dort abgestellt und waren mit Catherine gekommen.

Die Fahrt zum Haus verlief schweigend. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Sara rannen ab und zu ein paar Tränen über die Wangen und Gil nahm ihre Hand, um sie sanft zu drücken. Es war für sie schwer, jetzt noch mal mit zu kommen. Aber das musste sie auch noch hinter sich bringen… sie musste stark bleiben, für Grissom.

Als sie ausstiegen, blieb Gil noch kurz am Auto stehen, einfach um durchzuschnaufen. Die Beerdigung war eine große Belastung für ihn gewesen.

Hoffentlich stehe ich das jetzt noch durch. Ich habe den ganzen Tag schon höllische Kopfschmerzen. Gut, dass Sara da ist. Sie ist mir wenigstens eine Stütze. Ihr geht es sicher auch nicht gut.

„Alles in Ordnung, Gil?", Sara sah ihren Verlobten besorgt an.

„Ja, geht schon wieder… meine Kopfschmerzen...", antwortete er und versuchte halbwegs zu lächeln.

„Hast du deine Tabletten dabei?", fragte sie besorgt.

Grissom aber schüttelte den Kopf. Sara ging auf ihn zu, legte die Arme um seinen Hals, um sich dann leicht auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen, dann küsste sie Grissom sanft auf die Schläfen.

„Wir bleiben nicht lange, Bugman. Dann nimmst du zu Hause deine Tabletten und legst dich ins Bett.", sagte sie zärtlich.

Grissom legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, Honey?"

„Alleine im Bett liegen und viel zu lange bei Cath bleiben.", versuchte Sara zu lächeln.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus, wo sie auf die Anderen trafen. Gil und Sara hofften nur, dass McKeen nicht auftauchten würde. Nick war ziemlich fertig und hatte mittlerweile auch einiges getrunken. Sie befürchteten, es würde sonst ausarten, wenn Nick betrunken auf den Undersheriff treffen würde.

„Greg, kümmerst du dich darum, dass Nick nach Hause kommt?", besorgt sah Sara von Greg zu dem ein klein wenig entfernten stehenden Nick.

„Ja, ich habe ihn im Blick. Ich pass' schon auf, dass er keine Dummheiten macht.", nickte Greg zustimmend.

„Danke, Greggo. Gil und ich werden nicht lange bleiben. Gil geht es nicht gut. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, mir auch nicht.", gab sie zurück.

Greg schaute sie besorgt an. Er legte den Arm um seine Freundin und drückte sie zärtlich an sich.

„Ach Sara, es ist wirklich nicht leicht für dich, es tut mir alles so Leid. Dass wir uns unter diesen Umständen wieder sehen, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Eigentlich hatten wir alles anders geplant. Wie geht es dir eigentlich? Schaffst du es denn hier in Vegas zu bleiben?", das war die Frage, die Sara nicht hören wollte.

„Greggo, bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber lass' uns ein anderes Mal darüber reden. Heute ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.", Sara wollte absolut nicht darüber sprechen.

„Sara Sidle, du weichst mir wieder aus. Aber gut, heute kann ich dich verstehen. Doch ich werde dich nicht in Ruhe lassen.", bemerkte er noch, bevor er sich Nick zuwandte, der torkelnd durch die Gegend lief.

Sara sah Greg traurig hinterher. Sie wusste, dass sie jedem und allem auswich. Aber sie hatte keine Lust heute und schon gar nicht hier darüber zu reden, wie es in Zukunft weitergehen sollte.

Cath sprang überall im Haus herum, um die Gäste mit allem zu versorgen und darauf zu achten, dass alles glatt lief. Sie hatte ebenfalls Nick skeptisch beobachtet und war froh, als Greg ihn nach Hause brachte.

„Hey ihr zwei. Habt ihr alles, was ihr braucht?", kam Catherine näher.

„Ja, danke Cath.", lächelte Sara.

„Gott sei Dank hat Greg Nick nach Hause gebracht. McKeen ist gerade aufgetaucht.", Catherine sah nicht gerade erfreut aus, weil der Undersheriff auf sie zukam.

„Mrs. Willows, danke, dass sie sich bereit erklärt haben, das Catering zu übernehmen.", sagte er freundlich.

„Mr. Grissom…", er nickte Gil anerkennend zu, der leicht zurückgrüßte.

„Oh, Miss Sidle, sie sind auch da. Schön sie mal wieder zu sehen. Ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut?!", dass das nur eine Höflichkeitsfrage war, konnte man merken, weil er gleich weiter ging, ohne die Antwort von Sara abzuwarten.

Catherine warf Sara einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und verrollte die Augen. Gil bekam davon nichts mit, seine Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer. Er presste seine Finger an die Schläfen und versuchte sie zu massieren. Als Sara das sah, übernahm sie die Initiative und verabschiedete sich von Catherine.

„Cath, wir gehen wohl besser auch. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Gil es noch aushält mit seiner Migräne."

„Ist ok, Sara, verstehe ich. Die anderen verabschieden sich ja auch schon langsam. Wir setzen uns demnächst mal zusammen und reden über alles. Schön, dass du wieder da bist, ich habe dich vermisst.", sagte sie und umarmte Sara zum Abschied.

Sara lächelte ihre Freundin an und wandte sich ihrem Verlobten zu. Sie berührte ihn am Arm, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie gehen sollten. Sie wollte jetzt jedes Wort vermeiden, denn sie wusste, er stand Höllenqualen aus.

Grissom nickte nur erleichtert und gab Sara den Autoschlüssel.

Zu Hause angekommen nahm Gil sofort seine Migränetabletten und legte sich ins Bett. Sara zog die Vorhänge zu und machte die Jalousien runter. Ein kleine wenig schimmerte dennoch Licht von der Straße durch.

„Ich gehe noch mal mit Bruno raus, dann komme ich zu dir.", gab sie ihm leise zu verstehen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

Gil nickte nur schwach. Er konnte seine Augen schon nicht mehr aufhalten.

Sara nahm die Leine vom Haken und Bruno kam schon angesprungen. Als ob er wüsste, dass es seinem Herrchen nicht gut ging, machte er kein Geräusch, sondern ließ sich die Leine ohne einen Mucks anlegen.

Sara joggte mit ihm in einen nahegelegen Park und ließ ihn dort laufen. Sie selber setzte sich auf eine Bank und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Jetzt endlich war sie alleine und konnte sich gehen lassen. Sie hatte völlig den Halt verloren. Gil konnte jetzt nicht für sie da sein, er hatte genug Schlimmes durchzumachen. So war sie, wie eigentlich fast immer, auf sich alleine gestellt. Aber sie blieb wachsam, sie hatte Angst! Große Angst. Die Entführung steckte immer noch in ihr.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde ging sie mit Bruno wieder nach Hause. Sie war müde und erschöpft von dem Tag. Sie wünschte sich zurück nach San Francisco an den Strand. Langsam dämmerte es schon draußen und Sara beeilte sich nach Hause zu kommen.

Wie soll ich es hier nur schaffen? Hier kann ich nicht mal schnell zum Strand, um mich abzulenken.

Zu Hause war alles ruhig. Gil hatte nicht mal was gegessen. Das war für Sara ein Zeichen, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht gut ging. Sie ging ins Bad, um sich zu duschen und bettfertig zu machen. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Schlafpanty und ihr Top und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Von dem Licht, das von der Straße aus ins Zimmer fiel, sah sie Gil im Bett liegen. Sie erschrak ein wenig, denn soviel konnte sie sehen, dass er vor Schmerzen das Gesicht verzogen hatte im Schlaf. Sie legte sich zu ihrem Verlobten ins Bett und nahm ihn zärtlich in den Arm. Grissom seufzte leicht im Schlaf auf und Sara strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. Sie wusste, wie sehr ihr Freund leiden musste. So schlimme Migräne hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt.

Gil tut mir so Leid. Wie hat er nur den ganzen Tag durchgestanden? Ich hoffe nur, dass er diesmal nicht wieder tagelang leiden muss. Entweder es ist morgen überstanden, oder er hat dann für den Rest der Woche diese Migräneattacken.

Immer wieder wandte sich Grissom schmerzgeplagt im Bett umher. Sara hatte eine Idee. Es war so heiß heute Nacht, dass sie eine Schüssel kaltes Wasser holte und ein kleines Handtuch. Dies machte sie nass und wrang es aus. Dann legte sie es Gil auf die Stirn. Es schien auf jedenfall eine gewisse Abkühlung zu sein. Denn ihr Verlobter schlief gleich viel ruhiger.

Sara schlief in der Nacht auch nicht viel, sie machte sich sorgen um Grissom, der immer wieder kurze Wachphasen hatte und dann vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte. Er schien Sara in seinem Schmerzdelirium nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. Doch schmiegte er sich immer wieder dankbar an sie, als sie ihn wieder in den Arm nahm. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn auf die Schläfen und legte erneut das feuchte Handtuch auf seine Stirn, anschließend musste sie ihn nochmals wecken, damit er wieder seine Tabletten nahm. Während der restlichen Nacht lies Sara ihn nicht aus der Umarmung. Immer wieder legte sie ihm das kalte Handtuch auf die Stirn, damit er wenigstens von der Hitze Linderung hatte.

Ich habe es so vermisst Gil im Arm zu halten. Seinen Duft zu riechen und ihm nahe zu sein. Ich liebe ihn so sehr.

Gegen Morgengrauen erwachte Gil völlig ausgelaugt. Aber seine Schmerzen waren weg. Er spürte die Umarmung von Sara und sah sie liebevoll an.

Sie hat die ganze Nacht dafür gesorgt, dass es mir besser geht. Sie ist wirklich ein Schatz, noch mehr als das...

Gil stand auf, er wollte erstmal duschen gehen, danach würde er weiterschlafen. Sanft und vorsichtig löste er sich von Sara, die endlich eingeschlafen war. Einen kurzen Moment betrachtete er sie noch, bis sie sich automatisch auf die Seite drehte und weiterschlief. Grissom konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Wie oft hatte er sie die letzten Jahre beobachtet, wenn sie geschlafen hatte und er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.

Er duschte ausgiebig und war Sara zutiefst dankbar, dass sie ihm heute Nacht geholfen hatte. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich gewesen.

**... TBC**


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Sara wachte erst auf, als sie eine warme Hand um ihre nackte Taille spürte, an der das Top hochgerutscht war. Grissom küsste sie leicht auf den Nacken und zog sie in die Arme. Noch verschlafen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und lächelte, als sie sah, dass es ihrem Freund besser ging.

„Schlaf' nur weiter, Honey. Es ist noch früh.", sagte er liebevoll und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Hm..", antwortete Sara nur und schloss müde wieder die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, schlaf' schön.", konnte Sara noch hören.

„Ich dich auch, Gil", antwortete sie schon fast wieder schlafend und schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

Grissom schlief ebenfalls gleich darauf wieder ein. Er hatte zuvor den Deckenventilator angeschaltet, der ein wenig kühle Luft spendete. So konnten beide gut schlafen. Fast schon am Mittag erwachte Sara richtig ausgeruht. Sie bemerkte, dass Grissom sie im Arm hatte und erinnerte sich daran, dass es ihm besser ging heute morgen. Sie atmete den Duft von Grissoms Duschgel ein und schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn. Dadurch erwachte auch Gil und nahm Sara fest in die Arme.

„Hey, hast du noch gut geschlafen?", begrüßte Sara ihn lächelnd.

„Ja, sehr gut sogar! Dank dir. Hättest du dich heute Nacht nicht so lieb um mich gekümmert, wäre die Migräne wohl immer noch nicht weg.", Gil war Sara sehr dankbar.

„Nichts zu danken, Bugman, für dich immer.", entgegnete sie liebevoll.

Grissom beugte sich zu seiner Verlobten und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sie lagen noch eine Weile im Bett und unterhielten sich noch mal über die Beerdigung. Beide wussten, wenn sie es vermieden, würde die Belastung nur noch schlimmer werden. Sie sprachen auch über den Undersheriff und über Nick. Es hatte Nick sehr hart getroffen, dass sein Freund ermordet worden war. Er war sich ebenso wie der Rest des Teams sicher, dass es Mc Keen gewesen war. Doch auch er verzweifelte daran, dass sie keine Beweise hatten.

Ein paar Tage später ging Gil wieder ins Labor. Sara vertrieb sich die Zeit mit langen Spaziergängen oder mit Joggen. Sie trieb viel Sport in den nächsten Wochen. Was sollte sie auch anderes machen.

Heute Abend würde Greg kommen. Sie freute sich schon auf den Abend mit ihm. Seit sie aus Las Vegas weg gegangen war, hatte sie sich mit ihm nur per E-Mail unterhalten. Sara freute sich auf Greg, sie wollten sich einen gemütlichen Abend machen. Seit Gil wieder arbeiten war, hatte sie keine Beschäftigung. Es ging ihr zunehmend schlechter die letzten Tage. Aber auch davon wollte sie Gil nichts sagen. Er arbeitete momentan sehr hart und hatte eine Schicht nach der anderen. Sie wollten unbedingt den Undersheriff dingfest machen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das Gil beibringen soll. Mich lässt die Vergangenheit einfach nicht los. Ich werde hier einfach nicht glücklich. Jedes Mal wenn ich über die Straße gehe, habe ich Angst, mich könnte jemand entführen. Immer die Hand an dem Pfefferspray in der Tasche. Solche Angst hatte ich noch nie. Es ist eine Höllenqual für mich. Aber ich will Grissom nicht beunruhigen. Am liebsten würde ich wieder zurück nach San Francisco gehen. Das kann ich aber Gil nicht antun und auch ich würde darunter leiden. Ich möchte nicht mehr ohne ihn leben.

Sara bereitete gerade einen kleinen Snack für heute Abend vor. Greg hatte versprochen Pizza mitzubringen, wenn er kam. Sie wollten sich einen gemütlichen DVD-Abend machen, da Gil sowieso Dienst hatte, war Sara alleine.

Greg war pünktlich am Abend und Sara freute sich ihren Freund zu sehen. Die Abwechslung würde ihr sicher sehr gut tun. Bruno hob den Kopf, um zu schauen wer da kam und ob es sich lohnte zu bellen. Doch als er Greg erkannte, legte er sich wieder träge zurück in seinen Hundekorb.

„Hey Sara, der Pizzadienst ist da.", grinste Greg, als sie ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Oh, das ist gut. Ich sterbe nämlich vor Hunger. Ich habe den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen, ich muss es doch ausnutzen, wenn du einen ausgibst.", lachte Sara.

„Warum war mir das klar, das ist wieder typisch Sara Sidle.", ulkte Greg.

Sara grinste ihn frech an und holte zwei Teller aus dem Schrank. Sie setzten sich auf die Couch und schalteten den Fernseher an. Sie hatten sich auf National Treasure: Book of Secrets mit Nicolas Cage geeinigt. Sie aßen ihre Pizza und verfolgten aufmerksam den Film. Greg schaute sich aber immer wieder verstohlen im Appartement um.

„Was ist los Greg?", Sara hatte ihn die ganze Zeit schon beobachtet.

„Naja, ich bin noch nie hier gewesen, seit du mit Gil zusammenwohnst.", bemerkte Greg.

„Soll ich dir die Wohnung zeigen?", schmunzelte sie.

„Würdest du das machen? Aber was sagt Grissom dazu?", Greg sah Sara erstaunt an.

„Ja sicher, warum nicht. Gil hat sicher nichts dagegen.", grinste Sara.

Greg sah Sara an, als könne er es nicht glauben.

„Komm' schon, willst du jetzt das Appartement sehen, oder nicht?", Sara stand wartend an der Treppe, die in die Küche und den Essbereich führte.

„Ja, ich komme ja schon.", antwortete Greg und ging Sara nach.

Sara zeigte ihm das ganze Appartement. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Greg neugierig war und alles sehen wollte. Nachdem sie den Rundgang beendet hatten, war Greg beeindruckt.

„Hier wohnst du also mit Grissom? Wie lange wohnt ihr schon zusammen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ja Greg, ich wohne hier mit Gil und zwar seit 2 Jahren.", antwortete Sara.

„Wow, schon seit 2 Jahren wohnt ihr zusammen, und wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen? Ich meine du hast nie etwas gesagt und auch Grissom nicht. Ich meine ich wusste nicht, dass ihr zusammen seid, bis er es damals gesagt hat, du weißt schon, bei deiner Entführung.", sprach Greg das Thema an.

Sara war still geworden, eigentlich wollte sie ihre Entführung heute Abend nicht erwähnen.

Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen, es ist für mich hier schon schwer genug. Am liebsten würde ich wieder zurück nach San Francisco gehen.

„Lass' uns wieder nach oben gehen und uns auf die Couch setzen.", schlug Sara vor.

„Ja klar, aber die Antwort bist du mir trotzdem schuldig.", gab Greg grinsend zurück.

Greg konnte nicht sehen, dass Sara blass geworden war, denn sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht.

„Gil und ich sind seit 3 Jahren ein Paar. Und jetzt lass uns über etwas anderes reden.", gab Sara etwas schroff zurück.

„Sara, habe ich was Falsches gesagt? Stimmt etwas nicht?", Greg sah sie erschrocken an.

Er hatte gesehen, wie blass Sara auf einmal war. Er konnte sich denken, woran es lag, aber dass sie gleich so extrem auf seine Fragen reagierte, hätte er nicht gedacht.

„Nein, schon ok, Greg. Es ist nur… ich habe die Entführung immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet. Ich lebe immer noch in Angst.", gab Sara zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen zu.

„Sara, warum sagst du nichts? Ich meine ich bin dein Freund.", Greg war enttäuscht, dass Sara ihm nichts gesagt hatte.

„Greggo, sei mir nicht böse, aber selbst Gil weiß es nicht. Zumindest nicht, dass es noch so extrem ist.", Sara wirkte traurig.

„Wir haben Natalie hinter Gittern gebracht. Du musst keine Angst mehr haben.", versuchte er sie wieder aufzubauen.

„Greg, es geht nicht alleine um Natalie. Das was ich in der Wüste durchlebt habe, alles... Ich hatte Angst, solche Angst hatte ich noch nie zuvor.", Sara zitterte wieder am ganzen Körper und ihr traten Tränen in die Augen.

Greg nahm sie in den Arm, um sie zu trösten, er kam sich so hilflos vor. Er hätte Sara so gerne geholfen.

„Sara, du solltest mit Grissom darüber reden. Du bist ja total am Ende, du brauchst Hilfe.", wagte Greg die Antwort.

Er kannte Sara und was sie davon hielt Hilfe anzunehmen. Nämlich rein gar nichts. Sara Sidle ließ sich überhaupt nicht gerne helfen.

„Greg, ich habe Hilfe, professionelle Hilfe, aber die kann mir auch nicht weiterhelfen. Einen gewissen Teil muss ich alleine schaffen.", sagte Sara zu ihrem Freund.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", Greg war völlig hilflos, er hätte Sara so gerne geholfen.

„Danke Greggo, es tut gut, dass du da bist, dass ich mal auf andere Gedanken komme.", lächelte sie schwach.

„Zu jeder Zeit, Sara, das weißt du.", antwortete Greg.

Greg war froh, dass Sara sich helfen ließ. Manchmal war sie doch vernünftig. Er wusste, dass Sara sich ungern helfen lies und meinte, dass sie alles alleine schaffen konnte. Greg hoffte nur, dass sie mit Grissom darüber reden würde.

„Wir sollten mal unseren Film zu Ende anschauen.", wechselte Greg das Thema, weil er wusste, dass Sara nicht mehr reden wollte.

„Gute Idee, bin gespannt wie er ausgeht.", lachte Sara.

Sara war unheimlich müde und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde fielen ihr die Augen zu. Ihr Kopf fiel irgendwann auf Gregs Schulter und er grinste in sich rein. Noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte er sich das gewünscht, aber seit er wusste, dass sie mit Grissom zusammen war, hatte er keine Versuche mehr unternommen bei Sara zu landen.

Eigentlich wollte er ja gehen, da er selber müde war. Aber er beschloss zu warten, bis Grissom nach Hause kam. Sara hatte ihm erzählt, dass er früher nach Hause kam, da er schon 3 Schichten hintereinander hatte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Grissom schon nach Hause. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sah, dass Sara eingeschlafen war und Greg gespannt den Film verfolgte.

„Hey Greg, da war wohl jemand ganz schön müde.", begrüßte er den jüngeren Kollegen.

„Ja, sie war sehr müde. Ich dachte ich warte auf dich, ich wollte sie ungern wecken.", gab er zurück.

„Danke Greg. Hattet ihr einen schönen Abend?", fragte Grissom.

„Ja, wir haben uns gut unterhalten.", Greg wollte Sara nicht vorwegnehmen mit Grissom zu reden.

„Das freut mich, ich denke Sara hat es gut getan.", erwiderte er.

„Ich gehe dann mal. Sag' Sara noch liebe Grüße, ich melde mich die Tage bei ihr.", Greg stand vorsichtig auf, um seine Freundin nicht zu wecken.

Sara rührte sich nicht, sie bemerkte nicht, als Greg aufstand. Das war so typisch für Sara, wenn sie mal schlief, ließ sie sich durch nichts erschüttern. Das hatte Greg schon einige Male mitbekommen, wenn sie gemeinsam mit Warrick und Nick einen DVD Abend gemacht hatten.

„Mache ich, Greg. Gute Nacht.", Gil begleitet ihn noch zur Tür.

Grissom entdeckte, dass Sara immer noch schlief, als er vom Eingang wieder zurückkam. Er lächelte und betrachtete seine Verlobte.

Ich bin froh, dass sie wieder bei mir ist. Ohne sie bin ich nur ein halber Mensch. Sie gehört zu meinem Leben, wie die Luft zum Atmen. Es waren schlimme Monate ohne Sara.

Gil ging zu Sara und strich ihr sanft eine braune Locke aus dem Gesicht. Sara schien das nicht zu stören, sie bemerkte nichts und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Grissom beugte sich über sie und küsste sie. Zuerst ganz zaghaft und leicht, doch als immer noch keine Reaktion von Sara kam, begann er leicht an ihrer Lippe zu knabbern. Jetzt wachte Sara auf und sah ihren Freund mit ihren braunen Augen groß an.

„Hey, da ist ja jemand wach.", schmunzelte er.

„Hey Bugman, du bist schon da?", fragte Sara und freute sich sichtlich.

„Schon ist gut gesagt, wir haben gleich zwei Uhr.", grinste Gil.

„Uhm, da bin ich wohl eingeschlafen. Greg ist schon gegangen?"

„Ja, ich soll dir noch liebe Grüße sagen und er meldet sich bei dir. Hattest du einen schönen Abend, Honey?", fragte Grissom sie.

„Danke. Ja, es war schön, mit Greg zusammen zu sein. Ich habe ihn richtig vermisst.", gab Sara zu.

Für Gil war es manchmal erstaunlich, dass Sara sich ihm gegenüber so öffnete. Auch wenn sie schon lange zusammen waren, verschloss sie sich gerne vor allem und jedem, auch vor ihm.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Sie haben dich auch alle sehr vermisst und finden es schön, dass du jetzt wieder hier bist.", sagte Gil.

Wie soll ich es ihm nur sagen? Ich weiß, dass er mir nur helfen will. Aber ich kann seine Hilfe nicht annehmen. Es bringt nichts. Das ist allein meine Sache, ich muss das mit mir regeln.

„Ich glaube ich gehe dann ins Bett, bevor ich hier noch mal auf der Couch einschlafe.", wich Sara einem weiteren Gespräch aus und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Grissom zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Sara nicht. Aber er kam nicht darauf was es war. Sie beteuerte immer wieder, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie Zeit brauche, bis sie sich wieder in Las Vegas eingewöhnt hat. Er versuchte ihr zu glauben, aber es wurde für Gil immer schwerer, denn Sara konnte manchmal ihre Emotionen nicht verstecken. Er kannte sie einfach zu gut, als dass sie das verstecken konnte. Aber er beließ es dabei und ging ebenfalls ins Bett. Sara war sofort eingeschlafen, aber Grissom grübelte noch eine Weile über Sara nach.

Nicht nur Sara spukte ihm im Kopf rum, auch der Undersheriff machte es ihm schwer. Sie fanden einfach keine stichhaltigen Beweise, dass er Warrick getötet haben könnte. Nick wurde bald wahnsinnig. Immer wenn sie dachten, sie hätten ihn, kam er mit einen Alibi, das hieb und stichfest war, so dass sie wieder nichts hatten. Aber sie mussten vorsichtig sein. McKeen durfte keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Grissom war sich dennoch sicher, dass er trotzdem die Ermittlungen gegen ihn mitbekam.

Am nächsten Tag war Sara den halben Tag unterwegs. Grissom sagte sie, sie hätte einige Dinge zu erledigen. Was teilweise auch stimmte. Aber sie wollte alleine sein. Sie ertrug die Menschen um sich herum einfach nicht mehr. Sie ging im Park spazieren und fuhr dann später zum Lake Mead. Eigentlich wollte sie hier mit Gil herkommen, aber bis jetzt hatte es sich nicht ergeben. Sara genoss es wieder am Strand zu liegen. Sie vermisste San Francisco.

In San Francisco ging alles viel leichter. Vielleicht sind Grissom und ich doch nicht füreinander bestimmt. Ich liebe ihn, aber reicht Liebe allein, um glücklich zu sein. Ich bin in Las Vegas nicht glücklich, nicht mehr. Meine Heimat ist San Francisco.

Saras Entscheidung stand fest, sie würde zurück nach San Francisco gehen. Ob und wann sie wiederkam wusste sie jetzt noch nicht. Aber eines wusste sie, sie würde ohne ihren Verlobten gehen. Sie konnte ihn, genauso wenig wie die anderen, um sich haben. Alle und alles erinnerte sie hier an ihre Entführung. Sie war einfach noch nicht so weit, um wieder nach Las Vegas zurückzukehren. Diesmal würde sie es Gil ins Gesicht sagen. Kein Brief, keine geschriebenen Worte, sie musste ihm erklären, warum sie wieder ging.

Es wird Gil das Herz brechen. Aber was soll ich tun? Ich komme hier einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Nick, Greg und Catherine werden auch enttäuscht sein. Aber das sind sie ja von Sara Sidle gewohnt.

Sie ging Grissom aber erstmal den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg und verbrachte die Zeit am Strand und kehrte erst nach Hause zurück, als sie wusste, dass ihr Verlobter schon im Labor war. Morgen wollte sie mit ihm in Ruhe reden. Sie sah einen Zettel auf dem Tisch in der Küche liegen.

Gil hat mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ich fühle mich ganz schlecht dabei, dass ich ihm nichts gesagt habe, wo ich bin. Er hat sich sicher Sorgen um mich gemacht.

„_**Hi Honey,**_

_**wenn du den Zettel liest, melde dich bitte bei mir. **_

_**Ich habe mir den ganzen Tag Sorgen um dich gemacht.**_

_**Ich will nur wissen, dass es dir gut geht.**_

_**Ich liebe Dich, Gil.**_

Sara traten Tränen in die Augen, wie konnte sie ihn nur verlassen? Es fiel ihr so unendlich schwer. Gil war ihr Bugman. So lange Jahre hatte sie sich nach ihm gesehnt und jetzt wo sie ihn hatte, wollte sie ihn verlassen. Sara griff nach dem Telefon und rief Grissoms Handy an. Nach ein paar kurzen Tönen ging Gil auch schon ran.

„Hey Sara, wie geht es dir? Alles in Ordnung?", Gil hatte ihre Caller-ID gesehen.

„Ja Gil, mir geht es gut. Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, ich war den ganzen Tag am Strand.", gab sie zurück.

„Am Lake Mead, alleine?", fragte er etwas traurig ins Telefon.

„Ja, ich musste einfach mal raus. Sei mir nicht böse."

„Schon ok, Sara, die Hauptsache ist, dir geht es gut.", Grissom war erleichtert, dass sie anrief.

Sara war am Lake Mead und das alleine. Warum? Sie meinte sie musste raus, das mag ein Grund sein. Aber ich kenne sie, dass noch irgendetwas dahintersteckt. Ich muss morgen unbedingt mit ihr reden.

„Ja, es geht mir gut, Gil, mach' dir bitte keine Sorgen.", bat Sara ihn.

„Sara, es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss zu einem Tatort. Wir reden morgen, wenn ich nach Hause komme.", Gil verfluchte gerade im Moment seinen Job.

„Ist ok, Gil, ich verstehe das. Wir sehen uns morgen früh. Bye.", sagte Sara und wollte schon auflegen.

„Sara?"

„Ja, Gil?"

„Ich habe dich vermisst. Morgen habe ich Off-Night, und Zeit für dich. Es tut mir Leid, Honey.", Grissom klang schuldbewusst.

„Gil, ich weiß, dass du viel Arbeit hast und ich verstehe dich. Du solltest jetzt zum Tatort gehen.", versuchte Sara lächelnd rüberzubringen.

„Ok, bis morgen, Sara. Bye.", sagte er und legte auf.

Grissom war sich nach dem Gespräch ziemlich sicher, dass Sara etwas plagte. Auf dem Weg zum Tatort mit Nick, war er ziemlich ruhig und hing seinen Gedanken nach, die sich in erster Linie um Sara drehten. Er spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Was ist nur los mit ihr? Ist es wieder die Entführung? Sie hatte in letzter Zeit wieder häufig Albträume.

Am Tatort verdrängte er die Gedanken und arbeitete mit Nick daran die Beweise zu sichern.

„Denkst du das Gleiche wie ich?", fragte ihn Nick.

Gil sah Nick etwas verwirrt an. Er war gerade mit den Gedanken bei Sara und konnte sich kaum auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. Das durfte ihm nicht passieren. Wie oft hatte er seinem Team gepredigt, dass sie sich auf den Fall konzentrieren sollten. Grissom konzentrierte sich nun wieder auf den Fall.

„Nick, ich weiß nicht woran du denkst. Wie wäre es, wenn du es mir sagen würdest, dann kann ich dir sagen, ob ich genauso denke.", antwortete Grissom.

„Für mich sieht es so aus, als wäre es McKeen gewesen.", antwortete Nick.

Grissom überblickte nochmal den Tatort, konnte aber nichts finden, was auf McKeen hinwies. So gerne er auch wollte, aber es gab keinerlei Spuren.

„Nick, ich weiß nicht was du siehst, aber hier weist nichts auf ihn hin.", gab Gil die Antwort.

„Gil, es ist das gleiche Muster, das Opfer wurde in den Kopf geschossen und saß in einem Auto.", argumentierte Nick.

„Das stimmt, aber nicht jedes Opfer, das im Auto erschossen wurde, wurde von McKeen umgebracht.", gab Grissom schon leicht entnervt zurück.

„Aber das ist doch eindeutig…."

„Nick, was ist los mit dir? Ich weiß es ist schwer für dich, seit Warricks Tod. Aber du kannst dir nicht einfach mal ein paar Beweise ausdenken, die zu dem Verdächtigen deiner Wahl führen könnten.", Grissom war etwas wütend geworden.

„Gil, wir müssen den Undersheriff endlich überführen. Willst du, dass er davonkommt?", fuhr Nick ihn an.

„Natürlich nicht, aber ich kann niemandem Beweise unterschieben, die nicht da sind.", erwiderte der ältere der Beiden.

„Verdammt Gil, wenn Mc Keen davonkommt, bist du Schuld. Er hat Warrick umgebracht. Erinnerst du dich noch an Warrick?"

Gil konnte sich das nicht weiter anhören, Nick würde hier am Tatort noch große Unruhe stiften.

„Nick das beste ist, du gehst nach Hause und kommst etwas zur Ruhe.", unterbrach Grissom ihn.

„Grissom, das ist nicht fair….", versuchte es Nick noch einmal.

„Nick, geh' nach Hause und ruhe dich aus.", er bekam nur diese Antwort von seinem Vorgesetzten.

Nick verließ grummelnd und wütend den Tatort. Was wollte sein Vorgesetzter von ihm? Warum sah er nicht, dass sie den Undersheriff endlich festnehmen mussten. Nick fuhr nicht, wie Gil es ihm befohlen hatte nach Hause, sondern zu Sara. Er hoffte bei ihr zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sara war nicht in die Sache involviert, sie sah es als Freundin von Warrick. Vielleicht war sie wenigstens darauf erpicht den Mörder von Warrick zu fassen.

„Nick? Was machst du denn hier?", Sara war erstaunt, als ihr Freund bei ihr auftauchte.

„Grissom hat mich nach Hause geschickt, er meinte ich brauche Ruhe.", Nick war immer noch gereizt.

„Komm' rein, Nicky. Dann erzähl mir in Ruhe was los war."

Sara konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was los war. Gil würde nur jemanden vom Tatort wegschicken, wenn es absolut nötig war.

„Wir hatten ein Opfer, das im Auto erschossen wurde. Ich war der Meinung, dass die Beweise auf den Undersheriff hinweisen.", erzählte Nick Sara die ganze Geschichte.

Sara hörte sich alles an und es dämmerte ihr, was Nicks Problem war. Sie war sich sicher, dass Gil der Erste gewesen wäre, der die Beweise gegen Mc Keen verwendet hätte, wenn es so gewesen wäre.

„Nick, ich will dir nicht zu Nahe treten, aber meinst du nicht, dass Gil den Mörder von Warrick genauso zur Strecke bringen will, wie du auch?"

„Ach ich weiß nichts mehr, Sara. Seit dem Tod von Warrick, bin ich nicht mehr der Alte. Ich mache mir Vorwürfe. Warum bin ich nicht mit ihm rausgegangen? Ich meine nur, weil ich unbedingt die Nummer der Bedienung wollte, wurde Warrick erschossen."

„Falsch Nick, du wärst vielleicht auch mit erschossen worden. Meinst du der Mörder hätte nicht alle Zeugen mit aus dem Weg geräumt. Er hat Warrick umgebracht, damit er nicht dahinter kommt, hinter was auch immer. Ich bin mir sicher, Warrick wusste etwas, was dem Undersheriff das Genick brechen konnte.", Sara hoffte damit Nick die Schuldgefühle zu nehmen.

Sie wusste, wie sehr Nick darunter litt, dass Warrick tot war. Sie wünschte sich ebenfalls, ihren Freund noch einmal zu sehen. Es war auch für sie sehr schwer.

„Ich weiß, Sara, aber trotzdem mache ich mir Vorwürfe.", Nick schluckte, er hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ach Nicky, für uns alle ist es nicht leicht. Wir haben unseren besten Freund verloren. Überlege mal wie es Catherine geht. Sie hat Warrick geliebt. Meinst du nicht auch, dass sie genauso um ihn trauert? Oder Gil, Warrick war sein Freund und du weißt wie sehr er sich für ihn eingesetzt hat. Früher und auch in jüngerer Vergangenheit. Ich war zwar nicht hier, aber Grissom hat es mir erzählt. Mir fällt das alles auch nicht leicht.", den letzten Satz hatte Sara leise gesprochen.

Nick umarmte Sara schweigend. Er wusste, dass es ihr genauso ging, dass sie ebenso zu kämpfen hatte wie er. Nick kamen die Tränen, er war verzweifelt. Die ganze Verzweiflung der letzten Wochen kam in ihm hoch. Sara strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Sch…, Nicky. Ich kann ihn auch nicht mehr lebendig machen. Aber er war ein super Freund. Und so sollten wir ihn in Erinnerungen behalten.", auch wenn die Worte ihr schwer über die Lippen kamen, versuchte sie Nick zu trösten.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sara. Eigentlich hast du recht. Aber ich denke ich werde noch eine Weile brauchen, bis ich über den Tod von Warrick hinweg bin."

„Das versteht jeder! Und glaube an Gil, er weiß was er tut.", sie versuchte Nick ein Lächeln entgegen zu bringen.

Sara fiel es schwer Nick zu trösten. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie mit dem Tod ihres Freundes umgehen sollte. Zumal das nicht ihr einziges Problem war.

„Danke Sara, ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt wirklich nach Hause gehen."

„Nicky, ich bin immer für dich da. Auch wenn ich nicht in Las Vegas bin.", versprach sie ihm.

„Was soll das heißen, Sara? Gehst du wieder weg?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich muss erstmal mit Gil sprechen.", Sara konnte es Nick nicht verheimlichen, nicht diesmal.

„Oh Sara, ich wünschte ich könnte etwas für dich tun.", tröstend strich er ihr über die Wange.

„Das kannst du. Pass' auf dich und Gil auf. Hilf ihm!", Sara sah Nick ernst an..

„Mach' ich, das ist versprochen! Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

„Danke Nicky, das bedeutet mir viel."

Nick verabschiedete sich von Sara und nahm ihr das Versprechen ab, sich diesmal vorher zu verabschieden. Er wusste, er konnte Sara nicht halten. Sie musste über einiges hinwegkommen. Nick hoffte nur, dass sie wieder zurückkam. Eigentlich hatte er schon damit gerechnet, dass sie wieder gehen würde. Die letzten Wochen hatten Sara nicht gut getan.

Sara hatte ein Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde wieder zurück nach San Francisco gehen. Sie konnte nicht länger in Las Vegas sein. Noch nicht. Ob es jemals so werden würde, dass sie hier wieder ohne Angst und Albträume leben konnte, wusste sie nicht.

Es wird schwer werden. Für Gil und für mich. Aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht länger bei ihm bleiben. Ich weiß nicht warum ich nicht mit ihm leben kann, ob ich jemals wieder mit ihm zusammen leben kann.

Sara rannen die Tränen von den Wangen, während sie ihre Koffer packte. Nachdem sie ihren Entschluss gefasst hatte, buchte sie für den nächsten Morgen einen Flug. Sie wollte nicht noch länger warten. Jetzt saß sie auf der Couch und Bruno blickte sie traurig an.

„Baby, du musst mir versprechen auf Herrchen auf zu passen, wenn ich weg bin.", sprach sie zu ihm.

Und als ob Bruno sie verstanden hätte, legte er den Kopf schief und bellte zur Bestätigung.

„Ich wusste, du bist ein Schatz. Ihr zwei werdet gut aufeinander aufpassen. Ich würde dich so gerne mitnehmen, aber es geht leider nicht."

Sara hatte sich inzwischen auf den Boden zu Bruno gesetzt, der ihr die Hand abschleckte. Sara wuschelte durch sein Fell und vergrub den Kopf darin.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, mein Baby.", weinte sie.

Sara hörte nicht, wie die Tür aufgegangen war und Grissom nach Hause kam. Welcher jetzt regungslos vor Sara und ihrer beider Hund stand.

„Du gehst also wieder?", fragte er tonlos.

Sara schrak auf, als sie die Stimme ihres Verlobten hörte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und spürte den Schmerz, den sie zu erkennen glaubte.

„Ja, Gil, ich muss, ich kann hier nicht leben.", traurig sah sie ihn an.

„Dann komme ich mit, ich lasse dich nicht alleine. Nicht mehr, nicht noch einmal, will ich dich verlieren.", kam die Antwort von ihm.

„Aber du hast hier einen Job, du bist CSI, du kannst nicht einfach so mitgehen."

„Einen Job finde ich auch in San Francisco. Sara, ich möchte bei dir sein, verstehst du das denn nicht?"

Oh nein, er will mit mir kommen. Oh, mein Bugman, wenn du wüsstest, wie gerne ich dich in meiner Nähe haben würde. Aber es geht einfach nicht. Ich kann einfach nicht.

„Nein Gil, ich muss alleine gehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mitkommst. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann im Moment nicht mit dir zusammenleben."

Gil war fassungslos, über das was ihm seine Verlobte gerade gesagt hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, so absurd klang die ganze Sache. Jahrelang hatte Sara versucht an ihn ranzukommen und er hatte sich verschlossen. Anscheinend gab es wirklich keine Zukunft für sie beide.

Sara, wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich leide, dass du mich wieder verlässt. Aber ich kann dich auch verstehen. Gehe du deinen Weg, mein Honey.

„Dann ist wohl alles gesagt. Wann fliegst du?"

„Morgen um 7 geht mein Flug. Ich wollte mich noch von allen verabschieden.", antwortete sie.

„Ok, dann bringe ich dich zum Flughafen."

Sara aber musste ihren Verlobten erneut enttäuschen. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass er sie zum Flughafen brachte.

Warum, Sara? Warum nur tust du mir das alles an? Ich liebe dich doch.

"Ok, ich verstehe. Ich hoffe du wirst wieder glücklich, Sara. Das ist alles, was ich will.", Gil versuchte seinen Schmerz und seine Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Gil, es ist nicht, weil ich dich nicht liebe. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen so sehr geliebt, wie dich, aber ich kann nicht… Nicht in dem Zustand.", brach Sara in Tränen aus.

Gil brach es fast das Herz sie so zu sehen. Er wusste, wie schwer es ihr fiel, alles zurückzulassen.

„Sara, es ist alles gut. Ich liebe dich auch. Vielleicht müssen wir diesen Weg einfach gehen, um irgendwann einmal glücklich miteinander zu werden.", wenn er auch selbst nicht ganz davon überzeugt war, versuchte er Sara das schlechte Gewissen zu nehmen.

Wie sehr er selber darunter litt, dass sie wieder fort ging, wollte und konnte er ihr nicht sagen. Sara rief ihre Freunde an und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Jeder war traurig darüber, dass Sara wieder ging. Sie hatten sie sehr vermisst, als sie das letzte Mal weg war.

Nachts hatte sie sich an Grissom geschmiegt. Beide wollten einfach nur die Nähe des anderen spüren. Es würde lange dauern, bis sie sich wiedersahen. Das wussten beide, obwohl es keiner aussprach.

Sara merkte wie Grissom weinte. Sie selber konnte ebenfalls ihre Tränen kaum zurückhalten. Der Abschied war da. Sara verließ Grissom nun zum zweiten Mal. Doch diesmal war sich keiner sicher ob es nicht für immer war.

„Ich liebe dich, Gil, vergiss das bitte nie!"

„Sara, das werde ich nicht vergessen. Ich liebe dich auch. Pass' auf dich auf, ja?!", Gil versuchte seine Tränen, die ihm erneut in die Augen schossen zu unterdrücken.

Ein letztes Mal zog er Sara zärtlich in die Arme und umschloss ihren Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sara klammerte sich an ihn wie eine ertrinkende und erwiderte den Kuss genauso zärtlich.

Gil Grissom, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, ich werde dich nie vergessen. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dir wieder weh tun muss.

Sara Sidle, ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Ich hoffe du wirst glücklich!

Sie lösten sich von dem Kuss und Sara ging mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken aus der Türe…… für immer?

**... TBC**


	7. Kapitel 7

**A/N:** **Leider kann ich die E-mail Adressen, wie ich sie geschrieben habe, hier nicht einfügen. Also nicht wundern, warum nur die Namen dastehen. Wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 7**

Sara ging aus der Tür und konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie wusste nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde. Sie wusste im Moment nur eines, sie konnte nicht mit Gil zusammenleben. Sie würde ihn mit runterziehen, ihn verletzen, und das wollte sie nicht. Das Taxi hielt am Flughafen und Sara bezahlte den Fahrer. Einige Zeit später saß sie im Flugzeug nach San Francisco. Ihr Herz wurde immer schwerer. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt, weil sie nur noch Schmerz und Schuldgefühl empfand.

_Warum kann ich einfach nicht mit ihm glücklich sein? Wir sind einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt. Unsere Herzen sprechen dieselbe Sprache, doch wir verstehen sie nicht. Meine Zukunft wird sich in San Francisco abspielen, Las Vegas ist Vergangenheit._

Sara landete spät in San Francisco. Zum Glück hatte sie die Wohnung nicht gekündigt. Sie fiel müde und ausgelaugt ins Bett. Vorher jedoch schrieb sie eine Mail an Grissom, dass sie gut angekommen war. Sara brachte es nicht über sich, ihn anzurufen. Seine Stimme zu hören, riss die Wunden nur noch tiefer.

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Sara damit, sich in ihrem Selbstmitleid und ihren Schuldgefühlen zu verkriechen. Sie beantwortete keine einzige E-Mail von Gil. Sie las sie nicht einmal, aus Angst, er könnte sie umstimmen wieder nach Las Vegas zurück zu kommen.

„Nein, es hilft nichts, ich muss mich der Wahrheit stellen. Meine Zukunft ist hier und ich gehe nicht mehr zurück. Auch wenn ich Gil noch so sehr liebe, es geht einfach nicht.", Sara sah in ihr Spiegelbild und versuchte sich selbst zuzulächeln, was deutlich misslang.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte sie sich an den PC und checkte ihre E-Mails. Die Meisten waren, wie geahnt, von Gil. Alle enthielten ungefähr den gleichen Text. Dass er sie verstehen würde, dass sie wieder gegangen war.

--

**_From: Gilbert Grissom  
_**

**_To: Sara Sidle  
_**

_**Subject:**__ Alles ok bei dir?_

_Hi Honey,_

_geht es dir gut? Ich weiß nicht, warum du mir schon seit Tagen nicht schreibst. Ich denke du hast sicher viel zu tun. Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich verstehe, dass du wieder gegangen bist. Hoffentlich wirst du glücklich in San Francisco._

_Bitte vergiss nicht, dass ich dich über alles liebe!_

_Dein Bugman._

Sara war wütend und gleichzeitig erleichtert. Warum zum Teufel verstand er immer alles? Warum konnte er nicht mal aus sich rauskommen und ihr sagen, dass er nicht verstehen konnte, warum sie gegangen war? Die nächste Mail war von Nick, der sich ebenfalls Sorgen um sie machte.

--

**_From: Nick Stokes  
_**

**_To_**_:**Sara Sidle  
**_

_**Subject**__**:**__ Hallo Sunshine_

_H__ey Sunshine,_

_wie geht es dir in San Francisco? Eigentlich habe ich damit gerechnet, dass du dich mal meldest. Aber du scheinst wohl schwer beschäftigt gewesen zu sein. Was gibt es bei dir Neues? Bei uns hier nicht viel. Wir konnten immer noch nicht beweisen, dass McKeen der Mörder von Warrick und Gedda ist. _

_Sunshine, wenn du reden willst, ich bin immer für dich da. Gil ist auch nicht mehr der Gleiche. Er ist ziemlich mürrisch und fährt hier fast jeden an. Ich verstehe, dass es schwer für dich ist, aber schreibe ihm wenigstens. Sara, er vermisst dich mehr, als er zugibt._

_Soll dich auch ganz lieb von Cath grüßen. Und ich vermisse dich auch sehr, mein Sunshine._

_Kiss dein Nicky_

_Ich vermisse meine Freunde und auch Gil sehr, doch was bringt mir Las Vegas, wenn ich nicht glücklich bin. Als Erstes werde ich morgen zu David gehen. Er hatte mir vor ein paar Monaten einen Job in der Blindenschule angeboten, vielleicht steht sein Angebot ja noch._

_--  
_

David Woodruff war ein guter Freund von Sara. Sie hatten gemeinsam beim CSI gearbeitet. Doch er war vor ein paar Jahren in Pension gegangen und hatte die Leitung der Blindenschule übernommen. Sara beschloss, ihn morgen mal zu besuchen. In dieser Nacht hatte Sara wieder schlimme Albträume. Aber diesmal betrafen sie nicht ihre Vergangenheit, sondern ihre Zukunft. Gil hatte sie abgewiesen, er war es leid auf sie zu warten. Sara hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass dies früher oder später geschehen würde. Doch sie hoffte, es würde dazu nicht kommen und Grissom würde auf sie warten. Gleich am nächsten Morgen machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Davids Blindenschule. Geantwortet hatte sie auf die E-Mails nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie schreiben sollte.

„Hallo Sara, schön dich zu sehen.", begrüßte sie David herzlich.

„Hey David, auch schön dich zu sehen.", erwiderte sie das Lächeln.

„Es ist ein paar Monate her, seit wir uns gesehen haben. Was hast du so gemacht?", der durchbohrende Blick ihres älteren Freundes ließ Sara nicht die Möglichkeit auszuweichen.

Sie erzählte ihm von ihrem Versuch, nach Las Vegas zurückzugehen. Verschwieg jedoch, weshalb sie zurückgegangen war. Sie verschwieg ihm den Tod von Warrick und auch, dass sie mit Grissom zusammen war. Sara hatte David nie etwas über Grissom erzählt. Ihr Leben in San Francisco war ein anderes. Flucht aus Las Vegas, weil sie einfach die Nase voll hatte, das hatte sie ihrem väterlichen Freund erzählt. Sonst nichts.

„Ich kann nicht mehr nach Las Vegas. Hast du etwas für mich?", Sara hoffte David würde ihr einen Job anbieten.

„Sara, du weißt, ich bin immer froh, wenn ich eine helfende Hand habe. Allerdings weißt du auch, dass ich dir längst nicht so viel bezahlen kann, wie du in deinem alten Job verdient hast.", David sah Sara abwartend an.

„Das weiß ich David und es ist mir egal, ich möchte nur etwas tun, was nicht ständig mit Leichen zu tun hat.", lachte sie befreiend.

„Ok, dann freue ich mich, auf unsere gute Zusammenarbeit!", er streckte Sara freudestrahlend die Hand entgegen.

„Danke David, du weißt nicht was es mir bedeutet.", Sara strahlte.

Endlich hatte sie wieder eine Beschäftigung. Vielleicht gelang es ihr, ihre Vergangenheit endgültig hinter sich zu lassen. Und vielleicht auch Grissom... Sara war davon überzeugt, dass es keine Zukunft mit Gil gab, nicht nachdem sie es in Las Vegas versucht hatte und kläglich gescheitert war.

_Es liegt an mir. Solange ich meine Vergangenheit nicht bewältigen kann, werde ich in Las Vegas immer wieder an alles erinnert. So gerne würde ich hier in San Francisco leben. Zum CSI möchte ich nicht wieder zurück._

Sara machte noch einen langen Spaziergang am Stand. Obwohl der Tag trüb und Wolken verhangen war, konnte es an ihrer guten Laune keinen Schaden anhaben. Sie war wieder glücklich. Doch eines fehlte ihr zu ihrem Glück. Gilbert Grissom. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie fast nur an ihn gedacht. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie ihn wieder verlassen hatte. Schon nach der ersten Begegnung hier in Frisco wusste sie, dass sie ohne ihn nicht mehr leben konnte. Das hatte sich auch bis heute noch nicht geändert, nur wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen. Sara war davon überzeugt, dass sie mit ihm nicht glücklich werden konnte.

Wieder zu Hause machte sie sich dran erneut ihre E-Mails abzurufen. Es war eine weitere von Greg dazugekommen und wie nicht anders erwartet wieder von Gil.

--

**_From: Greg Sanders  
_**

**_To: Sara Sidle  
_**

_**Subject:**__ Wie geht es dir?_

_Hi Sara,_

_wie geht es dir? Es ist wieder so einsam ohne dich. Wann kommst du wieder zurück? Stell dir vor, ich habe gestern ein tolles Girl kennengelernt. Sie ist wirklich ganz toll. Sie ist übrigens Polizistin von Beruf. Schon verrückt, oder? Ich denke diesmal ist es ernst. Bin ganz schön in sie verliebt._

_Hier vermissen dich alle. Gegen McKeen konnten wir immer noch nicht genügend Beweise sammeln. Nick ist versessen darauf den Undersheriff endlich ans Messer zu liefern. Und Grissom, ihm geht es nicht viel besser. Seit du wieder weg bist arbeitet er fast nur noch. Sara, ich möchte mich nicht einmischen, aber es ist teilweise mit ihm nicht auszuhalten. Vielleicht kannst du mit ihm mal reden._

_Ich muss Schluss machen, denn Cath, von der ich dich übrigens ganz herzlich grüßen soll, und ich müssen an einen Tatort. Machs gut, Kleine und melde dich mal!_

_Hab dich lieb! Dein Greggo._

_Greggo hat sich also wieder verliebt. Das hört sich wirklich danach an, als würde er es ernst meinen. Ich hoffe wirklich er wird glücklich. Nick kann ich so gut verstehen, ich wünschte sie hätten endlich genug Beweise für des Undersheriffs Schuld. Der Gedanke an Gil schmerzt mich. Ich habe es vermieden, mich bei ihm zu melden. Seit meiner Mail vor drei Wochen habe ich mit ihm nicht mehr gesprochen. _

Sara konnte und wollte es nicht länger hinauszögern, sie musste Gil jetzt schreiben. Er hatte es nicht verdient so missachtet zu werden. Er war nicht schuld daran, dass sie gegangen war. Sie wollte ihm erklären, warum sie nicht zurückkommen konnte.

--

**_To: Gilbert Grissom  
_**

**_From: Sara Sidle  
_**

_**Subject: **__Re:Alles ok bei dir?_

_Hey Gil,_

_es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich dir nicht geschrieben habe. Mir geht es gut! Ab morgen habe ich einen neuen Job in einer Blindenschule. Ein alter Freund hatte mir schon vor ein paar Monaten die Stelle angeboten, doch ich hatte sie damals ausgeschlagen, weil ich wieder nach Las Vegas gegangen bin. Gil, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich nicht in Las Vegas bleiben konnte. Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe und vor allem such nicht die Schuld bei dir. Es ist ganz allein meine Schuld. Es ist meine Vergangenheit, ich möchte dich nicht auch noch mit runterziehen._

_Ich bin hier in San Francisco sehr glücklich. Das, was ich in Las Vegas nicht war._

_Ich vermisse und liebe Dich!_

_Sara._

_--_

„So Greggo und Nicky noch, damit die beiden auch beruhigt sind.", sagte sie zu sich selber und hatte auch schon die E-Mail von Nick geöffnet.

**To: Nick Stokes  
**

**From: Sara Sidle  
**

**Subject: **Hey Cowboy

Hey Nicky,

danke für deine liebe Mail. Mir geht es hier in San Francisco sehr gut. Ich bin froh hier zu sein. Habe einen neuen Job in einer Blindenschule. Etwas ganz anderes als das CSI, aber genau deshalb ist der Job gut. Ich vermisse dich auch, Nicky. Es ist versprochen, dass ich mich öfters bei dir melden werde. Aber habe Geduld, denn wenn ich wieder arbeite, habe ich nicht viel Zeit.

Ich hab' Dich lieb, Cowboy.

Dein Sunshine

Sara sparte die Frage über Gil aus. Sie wollte darüber nicht reden. Es tat ihr zu weh. Sie war zwar glücklich, aber sie liebte Grissom und vermisste ihn in ihrem Leben. Das hier war ihr aber zu wichtig, um es aufzugeben.

--

_Vielleicht hätte ich Gil bitten sollen mitzukommen. Aber was hätte das denn genützt? Ich habe mit meiner Vergangenheit zu kämpfen und mit dem Tod von Warrick. Der Schmerz über den Tod meines besten Freundes ist manchmal zu viel für mich. Ich muss mein Leben wieder in den Griff bekommen. Es muss auch ohne Gil gehen, auch wenn ich ihn sehr vermisse. Ich glaube kaum, wenn ich ihm jetzt sagen würde, dass ich ihn brauche, dass er mir verzeihen würde, dass ich vor ein paar Wochen gegangen bin._

Sie wollte sich ablenken, der neue Job war genau das Richtige. Nichts erinnerte sie an ihre Vergangenheit oder an das CSI oder sogar an Grissom. Sie beschloss noch Greg zu antworten, bevor sie an den Strand ging und ihren letzten 'freien Tag' ausnutze.

--

**_To: Greg Sanders  
_**

**_From: Sara Sidle  
_**

**_Subject:_**_ Schön von dir zu hören._

_Hey Greggo,_

_schön, etwas von dir zu hören. Wie ich der Mail entnehmen kann, geht es dir wieder gut. Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr mich das freut. Ich hoffe ich lerne deine neue Freundin auch mal kennen. Mir geht es hier gut. Unterrichte ab morgen in einer Blindenschule Physik. Das mit McKeen sollte euch nicht zu sehr belasten. Greggo, ich weiß, dass ihr alles daran setzt, ihn festzunageln und ihr werdet es schaffen, davon bin ich überzeugt. Sage Cath vielen Dank und grüße sie von mir. Ich melde mich wieder bei dir!_

_Ich vermisse dich. Aber ich bin hier glücklich! Hab dich lieb Greggo!_

_Deine Sara_

Auch bei Greg ließ sie gekonnt das Thema Gil unter den Tisch fallen. Sie musste sich auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren, schließlich war sie hier ja glücklich. Das war das, was sie wollte. Zurück nach San Francisco zu gehen.

--

Grissom war zu Hause. Das Haus kam ihm, seit Saras Weggang, extrem leer vor. Er hatte sich zwar schon vorher alleine gefühlt, seit Sara das CSI verlassen hatte, aber jetzt hatte er das Gefühl diese Einsamkeit würde ihn erdrücken. Der einzige Lichtblick war Bruno. Sein Hund bedeutete ihm fast so viel wie Sara. Aber auch er litt vermutlich darunter, dass sein Frauchen wieder weg war. Es waren jetzt schon fast 8 Monate her und der Kontakt wurde immer weniger.

„Bruno, komm', lass' uns Gassi gehen.", rief Gil durch die Wohnung.

Bruno kam sofort angerannt und stand winselnd,mit wedelndem Schwanz vor ihm. Gil legte ihm die Leine an und sie gingen in den nahe gelegen Park, wo er ihn frei laufen lassen konnte.

Bruno sah ihn für ein paar Sekunden mitleidig an, als Grissom ihn von der Leine nahm.

„Ach Bruno, vermisst du Sara auch so wie ich?"

Wie zur Bestätigung legte der Hund den Kopf schief und bellte. Grissom lächelte.

„Ich weiß, was für eine Frage, du vermisst sie genauso wie ich. Seit Wochen habe ich nichts von ihr gehört. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut.", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst, da Bruno schon wieder herumtollte.

_Ich hoffe Sara geht es gut in San Francisco. Warum nur lässt sie mich nicht an ihrem Leben teilhaben? Seit der letzen E-Mail, in der sie mir schreibt, dass sie mich vermisst und liebt, habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Immer will sie alles alleine bewältigen. Warum hat sie eingewilligt meine Frau zu werden, wenn sie doch immer wegläuft? Sicher möchte ich, dass sie glücklich ist. Aber ich wäre mit ihr nach San Francisco gegangen, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie in Las Vegas nicht glücklich wird. Weiß sie denn nicht, wie viel sie mir bedeutet? Ich vermisse sie. Ich hoffe ihr neuer Job gibt ihr die nötige Kraft über alles hinwegzukommen._

Grissom lies Bruno noch einige Zeit herumtollen und sich verausgaben. Er warf ihm später dann immer wieder einen Stock, den Bruno brav wieder brachte. Nach einer guten Stunde machte Gil sich auf den nach Hause weg. In Gedanken versunken, wie sie den Undersheriff endlich überführen konnten. Er musste irgendwelche Beweise finden, die McKeen noch mehr belasten würden. Er ahnte nicht, wie schnell seinen Gedanken Gefallen getan wurde.

Gerade als er die Haustüre aufschloss, klingelte sein Handy.

„Grissom, ich bin es Nick, ich bin bei Warrick in der Wohnung und du glaubst nicht, was ich gefunden habe.", Nick hatte sofort, nachdem Gil abgenommen hatte, losgesprudelt.

„Nick, was zum Henker machst du in Warricks Wohnung? Du weißt doch, dass jeder Schritt in dem Fall genauestens überwacht und kontrolliert wird.", Grissom war wütend auf Nick.

„Ich bin Warricks bester Freund und als dieser habe ich doch wohl noch das Recht mich hier umzusehen.", hielt Nick dagegen.

Grissom seufzte auf. Es war manchmal schwer Nick im Zaum zu halten. In einigen Situationen erinnerte er ihn an Sara. Sie war immer genauso darauf versessen, einen Fall zu lösen. Auch wenn der Weg manchmal etwas unkonventionell war. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er an die Zeit dachte, in der Sara noch beim CSI war. Es war zwar nicht immer leicht mit ihr, aber insgeheim wusste Gil, dass Sara meistens recht hatte. Innerer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als er aus seinen Tagträumen erwachte und feststellte, dass es in der Realität keine Sara mehr gab. Weder beim CSI, noch in seinem Leben.

„Gil? Bist du noch dran?", fragte Nick, als er nichts von Grissom hörte.

„Ja, ja, Nick bin noch dran. Was hast du bei Warrick gefunden?", hakte er nach.

„Ich habe eine Notiz bei Warricks Unterlagen gefunden. Auf der Notiz stehen einige Namen, auch die von McKeen. Vielleicht stehen die Personen mit ihm in Verbindung.", gab Nick nüchtern zu hören.

_Das wäre wirklich ein großer Schritt, wenn die Personen mit dem Undersheriff in Verbindung stehen. Vielleicht könnten wir es so schaffen Beweise oder Aussagen gegen McKeen zu bekommen._

„Gut, Nick. Wir sehen uns gleich im Labor. Verschwinde so schnell wie möglich aus der Wohnung. Du weißt, was mit Warrick passiert ist, du musst nicht auch noch dein Leben riskieren.", tadelte Grissom ihn noch.

„Ist ok, Gil, aber ich bin nicht alleine hier. Greg hat mich begleitet.", Nick wollte sich vor seinem Boss rechtfertigen.

„Verdammt, ihr seid wirklich manchmal Idioten. Das wäre eigentlich Saras Part gewesen, sich so zu verhalten. Aber von euch erwarte ich, dass ihr euch wie CSIs verhaltet. Das kannst du Greg auch ausrichten. Und jetzt will ich euch schnellstens im Labor sehen, damit wir die Notiz überprüfen können.", fauchte Grissom seinen Kollegen an.

„Ok, machen wir Boss.", gab Nick mit fester Stimme zurück.

_Verdammt was ist nur in die beiden gefahren? Sie bringen sich selber absichtlich in Gefahr. Es reicht ihnen wohl nicht, dass Warrick tot ist._

Grissom war ziemlich sauer auf seine zwei Mitarbeiter. Er wusste auch, dass Nick Greg nicht überredet hatte. Greg hatte sicher so lange auf ihn eingeredet, bis Nick nachgab. Nick und auch Greg waren beide starke Charaktere und leisteten hervorragende Arbeit. Es wusste aber auch, hätte es Catherine mitbekommen, wäre sie sicher ebenfalls mitgekommen.

Im Labor angekommen, war sein Team schon versammelt. Catherine war von Nick schon aufgeklärt worden und die Notiz hatten sie auch schon untersucht. Es war eindeutig Warricks Handschrift und auch seine Fingerabdrücke waren darauf zu erkennen.

„Gil, es ist auf jedenfall echt und von Warrick.", klärte ihn Greg auf.

„Gut habt ihr schon rausgefunden, wer die Namen auf seiner Liste sind?", fragte Gil und schaute in die Runde.

„Ja, wir haben alle Namen überprüft. Der eine, Ruby Gomaz, ist ein Richter. Die Frau, Cecila Thommas, ist eine Gerichtsdienerin. Aber den Letzten auf der Liste, Mathew Osterman, konnten wir noch nicht ausfindig machen.", antworte Catherine.

„Nick, Greg, ihr fahrt zu Richter Gomaz. Catherine du sprichst mit Cecila Thommas, und nimm bitte Sofia mit. Ich werde mich mit Brass auf die Suche nach diesem Mathew Osterman machen.", gab Grissom die Anweisungen.

Alle drei nickten und gingen ihrer Aufgabe nach. Gil versuchte Brass zu erreichen, der aber machte gerade eine Aussage in einer Verhandlung. Grissom beschloss seine E-Mails zu checken, in der Hoffnung eine Nachricht von Sara bekommen zu haben. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er sah, dass er tatsächlich eine Mail von ihr hatte.

Gerade wollte er ihr zurückschreiben, als Brass in seinem Büro auftauchte. Nachdem er ihm erklärt hatte, was Greg und Nick rausgefunden hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg Mathew Osterman zu finden.

Der neue Job gefiel Sara sehr gut. Obwohl sie sich erst daran gewöhnen musste, dass ihre Schüler nur sehr wenig oder gar nichts sahen. Die Schule war sehr gut mit technischen Dingen ausgestattet. So verlief die Unterrichtsstunde fast ausschließlich über PC. Aber wenn Sara schriftliche Unterlagen hatte, druckte sie sie auf einen speziellen Drucker, der Brailleschrift stanzte, aus.

Der Unterricht verlief im Allgemeinen gesittet ab. Aber genauso wie an anderen Colleges, waren auch hier Störenfriede in der Klasse. Ein Störenfried war Justin, ein 18-Jähriger Junge, der erst seit zwei Jahren, durch einen Unfall erblindet war. Er tat sich schwer damit, sich zu integrieren. Sie hatte den Jungen zu der Nachhilfegruppe eingeladen, die sie zweimal in der Woche zusätzlich zu Hause gab. Aber heute wollte sie zuerst mit ihm alleine Reden. Sara wollte versuchen aus ihm herauszulocken, was ihn so beschäftigte.

_Justin ist intelligent und hat sehr gute Noten. Seine Geschichte ähnelt meiner Vergangenheit. Er wurde vor zwei Jahren entführt und durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf ist er erblindet. Er ist unzufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Er hasst alles und jeden. Ich hoffe ich komme ein wenig an ihn ran. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich wirklich mal Jugendlichen helfen kann, die es schwer haben sich einzugliedern._

In den letzten Monaten wurden auch die E-Mails von Gil weniger. Wenn jede 2. Woche eine E-Mail von ihm kam, war Sara glücklich. Aber jetzt waren es schon fast wieder 4 Wochen her, seit sie das letzte Mal etwas von ihm gehört hatte. Telefoniert hatte sie mit ihm einmal. Aber seine Stimme zu hören hatte sie wieder daran erinnert, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte und auch vermisste. Daher wollte sie soviel Abstand wie möglich zu ihm aufbauen. Es machte es zwar nicht leichter, aber ihre Gedanken wanderten nicht unaufhörlich zu ihrem noch Verlobten.

_Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich alles hinauszögern will, ich muss die Verlobung lösen und Gil sagen, dass es so nicht weitergeht. Es geht nicht, dass ich hier in San Francisco lebe und er in Las Vegas. Es sind jetzt fast 8 Monate her, seit ich Las Vegas wieder verlassen habe. Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht Gil zurückzustoßen, aber ich konnte damals nicht anders. Dafür liebe ich ihn zu sehr, um ihn mit runterzuziehen. _

Vor dem PC sitzend starrte sie immer wieder das Bild von ihr und Gil an, das sie als Wallpaper hatte. Sie rang mit sich und schließlich schrieb sie ihm eine E-mail. Sie wollte so gerne etwas von ihm hören, erfahren wie es ihm ging und ob er sie genauso vermisste, wie sie ihn.

--

**_To: Gilbert Grissom  
_**

**_From: Sara Sidle  
_**

_**Subject: **__Ich lebe noch._

_Hey Gil,_

_es ist schon wieder Wochen her, seitdem ich mich bei dir gemeldet habe. Ich habe leider sehr viel zu tun und es ist ziemlich stressig. Gleich bekomme ich Besuch von Justin, ich will versuchen ihm zu helfen. Er hat Ähnliches durchlebt wie ich. Ich mag ihn unheimlich gerne und freue mich unheimlich, dass er gleich zu mir kommt, damit wir reden können._

_Wie geht es dir? Habt ihr inzwischen McKeen fassen können? Wie geht es den anderen? Ich hoffe du arbeitest nicht zu viel. Gönn' dir zwischendurch mal ein paar Tage Pause._

_Alles Liebe, Sara _

_--  
_

Sara tat es weh, diese E-Mail zu schreiben. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht so oberflächlich erscheinen, doch sie konnte nicht auf das eingehen, was sie am meisten beschäftigte. Sie hatte ihre Vergangenheit noch lange nicht bewältigt. Auch wenn sie jetzt in San Francisco glücklich war, die Vergangenheit war auch hier immer die Gegenwart.

Im CSI-Labor ging es stressig zu. Seit sie den Hinweisen, beziehungsweise der Liste von Warrick nachgegangen waren, war ein harter Schlag, nach dem anderen passiert. Zudem überlegte Grissom immer wieder die Verlobung mit Sara zu lösen, damit sie sich nicht verpflichtet fühlte, zurückzukehren.

_Wenn Sara wirklich wieder kommt, dann nicht nur, weil sie sich verpflichtet fühlt, wegen der Verlobung, sondern, weil sie mich liebt. Seit fast 4 Wochen habe ich schon nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Sie ist sicher so glücklich, dass sie kaum noch an mich denkt. Aber ich denke noch sehr oft an sie. So kann ich nicht weitermachen._

Als Grissom seine E-Mails überprüfte und die E-Mail von Sara las, wurde ihm eines klar. Oder vielmehr versuchte er sich etwas einzureden. Er brodelte vor Eifersucht auf diesen Justin. Es war Gil unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

_Sara braucht mich nicht mehr. Justin ist sicher der Freund, der ihr den neuen Job besorgt hat. Ich muss sie loslassen, so weh es auch tut, ich kann ihr nicht im Weg stehen, damit sie glücklich wird. Ich liebe Sara und werde sie immer lieben. Aber es ist wichtig, dass sie wieder glücklich wird. Wenn sie mit mir nicht glücklich werden kann, dann hoffentlich mit einem anderen Mann._

Gil klickte auf den ‚Reply' Button und schrieb Sara zurück.

--

**_To: Sara Sidle  
_**

**_From:_**_** Gilbert Grissom**  
_

_**Subject: **__Freue mich für dich._

Sara,

ich freue mich sehr für dich, dass du einen Mann gefunden hast, der dich glücklich macht. Ich hoffe du wirst glücklich. Es ist nicht immer leicht für mich gewesen meine Gefühle für dich zu offenbaren und ich habe sicher auch viele Fehler gemacht. Das war sicher auch der Grund, warum du nicht mehr mit mir zusammenleben wolltest. Aber es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dich gehen lasse. Hiermit löse ich unsere Verlobung, in der Hoffnung, dass du wieder glücklich wirst, wie wir es einst waren.

Aber ich möchte dir gerne eine Lyric mitschicken, damit du weißt, wie viel du mir bedeutet hast und es auch noch immer tust. Werde glücklich und beginne ein neues Leben.

In Liebe Gil.

_**You're one in a million  
Oh  
Now  
You're one in a million  
Oh**_

_**Sometimes love can hit you every day  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
Only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me**_

_**You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us**_

_**I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to give my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
You smile, there you were and I was gone**_

_**I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me  
Yeah  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one, the one for me**_

_**I was cool and everything was possible  
They tried to catch me but it wasn't possible  
No one could hurt me it was my game  
Until I met you baby and we're the same  
And when you didn't want me, I wanted you  
Because the finer thing about it was I like the show  
I like it when its difficult I like it when it's hard  
You know it's worth it that you found your heart**_

_**You're one in a million  
Oh  
You're one in a million**_

Grissom klickte auf ‚send' und bereute es so gleich. Vielleicht hätte er ihr schreiben sollen, dass sie es noch einmal versuchen sollten, dass er bereit ist mit ihr in San Francisco ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Er lag auf der Couch und ihm liefen die Tränen, er konnte seit ihrem Weggang an fast nichts anderes denken als an Sara. Seine Sara. Die Frau, die er über alles liebte, für die er alles getan hätte. Aber statt ihr zu helfen und energisch zu bleiben, hatte er sich in die Arbeit verkrochen.

_Leb' wohl und werde glücklich, Sara Sidle. Du warst die einzige Frau in meinem Leben, die ich wirklich geliebt habe. _

Der Schmerz warf Gil fast aus der Bahn. Doch er war Dr. Gilbert Grissom, der Mensch, der keine Gefühle zuließ, geschweige dem sie zeigte. Als er fertig war mit telefonieren, war er sich sicher, dass es das alles wert war, auch er wollte wieder glücklich werden.

**... TBC**


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Sara freute sich, dass Justin erschienen war. Auch, dass er sie ein wenig an sich rangelassen hatte. Ihr Gefühl hatte sie nicht getrogen, Justin litt nicht unter seiner Blindheit, sondern vielmehr unter der Entführung. Er war voller Zorn und Schmerz. Aber er hatte Glück, dass seine Eltern für ihn da waren.

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch Eltern gehabt, die sich um mich sorgten. Aber das ist nun mal nicht zu ändern. Zum Glück habe ich Gil, er ist der Mensch in meinem Leben, der mich bedingungslos liebt und ich liebe ihn, wie ich noch nie einen Menschen geliebt habe. Sara, was hast du getan, du hast dem Mann, den du so liebst eine oberflächliche E-Mail geschrieben, dass er denken muss, du liebst ihn nicht mehr._

Was Sara in dem Moment noch nicht wusste war, dass alles zu spät war. Dass sich Gil entschlossen hatte, die Verlobung zu lösen, damit sie glücklich wurde. Sie öffnete ihren Laptop und fuhr das Betriebssystem hoch. Sie wollte Gil unbedingt eine Mail schreiben, dass sie ihn liebte und ob er sie vielleicht besuchen könne. Endlich konnte sie ihre Mails lesen. Doch ihr stockte der Atem, als sie Gils E-Mail las. Ihr war, als würde ihr übel werden. Als sie die Lyrik des Liedes las, musste sie etwas lächeln, denn sie kannte Gil so nicht. Er musste sie wirklich sehr lieben, wenn er so etwas schrieb. Dann trieb es ihr die Tränen in die Augen, die sie versuchte zurückzuhalten, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Sie las immer und immer wieder Grissoms E-Mail und stürzte ins Bodenlose.

_Vor ein paar Jahren war ich so glücklich, als wir es endlich geschafft haben uns unsere Gefühle zu offenbaren. Und jetzt soll alles vorbei sein? Er liebt mich noch, vielleicht ist noch nicht alles verloren._

Sara ging sofort ins Internet, um sich einen Flug zu buchen. Doch der nächste Flug, den sie bekam, war erst übermorgen früh. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, es waren noch mehr als 30 Stunden, bevor sie Grissom wieder sah. Auf einmal war es ihr wirklich schlecht und Sara rannte ins Bad und übergab sich.

_Ich möchte nicht ohne Gil sein. Vielleicht kann ich ihn überzeugen, dass wir uns erstmal vorübergehend trennen. Dass er die Verlobung aufgelöst hat, kann ich ihm nicht verübeln, so wie ich mich benommen habe. Das ist wieder typisch Sara Sidle, jeden vor den Kopf stoßen, der etwas für dich empfindet._

Sara konnte und wollte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren. Sie rief David an und teilte ihm mit, dass sie übers Wochenende nach Las Vegas fliegen würde. Doch David ließ sie nicht einfach so davonkommen. Er hatte schon sehr lange bemerkt, dass etwas mit Sara nicht stimmte.

„Sara, ich komme gleich bei dir vorbei, ich will mit dir reden.", sagte David ihr am Telefon.

„David, bitte nicht heute. Ich bin nicht in der Verfassung zu reden.", gab sie traurig zurück.

„Doch heute und jetzt!", antwortete er und legte auf.

_Warum heute? Warum muss David ausgerechnet heute so hartnäckig sein? Als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte. Dagegen ist meine Vergangenheit zu bewältigen ein Zuckerschlecken._

Urplötzlich lachte Sara laut auf und gleichzeitig weinte sie. Es war Ironie des Schicksals. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie geglaubt, es könnte sie nichts mehr erschüttern. Nichts könnte schlimmer sein, als ihre Vergangenheit zu bewältigen. Doch jetzt, wo ihr Gil mitgeteilt hatte, dass er nicht länger mit ihr verlobt sein wollte, war es für sie schlimmer als alles andere. Sie liebte Gil und das schon seit Jahren. Als sie in Las Vegas war, hatte sie ihm versprochen, immer mit ihm zu reden. Aber stattdessen war sie wieder davongelaufen.

_Davonlaufen, das kannst du gut, Sara. Statt über deinen Schatten zu springen und Gil zu erzählen, dass ich mir wünsche, dass er mit mir nach San Francisco geht. Aber ich konnte doch nicht seine Kariere zerstören, in dem ich ihn bitte mit mir zu kommen, nur weil ich meine das Geschehene nicht verarbeiten zu können. Ich habe ihn nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt, wie er mit dem Tod von Warrick zu recht kommt. Toll gemacht, Sara. Statt mit ihm darüber zu reden, bist du selbstsüchtig und läufst davon._

David war schneller bei Saras Appartment angekommen, als ihr Recht war. Sara öffnete ihm missmutig die Tür und hätte sie ihm am liebsten wieder vor der Nase zugeschlagen.

„Was willst du, David?", fragte sie aggressiv.

„Dir auch ‚Hallo', Sara. Wie wäre es mit einem ‚Hallo David, wie geht es dir?'", David ließ sich von Saras schlechte Laune nicht beeindrucken.

„Hi David.", murrte Sara.

„So, Kleine und jetzt erzählst du mir, warum du schon zum 2. Mal Hals über Kopf nach Vegas willst.", David sah Sara abwartend an.

„David, ich habe keine Lust darüber zu reden.", bemerkte sie genervt.

„Gut, dann warte ich so lange, bis du Lust hast. Ich habe Zeit.", lächelte er und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Verdammt David, du weißt, dass ich es hasse, wenn du so bist.", fauchte sie wütend.

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, Miss Sidle. Wie du weißt, kenne ich dich lange genug, um zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Eigentlich dachte ich ja, es hat was mit deiner Vergangenheit zu tun, worum du immer so ein Geheimnis machst. Aber das kann es nicht sein, denn die fand hier statt. Also kann es nur ein Mann sein.", sagte er trocken.

„Du wirst nichts erfahren. Spiel' dich nicht als mein Vater auf.", schrie sie ihn regelrecht an.

„Also wusste ich es doch, es geht um einen Mann. Sieht er wenigstens gut aus?", fuhr er unbeirrt über Saras Wutausbruch fort.

Sara wurde augenblicklich rot. Ihre Gedanken wanderten sofort zu Gil.

_Gut ist kein Ausdruck. Ich würde eher sagen sexy. Kein anderer Mann kann meinem Bugman das Wasser reichen._

„Nein, es geht nicht um einen Mann.", log sie schamlos.

„Ja ist klar, Sara, und ich bin der König von England. Komm' schon, Kleine, erzähl', was los ist.", wurde David ernst.

Sara stöhnte genervt auf. Sie hatte keine Lust auf eine Therapiestunde bei David. Wie oft hatte sie ihn ins Vertrauen gezogen wegen ihres Vaters...? Und es hatte ihr gut getan, darüber zu reden. Außer Gil wusste nur noch David von ihrer Vergangenheit. Allerdings hatte sie ihm nichts über die Entführung in Las Vegas erzählt.

„Sara, ich warte.", drängte er sie.

„Du gibst wohl nicht eher Ruhe, bis ich es dir erzählt habe, oder?"

„Nein!", kam es klar von ihm.

„Also gut. Es fing alles damit an, dass ich vor circa eineinhalb Jahren von einem „Foster-Kid" namens Natalie Davis entführt wurde. Sie gab Gil Grissom die Schuld, dass sich ihr Pflegevater umgebracht hatte. Das bringt mich zum Eigentlichen. Ich bin seit über 2 Jahren mit Gil Grissom zusammen und wir waren auch bis vor Kurzem verlobt.", erzählte sie ihrem väterlichen Freund.

„Ok und was hat das alles mit deiner Entführung zu tun, dass du mit Gil zusammen bist?", fragte David ruhig.

„Natalie meinte, dass Gil für den Tod ihres Pflegevaters verantwortlich sei, und ihr den einzigen Menschen genommen hätte, den sie liebte. Das Gleiche wollte sie nun mit Grissom machen.", endete Sara.

„Sie hat dich entführt, weil Gil Grissom dich liebt? Habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

Sara nickte zustimmend.

„Und du bist nicht mehr mit ihm verlobt? -Weshalb?", versuchte David aus ihr schlau zu werden.

„Gil hat die Verlobung gelöst. Ich habe ihn zum 2. Mal verlassen und bin zurück nach San Francisco gegangen, um meine Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten. Ich konnte nicht mehr in Vegas sein, ich bin dort nicht mehr glücklich.", gab sie zu.

Aus Sara sprudelte es nur so heraus. Sie erzählte von Warrick und davon, wie sehr sie Gil liebte und am Boden zerstört war.

„Aber Sara, wenn du ihn so sehr liebst, warum warst du dann so selbstsüchtig?", David traf Sara da, wo es ihr am meisten wehtat.

Er wollte ihr nur vor Augen halten, was sie eigentlich schon längst selber wusste. Dass sie mit Grissom alles klären sollte.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass er sieht, wie sehr ich unter der Entführung und allem leide.", gab sie traurig zurück.

„Mädel, ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du mir noch gegenübersitzt und das alles nicht Gil erzählst, aber du solltest es schleunigst tun."

David kannte Gil Grissom. Er hatte ihn schon ein paar Mal in Seminaren getroffen und war bei einigen seiner Vorträge. Privat hatten sie nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Doch wusste er, dass seine ehemalige junge Kollegin eine Schwäche für ihn hatte. Schließlich war er ja nicht blind. Sara aber wusste nichts davon, dass er den Verdacht hatte, er zog es vor, es für sich zu behalten, bis sie ihm etwas erzählte.

„Ich habe schon einen Flug gebucht. Aber vor morgen früh bekomme ich keinen Platz."

„Sara spreche dich mit Gil aus. Vielleicht ist noch nicht alles zu spät. Erkläre ihm, dass du in Las Vegas nicht bleiben kannst. Und sei nicht so stur und nimm seine Hilfe an, wenn er sagt, dass er mit dir nach San Francisco kommt.

Sara nickte unter Tränen. Sie wollte zwar vor David nicht weinen, aber der Schmerz darüber, dass Gil die Verlobung gelöst hatte, saß tief. Sie hatte zwar vor ein paar Tagen selbst mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber sofort wieder verdrängt, denn sie wollte es nicht. Sara wollte nur Gil. Die Frage war, ob er sie auch noch wollte.

David stand auf und nahm Sara liebevoll in den Arm.

„Hey Sara, Kleine, hör' auf zu weinen. Und versprich mir, dass ich dich zum Altar führen darf, wenn ihr heiratet.", scherzte David und versuchte Sara so aufzumuntern.

Sara nickte als Bestätigung und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass sie überhaupt noch eine Chance bekam.

_Gegen dieses Disaster ist meine Vergangenheit ein Zuckerschlecken. Ich habe wohl nie begriffen, wie sehr Gil mir geholfen hat, in dem er einfach für mich da war. Gerade ich sollte ihm helfen._

Nachdem sie sich von David verabschiedete hatte, versuchte Sara zu packen. Aber immer wieder wurde sie von Weinkrämpfen gepackt. Irgendwie schien ihr Halt im Leben verschwunden zu sein. Es war komisch, selbst wenn Gil nicht bei ihr war, hatte sie dennoch eine starke Verbindung zu ihm.

Gil hatte die E-Mail abgeschickt und dann wurde ihm etwas klar. Er wollte wieder glücklich werden. Nach dem Telefonanruf war er zwar zuerst etwas enttäuscht, doch er konnte noch etwas erledigen. Der Tod von Warrick hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen. Aber eines gab ihm eine Art Genugtuung, denn sie waren nah dran, Undersheriff McKeen zu überführen.

Gil saß in seinem Büro und grübelte über die Zusammenhänge einiger Morde nach. Wie sich rausstellte, fanden sie deshalb Mathew Osterman nicht, weil er tot war. Sie hatten ihn in einer Kanalisation gefunden. Nick war sofort klar, dass es nur McKeen gewesen sein konnte. Er wollte alle aus dem Weg schaffen, die ihn verraten konnten.

Schließlich hatte der Undersheriff Hilfe gebraucht, um alles zu inszenieren. Die Schuld Warrick in die Schuhe zu schieben und dem Polizisten. Und dieser jene Polizist war Mathew Osterman, der jetzt tot war. Durch einen Kopfschuss hingerichtet.

„Nick, ich muss zugeben, dass das alles sehr ähnlich ist, aber meinst du nicht, es wäre für McKeen zu auffällig, alle zu erschießen?", stellte Gil die Überlegung an.

„Ich weiß, Gil, das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt. Aber wenn er es wirklich war, so sollten wir den Richter und die Frau schützen.", sagte Nick.

Catherine stimmte mit Nick überein. Sie hielt es für besser den Richter und die Gerichtsdienerin beschützen zu lassen. Doch dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen, zumindest kam für Richter Gomez jede Hilfe zu spät.

Als Catherine und Grissom bei Mr. Gomez ankamen und von der Haushälterin hereingelassen wurden, sahen sie gerade noch, wie der Richter sich erschoss. Perplex und schockiert standen die beiden CSIs da.

„Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es Catherine schockiert.

„Verdammt, wir sind zu spät!", fluchte Gil und rief Brass an.

Sie hofften, dass Greg und Nick bei der Frau mehr Glück hatten. Gil musste Nick sofort informieren. Warum sich Richter Gomez auch immer umgebracht hatte, es hatte etwas mit McKeen zu tun, das wussten Gil und Catherine einfach. Aber das half ihnen leider auch nicht weiter.

„Nick, hier Gil. Passt auf Mrs. Thommas auf. Richter Gomaz hat sich gerade eben umgebracht.", sprach er eilig ins Handy.

„Verflucht!", entfuhr es Nick.

Greg schaute ihn irritiert an. Nick gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er ihm gleich alles erklären würde.

„Danke Gil, wir sind noch auf dem Weg zu Mrs. Thommas. Bis gleich.", sagte Nick und legte auf.

Greg sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Der Richter hat sich gerade vor den Augen von Gil und Catherine erschossen.", erklärte Nick.

„Nein, das kann doch nicht sein. Shit!", entfuhr es Greg.

„Gib Gas Nick, damit wir nicht auch noch bei Cecilia Thommas zu spät kommen.", drängte Greg seinen Kollegen.

Nick tat nichts lieber als das. Er wollte endlich den verfluchten Mistkerl von McKeen überführen und die Gerichtsdienerin war die einzigste Zeugin, die sie noch hatten.

Sie kamen bei Mrs. Thommas an und erfassten sofort die Lage, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Tür stand offen und es war verdächtig ruhig.

Nick wusste, dass Unterstützung unterwegs war, aber er und Greg waren sich sicher, dass der Undersheriff da drinnen war. Sie wollten ihn endlich dingfest machen.

Sie hatten sich leise in das Haus geschlichen und hörten nun von der großen Halle aus Stimmen im Obergeschoss. Langsam und leise gingen sie auch dort hinauf. Dort oben hörten sie ganz deutlich die Stimme von McKeen. Aber auch die ängstliche Stimme von Mrs. Thommas konnten sie wahrnehmen.

„Greg, wir können nicht auf die anderen warten.", flüsterte Nick.

Sein Kollege nickte zustimmend. Beide hörten, dass McKeen Mrs. Thommas drohte.

„Cecilia, sie wissen, dass ich sie nicht am Leben lassen kann. Das ist mir ein zu hohes Risiko.", lachte der Undersheriff höhnisch.

„Haben sie es bei Warrick Brown genauso gemacht?", das war Gregs Stimme, die den Undersheriff erstarren lies.

„Was? Wie kommen sie denn hierher?", immer noch starrte McKeen die beiden CSIs an.

„Es ist vorbei McKeen. Wir haben sie durchschaut.", Nick stand neben Greg und beide hatten ihre Waffen auf McKeen gerichtet.

„Mr. McKeen, sie sind verhaftet.", Brass, Grissom und Catherine waren hinter den beiden aufgetaucht.

„Verdammt. Es ist nicht so, wie aussieht. Sie haben keinerlei Beweise.", versuchte er sich rauszureden.

Brass aber grinste nur und legte ihm die Handschellen an. Während zwei Officers ihn rausführten, kümmerten sich Grissom und Catherine um Cecilia Thommas.

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", fragte Catherine sie.

Die Gerichtsdienerin nickte leicht, sie stand immer noch unter Schock und ihr liefen die Tränen die Wange runter.

Grissom fühlte sich in dieser Situation nicht wohl. Er stand da und ihm wurde jetzt erst richtig bewusst, wie sich Sara nach ihrer Entführung gefühlt haben musste.

_Ich kann Sara sehr gut verstehen, warum sie nicht darüber reden wollte. Warum sie es nicht schafft, zurück nach Las Vegas zu kommen. Aber das ist jetzt egal._

„Grissom, ich bin dann mal weg, mein Flieger geht in 2 Stunden.", holte Catherine ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was? Achso, ja. Schönes Wochenende, Catherine.", murmelte Gil leicht.

„Bis Sonntag dann.", verabschiedete sich Catherine von ihren Kollegen.

Cecilia Thommas wurde zu weiteren Untersuchungen erstmal ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Grissom, Nick und Greg arbeiteten die komplette Nacht durch, um die Beweise gegen McKeen Hieb und Stichfest zu machen. Was ihnen auch gelang. In den frühen Morgenstunden waren alle Beweise ausgewertet und damit bewiesen, dass der Undersheriff Warrick umgebracht hatte.

Irgendwie schien der kommende Tag für Sara schon früh zu beginnen. Unruhig wälzte sie sich schon um 4 Uhr morgens in ihrem Bett herum. Sie dachte an gestern und an das Gespräch mit David. Ein wenig schmunzeln musste sie dennoch. Denn David war zwar schon über 50, aber dennoch verhielt er sich wie gerade mal Mitte dreißig. Saras väterlicher Freund war schwul. Das hatte sie sehr früh schon rausgefunden. Beim CSI in San Francisco wusste niemand etwas davon, bis er das CSI verlassen hatte. Damals hatte er auf der Abschlussfeier seinen Lebensgefährten vorgestellt.

Sara war nervös. Irgendwann um 6 Uhr morgens war sie aufgestanden, weil sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Sie hatte noch 24 Stunden, bis sie nach Las Vegas flog. Sie konnte nichts essen und der Kaffee wollte auch nicht so richtig schmecken. Um kurz nach 9 Uhr klingelte es an ihrer Türe. Sara wunderte es, denn sie erwartete niemanden. Außerdem musste sie in einer Stunde in der Blindenschule sein. Sie ging zur Tür und ihr blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen, als sie Catherine sah.

„Hallo Sara. Ich verbringe das Wochenende bei einem Freund und da dachte ich mir, ich schaue mal bei dir rein.", Catherine stand da und strahlte Sara an.

„Catherine, ist das schön dich zu sehen.", sie umarmte ihre ehemalige Kollegin und Freundin herzlich.

Sie bat Cath zu sich herein und machte einen Kaffee.

„Schön hast du es hier, Sara. Direkt am Strand, so lässt es sich leben.", sagte sie bewundernd.

„Ja, das ist es wirklich. Wenn ich von der Arbeit komme, ist der Strand die perfekte Erholung.", lächelte Sara versonnen.

„Du arbeitest wieder?", fragte Catherine erstaunt.

„Ja, ich arbeite in einer Blindenschule. Hat dir Gil denn nichts gesagt?", Sara war etwas konfus.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Ich freue mich für dich, dass du wieder arbeitest. Dein Leben scheint wohl jetzt hier stattzufinden.", bemerkte Cath nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

„Ja, das tut es. Ich kann nicht mehr in Las Vegas leben. Die Vergangenheit holt mich dort immer wieder ein.", gab Sara traurig zurück.

„Und nicht mehr mit Gil! Richtig?", das war von Cath eher eine Feststellung als Frage.

„Nein, Ja, ach ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich schon, doch ich glaube ich habe alles vermasselt. Aber bitte lass' uns darüber jetzt nicht reden.", bat Sara und wich dem Thema aus, in dem sie von Justin erzählte.

„Dein neuer Job hört sich interessant an.", lächelte Catherine.

„Oh ja, das ist er auch. Keine Leichen und keine Verbrecher. Einfach nur Kinder und Jugendliche, die meine Hilfe benötigen.", strahlte Sara.

„Hm, ob das nicht ein wenig Flucht ist.", lies Catherine verlauten.

„Cath, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss zur Arbeit.", wich Sara dem Thema geschickt aus.

„Ok. Ich wollte dich ja eigentlich nur fragen, ob du heute Abend nicht Lust hast, etwas trinken zu gehen."

„Uhm. Eigentlich…", Sara wollte schon ablehnen.

„Komm' schon, Sara, Wenn ich schon mal hier bin. Du kommst ja wohl nicht so schnell nach Las Vegas.", forderte Catherine ihre Freundin auf.

„Ok, aber nicht lange, denn ich fliege Morgen früh nach Las Vegas, um einiges zu regeln.", willigte Sara ein.

Catherine freute sich. Ging aber nicht näher darauf ein, dass Sara nach Vegas wollte. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihre Freundin das Richtige tat. Aber um ganz sicher zu sein, wollte sie sich mit ihr heute Abend noch mal treffen.

Der Tag war für Sara eine Qual, die Nerven lagen blank. Zu allem Überfluss benahm sich ihre Klasse wie eine Herde wildgewordener Affen. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie zugesagt hatte, sich mit Catherine zu treffen, wurde ihr mulmig.

_Catherine wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis ich ihr den Grund gesagt habe, warum ich nicht wollte, dass Gil mit nach San Francisco kommt. Ob ich es rückgängig machen kann? Oder ob Gil mir noch vertraut, weiß ich nicht. Ich kann es nur hoffen. Diese Ungewissheit ist eine Qual für mich. Aber wenn ich ihn anrufe, wird er mir ausweichen. Ich vermisse Gil und würde gerne bei ihm sein. Ich muss mit ihm persönlich sprechen. Ihm sagen, dass er keinen Grund hat auf Justin eifersüchtig zu sein._

Grissom saß in seinem Büro und starte eine ganze Zeit lang auf Saras Foto, das bei ihm den Schreibtisch zierte. Er war müde und erschöpft, aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Er hatte Angst, wenn er Ruhe hatte, würde er nur an sie denken.

_Wie sie wohl auf meine E-Mail reagiert hat? Ob sie sie schon gelesen hat. Vermutlich ist sie froh darüber, dass sie nicht mehr gebunden ist. Aber vielleicht sollte ich ihr schreiben, dass wir McKeen gefasst haben. Nein, ich denke, das hat ihr Nick schon längst geschrieben._

Nick und Greg kamen zu Grissom ins Büro und Gil sah das erste Mal, dass die beiden wieder ein Lächlen auf dem Gesicht hatten. Auch er selbst war froh, endlich den Mörder von Warrick gefasst zu haben.

„Endlich haben wir ihn überführt.", freute sich Nick und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber Grissom nieder.

„McKeen wird auf jedenfall lebenslänglich hinter Gitter kommen. Bei den Beweisen ist nichts mehr daran zu rütteln.", Greg strahlte ebenso über das Gesagte.

„Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet.", lobte Gil seine beiden jüngeren Kollegen.

„Ja, vielleicht, aber es war der Verdienst von uns allen.", gab Greg zurück.

„Jetzt kann Warrick in Frieden ruhen.", sagte Nick etwas abwesend.

„Es war eine schwere Zeit für uns alle. Der Tod von Warrick hat seine Spuren hinterlassen, auch hier im Labor. Aber wir müssen weitermachen. Wir können ihn nicht mehr lebendig machen.", bemerkte Grissom.

Seine beiden Kollegen nickten gedankenverloren. Nick und Greg wussten, dass das Leben weitergehen musste. Sie konnten nicht immer am Tod ihres Freundes festhalten.

„Ich bin das Wochenende nicht da. Catherine kommt ja auch erst wieder am Sonntag zurück. Also gönnt euch ein ruhiges Wochenende. Nehmt eure freien Tage diesmal ernst und kommt nicht ins Labor.", ermahnte Gil die beiden.

Nick und Greg nickten nur. Sie hatten nicht vor, am Wochenende zu arbeiten.

„Du machst Urlaub?", Greg sah seinen Boss fragend an.

Auch Nick schaute etwas ungläubig. Denn Gil hatte das Letzte mal Urlaub gemacht, als Sara noch in Las Vegas war. Sie hatten sich beide ein paar Tage freigenommen und waren weggefahren.

„Nein, kein Urlaub.", mehr sagte Gil zu diesem Thema nicht.

Die beiden wussten, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, ihren Vorgesetzten nach mehr Informationen zu fragen. So gingen sie beide erstmal nach Hause, um zu schlafen. Gil hingegen blieb im Labor, er wollte sich unbedingt ablenken. Das Einzige war, er duschte sich schnell und zog sich frische Kleidung an. Dann arbeitete er unverdrossen weiter. Die Arbeit war sein Leben, so würde es immer sein.

Sara und Catherine trafen sich abends in der besagten Kneipe, die Catherine vorgeschlagen hatte. Zuerst plauderten sie über alles Mögliche, doch dann je weiter der Abend fortschritt und umso mehr sie getrunken hatten, wurde Catherine mutiger und versuchte Sara über Gil auszuquetschen.

Sara hatte zwar noch nicht so viel getrunken, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Bedürfnis Catherine über alles aufzuklären.

_Was ist nur mit mir los? Sonst erzähle ich doch auch niemanden, was los ist. Ein paar Drinks und schon erzähle ich Catherine, dass Gil die Verlobung gelöst hat und, dass ich ihn vermisse. Toll Sara, du bist echt spitze!_

„Und jetzt willst du morgen nach Vegas fahren, um mit ihm zu reden?", hakte Catherine nach.

„Ja, ich muss. Auch wenn wir keine Chance mehr haben, sollte ich einiges aufklären.", nickte Sara.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg, Sara. Leider hat Gil davon nichts erzählt. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass er sich wie immer in die Arbeit gestürzt hat. Du weißt ja, wie er ist.", lächelte die blonde Frau.

Sara seufzte und stimmte Catherine zu. Grissom sprach niemals über seine Gefühle mit den anderen. Dazu war er viel zu verschlossen. Selbst als sie Catherine erzählte, dass sie und Grissom verlobt waren, staunte diese nicht schlecht.

Der Abend war unterhaltsam für Sara. Sie fühlte sich etwas besser nachdem sie mit Catherine darüber gesprochen hatte. Cathrine erzählte Sara allerdings nicht, dass sie ihretwegen nach San Francisco geflogen war. Die blonde Ermittlerin wollte nur ihren Freunden helfen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Grissom aussah. Er arbeitete nur noch, um sich abzulenken. Das erkannte Catherine.

Spät in der Nacht verließen sie die Kneipe und verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Sara ging zurück in ihr Appartement, um die restlichen Sachen zu packen. Sie schlief auch in dieser Nacht nicht. Sie setzte ihre große Sonnenbrille auf, als sie zum Flughafen fuhr, damit man ihre Augenringe nicht sah. Den ganzen Flug über überlegte sie, was sie Gil sagen konnte, damit er ihr noch eine Chance gab.

Was sie nicht wusste, dass es ihrem Freund genauso ging. Gil schlief ebenfalls nicht und machte sich am frühen Morgen auf den Weg zum Flughafen.

_Wie soll ich ihr erklären, dass ich die Verlobung gar nicht lösen will? Ob sie mich überhaupt verstehen will? Vielleicht will sie genau das? Sie hat sich seit der E-Mail nicht mehr gemeldet, vermutlich sieht sie keinen Grund mehr sich zu melden._

Gils Gedanken kreisten ständig um Sara. Er wollte das Wochenende nutzen, um endlich das Richtige zu tun, doch das Richtige war nicht so einfach, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Aber er beschloss es durchzuziehen, er würde in den Flieger steigen, auch wenn es für ihn die größte Herausforderung war, der er sich jemals in seinem Leben gestellt hatte. Wie auch Gil gingen Sara die Gedanken nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie stellte sich vor, wie Grissom sie liebevoll in den Arm nahm und sie festhielt. Die Gedanken daran ließen ihr die Tränen in die Augen steigen.

_Verdammt, warum kann ich nicht einmal in meinem Leben etwas richtig machen? Da hätte ich jetzt nicht das Problem, dass ich weder schlafen noch denken kann. Denken kann ich nur an Gil. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass alles wieder so wird, wie vorher._

Sara stieg aus dem Flugzeug und ging Richtung Gateausgang. Die Fluggäste standen schon wieder bereit in den Flieger zu steigen, um nach San Francisco zu fliegen. Es war keine Seltenheit, dass die Passagiere schon am Gate warteten, um ins Flugzeug gelassen zu werden. Als sie durch den langen Gang ging und schließlich am Gate ankam, sah sie ihn sofort! Sie meinte, dass ihr Herz drohte, auszusetzen.

_Das kann nicht wahr sein, da steht Gil? Aber warum weiß er, dass ich heute komme? Catherine? Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Catherine ihm etwas sagen würde. Aber warum ist er dann hier?_

Sara kam einfach nicht darauf, dass man ohne Boardkarte nicht in den Bereich kam. Und Grissom wohl nach San Francisco fliegen würde.

Jetzt hatte Gil sie auch entdeckt. Er war ebenfalls genauso verwirrt wie Sara, das sah man ihm an. Sein Herz machte einen Satz, als er sie sah.

_Sara ist hier? Ist sie gekommen, um zu reden? Oder einfach nur um ein paar Sachen zu holen?_

… **TBC**


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Hey Gil, was tust du hier? Woher wusstest du, dass ich heute komme?", fragte Sara verblüfft.

„Das wusste ich nicht, ich war auf dem Weg nach San Francisco zu dir.", sagte er etwas mitgenommen.

„Zu mir? Aber wieso?", jetzt war Sara völlig überrascht.

„Komm mit…"

Grissom legte Sara die Hand auf den Rücken. Augenblicklich durchfuhr Sara ein Prickeln. Am liebsten hätte sie sich an Gil geschmiegt und ihm gesagt, wie leid ihr alles tat. Doch äußerlich blieb sie, wie so oft, kühl und beherrscht.

Gil wollte sie nicht berühren. Aber irgendwas musste er machen, er hätte sie sonst direkt in die Arme gezogen und sie geküsst.

_Sie sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Was ist los mit ihr? Ist sie vielleicht krank? Wie gerne würde ich sie einfach in die Arme nehmen und ihr sagen, dass sie die dumme E-Mail vergessen soll._

_Oh Gil, wie gerne würde ich alles ungeschehen machen. Aber jetzt bin ich hier, ich muss ihm Zeit geben, darf ihn nicht überrumpeln. Ich muss mich unter Kontrolle halten. So gerne ich jetzt auch möchte, dass er mich einfach in die Arme nimmt._

„Sara, wir müssen reden.", begann Gil vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß, deswegen bin ich hier. Gil, es tut mir so Leid…", versuchte Sara anzufangen.

„Sara, dir hat nichts leidzutun. Du kannst nun mal nicht steuern, in wen du dich verliebst. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass du frei bist.", erklärte ihr Gil, ohne dass sie ausreden konnte.

Sara sah ihren Freund verstört an.

„Gil, was meinst du damit? In wen soll ich mich verliebt haben?", Sara war irritiert.

„Was ich damit meine? Ich meine damit diesen Justin.", gab er gereizt zurück

„Du hast die Verlobung nur gelöst, weil du dachtest, ich will mit Justin zusammen sein?", Sara starrte Grissom mit großen Augen an.

Gil nickte traurig zur Bestätigung. Und Sara konnte sich nun kaum das Lachen verkneifen.

„Gil, das ist wunderbar!", lachte Sara befreit.

_Also habe ich richtig gelegen. Sara will mit ihrem neuen Freund zusammen sein. Deshalb ist sie nach Las Vegas gekommen. Nur gut, dass sie nicht weiß, dass ich ihr etwas anderes sagen wollte._

„Naja, ich denke, du willst deine restlichen Sachen holen und wieder nach San Francisco gehen, um…."

„Gil Grissom, jetzt halte mal den Mund. Ich habe das Gefühl du willst mich absichtlich falsch verstehen. Ja, ich will wieder zurück nach San Francisco. Ich möchte einfach nicht mehr in Las Vegas bleiben. Es sind zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen damit verbunden. Aber ich möchte dein Angebot annehmen, wenn es noch gültig ist. Ich möchte, dass du mit mir nach San Francisco kommst. Ohne dich möchte ich dort nicht leben. Unsere Verlobung soll nicht aufgelöst werden. Ich brauche dich, Gil! Und Justin ist ein Schüler von mir, er ist gerade mal 16 Jahre alt.", schloss Sara ihre kleine Rede.

Gil sah Sara an und konnte es im ersten Moment nicht glauben, was sie gesagt hatte. Ein Strahlen zeichnete sich allmählich auf seinem Gesicht ab und Sara lächelte ihn mit ihrem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln an.

Grissom nahm Saras Hände und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Sara, weißt du, wie glücklich du mich damit machst. Ich will die Verlobung nicht lösen, ich liebe dich und ich würde gerne mit dir nach San Francisco gehen. Doch nur, wenn du mir versprichst, den hier zu tragen.", sagte Gil und holte aus seinem Handgepäck das Kästchen mit dem Ring für Sara.

Gil hatte den Ring damals für Sara gekauft, bevor sie zum 2. Mal ihn verließ. Doch es gab keine Gelegenheit ihr den Ring zu geben. Aber das wollte er jetzt nachholen. Ihm war es, egal wie viele Leute um sie rumstanden oder wie belebt es auf dem Flughafen war.

„Sara, ich wiederhole meine Frage gerne noch mal. Willst du meine Frau werden, Sara Sidle?", Gil hielt Sara den Ring hin und sah in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen, die verdächtig glitzerten.

Sara hielt den Atem an. Gil hatte sie noch einmal gefragt… Und das mitten auf dem Flughafen in Las Vegas. Sie musste mit den Tränen kämpfen, aber nicht, weil sie traurig war, sondern eher vor Rührung.

„Gil Grissom, ich will dich heiraten und das so schnell wie möglich.", sagte sie und lächelte ihren Verlobten freudig an.

Gil steckte ihr den schlichten, wunderschönen Ring an den Finger und nahm Sara unvermittelt in die Arme. Er küsste sie innig und leidenschaftlich und Sara konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Weil sie es so sehr vermisst hatte, dass er sie berührte. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, und als sie sich lösten, zitterten ihre Knie.

_Ich bekomme immer noch weiche Knie, wenn Gil mich küsst. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich heiraten. Aber wir haben auch noch so viel zu besprechen, denn Gil kann nicht von heute auf morgen alles hinschmeißen. Aber er kommt mit mir nach San Francisco._

„Ich denke, wir haben einiges zu besprechen.", sagte Gil und lächelte Sara an, als sie sich gelöst hatten.

„Ja, ich denke auch. Ich muss dir unbedingt alles erzählen.", antwortete Sara.

Sara holte ihren Koffer am Gepäckband ab und gemeinsam mit Gil, fuhr sie in ihr noch gemeinsames Appartement. Sara war froh, dass sie bei Gil war und jetzt konnte sie sich sogar wohlfühlen, weil sie wusste, dass es nur vorübergehend sein würde. Am Sonntagabend musste sie wieder zurück nach San Francisco.

_Ich werde mit Sara nach San Francisco gehen. Ob sie das ernst gemeint hat, dass sie schnellstmöglich heiraten will? Aber erstmal der Reihe nach. Wir haben uns fast 8 Monate nicht gesehen. Und trotz ihrer Augenringe strahlt sie richtig._

Zu Hause angekommen wollte Sara erstmal wissen, wo Bruno war. Sie hatte den liebevollen Boxer ebenso vermisst wie ihren Verlobten. Gil erklärte ihr, dass er ihn bei Nick gelassen hatte. Er wollte ihn später abholen. Aber jetzt erst mussten sie in Ruhe alles klären.

Sie saßen auf der Couch nebeneinander und Sara hatte den Kopf an Gils Schulter gelegt.

„Sara du siehst mitgenommen aus.", Gil strich ihr besorgt über ihre Schläfe und zeichnete die Ränder unter ihren Augen nach.

„Danke für das Kompliment, aber ich muss dir sagen, du siehst auch nicht besser aus.", lies Sara leicht lächelnd verlauten und legte ihre Hand an Grissom Wange.

Gil durchfuhr das schöne warme Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Er hatte Sara so sehr vermisst. Sara sah ihn mit ihren braunen Augen verliebt an.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Gil.", sagte Sara den Tränen nahe.

„Ich muss zugeben, es hat mich sehr mitgenommen. Gerade die E-Mails waren erst merkwürdig und dann kamen fast keine mehr. Sara, es war nicht leicht, als du gegangen bist. Aber ich habe versucht weiterzumachen.", gestand Gil.

Sara war etwas perplex, das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie war froh, dass Gil ihr sagte, was er fühlte. Er hatte sich nicht wieder zurückgezogen.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht leicht war. Aber ich wusste selbst nicht, was ich wollte. Ich wusste nur, dass ich in Las Vegas nicht leben konnte. Die Angst, dass du mit ansiehst, wie fertig ich bin, hat mich dazu gebracht dich zu verlassen.", erklärte ihm Sara.

„Sara, ich will alles mit ansehen, auch wenn du fertig bist. Ich habe dich nicht nur gefragt, ob du mich heiraten willst, weil du so atemberaubend aussiehst. Ich habe dich auch deshalb gebeten, meine Frau zu werden, weil ich dich liebe und immer mit dir zusammen sein möchte. Ich will für dich da sein. Wie du für mich da warst bei der Beerdigung von Warrick.", Grissom hatte Saras Hände genommen und sah in ihre verweinten Augen.

_So hat Gil noch nie geredet. Er war noch nie ein Freund vieler Worte und vor allem hat er noch nie mir gegenüber so offen seine Gefühle zugegeben. Aber das hat jetzt endlich ein Ende._

„Ich verstehe dich, Gil, aber glaube mir, es war nicht mit Absicht. Nie wollte ich dir wehtun, deswegen bin ich gegangen. Aber ich werde jetzt nicht mehr gehen. Zumindest nicht für immer. Ich muss leider Sonntagabend wieder zurück nach San Francisco. Aber vielleicht kommst du mich mal besuchen, solange wir noch in verschiedenen Städten wohnen.", schlug Sara vor.

„Honey, nichts lieber als das. Aber es wird schwierig werden, denn ich denke, dass ich noch viel zu tun haben werde, bevor ich zu dir ziehe. Ich muss es vor allem Catherine, Nick und Greg beibringen, dass ich das CSI und Las Vegas verlasse.", Grissom dachte mehr laut nach, als das er mit Sara redete.

Sara wusste nicht, was Gil ihr noch verschwieg. Aber sie spürte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimme. Sie strich ihm zärtlich über den Arm und er schenkte ihr sofort wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Gil, was ist los mit dir. Du hast Augenringe, als hättest du wochenlang nicht geschlafen. Was geht dir im Kopf rum. Ich kenne dich, Gilbert Grissom, es ist nicht nur unsere Beziehung, die dich beschäftigt.", Saras Augen durchdrangen Gil fast, als sie ihn ansah.

Grissom wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sara kannte ihn besser, als sonst jemand. Er vertraute ihr, aber dennoch wusste er nicht, ob er sich ihr einfach öffnen konnte. Vielmehr war es ein Nichtwollen, als ein Nichtkönnen.

„Grissom, bitte vertrau' mir!", bat Sara ihn, weil sie wusste, wie schwer es ihm fiel.

Gil sah sie an. Sara hatte ihn Grissom genannt, das tat sie nur, wenn sie verzweifelt war oder nicht an ihn rankam.

_Ich sollte ihr sagen, wie sehr mich immer noch der Tod von Warrick mitnimmt. Wenn sie mich schon Grissom nennt, scheint sie wirklich wissen zu wollen, was in mir vorgeht._

„Der Tod von Warrick, er ist noch immer so präsent. Wir haben vor ein paar Tagen McKeen festgenommen. Endlich konnten wir ihn dingfest machen. Aber ich habe gehofft, damit endlich Ruhe zu finden.", erklärte ihr Gil.

Sara zog ihren Verlobten in die Arme und Gil legte dankbar für diese Geste seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.

„Ihr habt McKeen wirklich verhaftet? Das ist ja großartig. Ich kann dich gut verstehen, dass du mit dem Tod von Warrick noch nicht klarkommst. Mir geht es nicht anders und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Nick, Greg und Catherine ebenfalls noch drunter leiden. Sie hat sich zwar nichts anmerken lassen, als sie gestern bei mir war, aber ich glaube Cath nimmt es mehr mit, als sie zugeben will.", Sara strich ihrem Verlobten leicht über den Arm.

Grissom war, als würde er unter Strom stehen. Wie sehr hatte er sich nach der Berührung von Sara gesehnt.

„Catherine war bei dir in San Francisco? Wann?", fragte Grissom erstaunt.

"Wir waren gestern Abend etwas trinken. Sie hat mir gesagt, sie würde einen Freund besuchen.", erklärte Sara ihm.

„Hm…", war alles, was Gil dazu sagte.

„Aber ist das nicht egal, was sie in San Francisco macht? Vielleicht wollte sie sich auch einfach mal ablenken. Sie hat Warrick schließlich geliebt.", stellte Sara die Vermutung an.

„Ja, vermutlich.", antwortete Gil und war schon wieder in Gedanken.

_Ich hoffe, ich kann in San Francisco auch alles hinter mir lassen wie Sara. Es würde uns gut tun einen neuen Anfang zu machen._

„Über was grübelst du schon wieder?", holte sie ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Ob ich auch alles hinter mir lassen kann, so wie du? Ich würde so gerne alles vergessen und in San Francisco neu anfangen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir schon seit einiger Zeit überlegt das CSI zu verlassen. Das mit Warrick hat mich einfach zu sehr geschockt.", dieses Geständnis von Gil überraschte Sara.

„Glaube mir, ich habe längst nicht alles überwunden. Für mich ist manchmal einfach alles zu viel. Ich habe dann das Gefühl, das ich ersticke.", die ungeweinten Tränen brannten in Saras Augen.

_Was müssen wir alles noch mitmachen? Zuerst die ganzen Jahre, in denen wir es nicht schafften, unsere Gefühle zu gestehen. Dann wurde ich entführt und jetzt der Tod von Warrick. Können wir nicht einfach mal glücklich sein, wie andere auch?_

Grissom bemerkte wie mitgenommen Sara war und nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm. Wie er zuvor bei Sara, legte nun sie den Kopf an seine Schulter. Sara konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Plötzlich war alles wieder da, die ganzen letzten eineinhalb Jahre, angefangen mit der Entführung.

„Sch... Honey, ich bin da. Wir schaffen das gemeinsam! Erinnerst du dich?", Gil hatte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn gelegt, damit sie ihn anschauen musste.

Grissom lächelte sie verliebt an. Er wollte jetzt nicht mehr an die Vergangenheit denken, sondern nur noch an die Zukunft. Sanft strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen. Damit hatte Sara nicht gerechnet, ihre Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. Diese einfache Geste entfachte bei ihr die Sehnsucht, ihrem Bugman ganz nahe zu sein. Als sie ihn ansah, konnte sie die Leidenschaft und Lust in seinen Augen erkennen. Langsam näherten sie sich. Als Gil sanft ihre Lippen streifte, seufzte Sara leise auf. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn mit sich, als sie sich auf die Couch fallen lies. Grissom lag über ihr und neigte erneut seinen Kopf um Sara zu küssen. Sachte bat er mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, die Sara ihm nur zu gern gewährte. Seine Zunge bahnte sich ihren Weg in Saras Mund und sie erwiderte leidenschaftlich diesen erregenden Kuss. Mit ihren Händen fuhr Sara unter sein T-Shirt und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

Gil hatte das Gefühl, er brannte lichterloh unter der Berührung seiner Verlobten. Er intensivierte den Kuss und ließ seine Hände an ihre Taille wandern, an der das Shirt ein wenig hochgerutscht war. Sara erschauderte als sie seine Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut spürte. Zärtlich strich er über ihren Bauch und fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihre vor Erregung aufgestellten Brustspitzen. Sara stöhnte auf und wandte sich unter seinen Liebkosungen. Gerade, als sie sich an Gils Hose zu schaffen machte, klingelte sein Handy.

Leicht fluchend, aber nicht ohne vorher Sara nochmal stürmisch zu küssen, ließ er von ihr ab und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.

„Grissom.", meldete er sich grummelig.

„Gil, hier ist Jim. Du musst dringend ins Labor kommen. Es geht um McKeen. Er will unbedingt mit dir reden."

„Ok Jim, ich bin in einer halben Stunde da.", erklärte er und legte auf.

Gil sah Sara entschuldigend an. Als er sie so sah, mit ihren Lippen, auf denen man die Spuren der Küsse sah und ihren leicht geröteten Wangen, hätte er am liebsten da weiter gemacht, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Seiner Meinung nach sah Sara unwiderstehlich sexy aus.

„Tut mir Leid, ich muss ins Labor, es geht um McKeen.", Gil hoffte, dass Sara nicht sauer war, dass sie unterbrochen worden waren.

„Ist ok Bugman, soll ich mitkommen?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Würdest du denn?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Warum denn nicht, nur weil ich keine CSI mehr bin, kann ich doch mit dir ins Labor kommen.", grinste Sara.

Grissom nahm Saras Hände und zog sie von der Couch hoch, er legte sich ihre Arme um seinen Hals und Sara biss ihm sanft in die Unterlippe.

„Hm, ich würde gerne weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Aber die Pflicht ruft. Nicht mehr lange, Honey, ich verspreche es dir, dann habe ich einen anderen Job.", murmelte Grissom mehr oder weniger verständlich an ihren Lippen.

_Gil hat wohl Angst, ich könnte ihm böse sein. Sicher hätte ich auch gerne da weiter gemacht, wo wir aufgehört haben, aber Arbeit ist Arbeit. Ich kenne das, auch wenn ich nicht mehr beim CSI bin._

„Bugman, ich bin bis Sonntagabend hier, also haben wir noch genug Zeit. Und dein Job ist nicht das Problem!", lächelte Sara ihn an.

_Ich habe glück, dass Sara so verständnisvoll ist, das wäre nicht jede Frau. Aber Sara ist auch nicht jede, sie ist meine Verlobte und hoffentlich bald meine Frau._

Das Paar fuhr gemeinsam zum Labor und dort lies Grissom für Sara erstmal einen Besucher Ausweis anfertigen. Sie war ja kein CSI-Mitarbeiter mehr, deswegen kam sie ohne diesen Ausweis auch nicht ins Labor. Was ungewöhnlich für beide war, sie gingen Hand in Hand den langen Flur des Labors entlang.

„Sara?", Nick staunte ungläubig, als er die junge Frau sah.

„Ja, Nicky, ich bin's.", lächelte Sara ihn an.

„Ich fasse es ja nicht, du bist zurück. Warum hast du nichts gesagt.", Nick umarmte Sara herzlich und wollte sie am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen.

„Es war ein spontaner Entschluss.", Sara grinste und sah verstohlen Grissom an, der ebenfalls ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Ach so, und ich dachte schon, du hattest Sehnsucht nach uns.", empörte sich Nick gespielt.

„Na, das auch, Nicky.", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Bleibst du?", stellte er die alles entscheidende Frage.

„Nein, nur das Wochenende, du weißt doch, ich habe einen Job und ich muss wieder zurück nach Frisco.", Sara sah, dass Nick traurig geworden war.

„Aber komm' doch einfach morgen mal bei uns vorbei. Dann können wir uns ein wenig unterhalten.", baute sie ihn ein wenig auf.

„Das macht er sicher gerne, aber nur wenn ich auch mitkommen darf.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Sara.

„Hey Greggo!", sagte Sara, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Sara erkannte ihren jungen Kollegen und Freund schon an der Stimme. Gil beschloss die Drei ein wenig alleine zu lassen, Jim aufzusuchen und zu fragen, weshalb McKeen ausgerechnet ihn sehen wollte. Er lächelte seiner Verlobten noch mal zu und verschwand in den Gängen des Labors.

„Wie ist es jetzt, kann ich morgen auch mitkommen?", erinnerte Greg Sara an ihr Gespräch, als sie gedankenverloren Gil hinterher starrte.

„Was? Ach so, ja natürlich darfst du, Greggo, du bist immer herzlich willkommen, wie auch Nick. Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mich auch mal in San Francisco besuchen kommt.", Sara schenkte den beiden Jungs ihr strahlendes Lächeln.

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, dass wir dich besuchen kommen. Hast du schön gehört, wir haben McKeen gefasst.", verkündete Nick stolz.

Sara nickte und erklärte beiden, dass Gil es ihr schon erzählt hatte. Die Drei zogen sich in den Breakroom zurück und unterhielten sich weiter, bis Nick und Greg die Arbeit rief. Sie ging den Flur entlang Richtung Grissoms Büro, doch sie wurde erneut aufgehalten, diesmal von Mandy und dann auch von Hodges.

„Sara, wie schön dich zu sehen.", freute sich Mandy.

„Hallo Mandy, wir haben uns ja lange nicht gesehen, wie geht es dir?"

„Mir geht es gut!", zwinkerte sie Sara zu.

Mandy war wieder verschwunden, bevor Sara dahinter kam, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie schaute der jungen Laborantin verwirrt hinterher, bevor Hodges sie ansprach.

„Sara, bist du wieder zurück?", fragte er in seiner gewohnten forschen Art.

„Hallo Hodges, ich bin nur für das Wochenende hier in Las Vegas.", erklärte Sara.

„Die Vergangenheit ist wohl immer noch da?", das war typisch Hodges, gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen.

„Ja.", entgegnete Sara nur.

_Das ist mal wieder typisch Hodges. Irgendwie vermisse ich ja die ganze Meute hier. Aber ich habe auch nette Kollegen in San Francisco._

„Geht es dir sonst gut?", wollte David Hodges nun wissen.

„Ja Hodges, es könnte nicht besser sein. Ich unterrichte seit ein paar Monaten in der Blindenschule in San Francisco.", klärte sie ihn auf.

„Das ist ja toll, Sara! Ich hoffe es wird alles so, wie du es dir wünschst.", meinte Hodges ehrlich.

„Ich denke schon, David. Aber jetzt gehe ich erstmal Grissom suchen."

„Ok, der Boss ist in seinem Büro.", klärte er Sara überflüssigerweise auf.

„Danke David. Ich weiß.", Sara schürzte ihre Lippen und schmunzelte in sich hinein.

Diesmal kam sie ohne Unterbrechung am Büro ihres Verlobten an, der schon wieder total vertieft in etwas war.

„Hey, störe ich dich?", fragte sie.

Sara stand an der Bürotür und lächelte Gil liebvoll zu, der sie ebenfalls schmunzelnd ansah.

„Nein, komm' nur rein und mach' die Tür zu.", sagte er und hatte sich schon wieder seinem Laptop zugewandt.

„So beschäftigt?", fragte sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Schreibtisch.

„Ja, Nein. Ich bin gerade dabei meine Kündigung zu schreiben.", Grissom sah Sara an, die ein Strahlen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Soll ich später noch mal kommen?"

„Nein, du bleibst hier. Wenn ich schon zu Hause keine Zeit mit dir verbringen kann, dann möchte ich dich wenigstens hier um mich haben."

Sara konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als Gil auf sie zukam, sie von ihrem Stuhl hochzog und sie begehrlich küsste.

_Was ist denn mit Gil passiert? Das hätte er früher niemals gemacht. Im Labor haben wir uns immer zurückgehalten. Auf keinen Fall haben wir uns geküsst._

Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss mit Leidenschaft und schnell hatten sie beide vergessen, wo sie sich befanden. Gil strich Sara sanft über den nackten Rücken, als er mit seinen Händen unter ihr Shirt fuhr. Sara öffnete die obersten Knöpfe von Gils Hemd und hauchte ihrem zukünftigen Mann sanfte Küsse auf seine Brust. Grissom hielt den Atem an, er war so erregt, dass er Sara am liebsten sofort hier geliebt hätte.

_Was tue ich da eigentlich? Wir sind in meinem Büro. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, ich sehne mich so nach ihr. Ist es, weil ich weiß, dass sie hier keine Angestellte mehr ist? Oder auch, weil ich weiß, dass ich hier auch bald weg bin? Als Sara hier noch gearbeitet hat, wäre mir das nie eingefallen. Auch Sara hätte sofort abgeblockt. Aber jetzt ist es mir egal, es tut so gut, ihre nackte Haut zu spüren._

Irgendwann wurden sie durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen, dass beide wieder in die Realität holte.

„Forstsetzung zu Hause, Bugman.", lächelte Sara verführerisch.

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!", grinste Grissom und küsste sie noch mal stürmisch und schloss dabei seine Knöpfe am Hemd.

Ein weiteres Mal klopfte es an der Tür und Jim steckte den Kopf herein.

„Gil, McKeen will dich unbedingt sprechen… Oh, hallo Sara, schön, dich zu sehen.", freute er sich.

„Ich komme, Jim.", nickte Gil dem Captain zu.

Sara und Jim unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile und Grissom war zu McKeen gegangen. Die Stunden vergingen und Gil war immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Sara wurde zwar nicht langweilig, weil sie immer Gesellschaft hatte. Mal kam Nick oder Greg zu ihr und sie gingen gemeinsam etwas essen. Ein anderes mal war es Mandy, die immer noch etwas seltsam lächelte. Auch Wendy und Hodges kamen bei ihr vorbei und leisteten ihr Gesellschaft. So langsam ging es auf Mitternacht zu und Sara wurde müde. Gil hatte ihr ein paar Mal SMS geschrieben und ihr gesagt, dass es noch dauerte und sie doch warten sollte.

_Ich glaube ich gehe nach Hause. Von Gil kam seit 18 Uhr. keine Nachricht mehr, er wird sicher ziemlich im Stress sein. Stören möchte ich ihn jetzt auch nicht. Am besten ich hinterlasse ihm eine Notiz._

Sara überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm eine Notiz auf einem Zettel hinterlassen sollte, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf seinen Laptop und den Bildschirmschoner, der in wiederkehrender Schrift Dr. Gilbert Grissom anzeigte. Sie beschloss ihm, eine etwas andere Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Im Menu im Bildschirmschoner schrieb sie ihm eine kurze Nachricht.

„_**Sara Sidle ist müde und geht nach Hause ins Bett. Ich hoffe Gilbert Grissom kommt bald nach. Ich liebe Dich!"**_

Sara lächelte, als der Text über den Bildschirm lief. Ja, sie war wieder glücklich bei ihm zu sein! Auch wenn es nur für ein Wochenende war. Aber bald würden sie heiraten und Grissom würde zu ihr nach San Francisco kommen.

**... TBC**


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Nick fuhr Sara nach Hause, zuvor holten sie noch Bruno bei ihm ab. Der Boxer überschlug sich fast vor Freude, als er sein Frauchen wieder sah.

„Hey Baby, wie geht es dir?"

Bruno stürmte auf sie zu und Sara fiel fast um, so freute sich der Hund sie zu sehen. Sie ging in die Hocke und knuddelte Bruno erstmal. Als er mit seiner rauen Zunge über ihre Wange fuhr, lachte Sara laut auf. So gut hatte sie sich seit Monaten nicht gefühlt.

_Auch wenn ich am Sonntag wieder nach San Francisco muss, aber das Wissen, dass Gil irgendwann in den nächsten Monaten nachkommen wird, lässt mich einfach glücklich sein._

„Komm Bruno, wir gehen nach Hause."

Kaum hatte Sara die Worte ausgesprochen, sprang Bruno bei Nick ins Auto und sah Sara erwartungsvoll an. Nick konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er Brunos Miene sah.

„Sara, ich glaube, da kann jemand nicht schnell genug nach Hause kommen."

„Ja, ich glaube auch, dann sollten wir uns schnellstens auf den Weg machen."

Zu Hause bekam Bruno erstmal eine halbe Stunde lang seine Streicheleinheiten von Sara, bevor er sich müde und zufrieden in sein Körbchen legte. Doch als Sara aus dem Bad kam und ins Schlafzimmer wollte, bellte er.

Sie schaute den Boxer belustigt an.

„Was sollte das jetzt, Bruno? Willst du etwa mit mir ins Bett?"

Bruno legte den Kopf schief und sah sein Frauchen mit seinen treudoofen Augen bettelnd an.

„Also gut, ich denke solange Daddy noch nicht da ist, geht das in Ordnung."

Sara zeigte auf die Schlafzimmertür, und ehe sie sich versah, war Bruno im Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Sara unterdrückte ein Lachen. Wie hatte sie das doch vermisst. Kaum war Sara im Bett, schief sie sofort ein. Mit Bruno an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich ganz wohl. Sie hatte einiges an Schlaf nachzuholen und war froh, alles mit Gil geregelt zu haben.

Als Gil auf die Uhr sah, erschrak er. Er hatte sich fast den ganzen Abend nicht bei Sara gemeldet.

_Vor lauter McKeen habe ich Sara ganz vergessen, hoffentlich ist sie nicht böse. Aber irgendwie bin ich immer noch so daran gewöhnt, dass sie hier noch arbeitet._

Er schaute auf seinen Laptop und ein Lächeln huschte über sein müdes Gesicht. Sara hatte ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen.

_Später, wenn ich etwas geschlafen habe, will ich mit Sara wegen der Hochzeit alles klären. Ich will sie so schnell wie möglich heiraten, bevor wieder irgendetwas dazwischen kommt._

Grissom war froh, dass er wieder zu Hause war und als er Sara im Bett schlafen sah, quoll sein Herz vor Liebe fast über. Es war eigenartig, oft hatte er Sara schlafend gesehen, aber sie war ihm noch nie so schön wie jetzt vorgekommen.

Bruno hatte es sich an Saras Fußende bequem gemacht, was Grissom zum Schmunzeln brachte. Sobald er das Zimmer betrat, sah Bruno verschlafen auf. Aber als er sein Herrchen sah, legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf Saras Beine, die unter der Decke lagen. Gil legte sich zu Sara ins Bett und sofort schmiegte sich Sara an ihn. Keine zwei Minuten später war er eingeschlafen. Gil genoss es Sara ihm Arm zu haben, während er einschlief.

Ein paar Stunden später erwachte Sara und nachdem sie ihrem Verlobten liebevoll durchs Haar gestrichen hatte, stand sie auf, um zu schauen, ob sie einen kleinen Brunch machen konnte oder ob sie vorher noch einkaufen musste. Da sie einkaufen musste, nahm sie Bruno gleich mit, um mit ihm Gassi zu gehen. Als sie eine Stunde später wieder zurückkamen, schlief Gil noch immer. Sara machte sich daran einen leckeren Brunch vorzubereiten. Sie wunderte sich, wie ihr Verlobter bei diesem Krach überhaupt schlafen konnte, denn das eine oder andere Mal fiel Sara etwas runter. Gerade als sie den Tisch fertig gedeckt hatte, kam Gil noch etwas verschlafen aus dem Schlafzimmer geschlurft.

Sie fand ihn einfach unwiderstehlich, nur so in Boxershorts. Und sie liebte diesen Mann von ganzem Herzen.

„Morgen Bugman, gut geschlafen? Ich habe uns einen kleinen Brunch vorbereitet."

„Morgen Honey. Das ist ja prima, ich glaube ich habe gestern überhaupt nichts mehr gegessen."

Gil ging auf Sara zu und nahm sie in die Arme. Nachdem er sie erstmal leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte, sah er Sara an und strich ihr sanft eine ihrer braunen Lockensträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Sara, verzeih' mir, dass ich dich gestern einfach im Büro sitzen gelassen habe.", Gil fühlte sich schuldig und hatte ein wenig Angst, dass Sara wieder gehen würde.

_Ich hoffe sie verzeiht es mir, erst gestern ist sie angekommen und ich habe sie schon alleine gelassen. Kein guter Start in das gemeinsame Lebe_n.

„Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen, Honey, das verspreche ich. Die Arbeit ist mir nicht wichtiger als Du.", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„Gil, ich bin nach Hause gegangen, weil ich müde war. Und du hast wohl vergessen, dass ich auch mal beim CSI war. Ich weiß, wie es da zugeht. Ich bin dir ganz sicher nicht böse. Warum auch Gil? -Ich verstehe das.", Sara küsste ihren zukünftigen Mann innig, damit er wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Ich bin froh, ich dachte schon, du wärst böse und hättest deine Sachen gepackt.", Gil sah Sara an und wusste, er hatte das Falsche gesagt.

_Es geschieht mir recht, dass er so denkt. Immerhin habe ich ihn zweimal verlassen. Aber das zeigt mir auch, dass er mir noch nicht wieder hundertprozentig vertraut._

„Sara, so war das nicht gemeint…."

„Gil, es ist ok, du hast ja recht. Ich bin zweimal von dir weggegangen und habe dich alleine gelassen. Ich kann dich verstehen, dass du mir nicht vertraust. Vielleicht sollten wir mit der Hochzeit doch noch warten.", stellte Sara die Überlegung an.

„Honey, das wirst du dir gleich wieder aus dem Kopf schlagen. Wir werden jetzt ganz gemütlich brunchen und dann werden wir uns der Planung unserer Hochzeit widmen. Ich vertraue dir mehr, als je einem anderen Menschen und das zu 100.", sagte er ehrlich und lächelte sie an.

Sara atmete erleichtert auf. Sie freute sich auf den Tag mit Gil. Auch wenn später Nick und Greg kamen, hatten sie immer noch den Abend miteinander. Sie gab Gil noch einen innigen Kuss, bevor sie die restlichen Würstchen aus der Pfanne nahm.

„Was wollte McKeen von dir, dass du die ganze Nacht im Labor warst?"

„Er wollte einen Deal. Nachdem der Staatsanwalt noch kam, haben wir die ganze Nacht daran rumgetüftelt. McKeen meinte, er hätte einige Morde nicht begangen und lieferte uns noch Namen. Wir haben die ganze Nacht daran gearbeitet. Greg und Nick hatten alle Hände voll zu tun. Catherine hatten wir auch angerufen. Der Staatsanwalt hatte ihr einen Platz in der nächsten Maschine nach Las Vegas verschafft. So kam sie heute Nacht um ein Uhr dann ins Labor.", erzählte er ihr.

Sara hörte gespannt zu. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass McKeen mit einem Deal davonkam.

„Aber ihr werdet doch McKeen nicht davon kommen lassen, oder doch?", hakte Sara nach.

„Nein, Sara, keine Angst. Er kommt sicher nicht so einfach davon. Er bekommt zwar einen Deal, aber der ist angemessen."

„Das ist gut, denn ich finde er hat eigentlich keinen Deal verdient. Aber ok, dagegen tun kann ich nichts, ich bin nicht der Staatsanwalt.", gab Sara zurück.

„Glaube mir bitte. Er bekommt seine gerechte Strafe. Dafür sorgen wir schon.", versprach Grissom ihr.

„Wir sollten jetzt mal anfangen, sonst sind die Sachen teilweise kalt.", lenkte Sara ab.

_Ich möchte jetzt einfach den Brunch mit ihm genießen. Die Vergangenheit möchte ich wenigstens dieses Wochenende hinter mir lassen. Ich möchte mit Gil über die Zukunft reden, über unsere gemeinsame Zukunft.._

„Du hast das Talent, sehr schnell die Themen zu wechseln.", grinste Grissom und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Normal ist das ja dein Part, nicht wahr?", Sara hatte ihren Kopf zu ihm geneigt und grinste Gil frech an.

„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt wirklich das Thema wechseln.", lächelte Grissom anzüglich.

Er zog Sara unvermittelt auf seinen Schoß und seine Lippen streiften sanft die ihren. Sara legte die Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an ihren Verlobten. Sie begann damit ihm zärtlich über die Arme zu streichen und wollte gerade ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine wandern lassen, als ihr Handy sich meldete.

„Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein?!.", sie sah Gil an und verrollte entnervt die Augen.

„Ja, hier Sara.", meldete sie sich.

„Hallo Sara, hier ist Catherine.", hörte sie die gut gelaunte Stimme ihrer Freundin.

„Hey Cath, wie ich von Gil gehört habe, bist du wieder zurück in Vegas.", lachte Sara erfreut.

„Ja, leider. Aber auch gut. Was haltet ihr davon, morgen zum Kaffee zu mir zu kommen? Ich habe euch einen Vorschlag zu machen."

„Ähm morgen? Ich fliege morgen Abend wieder zurück nach San Francisco.", wich Sara aus.

Sie wollte lieber den Tag mit Gil verbringen. Obwohl sie Cath gerne mochte, so wurde langsam die gemeinsame Zeit knapp.

„Ich weiß, aber doch erst morgen Abend. Also ich erwarte euch dann morgen Mittag."

„Catherine, ich weiß nicht, ich sollte das erstmal mit Gil besprechen."

„Dann tu das. Aber ihr kommt trotzdem. Bis morgen, Sara.", grinste Cath ins Telefon und legte auf.

Sara saß noch immer auf Grissoms Schoß und starrte ihr Handy entgeistert an.

_Was ist nur in Cath gefahren? Warum will sie unbedingt, dass wir morgen zu ihr kommen? Das passt mir gar nicht. Ich würde viel lieber die Zeit mit Gil verbringen. Schließlich muss ich morgen wieder zurück nach Frisco._

„Was wollte Catherine?", Gil sah Sara verständnislos an.

„Sie hat mich einfach überrumpelt. Sie möchte, dass wir morgen Nachmittag zum Kaffee kommen. Sie meint es ist wichtig. Weißt du warum?"

„Morgen? Aber morgen ist doch Sonntag und du fliegst wieder zurück.", entgegnete Gil etwas enttäuscht.

„Ich weiß, das habe ich ihr auch gesagt. Aber sie meint es ist wichtig.", Sara sah ihren Verlobten traurig an.

„Dann lass uns jetzt das Essen genießen und die Zeit, die wir haben. Denn ich denke in ein paar Stunden stehen Greg und Nick vor der Tür.", schlug Grissom vor.

„Du hast recht. Übrigens Mr. Grissom, wie wäre es mit einer anschießenden Dusche zu zweit?"

Sara küsste Gil stürmisch und erregend, dann stand sie auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Dusche? Gerne! Wollen wir das Essen ausfallen lassen?", Gil war etwas außer Atem, er versuchte sich gerade unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Sara wollte ihren Verlobten etwas ‚leiden' lassen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es wäre schade um das gute Essen.", ihre braunen Augen blitzen frech, als sie es sagte.

Grissom konnte mit Mühe ein frustriertes Stöhnen unterdrücken.

_Gott, diese Frau bringt mich echt um den Verstand. Es ist unglaublich, wie sehr ich mich danach sehne, sie endlich wieder berühren zu können. Was will Catherine nur von uns?_

Beide ließen sich den Brunch schmecken und es vergingen zwei Stunden, bis sie genug hatten. In diesen zwei Stunden sprachen sie über die vergangenen 8 Monate. Wie es beim CSI zugegangen war und wie Saras neuer Job war. Sara musste ein Lachen verkneifen, als sie von Justin erzählte. Aber sie klärte Gil auf, dass Justin nur ein Schüler von ihr war. Sie erzählte ihm auch von David, dass er ihr den Job verschafft hatte.

„Weißt du, wie schön das ist, wenn du über deine Arbeit redest und dieses Strahlen in den Augen hast? Das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr bei dir gesehen, wenn du von deinem Job geredet hast. Es ist schön, dass du etwas gefunden hast, was dich ausfüllt."

„Glaube mir, Gil, es ist auch ein anspruchsvoller Job, gerade mit den blinden Schülern zu arbeiten, aber es macht sehr viel Spaß.", erwiderte Sara freudig.

Grissom sah seine Verlobte an und freute sich. Doch er wusste, dass sie noch unter ihrer Vergangenheit zu leiden hatte. Er stand auf und ging zu ihr, um sie in die Arme zu schließen, denn Saras Blick wurde wieder düster und traurig.

„Honey, es wird alles gut werden, das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde zu dir kommen und wir werden ein schönes Leben haben. Ich habe genug vom CSI, das mit Warrick hat mir den Rest gegeben.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen, aber eher vor Freude als vor Trauer.

„Ich weiß, Bugman. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht für dich da war, als du mich gebraucht hast. Aber ich werde ganz sicher nicht mehr einfach weggehen. Es fällt mir jetzt schon schwer, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich morgen wieder zurück muss.", ihre Stimme war belegt, denn die Tränen brannten in der Kehle und in den Augen.

„Sara, wir schreiben uns und wir telefonieren. Wir haben Voice over IP-Telefone und können damit den ganzen Abend lang telefonieren, wenn ich freihabe. Und da ich noch viel zu erledigen habe, werde ich mir auch Urlaub nehmen. Außerdem müssen wir ja einiges klären wegen unserer Hochzeit. Wann willst du heiraten, Sara?", Gil sah ihr in ihr schönen braunen Augen und verlor sich fast darin.

_Ich hoffe sie willigt ein, so schnell wie möglich zu heiraten. Wir haben schon viel zu lange gewartet. Bitte Sara, mach keinen Rückzieher._

Gil sah Sara hoffnungsvoll an und stieß ein stummes Gebet gen Himmel, dass sie es genauso sah wie er.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir schon in 2 Monaten heiraten? Vielleicht an deinem Geburtstag, am 17. August? Denn wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich auch einen Vorschlag für unsere Flitterwochen.", entgegnete sie ihm lächelnd.

Gil hätte am liebsten laut aufgejubelt. Genau die Antwort hatte er sich erhofft.

_Sie macht keinen Rückzieher, sie will sogar schon in 2 Monaten heiraten. Auch wenn es etwas kurzfristig ist, werde ich alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, bis dahin in San Francisco zu sein._

„Das hört sich toll an. Und welchen Vorschlag hast du?", Grissom bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben, am liebsten hätte er sie leidenschaftlich geküsst, so glücklich, wie er war.

_Ich denke mein Vorschlag wird ihm gefallen. Es wäre schön, wenn das alles so klappt. Aber wir haben 2 Monate Zeit das zu organisieren._

„Ich dachte da an eine Grand Canyon Tour. Mit dem Abstieg zum Colorado River. Was hältst du davon?", Sara hoffte, dass es ihrem Verlobten gefallen würde.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Honey. Ich wollte das schon so lange mal machen, bin aber nie dazugekommen. Was meinst du, wollen wir auch einen Hubschrauberflug über den Canyon buchen? Wir könnten eine Woche in einem Hotel im Grand Canyon verbringen und eine Woche in San Francisco, nur wir beide und eine Menge Zeit am Strand.", Gil wusste, dass Sara die Grand Canyon Tour ihm zuliebe vorgeschlagen hatte.

Jetzt wollte er sich revanchieren und den Rest ihrer Flitterwochen in San Francisco verbringen. Er wusste, wie sehr Sara den Strand und das Surfen liebte.

„Lass uns gleich mal im Internet nachschauen. Ich denke wir können dann gleich mal sehen, wo wir übernachten wollen.", schlug Sara vor.

Sara ging gefolgt von Gil in sein Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich an seinen Laptop. Sara suchte konzentriert nach dem besten Angebot, während Grissom nicht davon ablassen konnte ihren Nacken zu küssen.

„Gil, wir wollten unsere Flitterwochen buchen.", lachte Sara.

„Hm, aber das ist viel interessanter.", grinste er und küsste erneut ihren Nacken und schlang seine Arme um sie.

Sara lehnte sich zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Sie genoss die Berührungen von ihrem Verlobten. Sara hatte sich danach gesehnt. Gil ließ seine Hände über ihre Arme wandern und strich ihr sanft über die Schultern. Sara nahm seine Hand und küsste seine Fingerspitzen. Gil konnte sich nun gar nicht mehr auf die Planung der Hochzeitsreise konzentrieren.

„Hey Bugman, wir sollten jetzt wirklich weiter schauen, in einer halben Stunde kommen Nick und Greg und ich wollte noch unter die Dusche.", Sara grinste Gil verführerisch an.

„Na dann lass uns mal die Honeymoonsuite buchen.", neckte er Sara.

„Schau' mal, was hältst du davon?", nach einer Weile der Suche im Internet war Grissom auf ein Hotel direkt am Grand Canyon Rim gestoßen.

„Das sieht gut aus. El Tovar Lodge, hört sich interessant an.", begeistert sahen sie sich die Bilder der Lodge an.

Die Bilder versprachen viel, vor allem die Aussicht von dem Balkon der Suite über den Grand Canyon war faszinierend.

Sie sahen sich noch einige Angebote von verschiedenen Veranstaltern an. Sie waren sich auf jeden Fall einig, dass sie dieses Hotel wollten. Auch den Abstieg zum Coloradoriver wollten sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Als sie sich die Phantom-Ranch anschauten, fühlte sich Sara in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt.

„Sieh mal, das sieht aus, wie eine Jugendherberge.", grinste Sara.

„Ist das die sogenannte Phantom-Ranch, in der wir übernachten, wenn wir zum Coloradoriver absteigen?", Gil war näher an das Laptop gerutscht und sah sich die Bilder an.

„Ja. Das wird sicher lustig, in Stockbetten zu übernachten, wie früher..", Sara war ganz enthusiastisch.

„Ich wusste doch, dass in dir irgendwo noch die kleine Sara Sidle steckt.", neckte Gil seine Verlobte.

„Uhm, Gil ich finde das toll. Wenn ich mir das vorstelle, da unten im Canyon, wo nur das eine Haus steht und sonst alles nur umgeben von Landschaft und dem Rauschen des Coloradorivers. Das muss wundervoll sein, diese Ruhe.", begeisterte sich Sara.

„Das wird es ganz sicher, Honey. Und die kleine Sara Sidle lebt dann tief unten im Canyon wieder auf.", schmunzelte Gil wieder.

„Richtig, denn die große Sara Sidle gibt es dann nicht mehr.", Sara drehte den Kopf zu Gil und grinste ihn an.

„Was soll das heißen, die große Sara Sidle gibt es nicht mehr? Willst du mich jetzt schon vorwarnen, dass ich da unten dann mit einem Kind verheiratet bin?", ging Gil auf das Spiel ein, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was Sara damit meinte.

„Nein, das nicht, aber ich heiße ja dann nicht mehr Sara Sidle, oder willst du meinen Namen annehmen?", fragte sie keck.

„Ach so, daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Du willst wirklich den Namen Grissom annehmen?", Gil sah sie freudig an.

„Ja Gil, ganz sicher sogar. Ich habe lange genug darauf gewartet, dich heiraten zu können.", sagte sie ehrlich.

Grissom schloss Sara überglücklich in die Arme und hielt sie einfach fest. Vielleicht war es auch eine Maßnahme, dass sie nicht sah, wie ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Doch Sara spürte, dass Gil weinte. Verstört blickte sie ihn an.

_Was ist passiert? Habe ich jetzt etwas Falsches gesagt? Ich kann es kaum abwarten mit ihm verheiratet zu sein. So lange habe ich mir genau das gewünscht. Fast wäre es nicht dazu gekommen und das durch meine Schuld. Ich möchte einfach gerne seine Frau sein, auch dem Namen nach._

_Oh man, das passiert mir auch nicht oft. Sara hat mich durch ihre Aussage wirklich berührt. Ich hätte nie daran gedacht, dass sie nach der Hochzeit Grissom heißen will. Um so mehr freut es mich. Wir haben viele Hürden genommen, um dahin zu kommen. Es war nicht leicht für uns, aber wir schaffen das, davon bin ich überzeugt._

„Habe ich.. ich meine habe ich dich verletzt. Wenn du willst, behalte ich auch meinen Namen. Mir ist nur wichtig, dass wir endlich heiraten.", Sara sah Gil irritiert an.

„Nein Sara, es ist alles so gut, es ist einfach toll, dass du meinen Namen annehmen willst, ich freue mich."

Sara wurde aus ihrem Verlobten manchmal einfach nicht schlau. Sie hatte ihn kennengelernt, da war er so wie jetzt. Geradeheraus, was seine Gefühle anging. Aber die Zeit in der sie nicht miteinander liiert waren, war teilweise so widersprüchlich, dass ihr irgendwann der Gedanke kam, dass ihr Gil Grissom gestohlen bleiben konnte. Doch von dem Moment an, war er wieder um sie bemüht und hatte sich als der Mann entpuppt, den sie in San Francisco kennengelernt hatte.

„Bekomme ich jetzt meine Belohnung, die Dusche?", anzüglich lächelte Gil Sara an.

Er war aufgestanden und nahm nun Saras Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch.

„Eigentlich waren wir ja noch nicht fer….", Sara konnte nichts mehr sagen, denn Grissom hatte ihren Mund mit einem innigen Kuss umschlossen.

„Wolltest du etwas sagen, Honey?", Grissom sah sie belustigt an.

„Nein, eigentlich nichts.", lachte Sara.

Sara legte die Arme um den Hals des Mannes, den sie bald heiraten würde, und dirigierte ihn Richtung Bad, in dem sie unter ständigem Küssen nach ein paar Minuten angelangt waren. Grissom knöpfte Saras Bluse auf und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, die Hose öffnete er und ließ seine Hand langsam in sie gleiten. Dann klingelte es und beide wurden jäh aus ihrer Leidenschaft geholt.

„Verdammt, kann ich denn nicht mal mit meiner Verlobten alleine sein.", grummelte Gil genervt.

„Es sind sicher Greg und Nick.", sagte Sara noch etwas benommen und gleichzeitig frustriert.

Sie gab ihrem zukünftigen Mann noch einen atemberaubenden Kuss, der ihn nicht kalt lies, und hob ihre Bluse auf. Es klingelte ein zweites Mal und Sara beeilte sich ihre Bluse anzuziehen, während sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte.

Wie geahnt, waren es Nick und Greg, die vor der Tür standen. Einen Augenblick lang sahen sie Sara an und grinsten unweigerlich. Sara sah an sich hinunter und sah, dass sie ihre Bluse falsch zugeknöpft hatte.

„Hey, stören wir?", fragte Greg scheinheilig.

„Nein, nein, kommt rein. Gil ist noch unter der Dusche.", Sara war rot geworden.

_Verdammt, was müssen die beiden auch jetzt ausgerechnet reinplatzen. Ich habe Greg und Nick ja unheimlich gerne. Aber musste es gerade jetzt sein? Dann bin ich auch noch unfähig meine Bluse richtig zuzuknöpfen. Wie peinlich!_

Sie führte die beiden ins Wohnzimmer und bot ihnen etwas zu trinken an. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es schon 18 Uhr war. Sie hatten fast 2 Stunden am PC verbracht.

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe mich etwas in der Zeit verschätzt, wir haben unsere Hochzeitsreise geplant.", sagte Sara als Entschuldigung.

„Ihr wollt jetzt wirklich heiraten?", Nick blieb vor staunen der Mund offen.

„Ja, und zwar bald. Schließlich sind wir ja fast schon ein einhalb Jahre verlobt.", antwortete Sara.

„Verlobt?", fragte Greg etwas verdattert.

„Ja, Gil hat mir damals nach der Entführung einen Antrag gemacht."

Sara erzählte den beiden, wie Gil ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte. Nick und auch Greg hörten mit wachsendem Staunen zu.

„Das ist ja nicht zu glauben. Sara ist verlobt und wir wissen nichts davon.", grinste Nick.

Er stand auf und umarmte Sara herzlich. Auch Greg beglückwünschte Sara freudig.

„Und wann wollt ihr heiraten? Bleibst du jetzt hier?", fragte Greg.

„Wir wollen am 17. August heiraten, aber ich werde nicht hier in Las Vegas bleiben. Gil wird zu mir nach San Francisco ziehen. Aber das wird er euch noch genauer erklären. Aus diesem Grund seid ihr ja da.", teilte Sara ihren Freunden mit.

„Wow, ich fasse es nicht. Das Labor wird ganz schön langweilig sein ohne euch beide.", bekam Nick heraus.

„Eigentlich dachten wir ja, du kommst wieder zu uns zurück.", stimmte nun auch Greg mit ein.

„Ich kann einfach nicht. Es sind zu viele Erinnerungen hier. Es tut mir Leid, Jungs.", Sara sah in die traurigen Gesichter ihrer Freunde.

„Ganz schön harter Schlag. Aber ich kann dich auch verstehen.", gab Nick zurück.

Greg stimmte mit seinem Kollegen überein. Sie wollten ja auch, dass Sara glücklich war. Und wie sie so vor ihnen saß und strahlte, kamen ihnen keinerlei Zweifel, dass sie es war.

Grissom gesellte sich nach dem Duschen ebenfalls zu den Dreien und teilte Nick und Greg mit, was sie ja schon wussten, dass er das CSI verlassen würde und zu Sara ziehen wollte.

Nachdem Gil und Sara dann auch von ihren Hochzeitsplänen ausführlich erzählt hatten, kamen die beiden aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus.

„Und wo wollt ihr heiraten, ich hoffe doch noch hier in Vegas.", Nick sah beide an.

Sara und Grissom sahen sich erschrocken an. Sie hatten zwar schon alles besprochen, was die Hochzeitsreise anging, aber wo sie heiraten wollten, davon hatten sie bis jetzt keine Ahnung.

„Ehrlich gesagt, haben wir darüber noch nicht gesprochen.", gab Gil ehrlich zu.

„Ich denke, wir sollten hier in Vegas heiraten. Hier hat sich auch alles ergeben.", sagte Sara.

„Wenn du willst, von mir aus gerne.", Grissom nahm Saras Hand und sah sie verliebt an.

„Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie Sara von Elvis getraut wird.", warf Greg nun ein.

Der Blick, den Sara ihrem Freund zuwarf, lies ihn verstummen, doch ein Grinsen zeichnete sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Naja, immerhin haben wir ja Connections zu Elvis, nicht wahr Sara?", lachte Nick.

„Uhm, verschont mich bitte damit. Und ich will ganz sicher nicht in einer dieser Kapellen heiraten und von Elvis oder Außerirdischen getraut werden.", stellte Sara gleich klar.

Sie erinnerte sich an einen Fall, den sie mit Nick vor ein paar Jahren hatte. Sie hasste solche aufgezogenen und eigentlich realitätsfremden Hochzeiten. Damals mussten Sara und Nick einen Mann befragen, der solche Hochzeiten abhielt. Es war ihr unverständlich, wie manche Leute sich da wohlfühlten.

Sara und Grissom hatten sich schnell darauf geeinigt, dass sie ganz normal auf dem Standesamt in Las Vegas heiraten wollten.

Der Abend verlief noch sehr schön. Sie planten indirekt mit Nick und Greg ein paar Dinge für die Hochzeit. Daher wurde es weit nach Mitternacht, bis die beiden sich verabschiedeten.

Das zukünftige Brautpaar war geschafft und müde und sie waren froh, als sie endlich im Bett lagen.

Am nächsten Morgen, machten sie einen langen Spaziergang mit Bruno, nachdem sie aufgeräumt hatten. Der gestrige Tag und Abend hatte Spuren hinterlassen. Während Grissom noch mal ins Labor musste, packte Sara ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie war traurig, wieder wegzugehen. Aber tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Grissom ja bald nachkommen würde.

Gil kam am Nachmittag mit schlechter Laune nach Hause. Er verfluchte Ecklie wieder einmal und war froh, dass es absehbar war, sich nicht weiter mit dem Leiter des Labors rumschlagen zu müssen.

„War es so schlimm?", fragte Sara teilnahmsvoll.

„Ja, mir geht Ecklie wirklich auf die Nerven, ich bin froh, wenn ich ihn nicht mehr sehen muss.", knurrte Gil.

„Sieh es positiv, es ist nicht mehr lange.", Sara strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm.

„Ja und darauf freue ich mich. Ich habe auch schon ein Jobangebot von der Universität von San Francisco. Ich soll dort eine Professur annehmen.", teilte er ihr strahlend mit.

„Das ist ja fantastisch!", Sara umarmte ihren Verlobten stürmisch.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg zu Catherine machen, sie erwartet uns bestimmt schon."

„Du hast recht. Ich hole nur noch meinen Koffer und dann können wir los."

Gil hatte daran überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht, dass Sara ja nicht hierblieb. Er hatte schon Angst, dass Sara nicht wiederkam, was er ihr allerdings nicht sagte.

„Weißt du Bruno, wir sind heute Abend wieder alleine, wenn Mommy wieder geht. Aber wir schaffen das, nicht wahr?", Gil hatte sich zu seinem Hund gebeugt und kraulte ihn zärtlich hinter den Ohren.

Das gefiel dem Boxer, er ließ sich sofort auf den Boden fallen und genoss die Streicheleinheiten.

„Ja, das hast du gern, nicht wahr?", sprach er weiter.

Zur Bestätigung ließ Bruno ein leises Bellen verlauten.

„Hoffen wir, dass Sara wieder kommt und dass ich deine Mommy bald heiraten kann."

Bruno blickte sein Herrchen an und winselte, als wollte er sagen ‚Natürlich kommt sie wieder'

Was Gil nicht bemerkt, hatte, war, dass Sara hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.

_Gil hat immer noch Angst, dass ich nicht zurückkomme. Ich muss ihm beweisen, dass ich wiederkomme. Dass ich ihn auf jeden Fall hier in Las Vegas heiraten werde._

„Können wir?", fragte Sara und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.

Catherine erwartete das Paar schon und freute sich die beiden zu sehen. Sie reichte jedem eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Ok Cath, raus mit der Sprache, was gibt es so Wichtiges zu besprechen.", fing Grissom an.

„Das wüsste ich allerdings auch gern. Es muss ja wahnsinnig wichtig sein, dass du mir meine wenige Zeit mit Gil raubst.", ließ Sara scherzeshalber verlauten.

„Das ist es auch, denn ich habe einen Vorschlag für euch beide.", grinste sie.

„Und der wäre?", Sara konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, was Catherine von ihnen wollte.

„Naja, Gil hat mir gestern erzählt, dass ihr möglichst bald heiraten wollt und er nach San Francisco zu dir zieht. Da dachte ich mir, da ich ja das Bellagio und ein paar andere Casinos mitbesitze, dass ich euch die Hochzeit im Bellagio ausrichte. Es wäre dann sozusagen mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für euch.", erklärte ihnen Cath.

Sara bekam bei der Erklärung von Catherine große Augen.

_Im Bellagio? Das wäre gar nicht mal so übel. Ich denke Catherine weiß, dass wir beide eher eine ruhige Hochzeit wollen. Aber die kann man auch dort feiern._

„Was sagt ihr dazu? Ich meine, da Sara ja heute wieder zurückfliegt, habt ihr wenig Zeit eure Hochzeit vorzubereiten. Ich würde sie euch gerne ausrichten. Was meint ihr?", Catherine sah fragend von einem zum anderen.

Sara sah Gil an und wusste, dass auch er begeistert von dem Vorschlag war.

„Danke Catherine, du bist große Klasse.", Sara sprang auf und umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Cath, das ist eine tolle Idee. Aber unter einer Bedingung, ich will die Hochzeit mit organisieren, schließlich bin ich noch hier.", lachte Gil.

„Sicher, das musst du auch. Damit ich sie euren Wünschen entsprechend ausrichten kann. Ich weiß, dass ihr keine prunkvolle Hochzeit wollt. Vertraut mir, ich werde das schon machen. Die Feier findet anschließend im Restaurant Circo statt. Ich habe mir das so vorgestellt, dass die Trauung in einer großen Suite im Bellagio stattfindet."

Catherine erklärte beiden, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte und Sara und Grissom erzählten ihr von ihren Plänen für die Flitterwochen. Sie war begeistert, dass die beiden zustimmten. Irgendwann gegen Abend, wurde es Zeit für Sara, dass sie zum Flughafen fuhr. Gil wollte sie hinbringen und diesmal nahm Sara sehr gerne das Angebot wahr.

Sie standen nun kurz vor dem Zoll und mussten sich voneinander verabschieden. Sara hatte eingecheckt und in 45 Minuten ging ihr Flieger.

„Pass auf dich auf, Sara!"

„Mach' ich, ist versprochen. Und du, arbeite nicht so viel.", grinste sie.

„Ich versuche es.", antwortete Grissom.

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir so schwer fallen würde, Gil wieder zu verlassen. _

_Spätestens in 2 Monaten sehen wir uns wieder. Reiß dich zusammen Gil. Du kannst ihr jetzt keine Szene hier am Flughafen machen._

„Ich komme wieder, das ist versprochen. Wir werden am 17. August heiraten, Gil.", sagte Sara und strich ihrem Verlobten sanft über die Wange.

„Du hast es gehört, nicht?"

Sara nickte nur, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und einen Kloß im Hals.

„Honey, nicht weinen, wir sehen uns bald wieder. Ich werde dich wahnsinnig vermissen, aber du wirst sehen, die Zeit geht schnell rum.", versuchte Gil Sara zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß, Bugman. Aber ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. Auch wenn wir am Wochenende nicht viel Zeit für uns hatten. Waren es wunderschöne Tage.", schniefte Sara.

Gil nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm und küsste sie innig.

„Ich liebe dich zukünftige Mrs. Grissom. Glaube mir, ich werde dich mindestens genauso vermissen.", lächelte er aufmunternd, als sie sich gelöst hatten.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gil, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.", jetzt hatte Sara auch ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sara schlang die Arme um Grissoms Hals und schmiegte sich nochmal an ihn und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss. Sie wusste, sie würde das so sehr vermissen. Gil sah Sara noch nach, wie sie durch den Zoll ging, und dann allmählich verschwand. Jetzt war er wieder alleine!

**... TBC**


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

Sara war müde und erschöpft vom Flug. Sie betrat ihre Wohnung und fühlte sie alleine. Sie vermisste Gil jetzt schon. Aber sie war auch froh, dass sie sich mit ihm ausgesprochen hatte. Sara wusste, dass die nächsten 2 Monate hart werden würden und sie war auch ein wenig traurig, dass sie ihre eigene Hochzeit nicht mit vorbereiten konnte.

_Ich hoffe, dass diesmal alles klappt. Dass wir wirklich am 17. August heiraten werden. Noch einmal die Hochzeit verschieben möchte ich nicht. Ich denke, dass Gil und Catherine das sehr gut hinbekommen, mit der Hochzeit. Das Bellagio! Ich kann es noch nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich in diesem Hotel heiraten werde. Es übt irgendwie eine magische Anziehungskraft auf mich aus. Morgen werde ich mich auch nach der Arbeit nach einem Hochzeitskleid umschauen. Aber ich muss erstmal rausfinden, wo ich hier so etwas finde, wo sich diese Brautkleidboutiquen befinden._

Während ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, zog sich Sara um. Dann griff sie zum Telefon und wählte eine ihr bekannte Telefonnummer.

„Hey Honey, bist du gut angekommen?", begrüßte sie Grissom schon am Telefon.

„Ja Bugman, ich bin gut angekommen, aber ich bin auch wahnsinnig müde.", antwortete sie erfreut.

Ihr Verlobter hatte sie schon an der Nummer erkannt, als sie angerufen hatte. Und dass er sie gleich so begrüßt hatte, freute Sara umso mehr.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du die Hochzeit im Bellagio feiern möchtest?", Gil konnte nicht mehr richtig mit Sara darüber sprechen, bevor sie abgeflogen war.

„Ja, ich bin nur ein wenig traurig, weil es ja meine Hochzeit ist und ich sie nicht vorbereiten kann. Es tut mir Leid, Gil, dass ich wieder zurück musste.", Sara schloss seufzend die Augen und erinnerte sich an ihren Verlobten, als sie sich verabschiedeten.

_Warum ist Sara so traurig? Ich weiß, dass ich ihr fehle und sie fehlt mir auch sehr, aber die zwei Monate werden auch umgehen und dann bin ich endlich bei ihr und werde sie nie wieder gehen lassen._

„Sara, willst du wirklich heiraten? Ich meine, ist es nicht zu stressig für dich? Wir können gerne die Hochzeit verlegen.", Gil hoffte, dass Sara ihm die Wahrheit sagte und sich nicht wieder verschloss.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Es wird stressig und die Monate ohne dich werden einsam, ich fühle mich ja jetzt schon einsam und bin gerade nach Hause gekommen. Aber ich möchte im August heiraten. Gil ich will, dass wir endlich glücklich sein können."

Gil wusste, dass seine Verlobte ehrlich war. Für ihn war es auch nicht leicht, wieder so lange getrennt von ihr zu leben. Aber das Ziel hatten sie vor Augen und darauf arbeiteten sie hin.

„Honey, es wird alles gut werden. Du wirst sehen, die Wochen werden so schnell vergehen, und ehe wir uns versehen, sind wir verheiratet, zukünftige Mrs. Grissom.", lächelte er ins Telefon.

„Danke Gil. Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist. Vielleicht bin ich einfach auch nur müde. Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt ins Bett gehen, sonst verschlafe ich morgen noch.", antwortete Sara.

„Ist gut, Sara, schlaf gut! Ich denke an dich!", verabschiedete sich Grissom.

„Du auch, Bugman. Schön, dass wir uns ausgesprochen haben am Wochenende. Ich vermisse dich. Bye Gil, ich melde mich morgen wieder."

Sara bekam kaum noch mit, wie sich ihr Verlobter von ihr verabschiedete, weil ihr fast der Telefonhörer vor Müdigkeit aus der Hand fiel.

Die nächsten Wochen waren für Gil nicht leicht. Er musste sich mit dem Staatsanwalt, Ecklie und McKeen rumschlagen. Der Staatsanwalt wollte einen Deal mit McKeen aushandeln, der alles andere als angemessen war. Und Ecklie stimmte dem zu, weil wie er meinte, McKeen hätte so etwas verdient, er war ja schließlich mal Undersheriff.

„Conrad, meinen sie nicht, dass der Deal etwas zu gut für McKeen ist? Schließlich hat er Warrick Brown umgebracht und noch andere. Nicht zu vergessen der versuchte Mord an der Gerichtsdienerin Cecilia Thommas.", brüskierte er sich.

_Warum will Ecklie McKeen unbedingt beschützen? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der ehemalige Undersheriff immer noch so großen Einfluss hat._

„Gil, ich will auch nicht, dass McKeen so schnell wieder rauskommt. Aber wir müssen berücksichtigen, dass er mal Undersheriff war und er sich vorher nichts zuschulden kommen lassen hat.", erwiderte Ecklie leicht.

Jetzt konnte sich Gil kaum noch halten. Er war wütend. Für was nahmen sie den ehemaligen Undersheriff fest, wenn Ecklie ihn nach 6 Jahren! schon wieder freilassen, und dem Deal zustimmen wollte.

„Conrad, das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein. Selbst der Staatsanwalt wäre statt für die Todesstrafe für lebenslänglich. Das ist der Deal, den wir McKeen angeboten habe und dabei bleibt es. Das ist Ironie Conrad. 6 Jahre, dass ich nicht lache. Das ist kein Kavaliersdelikt, was er getan hat.", wütend drehte sich Gil um, das Gespräch war für ihn beendet.

_Was bin ich froh, dass ich bald aus diesem Irrenhaus verschwinde. Ich kann diesen Job einfach nicht länger machen, ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich Ecklie absolut nicht mehr ertragen kann. Ein CSI, einer meiner besten Mitarbeiter und Freunde ist umgebracht worden und Conrad Ecklie hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als dem Täter Almosen zu schenken. Wenn ich daran denke, wie er Sara früher behandelt hat, steigt die Wut in mir hoch._

Als Gil in sein Büro kam, hatte er schon eine E-Mail von Sara. Er freute sich, wieder etwas von ihr zu lesen. Sie schrieben sich täglich mehrmals, denn zum Telefonieren war in den letzten Tagen kaum Zeit.

_**To:** Gil Grissom  
_

_**From:**__.Sara Sidle  
_

_**Subject: **__Arbeitest du wieder zu viel?_

_Hey Bugman,_

_da ich dich die letzten Tage kaum ans Telefon bekomme, vermute ich, dass du dich voll in die Arbeit gestürzt hast. Sicher sind die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auch nicht ganz ohne Stress. Bitte Gil, mute dir nicht zu viel zu, ich habe Angst um dich. Ich möchte nicht, dass du bei der Hochzeit völlig gestresst bist und unseren schönsten Tag nicht genießen kannst._

_Wenn du bei mir wärest, könnte ich dich mit gewissen Aktionen Ablenken.;) Ich vermisse dich, Bugman. Aber auch ich habe viel zu arbeiten. _

_Justin, hat sich wieder sehr verschlossen, er hatte Besuch von seinen Eltern und sie sind aneinandergeraten. Vielleicht gelingt es mir ihm klar zu machen, dass es nicht die Schuld seiner Eltern ist, dass er blind ist._

_Den ersten Monat haben wir schon hinter uns, ich kann es kaum abwarten, bald wieder bei dir zu sein._

_Love Sara_

Gil freute sich über die E-Mail seiner Verlobten sehr. Er arbeitete zwar viel, aber auch die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen mit Catherine nahmen ihren Lauf. Es gab viel zu planen. Auch wenn die Einladungsliste nicht lang war – zur Freude des Brautpaares, denn sie wollten eine kleine Feier – war einiges zu regeln. Es musste ein Pfarrer gefunden werden, der sie trauen würde, das allerdings war das kleinste Problem. Das größere Problem waren die Feierlichkeiten. Gil wollte Sara überraschen, dass um 24 Uhr die Wasserfontänen vor dem Circo angingen. Allerdings wurden diese nur bis 22 Uhr – und dann auch nur alle 45 Minuten – angestellt. Es kostete Cath viel Überzeugungskraft, dass dies machbar wurde.

_Ich arbeite in letzter Zeit wirklich wieder viel zu viel, aber irgendjemand muss es ja tun. Catherine übernimmt dann meinen Posten, wenn ich gehe. Mit Nick zusammen sind sie sicher ein gutes Führungsteam und ich hätte niemand anderen vorgeschlagen. Aber ich muss mich jetzt bald mal um einen Hochzeitsanzug kümmern. Am liebsten würde ich den mit Sara aussuchen, aber leider ist sie nicht da. Ob sie schon ihr Brautkleid hat? Und wenn ja, wie sieht sie aus? So langsam werde ich ziemlich nervös._

Gil machte sich dran, Sara gleich zurückzuschreiben.

_**To:**__ Sara Sidle  
_

_**From:** Gil Grissom  
_

_**Subject: **__RE:__Arbeitest du wieder zu viel?_

_Hallo Sara,_

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich kaum Zeit habe, du hast ja recht, ich arbeite zu viel. Die Sache mit McKeen ist immer noch nicht ausgestanden. Ecklie will unbedingt bewerkstelligen, dass er nur 6 Jahre bekommt, weil er ja einmal Undersheriff war. Du kannst dir meine Wut vorstellen._

_Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen gehen voran. Ich denke Catherine wird sich demnächst mal bei dir melden._

_Das mit Justin wirst du hinbekommen, dessen bin ich mir sicher! Du hast einfach eine Gabe für solche Sachen. Gerade was es anbetrifft, Leute zum Reden zu bringen. Bei mir hast du es ja auch geschafft. Sara, ich vermisse dich sehr und freue mich, dich bald zu sehen. Ich hoffe, dass wir die nächsten Tage mal wieder telefonieren können, denn ich möchte wenigstens deine Stimme hören. _

_Was meintest du eigentlich damit, dass du mich mit gewissen Aktionen ablenken könntest? Ich könnte mir da so einiges vorstellen, gerade weil wir an dem Wochenende deines Besuchs nicht dazu gekommen sind.:)._

_Ich liebe dich, Sara Sidle, und freu mich, dass du bald meine Frau bist._

_In Liebe Gil._

Gil lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und erlaubte sich ein paar Minuten zu träumen: von Ihr. Er musste sie unbedingt an die Strippe bekommen, er verging fast vor Sehnsucht nach ihr. Nie hätte er sich ausgemalt, wie einsam es sein könnte, wenn sie wieder weg war. Sogar Bruno vermisste Sara sehr. Die ersten Tage, nachdem sie weg war, wollte er nichts fressen und winselte oft an der Tür.

Am Ende der Schicht, ging er diesmal nach Hause, Nick hatte sich angeboten, eine Doppelschicht zu schieben. Gil hatte noch einiges zu erledigen an diesem Tag. Er hatte sich mit Sara geeinigt, dass er den Großteil ihrer beider Sachen von einer Umzugsfirma nach San Francisco bringen lies. Das Appartement, das sie beide in Zukunft bewohnen würden, war etwas größer als das Jetzige. Gil hatte zwar schon viel gepackt, doch es war noch viel zu tun. Nach ihrer Hochzeitsreise würden sie nur noch den Rest der Sachen abholen und natürlich Bruno mit nach San Francisco nehmen. Der Boxer würde in den zwei Wochen in denen sie im Grand Canyon waren, bei Catherine bleiben. Danach würden sie noch ein letztes Mal nach Las Vegas zurückkehren und sich von allen verabschieden, dann würden sie gemeinsam nach San Francisco fliegen und dort ihr restliches Leben verbringen.

_Ein etwas seltsamer Gedanke, hier alles hinter mir zu lassen. So lange Jahre habe ich in Las Vegas gelebt. Aber ich bin auch froh, endlich mit Sara dort zu leben, wo wir hoffentlich glücklich werden._

Grissom hatte den halben Tag mit Umzugskartons packen verbracht. Jetzt war alles soweit eingepackt. Den Rest erledigten die Helfer der Umzugsfirma, die Sara und er beauftragt hatten. Ihm fielen viele Dinge in die Hände, die ihn an die Vergangenheit der beiden erinnerte. Von damals, als sie ihre Beziehung noch geheim gehalten hatten. Sie waren sich beide einig, dass sie es bei der Arbeit nicht an die große Glocke hängen würden. Am Anfang waren sie glücklich, dass sie endlich zueinandergefunden hatten, doch irgendwann war es ihnen nicht genug, dass sie ‚nur' ein Paar waren. So hatte Gil Sara gefragt, ob sie nicht zusammenziehen wollten. Gesagt, getan, Sara hatte zugestimmt und sie hatten sich ein schönes Appartement gemietet. Von da an wusste Gil, dass er Sara nie wieder gehen lassen wollte. Die Entführung von ihr, war ein großer Schritt zurück. Sara entfernte sich immer mehr von ihm und er konnte nur zusehen.

_Das ist alles Vergangenheit, vor uns liegt eine tolle Zukunft, unsere gemeinsame Zukunft! Aber es ist noch so lange hin, bis ich Sara wieder sehe. Ich muss noch so viel hier regeln, vor allem das mit McKeen. Dann muss ich meinen Nachfolger einstellen und hier auch noch einiges tun._

Gil seufzte. Er war zwar an Stress gewöhnt, aber das ging eindeutig über den normalen Stresspegel hinaus. Er wünschte sich wieder einmal, dass Sara hier wäre. Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war inzwischen 20 Uhr und er versuchte nicht frustriert aufzustöhnen, weil er Sara frühestens in 2 Stunden hören konnte. Sie hatte heute Elternsprechtag und anschließend noch ein Gespräch mit dem Schulpsychologen über einige ihrer Schüler.

_Verdammt, das wird heute wohl nichts mehr, dass ich mit Gil sprechen kann. Ich denke vor 0 Uhr komme ich hier nicht raus. Es ist wirklich nicht leicht. Er ist in Las Vegas und ich hier in San Francisco. Warum nur müssen wir wieder Jobs haben, die uns das Leben schwer machen? Hoffentlich wird es besser, wenn wir beide hier in Frisco wohnen. Aber ich muss ihn die nächsten Tage unbedingt ans Telefon bekommen, leider schaffe ich es erst einen Tag vor der Hochzeit zurückzukommen. Ich habe leider an dem Tag noch eine sehr wichtige Lehrerkonferenz, an der ich unbedingt teilnehmen muss. Gil wird nicht wirklich davon begeistert sein, aber ich kann es leider nicht ändern._

In einer freien Minute schicke Sara Grissom eine kurze SMS, dass sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffte. Da ihr Verlobter ja Nachtschicht hatte, musste er schließlich auch irgendwann schlafen. Sara wusste, dass er nach der Schicht nicht geschlafen hatte und bis sie zu Hause war um 1 Uhr, sicher nicht mehr wach war. Als Gil die SMS bekam, verfluchte er alles und steigerte sich noch mehr in die Arbeit zu Hause. Sara wusste, dass er enttäuscht war. Es kam keine SMS mehr zurück. Jetzt wusste sie, dass er zudem noch sauer auf sie war.

_Ich kann auch nichts dafür. Mein Job ist eben auch wichtig. Es tut mit so Leid, Gil. Ich habe es mir auch anders vorgestellt._

Gut, dass sie noch eine halbe Stunde hatte, bis die nächsten Eltern kamen. Die ungeweinten Tränen brannten ihr in den Augen, als sie sich an den Abschied in Las Vegas erinnerte. Es war ihr so schwer wie noch nie gefallen, ihren zukünftigen Mann zurückzulassen. Sara schluckte und riss sich zusammen. Sie musste sich jetzt auf ihren Job konzentrieren. Später zu Hause, konnte sie ins Kissen weinen, weil sie wieder mal daran schuld war, dass sie Gil nicht hören konnte.

„Sara, hast du einen kurzen Augenblick?", fragte David sie, als er den Kopf in das Klassenzimmer steckte.

„Sicher David, komm' rein.", versuchte sie zu lächeln.

„Justins Eltern kommen gleich und ich wollte nochmal mit dir darüber reden…. Ist etwas passiert, Sara?", stutze David, als er sie ansah.

„Nein, schon gut, ich bin nur etwas gestresst. Ich musste Gil heute schon wieder versetzten.", tapfer hielt Sara ihr Lächeln aufrecht.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist. Als Marc noch in New York lebte, war es auch schwer.", David lächelte Sara aufmunternd zu.

„Danke, David. Aber lass uns jetzt über die Arbeit reden. Irgendwie muss ich mich ja ablenken.", gab sie fest zurück.

„Ok. Also Justins Eltern haben bei dem Autounfall vor zwei Jahren Justins Bruder, Kevin, verloren. Kevin war zwei Jahre jünger als Justin. Das könnte ein Grund sein, warum Justin so verschlossen ist. Ich denke er gibt seinen Eltern die Schuld, dass sein Bruder tot ist. Aber wie du ja schon weißt, war der Unfall nicht die Schuld der Eltern. Ein Truckfahrer hatte die Kontrolle über sein Fahrzeug verloren und ist in das Auto der Stevens gefahren.", erzählte er Sara.

„Hm… das könnte natürlich ein Grund sein, warum Justin so auf seine Eltern reagiert. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das er seinen Eltern die Schuld für seine Blindheit gibt. Doch wenn ich das jetzt so sehe, denke ich eher, es ist der Tod des Bruders.", überlegte Sara laut.

„Vermutlich. Justin wird heute Abend auch dabei sein und Josh Devin, unser Schulpsychologe, stößt dann auch zu euch. Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut das anzusprechen.", David sah Sara abwartend an.

Sara überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann.

„Ja, wir können das so machen, allerdings werde ich Josh bescheid sagen, wann er zu uns kommen soll. Ich möchte zuerst mit den Stevens und Justin alleine reden."

„Gut, dann sage ich Josh Devin bescheid. Du kannst ihn ja anrufen, wenn du soweit bist."

„Ja, mache ich, David. Danke.", sagte Sara und lächelte.

Sara war froh, dass sie hier ein kleines Büro hatte. So musste sie nicht alle Schulsachen immer mit nach Hause schleppen, denn sie genoss es mit der Cable Car zu fahren. Ihr Appartement lag nur 1 Block von einer Haltestelle entfernt. Auch die Schule war nur 2 Blocks entfernt von der Haltestelle aus zu erreichen.

_Ich hoffe das Gespräch mit den Stevens geht gut aus. Es wäre nicht auszudenken, wenn Justin sich noch mehr gegen seine Eltern stellt._

Das Gespräch mit Justins Eltern stellte sich als sehr schwierig heraus. Sara hatte das Gefühl, dass sie alles nur noch kaputt machte. Justin ignorierte seine Eltern auf eine Art und Weise, wie sie es damals bei ihren Eltern gemacht hatte. Allerdings taten Justins Eltern ihrem Sohn nicht so etwas an, wie Saras Vater bei ihr. Sie machten eine kleine Pause und Sara sah auf die Uhr, gerne hätte sie mit Gil darüber gesprochen, aber es war schon nach 0 Uhr und er war sicher schon im Bett. Zudem war er sicher sehr enttäuscht und sauer auf sie.

_Zum Glück ist morgen Samstag, da kann ich ausschlafen und endlich mal nach meinem Kleid schauen. Ich habe nur noch einen Monat Zeit. Gott sei Dank kommt Catherine morgen, sie kann mir dabei helfen, einige Dinge noch zu regeln. Ich bin sehr gespannt auf das, was sie mir über die Vorbereitungen über die Hochzeit erzählt._

Nachdem der Schulpsychologe Josh Devin dazukam, verlief das Gespräch besser. Er unterstützte Sara in ihrer Sichtweise, dass Justin selbst entscheiden musste, was er wollte. Justin versprach im Gegenzug dazu seine Eltern nicht mehr zu ignorieren. Als Sara die Familie entließ, war sie etwas erleichtert. Vielleicht bekam sie es doch noch hin, dass der Junge wieder Vertrauen zu seinen Eltern aufbaute.

Sara war heilfroh, als sie endlich nach Hause konnte. Aber auch erleichtert, dass sie heute Abend das Auto genommen hatte. Die Sehnsucht nach Gil ließ sie nicht los. Und auch nicht, dass er sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Traurig und ebenfalls enttäuscht fuhr sie nach Hause.

Gil war enttäuscht, als die SMS von Sara kam. Er steckte abwesend das Handy wieder weg und arbeitete weiter. Schlafen wollte er jetzt nicht. Gil war wütend, aber nicht auf Sara, sondern auf seine ganze Umwelt. Er lenkte sich eine Stunde später damit ab, dass er ein Hochzeitsgeschenk für Sara suchte. Grissom war sich nicht sicher, ob das möglich war, aber er hoffte, dass seine Beziehungen ausreichen würden, um es möglich zu machen.

_Ich weiß, dass es Sara gefallen wird. Sie war so fasziniert von unserer Hochzeitsreise, da wird sie das sicher auch freuen. Morgen früh, muss ich gleich ein paar Telefonate führen. Wenn das klappen sollte, wird das eine tolle Überraschung für sie._

Grissoms Wut war verraucht. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie die Stunden vergingen. Er hatte immer wieder im Internet nach dem Geschenk für Sara geschaut. Gil wusste ganz genau, was er seiner Verlobten schenken wollte. Gerade als er das Laptop herunterfahren wollte, sah er in seinem Messenger ‚Sara Sidle is online'. Nur den Namen zu lesen, ließ sein Herz schon höher schlagen. Er überlegte nicht lange, sondern klickte ihren Namen an, um eine Nachricht zu schreiben:

**Gil Grissom: 0:43**

„**Hey Sara, bist du da?"**

Gil wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort, aber Sara schien sich Zeit zu lassen.

_Sie hat sicher nur den PC angemacht und ist dann gleich ins Bad, um zu duschen oder sich umzuziehen. Ich warte einfach. Schlafen kann ich sowieso nicht, bevor ich mit ihr gesprochen habe. _

**Sara Sidle: 1:08**

**Hallo Gil, ich bin hier. Ich war noch unter der Dusche und habe nur den PC hochgefahren.**

**Gil Grissom: 1:09**

**Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Wie geht es dir, Liebes? Wie war dein Elternsprechabend? **

**Sara Sidle: 1:10**

**Es ging so. Irgendwie bin ich nicht richtig an die Eltern von Justin rangekommen. Auch an Justin nicht. Josh, unser Schulpsychologe konnte auch nicht viel erreichen. Aber wenigstens sind wir zu einer Einigung gekommen, dass er seine Eltern nicht mehr ignoriert.**

Sara freute sich mit Gil zu schreiben, obwohl sie doch ganz schön müde war, aber das war ihr egal.

_Ob Gil nochmal telefonieren will? Ich würde so gerne seine Stimme hören. Ich brauche ihn und vermisse ihn so._

**Gil Grissom: 1:10**

**Ich glaube du wirst das schon hinbekommen, Honey. Ich denke, dass auch Justin sich mit der Situation erst richtig auseinandersetzen muss. Vielleicht hat er es in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht getan.**

**Sara Sidle: 1:12**

**Ich hoffe es. Gil, warum hast du mir vorhin nicht geantwortet? Ich konnte nichts dazu, dass es länger gedauert hat. Für mich ist es auch nicht gerade leicht.**

**Gil Grissom: 1:14**

**Ich war etwas enttäuscht, weil wir uns schon wieder nicht hören konnten. Sicher ist es für dich nicht leicht. Aber ich sitze hier und wünsche mir nur, dass du bei mir bist und dann kommt von dir diese Nachricht.**

**Sara Sidle: 1:14**

**Ich vermisse dich auch, Gil. Aber ich kann es auch nicht ändern. Wir wussten, dass diese 2 Monate sehr hart für uns werden würden.**

_Warum bin ich eigentlich immer daran schuld? Seine Arbeit geht ebenso vor wie meine. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihm akzeptiere ich es, weil ich einfach daran nichts ändern kann._

**Gil Grissom: 1:15**

**Ja, wir wussten es, aber keiner von uns beiden hatte es sich so stressig ausgemalt. Sara, wir kommen kaum noch dazu uns zu unterhalten. Weder im Chat noch über VoIP.**

**Gil Grissom: 1:20**

**Bist du noch da, Sara? Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte mich mit dir nicht streiten.**

**Gil Grissom: 1:25**

**Sara…**

_Bestimmt habe ich sie mit meinen Äußerungen verletzt. Statt froh zu sein, mit ihr zu schreiben, werfe ich ihr vor, dass sie zu lange arbeitet. Sie hat immer meine Arbeit akzeptiert und sich nie darüber beschwert._

Grissom wollte gerade zum Telefonhörer greifen, als Saras Chatfenster wieder aufblinkte.

**Sara Sidle: 1:35**

**Ja, bin noch da. Aber lass uns das Gespräch beenden. Gil, ich vermisse dich sehr und wünschte du wärest hier. Ich möchte nicht mit einer Wut im Bauch schlafen gehen….**

**Gil Grissom: 1:36**

**Nimm deine Kopfhörer, ich rufe dich an, Liebes.**

**Sara Sidle: 1:36**

**Ok…**

Sara nahm ihre Kopfhörer und war froh, dass sie noch die Chance hatte, mit ihrem Verlobten zu reden. Als es am PC klingelte, klickte Sara auf annehmen.

„Hey…", begrüßte Sara ihn.

„Hey Honey."

„Es tut so gut deine Stimme zu hören, Gil.", sagte Sara mit einem Kloß im Hals.

Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig. Als sie die Stimme von Gil hörte, schlug ihr Herz schneller und sie schloss einfach die Augen, um das Gefühl von Tausenden Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch zu behalten und zu genießen.

„Oh Honey, du glaubst nicht, wie gut es tut, dich zu hören.", schluckte er.

„Doch, das weiß ich, denn mir geht es nicht anders.", lachte sie nervös.

_Warum bin ich so nervös? Als würde ich Gil heute zum ersten Mal hören. Jedes Mal, wenn ich seine Stimme höre und mir vorstelle, wie es ist, wenn er bei mir wäre, überkommt mich eine Gänsehaut._

Sara versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr die paar Worte ihres zukünftigen Mannes sie aus dem Konzept brachten. Sie setzte sich mit ihrem Bluetooth Headset auf dem Kopf auf die Couch und hörte Gil zu, als er sprach. Dabei schloss sie erneut die Augen und stellte sich vor, dass er bei ihr wäre.

„Sara, wir schaffen das. Ich weiß, wir haben beide viel zu tun. Aber in einem Monat sehen wir uns wieder und ich verspreche dir, es wird eine wunderschöne Hochzeit.", Gil hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden.

„Ich weiß, Bugman, und ich freue mich so sehr darauf, dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Aber ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Ich kann erst einen Tag vor unserer Hochzeit nach Vegas kommen. Wir haben am 15. August noch eine Konferenz, die sehr wichtig ist. Es tut mir Leid, Gil.", Sara hielt den Atem an und wartete auf Grissoms Antwort.

_Erst einen Tag vor unserer Hochzeit? Ich habe so sehr gehofft, sie schon vorher in die Arme schließen zu können._

„Naja, können wir nicht ändern, Honey. Dafür haben wir danach ganz viel Zeit für uns.", schluckte Gil seinen Ärger runter.

„Du bist nicht böse?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Enttäuscht Sara, aber nicht deinetwegen, sondern einfach nur, dass ich dich erst einen Tag vor der Hochzeit wieder in die Arme schließen und dich erst dann wieder küssen kann.", sagte er ehrlich."

„Ich weiß, Bugman, aber ich verspreche dir, ich mache es wieder gut. Ich habe da so eine Idee.", grinste Sara.

Sie lag immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch und stellte sich vor, wie Gil sie in die Arme schloss und sie zärtlich küsste.

„Woran denkst du Liebes?", fragte Gil, als Sara ein paar Sekunden lang schwieg.

„An dich und daran wie du mich küsst.", antworte sie prompt und erschrak selber über das, was sie gesagt hatte.

Gil lachte leise und freute sich über Saras Antwort.

„Ist es schön, gefällt es dir?", ging Gil einen Schritt weiter.

_Ich hoffe Sara versteht es nicht falsch. Aber ich kann auch an nichts anderes denken, seit ich sie höre. Wobei ich wohl noch an viel mehr denke als an küssen._

„Oh ja.", hauchte Sara ins Mikrofon.

Jetzt war es an Gil, der die Augen schloss und Saras Atem und ihrer Stimme lauschte.

„Ich wünschte du wärest hier. Weißt du ich würde gerne das nachholen, zu was wir an dem Wochenende in Las Vegas keine Zeit hatten.", flüsterte Sara mit belegter Stimme.

„Sara, ich vermisse dich so. Wie gerne würde ich dich jetzt in meinen Armen halten, dich küssen, berühren und verführen.", zärtliche Worte, mit denen er Sara zeigen wollte, wie sehr er sie vermisste.

_So hatte ich mir unser Gespräch niemals vorgestellt, aber es ist schön, wenn mir Gil diese Dinge sagt._

„Mach' die Augen zu, Gil und stelle es dir vor.", bat Sara mit leiser Stimme.

Jetzt war es an Grissom die Augen zu schließen, er genoss es, Saras Stimme dadurch intensiver wahrzunehmen. Die Reaktion darauf ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und er spürte sie in seiner Hose, als Sara mit erotischer Stimme weitersprach.

„Stell' dir vor, wie ich dich ebenfalls berühre. Ich sehne mich so nach dir."

„Gott Honey, du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich mir den 16. August herbeisehne.", vernahm sie Grissoms Stimme.

„Doch Bugman, das glaube ich dir und ich kann es dir nachempfinden. Denn ich vermisse dich auch so. Sieh es so, andere Paare sind keusch bis zur Hochzeit, wir müssen nur 2 Monate überstehen.", lachte Sara.

Gil konnte nicht anders, er musste bei dem Gedanken ebenfalls lachen.

„Stimmt Liebes, da hast du recht. Ich denke du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen. Catherine wird sicher morgen ziemlich früh bei dir auftauchen.", lenkte Gil auf ein anderes Thema.

_Ich muss das Gespräch ablenken, sonst halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Auch wenn ich jetzt erstmal eine eiskalte Dusche brauche und hoffe sie hilft._

„Ja stimmt. Catherine kommt morgen. Sie will mir helfen, mein Brautkleid auszusuchen. Gil es war schön dich zu hören. Denk an mich und träume von mir.", schloss Sara mit einem Lächeln.

„Du wirst sicher wunderschön aussehen, Honey. Träumen werde ich ganz sicher von dir, nachdem Gespräch. Ich denke immer an dich, meine Sara.", sagte Gil leise.

„Das ist schön, Bugman. Ich liebe dich, Gil. Schlaf gut.", gab Sara ebenso leise zurück.

„Ich dich auch, Sara. Gute Nacht."

Als sie das Knacken in ihren Kopfhörern hörte, legte sie sie ebenfalls ab, fuhr ihren PC runter und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich immer noch um das Gespräch mit ihrem Verlobten.

_Warum ich das Gespräch umgelenkt habe, weiß ich auch nicht._

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen, mit weit geöffneten Augen betrachtete sie die Schattenspiele an der Decke, die das Licht von der Straße erstellte.

In Gedanken war sie bei Gil, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, als er sie das letzte Mal berührte. Gedankenverloren berührte Sara ihre Brüste unter ihrem Top, dass sie zum Schlafen trug, hielt sie, wie er sie gehalten hatte. Aber ihre Hände waren kleiner und vermittelten nicht dieses sanfte Drängen. Wie er ihre Brustspitzen berührt hatte. Es war nur eine flüchtige, zärtliche Liebkosung gewesen, doch hatten sie sich sofort aufgerichtet. Jetzt streichelte sie sie selbst. Ja, genauso hatte es sich angefühlt. Sara wünschte Gil würde es jetzt tun.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie wundervoll seine Zunge sich anfühlen würde und sein Mund, wenn er an den Knospen saugte. Heißes Verlangen durchflutete sie. Sara gefiel wie er sie immer ansah, ihren Mund, die Brüste, ihren Po und die Beine. Sie ließ die Hände an ihrem Körper hinuntergleiten, als könnte sie Grissoms Blick fühlen. Und in gewisser Hinsicht konnte sie das auch, warm und tastend, wie seine Hände.

Bei dieser Vorstellung spürte sie sofort ein süßes Prickeln an ihrer empfindsamsten Stelle. Gil war nicht einmal hier, und trotzdem erregte es sie heftig, an ihn zu denken. Sie sehnte sich nach seiner Berührung. Sara wollte, dass er mit seinem Mund auf ihren Brüsten und zwischen ihren Beinen eine heiße, brodelnde Lust in ihr entfachte. Sie wollte, dass er sie mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte und zur Raserei brachte. Sie wollte seine Erektion, die er nicht verbergen konnte, in den Händen halten und dann tief in sich spüren.

Die Augen geschlossen, stöhnte Sara und schob eine Hand unter den Gummizug ihrer Pyjamahose. Mit der anderen streichelte sie ihre aufgerichteten Brustknospen und stellte sich vor, Gils Zunge umspiele sie. Völlig in ihrer Fantasie versunken, liebkoste sie mit einem Finger ihren sensibelsten Punkt und tauchte in die lustvollen Gefühle, die sie beherrschten. Oh ja, und seine Zunge würde sie auch dort reizen und necken.

Ein sinnlicher Schauer überlief Sara bei dieser Vorstellung. Er würde sie zärtlich streicheln und verwöhnen. Ja, mit seiner Zunge würde er sie um den Verstand bringen, immer schneller und schneller, während er hart wurde und zuckte….

„Nimm mich!", flüsterte sie heiser, als sie zum Höhepunkt gelangte.

Wenn Gil sie jetzt nur sehen könnte, in sie eindringen würde, nachdem er ihr einen solchen Orgasmus beschert hatte. Wenn er sich nur dem lustvollen Liebesspiel mit ihr hingeben könnte, um selbst zu kommen.

Ach, wenn Gil nur bei ihr sein könnte.

Und wenn sie nur nicht allein wäre.

_**(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday**_

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong**_

_**You're still the one**__**  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
**__**(You're still the one)**__**  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night**_

_**Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'**_

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong**_

_**You're still the one**__**  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
**__**(You're still the one)**__**  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night**_

**.... TBC**_**  
**_


	12. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

Gil hatte seinen Laptop ausgemacht und lag jetzt hellwach im Bett. Das Gespräch mit Sara hatte ihn aufgewühlt. Er hoffte nur, dass der Monat schnell rumgehen würde, dass er sie wiedersah.

_Wir sind beide total im Stress und angespannt. Sara mit Justin und meine Gedanken hängen immer noch an McKeen und den absolut bescheuerten Deal, den Ecklie befürwortet._

Gil zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken. Es lag nach dem Gespräch mit seiner zukünftigen Frau auf der Hand, dass er daran dachte, was sie sich zugeflüstert hatten. Er überlegte, was Sara für ein Brautkleid wählen würde. Er hatte gar keine Ahnung davon. Er wusste nur, es würde schlicht sein. Sie war nie auffällig gekleidet. Aber dennoch war er sich sicher, dass das Kleid etwas Besonderes sein würde. So war Sara, sie war einfach eine ganz besondere Frau. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und den Gedanken bei seiner Verlobten fiel Gil in einen traumlosen tiefen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag erledigte er den Anruf für Saras Hochzeitsgeschenk. Die Freude auf seiner Seite war groß, als alles klappte und Gil eine Stunde später sämtliche Daten per E-Mail geschickt bekam. Besser gelaunt als am Vortag fuhr er mittags zum Labor. Nick hatte ihn schon erwartet. Ecklie war mal wieder am toben, wegen McKeen.

„Hi Grissom, Ecklie hat dich schon sehnsüchtig erwartet.", grinste der junge CSI seinen Chef an.

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Ich habe langsam die Nase voll.", grummelte Gil.

„Es geht wieder um McKeen. Er hat wohl um einen noch unverschämteren Deal gebeten. Ecklie ist schier an die Decke gegangen heute Nacht.", klärte ihn Nick auf.

Gil rollte die Augen gen Himmel. Es durfte nicht wahr sein. Jetzt hatten sie den Mörder von Warrick gefasst, und immer noch stand es in den Sternen, welche Strafe er bekommen würde. Jeden anderen Verbrecher hätte man sofort auf mindestens lebenslänglich verurteilt.

_Also hat es Conrad auch endlich eingesehen, dass ein Deal völlig unangebracht ist. Gott sei Dank hat er es endlich eingesehen. Manche brauchen eben ein wenig länger._

„Ich werde mal Conrad aufsuchen. Aber es ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, dass er eingesehen hat, dass McKeen keinen Deal verdient hat.", sagte Gil und ging ein paar Türen weiter im CSI-Gebäude in das Büro des Leiters des Labors.

Nick war ebenfalls froh, dass Ecklie es eingesehen hatte. McKeen würde einen Deal bekommen, aber der würde sich vermutlich auf lebenslänglich reduzieren, nicht wie von der Staatsanwaltschaft beantragt, die Todesspritze.

Als Sara am nächsten Morgen aufstand, galt ihr erster Gedanke dem, was sie mit ihrem Verlobten am Telefon gesprochen hatte. Eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht, als sie dann daran dachte, wozu sie sich hatte hinreißen lassen.

_Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass ich Gil endlich wieder sehe. Das von heute Nacht, sollte sich nicht mehr wiederholen._

Sie erwartete Catherine jeden Moment, also musste sie ihre Gedanken wieder ordnen. Kaum hatte sie an ihre Freundin und ehemalige Kollegin gedacht, klingelte es an Saras Türe. Sie freute sich, denn es war sicher Cath. Sie würde heute und morgen bei ihr übernachten und am Montag früh wieder zurück nach Las Vegas fliegen.

„Cath, schön dich zu sehen.", begrüßte Sara sie, als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Hey Sara, ich freue mich auch, bei dir zu sein.", Catherine umarmte die brünette Frau liebevoll.

„Komm' rein und lass uns erstmal frühstücken. Gil hat mir gestern Nacht schon gesagt, dass du ziemlich früh auftauchen würdest.", erzählte sie Catherine lachend.

„Gil, heute Nacht? Ist er etwa auch hier?", fragte die blonde Ermittlerin erstaunt.

„Nein, aber wir haben gestern miteinander gesprochen. Ich hatte gestern noch lange in der Schule zu tun und es wurde bei mir sehr spät.", Sara klärte ihre Freundin auf.

„Ach so. Es hätte mich gewundert. Gerade bei dem Stress im Moment im Labor. Gil arbeitet wieder ununterbrochen. Sara, es wird Zeit, dass ihr heiratet und er bei dir ist.", antwortete Cath.

„Ich weiß. Ich vermisse ihn sehr. Aber ich denke, er wird sich hier mehr gehen lassen.", Sara war ganz zuversichtlich, was das anging, schließlich hatte es Gil ihr versprochen.

„Ich hoffe es, Sara. Gil braucht dich wirklich.", lächelte sie ihre Freundin an.

„Auch das weiß ich, Cath. Ich brauche ihn auch. Es ist ja nur noch ein Monat.", seufzte Sara.

„Ja und es wird Zeit, dass wir heute dein Hochzeitskleid aussuchen."

„Wir können ja nach dem Frühstück gleich losgehen. Ich habe ein tolles Geschäft in der Stadt empfohlen bekommen. Die Frau eines Kollegen von mir hat dort ihr Brautkleid gekauft.", antwortete Sara und biss herzhaft in einen Bagel.

„Du erstaunst mich wirklich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich schon darum gekümmert hast.", lies Catherine scherzhaft verlauten.

„Was denkst du von mir, Cath. Ich will schließlich nicht meine eigene Hochzeit sabotieren.", grinste Sara.

„Glaube mir, Gil würde dich in allem heiraten. Selbst wenn du nichts anhättest.", schmunzelte die blonde Frau.

_Das kann ich mir denken, besonders, wenn ich nichts anhabe. Oh nein, Sara, nicht schon wieder diese Gedanken. Ich sollte mich auf die Suche nach meinem Brautkleid konzentrieren._

Ihre Gedanken wanderten jedoch immer wieder unfreiwillig zu dem Gespräch mit Gil heute Nacht. Sie überlegte, was gewesen wäre, wenn sie den Themenwechsel dementiert hätte. Wozu wäre es dann gekommen? Sie konnte sich schon da kaum zurückhalten.

Catherine unterband ihre Gedanken sehr schnell, denn sie war voller Enthusiasmus, wenn es um darum ging, Sara als Braut auszustatten.

„Catherine, ich möchte gleich noch bei einem Antiquitätengeschäft vorbei, wegen Gils Hochzeitsgeschenk. Ich bin schon jetzt ein paar Wochen daran vorbeigelaufen und es ist mir immer wieder ins Auge gestochen. Ich denke Gil wird es gefallen."

„Ja, aber sicher. Was hast du dir denn überlegt?", fragte Cath neugierig.

„Das, liebe Catherine, wirst du vor Ort erfahren.", schmunzelte Sara.

„Also gut, dann lass uns mal los, dass wir den Tag nutzen.", drängte Catherine zum Aufbruch.

„Wie lange hast du denn vor ein Brautkleid auszusuchen? Doch nicht wirklich den ganzen Tag?", fragte Sara etwas panisch.

Sara verstand nicht, was so lange dauerte. Ihr war zwar klar, dass sie mehrere Kleider anprobieren musste, aber nicht, dass sie dafür den ganzen Tag brauchte.

„Sara, du heiratest nur einmal in deinem Leben und es soll doch perfekt werden, oder?", beschwichtigte Cath sie.

„Ja, sicher, aber du weißt, ich stehe nicht gerade auf das ganze Drum und Dran. Einfach und schlicht ist mir lieber.", gab Sara zu bedenken.

„Mach' dir keine Gedanken. Ich weiß, dass weder du noch Gil eine solche Hochzeit befürwortet. Aber ein klein wenig mehr darf es doch sein. Ich verspreche dir, es wird ganz euren Vorstellungen entsprechen. Und zu einem Brautkleid gehört mehr als nur das Kleid. Du brauchst passende Unterwäsche, eine Korsage, Schuhe und natürlich ein Strumpfband.", grinste Saras Freundin.

_Wenn ich die Hochzeit überlebe, kann mich nichts mehr schocken. Wie es Gil wohl dabei geht. Ob er schon seinen Anzug ausgesucht hat, oder ob er einfach seinen Anzug nimmt, den er immer bei Gericht trägt. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm. _

Sara musste bei den Gedanken unweigerlich schmunzeln.

Wie besprochen gingen die beiden Frauen zuerst bei dem Antiquitätenhändler vorbei. Sara zeigte Catherine das mittelalterliche Schachspiel aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, das sie für Gil restaurieren lassen wollte, um es ihm zur Hochzeit zu schenken.

„Ich glaube das gefällt ihm sehr gut. Sara, das ist ein wirklich sehr seltenes und kostbares Stück.", drückte Catherine ihre Bewunderung aus.

„Das hoffe ich, dass es ihm gefällt. Es ist etwas ganz Besonderes dieses Schachspiel.", gab Sara zu.

Sie hatte es entdeckt, als sie vor ein paar Wochen an diesem Laden vorbei kam. Seit dem hatte sie es immer wieder betrachtet und überlegt, ob sie es ihrem zukünftigen Mann schenken konnte. Irgendwann ging sie in das Geschäft und holte sich Informationen von dem Händler. Er bot ihr an, dass er es gegen einen geringen Aufpreis restaurieren würde. Sara freute sich und ihr war klar, dass es das perfekte Geschenk für Gil wäre.

„Guten Tag, die Dame, guten Tag Miss Sidle.", begrüßte sie der Ladeninhaber.

„Hallo Mr. Wang, ich wollte das Schachspiel abholen.", Sara lächelte den Chinesen freundlich an.

„Sehr schön, Miss Sidle, gerade gestern Abend habe ich es fertig bekommen. Es sieht toll aus, oder?", fragte er.

„Ja, es ist wirklich beeindruckend.", sagte Catherine erneut.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Wang, für ihre Mühe.", Sara bedankte sich herzlich als Mr. Wang das Schachspiel einpackte.

„Ich denke ihr Zukünftiger wird zu schätzen wissen, was sie ihm schenken, meine Liebe.", lachte der ältere Chinese.

„Das bezweifele ich keine Sekunde.", antwortete Catherine anstelle von Sara.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem liebenswürdigen Mr. Wang und machten sich auf den Weg zu der besagten Brautboutique.

Sara war in dem Brautmodengeschäft etwas unbeholfen. Irgendwie hatte sie keine Ahnung von Hochzeitskleidern, und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sich auch noch nicht so richtige Gedanken gemacht. Sie holte tief Luft und begab sich auf die Suche. Catherine stand ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, wenn sie sie brauchte, ansonsten lies sie Sara erstmal alleine die Kleider durchstöbern.

_Jetzt wo ich mir die Kleider durchschaue, werde ich immer nervöser. Es wird wirklich der schönste Tag in meinem Leben. So langsam kommt bei mir auch die Erwartungen auf, wie Gil aussehen wird und wie es sein wird, ihn zu heiraten. Ich freue mich richtig, ein Kleid auszusuchen. Etwas, dass nur ich tragen werde._

Die Boutique hatte nur Einzelstücke. Die Kleider wurden von einer jungen Designerin hergestellt. Sara stach das eine oder andere Kleid ins Auge, welches die nette Verkäuferin, die ihr zur Hilfe kam, zur Seite hängte, damit sie sie anprobieren konnte. Insgesamt hatte Sara sich 4 Kleider ausgewählt, für eins von denen sie sich entscheiden wollte.

„Jedes der Kleider ist umwerfend, Sara. Ich bin gespannt, wie sie dir stehen. Gil wird vermutlich den Mund nicht mehr zubekommen, wenn er dich darin sieht.", lachte Cath

„Ich hoffe es, Cath. Aber ich muss gestehen, so langsam werde ich nervös. Jetzt wird es ernst. Hättest du dir das vor 9 Jahren vorgestellt, als ich zu euch kam, dass ich einmal Gil Grissom heiraten werde?", fragte Sara lächelnd.

„Oh Sara, ich konnte am Anfang nicht mal verstehen, warum Grissom dich zu uns geholt hat. Ich war einfach nur sauer auf dich und dachte, du wolltest mir den Job wegnehmen. Keiner von uns wusste ja, dass du Gil so gut kanntest. Geschweige dem, dass ihr etwas miteinander hattet.", schmunzelte Catherine.

„Ich sag nur Muschelpuschel. Glaube mir ich dachte damals du wärest völlig durchgeknallt.", grinste Sara.

„So kann man sich täuschen. Ich habe über die Jahre hinweg mitbekommen, wie ihr euch angesehen habt. Diese Berührungen, die eigentlich keine waren und eure Streitereien. Ich habe auch gemerkt, wie sehr er dich verletzt hat. Aber ich dachte es geht mich nichts an. Ich wollte mich da nicht reinhängen. Doch hätte ich Gil immer wieder in den Allerwertesten treten können.", gab Catherine zu Saras Verblüffung von sich.

„Oh, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es so offensichtlich war.", Sara errötete leicht.

„Naja, nicht für jeden, auch ich hatte nur Vermutungen. Aber meine Vermutungen haben sich bestätigt.", grinste Catherine.

„Ja, es war nicht immer leicht. Als wir dann endlich zusammen waren, kamen andere Probleme auf uns zu. Diese Geheimniskrämerei gegenüber euch hat es uns nicht gerade leicht gemacht. Auch als wir dann zusammengezogen sind, war es nicht gerade einfach. Die Entführung tat dann ihr Nötigstes, um uns wieder mal etwas zu entfremden. Aber letztendlich haben wir es geschafft. Ich bin nur traurig, dass Warrick das alles nicht mehr mitbekommt.", sagte Sara leicht mitgenommen.

Sara sah, wie ihre Freundin bei dem Namen ihres Freundes leicht zusammenzuckte. Auch sie war noch nicht darüber hinweg. Aber die Hochzeit von Gil und Sara lenkte Catherine gut ab. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was war, wenn Gil dann in San Francisco leben würde. Er war nicht nur ihr Kollege, sondern auch ihr bester Freund. Er hatte ihr damals so bei Eddie geholfen. Sie würde Gil zweifelsohne sehr vermissen.

„Komm' probiere mal deine Kleider an.", Catherine gab ihr damit zu verstehen, dass sie jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken wollte.

Sara probierte mithilfe der Verkäuferin das erste Kleid an. Es passte gut, aber Sara störte die wahnsinnig große Schleppe. Sie kam damit überhaupt nicht zurecht. Zwar strahlte sie, als sie sich im Spiegel sah. Aber wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie den ganzen Tag die Schleppe mit sich rumtragen musste, gefiel es ihr weniger. Zum Glück hatte sie sich 4 völlig verschiedene Arten von Hochzeitskleidern rausgesucht.

Das zweite Kleid gefiel Sara außerordentlich gut, auch wenn sie sich noch nicht im Spiegel gesehen hatte. Es betonte ihre schlanke Figur und hatte auch keine große Schleppe. Sie schaute zuerst an sich herunter und dann betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Sie stand auf einem kleinen Podest und drehte sich um das Kleid näher zu betrachten. Sie war sprachlos. Das Kleid passte bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten einfach perfekt.

„Wow, übertreibe ich, wenn ich sage, du siehst hinreißend aus!?", machte Catherine das Kompliment.

Sara schaute Cath durch den Spiegel an und strahlte.

„Wenn das Gil auch so sieht, bin ich begeistert.", lachte Sara.

„Also da kannst du dir ganz sicher sein. Gil wird sprachlos sein, wenn er dich in dem Kleid sieht.", Catherine grinste Sara zu.

„Ich glaube ich habe mein Kleid gefunden.", stellte Sara lächelnd fest.

„Sara, das Kleid ist toll! Eine wirklich gute Entscheidung!", pflichtete Catherine ihr bei.

Das Kleid wurde an ein paar Stellen abgesteckt, damit es die genaue Passform hatte. Sara blickte immer wieder in den Spiegel. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so einfach war, ein Hochzeitskleid zu finden.

„So, jetzt brauche ich nur noch Schuhe.", seufzte Sara.

Normalerweise hatte Sara eine gewisse Vorstellung, wenn sie sich Schuhe kaufen wollte, doch dieses Mal hatte sie noch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie sie sein sollten.

_Gut Sara, jetzt hast du dein Kleid schon mal und ich hoffe wirklich, dass es Gil gefällt. Wie sehr ich ihn vermisse... Wie gerne hätte ich ihn in meiner Nähe, um ihn zu erzählen, wie es war. Dass so ein Kleidkauf, gleich ein halbes Fest war, wusste ich auch nicht. Aber der Prosecco schmeckt gut._

Als Begrüßung und immer wieder während des Anprobierens bekamen Sara und Catherine Prosecco eingeschenkt. Sara vertrug normal etwas mehr. Aber Sekt und Ähnliches war nicht ihr Getränk. Sie bevorzugte Bier. Obwohl sie eingestehen musste, dass es sehr lecker war.

„Auf dein Kleid und deine Hochzeit.", salutete Catherine ihr zu.

„Das hört sich an, als würde ich jetzt schon heiraten. Du musst noch einen Monat warten, Cath.", kicherte Sara, bei der sich der Prosecco bemerkbar machte.

Die Verkäuferin brachte Sara fünf paar Schuhe, die sie anprobieren sollte und auswählen, welche sie zu dem Kleid trug. Sara konnte sich aber nicht entscheiden. Selbst beim 5. Paar wusste sie immer noch nicht, welche Schuhe sie nehmen sollte. Ratlos blickte sie zu Catherine und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du bist ja fast so schlimm wie ich beim Schuhekaufen.", grinste Catherine, der das prickelnde Getränk auch schon zu Kopf gestiegen war.

„Ich denke ich nehme die hier.", sagte Sara mit einem entschlossenen Lächeln.

Die Schuhe passten farblich genau zum Kleid. Die Absätze waren nicht ganz so hoch. Da Gil nicht sehr viel größer war als sie selbst, wollte sie auf jedenfall darauf achten. Nachdem sie sich den passenden Slip zur Korsage ausgewählt hatte und auch ein schönes Strumpfband entdecke,e, erklärte die Verkäuferin, dass sie in 3 Wochen das Kleid abholen konnte.

_In 3 Wochen, kurz, bevor ich nach Las Vegas fliege, um zu heiraten. Ich kann es manchmal kaum glauben. Ich werde wirklich Gils Frau. Wir werden sicher glücklich zusammen und können die Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen._

Gil war froh, dass Ecklie es eingesehen hatte und der Deal nur auf lebenslänglich getilgt wurde. McKeen verbrachte also sein restliches Leben im Gefängnis, ohne Aussicht darauf, dass er entlassen wurde. Auch seinen Komplizen, einen arbeitslosen Mexikaner hatten sie ausfindig gemacht. Er hatte ebenfalls mit lebenslänglich zu rechnen, vielleicht auch mit mehr.

Nick und Greg kamen zu ihm ins Büro. So, wie sie es alle immer gemacht hatten, nach einem gelösten Fall. Doch heute waren sie nur zu dritt. Wehmut schwankte in allen drei Gemütern mit. Sara war in San Francisco, Catherine ebenfalls, aber sie würde wiederkommen. Wer allerdings nie wieder kommen würde, war Warrick. Gil würde auch bald das CSI-Labor verlassen.

„Und was machst du in San Francisco, Boss?", fragte Greg neugierig.

Grissom hatte sich ausgeschwiegen darüber, was er in San Francisco machen würde. Nur Sara wusste davon.

„Ich werde am College in San Francisco eine Professur annehmen.", antwortete er, während er einige Sachen in Kartons räumte.

„Wow, Professor Grissom.", ließ Nick anerkennend verlauten.

„So ungefähr, Nick.", ließ Grissom fröhlich verlauten.

„Könntest du McKeen im Auge behalten, Nick?"

Gil wusste, dass es Nick schwer fallen würde, neutral zu bleiben. Und genau aus diesem Grund wollte er, dass Nick diese Aufgabe übernahm.

„Ich versuche mein Bestes.", lächelte Nick zurück.

Ihm war klar, dass sein Boss ihm den Auftrag mit Absicht gab. Er sollte McKeen in wiederkehrenden Abständen aufsuchen und sich erkundigen, ob er nicht doch einen Deal oder Ähnliches plante. Bei so einem kaltblütigen Verbrechen wusste man nie, was geschehen würde.

„Da bin ich mir sicher.", stimmte Gil ihm zu.

„Es wird einsam ohne dich, Grissom.", sagte Greg schwermütig.

„Ach Greg, du wirst sehen, dein neuer Boss, wird dich nicht so hart rannehmen, wie ich es getan habe.", lachte Gil, aber auch ihm wurde schwer ums Herz, seine Leute zu verlassen.

„Genau, das ist es. Du hast es gemacht, weil du vertrauen in mich hattest. Sara und du, ihr wart meine Mentoren…"

„Und jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass du flügge wirst, Greg. Du bist ein guter CSI, mach' was draus, Greggo.", schmunzelte Gil.

Gil hatte Greg noch nie Greggo genannt, das war das erste Mal, dass auch sein Chef ihn so nannte. Sara, Nick, Warrick und Catherine hatten ihm den Spitznamen gegeben.

Greg sah Grissom verblüfft an, aber er wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Gil vertraute ihm 100-prozentig.

„Danke, Gil.", antwortet Greg und lächelte seinen Boss an.

„Aber nicht, dass du denkst, dass du uns jetzt los bist….", nahm Nick das Gespräch auf. „… wir werden euch auch in Frisco weiterhin auf die Nerven fallen.", redete er weiter.

„Ich denke dagegen lässt sich nichts einwenden, ich würde mich freuen und ich weiß, dass Sara es auch tut, wenn ihr uns Besuchen kommt.", lies Gil verlauten.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin wirklich müde. Wir sehen uns morgen.", unterbrach Greg das Gespräch der beiden.

„Ist ok, Greg. Geh' nach Hause. Wir sehen uns morgen Abend.", verabschiedete sich Gil.

„Bye Greggo, bis morgen.", verabschiedete sich auch Nick.

Nick lag allerdings etwas auf dem Herzen, deswegen blieb er noch weiterhin bei Gil im Büro. Der auch gespürt hatte, dass sein jüngerer Kollege etwas zu sagen hatte und das unter 4 Augen machen wollte.

„Ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich."

„Nick, Sara und ich werden glücklich, glaube mir. Deswegen gehe ich zu ihr. Sie ist mir sehr wichtig und bedeutet mir alles.", gab Gil zum Erstaunen von Nick zu.

„Ich weiß, Gil. Pass auf sie auf. Für mich ist sie wie eine Schwester und ich möchte nur, dass sie ihr Leben genießt und glücklich ist.", erwiderte der junge CSI.

„Sie ist glücklich. Du weißt, warum sie das gemacht hat. Sie konnte hier nicht mehr sein. Es hat nichts mit euch zu tun. Die Erinnerungen an Natalie und das, was in der Wüste mit ihr geschehen ist, lassen sie hier nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie hat es versucht und ist gescheitert."

„Das wusste ich schon, als sie bei der Beerdigung von Warrick war. Ich habe es gespürt.", bemerkte Nick traurig.

„Nick, ich verspreche dir, ich werde ihr nicht wehtun. Sonst hätte ich dich ja im Nacken.", versuchte Gil das Gespräch etwas aufzulockern.

Er verstand ganz gut, dass sein Kollege und Freund sich sorgen um seine zukünftige Frau machte. Aber die Sorgen waren unbegründet. Sobald er Sara wieder in die Arme schließen konnte, würde sie nichts mehr trennen. Das hatte sich Gil geschworen, als Sara wieder abgeflogen war.

Sara und Catherine hatten es sich zu Hause gemütlich gemacht. Beide wollten nicht mehr weggehen, sie hatten beschlossen, beim Chinesen etwas zu bestellen. Mittlerweile hatten sie 23 Uhr und der Alkoholpegel war noch etwas gestiegen. Catherine hatte noch ein wenig eingekauft und sie hatten es sich den Abend über gut gehen lassen.

„Entschuldigst du mich kurz, ich bin gleich wieder da.", sagte Sara und stand etwas wackelig auf.

„Reicht es dir für heute schon? Ich dachte du verträgst mehr.", grinste Catherine.

„Nein, aber ich würde gerne Gil anrufen, solange ich noch dazu fähig bin.", lachte Sara.

„Ach so. Ja, na klar, geh' nur und lass dir Zeit. Ich bin hier.", gab Catherine zurück und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.

„Ok, bis gleich."

Sara nahm das Telefon mit ins Schlafzimmer. Sie wusste, dass sie Gil zu Hause erreichen konnte. Er wollte noch einiges erledigen und war auf Bereitschaft. Sara drückte auf die Kurzwahl und lauschte gespannt dem Ton, der aus dem Hörer kam.

„Grissom.", meldete sich Gil.

„Hey, hier auch bald.", lachte Sara ins Telefon.

„Honey, schön dich zu hören. Warte einen Moment, ich will nur meine Türe schließen, bin gerade nach Hause gekommen."

„Ok, ich warte."

Sara hörte, wie der Telefonhörer zur Seite gelegt wurde. Ein paar Sekunden später kam Gil zurück ans Telefon.

„Wie geht es dir, Sara?", fragte er, als er wieder am Telefon war.

„Mir geht es prima. Ich habe mir heute mein Kleid ausgesucht.", erzählte Sara freudig.

„Da hast du mir etwas voraus. Ich muss meinen Anzug noch kaufen. Wie ist dein Kleid?", fragte er, aber auch schon wissend, dass sie seine Frage nicht beantworten würde.

„Oh, es ist perfekt. Einfach traumhaft. Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich so schnell entscheiden kann. Jetzt hoffe ich nur, dass ich dir darin auch gefalle.", kicherte Sara.

Gil bemerkte ganz schnell, dass Sara etwas getrunken hatte, er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Liebes, du gefällst mir immer, egal was du anhast, besonders aber, wenn du gar nichts anhast.", machte er mit rauer Stimme die Bemerkung.

Sara wurde schon wieder ganz heiß bei der Bemerkung. Sofort kamen ihr die Gedanken von heute Nacht in den Kopf, wie Gil sie liebte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben.

_Der Mann macht mich schon mit einem Satz völlig verrückt. Ganz ruhig bleiben. Das ist sicher nur der Alkohol._

„Das kann ich mir denken und ich garantiere dir, dass du mich so auch noch an der Hochzeit zu sehen bekommst.", erwiderte Sara mit erotischer Stimme.

Gil musste schlucken. Es geschah ihm ganz recht, er hatte auch versucht, bei Sara Anspielungen zu machen.

_Selbst am Telefon lässt sie mich nicht kalt und getrunken hat sie auch etwas. Sie hat sicher ihren Spaß mit Catherine. Die Sehnsucht nach ihr, wenn ich nur ihre Stimme höre, wird immer größer. Ich sollte mich zusammenreißen,sonst kann ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr konzentrieren._

Aber er konnte es mit dem Thema auch nicht lassen. Sara hatte ihn durch nur eine Bemerkung am Anfang schon wahnsinnig gemacht.

„Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, Honey. Ich würde dich so gerne berühren, ich sehne mich nach dir.", murmelte Grissom mit belegter Stimme.

_Was hat Gil vor? Ich lasse mich einfach mal darauf ein. Hoffentlich lenkt er nicht wieder auf ein anderes Thema. _

Sara spürte ein Süßes ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen, als sie hörte, was ihr Verlobter ihr ins Telefon flüsterte.

„Dann stelle dir vor, wie du mich berührst, und wie ich dich berühre. Ich möchte dir Küsse auf deinen Körper hauchen, besonders an einer bestimmten Stelle. Stell dir vor, wie ich mit meinen Lippen dich sanft umfasse.", hauchte Sara mit erotischer Stimme ins Telefon.

„Sara, mein Gott.", kam es von der Gegenseite erregt.

„Du schmeckst gut Bugman. Mit meiner Zunge fahre ich immer wieder darüber um dich zu schmecken und um dich noch mehr zu erregen.", Sara hatte sich mit dem Telefon ins Bett gelegt.

Wie von selbst glitte ihre Hand unter ihr Shirt und an ihre Brüste. Sie stellte sie wieder vor, wie Gil sie streicheln würde. Ein unterdrücktes, leises Stöhnen entrann ihr, als sie daran dachte.

„Woran denkst du Honey?", fragte Grissom mit leiser Stimme, die Sara noch mehr anmachte.

„Daran wie du mich berührst, meine Brüste streichelst und mich ansiehst.", Grissom konnte hören, wie Saras Atem schneller ging.

„Du hast wunderschöne Brüste, Sara. Ich liebe es sie zu küssen und sie anzufassen. Ich kann nicht genug davon bekommen, wenn sich deine Brustwarzen aufstellen, wenn ich sie zärtlich reize.", der erotische Unterton in Gils Stimme ließ Sara erschaudern.

Grissom ergriff die Gelegenheit, als er hörte, dass Sara leise seufzte, und legte sie auf die Couch.

„Berühre dich Sara. Sag mir, wie es sich anfühlt, stelle dir vor, ich würde dich mit meiner Zunge verwöhnen.", flüsterte Gil ins Telefon.

Jetzt war es Grissoms Hand, die wie von selbst in seine Hose glitt und sich sanft massierte. Ein paar Hundert Meilen weiter, erging es Sara nicht anders. Ihre Hand hatte sie an ihrem Slip und fuhr mit ihren Fingern immer wieder am Rand ihres Höschens entlang. Sie hörte, wie Gil ein heiseres Keuchen entfuhr, als sie weitersprach.

„Bugman, ich möchte, dass du mich berührst, mich mit deinen Fingern und deiner Zunge verwöhnst. Schenk mir einen traumhaften Orgasmus.", Sara war irgendwie nicht mehr sie selbst.

„Oh Sara, es ist so lange her, seit du mich das letzte Mal so erregt hast. Ich berühre mich und stelle mir vor, wie du mich mit deinen wunderbaren Lippen verwöhnst.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

_Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht, aber Gil ist so weit weg. Wenn ich wie jetzt meine Augen schließe, habe ich das Gefühl ich spüre ihn, wie er mit seiner Zunge meine sensibelste Stelle neckt und immer wieder reizt._

„Zieh deine Hose aus Gil, ich will dich.", raunte Sara ihm zu.

Grissom stöhnte verhalten auf und tat, was Sara von ihm verlangte.

„Ich möchte in dir sein, möchte, dass ich dir dabei in die Augen sehen kann. Deine Lust, deine Erregung spüren.", flüsterte Grissom.

Er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Er flüsterte seiner Verlobten Dinge am Telefon zu, die er sonst nie ausgesprochen hatte. Im Gegensatz dazu scheute Sara sich nicht, Grissom ihre Reaktion auf seine Stimme hören zu lassen.

„Sag mir, was du anhast, Honey.", machte Grissom weiter.

_Wenn das so weiter geht, kann ich meine Hand nicht mehr wegnehmen. Es ist so schön, ihre tolle Stimme dabei zu hören, auch wenn ich sie lieber bei mir spüren würde._

„Nur noch meinen Slip.", Saras Antwort war so leise und so voller Lust, dass Grissom sich beherrschen musste.

„Zieh ihn aus Sara. Dann stell dir vor, wie ich dich betrachte, deinen wunderschönen nackten Körper. Ich beginne ihn ausgiebig zu streicheln und zu küssen. Ich kann nicht von dir ablassen. Meine Zunge bahnt sich den Weg zu deiner Perle, die ich so lange verwöhne, bis du nur noch stöhnst."

Sara hatte nicht lange überlegt, sie spürte, als sie sich zwischen ihre Beine ging, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie sich voll und ganz ihren eigenen Berührungen hingab.

„Oh Gil, das ist wunderbar. Oh Gil.", seufzte Sara wollig und wand sich in ihrem Bett vor Lust.

_Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es so wunderbar ist. Seine sexy Stimme am Telefon, macht mich verrückt._

„Gil, bitte ich will dich endlich spüren. Ich will mich auf dich setzten und dich ganz tief in mir spüren, während du meine Brüste massierst. Mich auf dir bewegen, mit dir immer weiter zu treiben, bis wir nicht mehr können.", stöhnte Sara ins Telefon.

Grissom kam nicht mehr auf den Gedanken, seine Hand aus seiner Shorts zu nehmen und keuchte vor Sehnsucht und Erregung.

„Oh ja Sara, ich dringe tief in dich ein, es fühlt sich so verdammt gut an in dir zu sein.", die Hemmungen waren nun bei beiden völlig gefallen.

Die zärtlichen Worte, mit denen sie sich zum Höhepunkt steigerten, waren Worte, die sie ihrem Partner noch nie gesagt hatten. Doch waren sie jetzt genau richtig. Grissom und Sara kannten keine Scham ihrem Gegenüber zu sagen, was sie wollten.

„Oh Gil, ja bitte. Jaaaa, bitte Gil, fester.", schrie Sara leise, als sie sich zum Orgasmus gestreichelt hatte.

„Das ist so gut Sara! Oh Sara.", stöhnte Grissom nur Sekunden später, als auch er zum Höhepunkt kam und sich vorstellte, er wäre in ihr.

Schwer atmend lagen beide in der Dunkelheit Meilen voneinander entfernt und doch so nah beieinander. Jeder lauschte dem Atem des anderen und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es vergingen Minuten, in denen keiner etwas sagte. Kein peinliches Schweigen, nur eine Woge des Glücks, dass sie trotz allem vereint waren und darauf, dass sie sich bald wieder sahen.

„Sara, bist du noch da?", Gil war der Erste, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Ja Gil, ich bin noch da.", lächelte Sara ins Telefon.

„Honey, ich kann es nicht abwarten all das mit dir zu machen, wenn ich dich wieder in meinen Armen habe.", sagte Grissom, der sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

_Das war ein Erlebnis, welches ich nicht missen möchte. Es war so befreiend mit ihm am Telefon über die Dinge zu reden, die wir uns vorstellen._

„Ich freue mich schon darauf. Gil das war einfach unbeschreiblich.", lies Sara verlauten.

„Unbeschreiblich trifft es gut Liebes, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich deine Stimme so anmacht.", lachte er leise.

Diese Lachen ging Sara durch und durch. Die Sehnsucht nach ihrem zukünftigen Mann kam mit einem Schlag zurück. Aber es waren nur noch ein paar Wochen.

_Vielleicht kommen wir ja nochmal in den Genuss uns am Telefon so zu unterhalten._

„Du hast recht, ich konnte es mir auch nie vorstellen, wie so etwas funktionieren sollte, aber ich habe am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass es wunderschön ist.", bestätigte ihm Sara.

_Es ist unglaublich, wie nahe Sara und ich uns heute gekommen sind._

Sie redeten noch einige Minuten, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

_Ich hoffe Catherine hat nichts mitbekommen. Das wäre mir äußerst peinlich._

„Wie läuft es mit Cath?", fragte Gil.

„Prima, wir haben auch schon einiges getrunken. Ich werde sie vermissen, wenn wir hier wohnen.", sagte Sara etwas traurig.

„Ich weiß, Liebes, das habe ich gerade gehört, dass ihr genug getrunken habt.", schmunzelte Gil …"Ich werde Cath auch vermissen. Aber sie wird uns besuchen kommen.", munterte Gil sie auf.

„Ja, das hat sie mir auch gesagt. Gil, ich vermisse dich. Ich kann es nicht abwarten, endlich wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein.", Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen.

_Was der Alkohol alles mit einem macht, jetzt fange ich gleich an zu heulen. Ich sehe Gil doch in fast 3 Wochen wieder._

„Nur noch ein paar Wochen, wir schaffen das! Ich freue mich sehr auf unsere Hochzeit!"

Das war das, was Sara wieder aufmunterte.

„Ja, nur noch fast 3 Wochen.", freute sie sich.

„Genieße die Tage mit Cath und denke an mich. Ich für meinen Teil bekomme dich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und warte sehnsüchtig, bis ich dich wieder in die Arme nehmen kann."

„Mir geht es nicht anders, Bugman. Aber wie du schon gesagt hast, die 3 Wochen werden schnell vergehen. Arbeite nicht so viel, Bugman. Lass Cath auch noch etwas zum Arbeiten.", lachte Sara.

„Keine bange, Honey, du weißt doch. Las Vegas, die Stadt, die niemals schläft, auch die Verbrecher nicht.", lachte Gil.

„Ich werde mal wieder zu Catherine gehen. Und natürlich denke ich an dich. Bye Bugman."

„Das ist schön, Sara. Sage Cath bitte liebe Grüße. Bye Liebes."

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatten, hing Sara noch einen Moment ihren Gedanken nach.

_Ich hätte nie erwarte, dass Gil mal so aus sich heraus geht. Dass er seine Gefühle zu mir so zulässt. Dass er so offen mit mir über seine Gefühle zu mir spricht. Ein Traum, dem ich jahrelang hinterhergerannt bin. Bis ich ihn ignoriert habe, dann erst hat er verstanden, dass er mir wehtut. Aber um so schöner ist es jetzt. Ich weiß, was es bedeutet glücklich zu sein. Spätestens bei der Hochzeit bin ich überglücklich, wenn ich ihn wiedersehen kann._

Auch Gil in Las Vegas ging es nicht anders, er dachte nach dem Telefongespräch noch an seine zukünftige Frau.

_Wie sie mich am Telefon begrüßt hat. Ich muss zugeben, das hat mir einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt. Ich liebe sie über alles und will ihr das immer wieder zeigen. Dass sie meine Frau wird, hätte ich mir nicht träumen lassen. Überhaupt, dass ich noch heirate, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Aber Sara war die Einzige, die ich jemals heiraten wollte. Ich freue mich darauf, sie endlich wieder in meine Arme schließen zu können. Sie zu spüren und ihren Duft wahrnehmen zu können. Ich vermisse sie so!_

**.... TBC**


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

Die beiden Frauen verbrachten noch einen schönen Abend und einen schönen Tag in San Francisco. Es war für Sara schwer, dass Catherine wieder weg musste. Aber sie tröstete sich damit, dass sie sich ja bald wiedersehen würden. Beide hatten eine Menge Spaß gehabt.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ziemlich schnell. Gil und Sara hatten nicht viel Zeit mehr miteinander zu telefonieren oder zu chatten. Abends, wenn Sara nach Hause kam, war Gil im Labor und tagsüber war Sara in der Schule. Gil hasste diesen Zustand.

_Hier in Vegas haben wir uns wenigstens gesehen. Auch wenn Sara in der Spätschicht war, konnten wir uns immer sehen. Nur noch ein paar Tage, dann ist Sara bei mir._

Gil hatte nach Catherines Rückkehr wie verbissen die Hochzeit mit ihr vorbereitet. Sara und er sollten schon die Nacht vor der Hochzeit im Bellagio übernachten. Allerdings in getrennten Zimmern. Sie hatten zwar eine gemeinsame Suite, aber erst nach der Hochzeit sollten sie ein Schlafzimmer gemeinsam nutzen, bevor sie am nächsten Morgen schon sehr früh mit einem kleinen Flugzeug zum Grand Canyon flogen. Gil konnte seinen Unmut darüber nicht verbergen.

„Catherine, was soll denn das Theater? Sara und ich sind keine Teenies mehr."

„Gil, darum geht es doch gar nicht. Du sollst mit deiner Braut nicht vor der Hochzeit die Nacht verbringen. Ich glaube dir aufs Wort, dass deine Zukünftige nicht mehr unschuldig ist.", grinste Catherine breit.

„Aber?", stellte Grissom sie zur Rede.

„Aber so ist nun mal die Tradition.", redete seine blonde Kollegin weiter.

Grissom verrollte die Augen. Tradition hin oder her, er hatte Sara seit über 2 Monaten nicht mehr gesehen.

_Was ist, wenn Sara überhaupt nicht kommt, wenn sie es sich doch noch anders überlegt. Schließlich war ich nicht gerade der beste Freund in der Vergangenheit. Oft habe ich sie verletzt. Vielleicht denkt sie, dass ich sie wieder verletzten würde. Aber das werde ich nicht mehr. Verdammt, habe ich überhaupt gesagt, wie sehr ich sie liebe, und dass ich mich auf sie freue?_

Gil war ziemlich durch den Wind. Nur noch 3 Tage, dann sah er Sara wieder. Er hatte sie das letzte Mal vor 2 Tagen angerufen und ihr versprochen, dass er sie am Flughafen abholen wollte. Langsam wurde er ziemlich nervös. Zwar hatte er alles im Labor so weit geregelt. Morgen würde er seinen Ausstand geben und dann dem CSI Las Vegas für immer den Rücken kehren.

„Du weißt, dass ich von Traditionen nichts halte. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sara das anders sieht.", gab er ärgerlich zurück.

„Doch tut sie.", ließ Catherine mit einem süffisanten Grinsen verlauten.

Grissom stand da und konnte es nicht glauben.

_Sara hat dem Ganzen also zugestimmt. Was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten? Will sie mit mir nicht mehr in einem Bett schlafen, hat sie sich zu sehr daran gewöhnt, alleine zu schlafen? Gil, du bist wirklich verrückt. Das hätte mir Sara schon längst gesagt. Oder nicht?_

Catherine schmunzelte, als sie sah, wie es in Grissoms Kopf ratterte. Sie hatte sich an dem besagten Abend mit Sara darauf geeinigt, Gil einen kleinen Streich damit zu spielen. Sara hatte nichts dagegen, dass sie in einem anderen Schlafzimmer schlafen würde. Sie hatte sich gleich damit getröstet, dass sie Gil ja dann in den nächsten Wochen für sich alleine hatte. Sara wusste, wie ihr Verlobter darauf reagieren würde, und hatte es ihrer Freundin beschrieben. Genau das war eingetreten. Die Reaktion von Gil entsprach den Beschreibungen von Sara. Catherine war mal wieder ein wenig erstaunt, wie gut sich die beiden doch kannten. Gil hatte auch recht behalten, denn Sara hielt eigentlich auch nichts davon.

„Wenn es sein muss, wenn Sara es so will, von mir aus.", gab Gil nach.

„Ja, Sara will es.", unterstrich Catherine ihr Vorhaben.

Grissom war es gar nicht recht, dass er Sara nicht für sich alleine hatte. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig, wenn es seine Verlobte so wollte, respektierte er es. Hauptsache sie kam zur Hochzeit. Seit dem Telefongespräch, vor ein paar Wochen, hatten sie kaum miteinander gesprochen.

Viele Sachen von ihm und Sara waren schon in San Francisco. Heute würde er dann vorübergehend zu Catherine ziehen. Bruno hatte Grissom schon gestern zu seiner Freundin gebracht, damit er nicht völlig verwirrt werden würde.

„Ok Cath, von mir aus.", seufzte er.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns also einig?", grinste sie.

„Ja, sind wir. Wir sehen uns später im Labor, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen aus dem Appartement holen.", Grissom nickte Catherine etwas unmutig zu und ging seines Weges.

Catherine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Sie konnte nur erahnen, wie wütend ihr Freund war. Aber es waren nur noch 3 Tage, bis Sara kommen würde, dann würde Gil auch wieder bessere Laune haben.

Saras Wecker klingelte und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie gerade erst eingeschlafen. Sie schaute auf den Wecker, der 06.30 Uhr anzeigte. Stöhnend zwang sie sich aus dem Bett und bereute es sogleich.

_Was ist nur los? Meine Kopfschmerzen bringen mich noch um. Warum ausgerechnet so kurz vor der Hochzeit?_

Sara hustete und bemerkte gleich, dass ihr ganzer Brustkorb schmerzte. Aber es half alles nichts, sie musste in die Schule. Ein paar Tabletten würden ihr sicher helfen, die ‚kleine' Erkältung schnell wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Sara, du siehst wirklich beschissen aus.", sprach sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild.

Sie zog einige Grimassen vor dem Spiegel und ging dann unter die Dusche. Danach fühlte sie sich ein wenig besser und startklar für ihren vorletzten Unterrichtstag.

_Warum nur muss diese verflixte Konferenz erst in 2 Tagen sein? Ich hätte morgen schon in Las Vegas sein können. Stattdessen begnüge ich mich damit, das Chaos von unseren Möbeln zu beseitigen._

Selbst der Kaffee wollte Sara nicht schmecken, sie verspürte zu dem noch ein schlimmes Kratzen im Hals. Sara fluchte leise vor sich hin, als sie sich anzog. Aber es war mehr ein Krächzen, das sie von sich gab. Auf dem Weg zur Schule schlang sie sich ihren Seidenschal um den Hals, in der Meinung, dass es ihre Halsschmerzen und ihre übrige Erkältung linderte.

_Wenn ich diese Erkältung nicht bis übermorgen los bin, werde ich wahnsinnig. Ich muss unbedingt in den Drugstore._

In der Schule bemerkten auch ihre Schüler, dass es Sara ziemlich schlecht ging. Justin war aber der Einzige, der sich getraute, etwas zu sagen.

„Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Miss Sidle?", fragte er.

„Nein Justin, es ist nur eine leichte Erkältung. Geh' wieder auf deinen Platz, damit wir anfangen können."

„Miss Sidle, ich bin zwar blind, aber trotzdem kann ich sehen.", entgegnete Justin.

„Tut mir Leid Justin, so war das nicht gemeint.", entschuldigte sich Sara.

„Nicht schlimm, Miss Sidle, es kam ja von ihnen.", grinste Justin.

„Wenn du dich jetzt grinsen sehen könntest, Justin. Dein freches Grinsen spricht Bände.", lachte Sara.

Seit Justin mit seinen Eltern ausgiebig gesprochen hatte, war er ein aufgeweckter und sehr intelligenter Jugendlicher; und manchmal sogar etwas frech.

„Miss Sidle sie hören sich ziemlich übel an. Außerdem strahlen sie krank aus.", erklärte Justin ehrlich.

„Es kann sein, dass ich etwas erkältet bin, aber das wird schon wieder. Und jetzt setz' dich.", gab Sara in einem strengerem Tonfall zurück.

„Also gut, aber ich habe sie gewarnt, Miss Sidle.", Justin setzte sich auf seinen Platz und Sara fing mit der Unterrichtsstunde an.

In der Pause holte sie sich im nächsten Drugstore erst einmal ein paar Grippetabletten. Ihr Zustand hatte sich am Morgen noch verschlimmert. Sara fühlte sich ziemlich elend.

„Hey Sara, entschuldige, aber du siehst ja schrecklich aus.", machte David die Bemerkung, als er ihr auf dem Schulflur begegnete.

„Nicht du auch noch, David. Das haben mir meine Schüler auch schon gesagt.", gab sie im krächzenden Ton zurück.

„Ja dann, haben sie vermutlich recht. Du solltest nach Hause gehen, es sind sowieso nur noch 2 Stunden, die kann ich für dich übernehmen.", schlug ihr David vor.

„Danke David, aber ich habe den Kindern versprochen noch eine Versuchsreihe zu Ende zu machen.", wich Sara aus.

„Sara, sieh dich doch mal an, du siehst schrecklich aus.", blieb David standhaft.

„David, die Kinder brauchen mich…"

„Ja, Sara, aber dein zukünftiger Mann braucht dich in 2 Tagen auch, also geh' nach Hause.", unterbrach er sie.

Sara seufzte. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich besser, wenn sie nach Hause ging und sich hinlegte.

„Ok, aber morgen bin ich wieder da.", fügte Sara hinzu.

„Nur, wenn es dir besser geht. Gehe zum Arzt und lass dir etwas Ordentliches verschreiben, das dich für deine Hochzeit wieder auf die Beine bringt.", gab David ihr den Ratschlag.

„Ja, werde ich David. Danke, dass du meine Stunden übernimmst.", sagte sie erleichtert.

„Nichts zu danken. Ruhe dich aus, und wenn es morgen nicht besser ist, bleibst du im Bett. Du musst für deine Hochzeit fit sein.", antwortete er.

„Ok, David. Aber morgen bin ich wieder da.", stellte Sara fest und ging nach Hause.

Sara fühlte sich ziemlich elend. Sie kochte sich einen Tee und legte sich ins Bett. Zu essen brachte sie nichts hinunter. Der ganze restliche Tag ging es ihr zunehmend schlechter. Doch das wollte Sara nicht wahrhaben.

_Einen Arzt brauche ich nicht, das ist pure Verschwendung. Mir geht es schon wieder besser. Mit ein wenig Tee und Cracker wird es schon gehen. Obwohl, die Cracker bekomme, ich nicht wirklich hinunter._

Das Telefon klingelte und Sara ahnte schon, dass es Gil sein würde. Ein Blick auf die Caller-ID und sie hatte recht, es war Gil. Sara freute sich, seine Stimme zu hören.

„Hey Bugman, schön dich zu hören.", versuchte sie normal zu klingen.

Aber das war hoffnungslos. Grissom bemerkte sofort, dass mit Sara etwas nicht stimmte.

„Hey Honey, was ist los mit dir?", fragte er sofort.

„Ach, ich habe nur eine leichte Erkältung. Nichts Schlimmes.", erwiderte Sara sofort.

„Das hört sich aber nach mehr an, Liebes.", forschte Gil weiter.

„Gil, ich bin in zwei Tagen wieder bei dir, bis dahin geht es mir wieder gut.", Sara bekam just in dem Moment einen Hustenanfall.

„Sara warst du schon beim Arzt?", Grissom hatte so das Gefühl, das dem nicht so war.

_Sara spielt das sicher wieder runter, so wie immer. Sie war sicher auch noch nicht beim Arzt._

„Nein, das muss ich nicht. Es ist nur eine leichte Erkältung, Gil, wirklich.", versuchte sie ihren Verlobten zu überzeugen.

„Ok, wenn du das sagst. Aber schone dich bitte. Nicht, dass du bei unserer Hochzeit zusammenbrichst.", gab Grissom besorgt von sich.

„Nein, es ist schon ok. Ich bin nur ein wenig müde.", krächzte Sara ins Telefon.

„Ok, Sweetheart, am Besten du legst dich ins Bett und schläfst dich gesund."

„Sorry Gil, ich schwöre dir, dass ich zu unserer Hochzeit gesund bin.", versicherte Sara ihm.

„Ok Sara, schlafe gut. Ich freue mich schon, wenn du wieder bei mir bist.", bemerkte Grissom.

„Nacht Gil, bis in 2 Tagen. Ich vermisse dich und wünschte du wärest hier.", sprach Sara mit erstickter Stimme.

„Sara, nur noch 2 Tage…", munterte ihr Verlobter sie auf.

„Ja, ich weiß und ich freue mich schon sehr drauf.", Sara wurde zunehmend müder.

„Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt schläfst. Du sollst gesund werden.", Grissom hörte, dass Sara kaum noch Stimme hatte.

„Hmmm Bugman.", kam von Sara nur noch.

„Schlafe gut, Liebes, ich freue mich auf dich."

Kaum hatte Grissom das ausgesprochen, hatte Sara aufgelegt und war eingeschlafen. In der Nacht ging es ihr ziemlich schlecht. Sie hatte Fieber und ihr Hals schmerzte fürchterlich. Sie konnte kaum noch schlucken. Zwischendurch ging sie immer wieder ins Bad, um ihren sowieso schon leeren Magen zu erleichtern. Aber es half alles nichts. Gegen fünf Uhr morgens schlief Sara endlich ein.

Froh darüber, dass sie endlich geschlafen hatte, blieb sie den Tag auch zu Hause. Doch sie dachte nicht daran, zum Arzt zu gehen. Sie war der Meinung einen Tag im Bett würde es auch tun. Doch dass sie sich sehr täuschte, war ihr im Moment noch nicht klar.

Der Tag gestaltete sich nicht anders als ihre Nacht. Alles, was sie zu sich nahm, kam prompt wieder raus. Am Ende des Tages kannte sie ihr Bad In- und auswendig, oder eher ihre Toilette.

_Ich esse jetzt nichts mehr und schlafe einfach. Ich muss morgen unbedingt zur Konferenz._

Was sie am nächsten Tag auch tat. Sara sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, aber auch die Bemerkung von David hielt sie nicht davon ab, an der Konferenz teilzunehmen. Wie sie das Meeting hinter sich brachte, wusste sie zum Schluss auch nicht mehr. Nur, dass es ihr danach noch viel schlimmer ging, als die Tage zuvor.

_Verdammt, statt besser zu werden, wird meine Erkältung nur noch schlimmer. Morgen muss ich gesund und munter am Flughafen sein. Gil wird stinkwütend sein, wenn er erfährt, dass ich immer noch krank bin. Ich habe ihm schließlich versprochen, zur Hochzeit wieder auf den Beinen zu sein._

Gil wurde langsam ziemlich nervös. Der Abschied im Labor war sehr emotional gewesen und er wusste auch, dass er seine Freunde vermissen würde. Aber er wollte bei Sara sein und seit dem Tod von Warrick konnte er einfach nicht mehr beim CSI sein.

_Ich freue mich auf meine Professur. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich dem CSI vor meiner Rente mal den Rücken kehre. Aber es ist besser so. Sara wird morgen wieder kommen und dann sind wir endlich zusammen. Dann werde ich sie nicht mehr alleine lassen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie wieder gesund ist, sie hat sich am Telefon ziemlich schlimm angehört._

Sara saß am nächsten Tag auf dem Flughafen in San Francisco und konnte ihren Kopf kaum heben. Sie hatte ihre große Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt und hustete immer wieder vor sich hin. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das sie sich zusätzlich noch einen Zug im Nacken geholt hatte. Viel geschlafen hatte sie in der Nacht auch nicht. Gestern musste sie sich nochmal quälen. Sara musste noch ihr Hochzeitskleid abholen. Das war schlimmer, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Als sie zurück in ihr Appartement kam, war sie fix und fertig.

Ihr Flug wurde aufgerufen und Sara war froh, dass sie erste Klasse flog. Sie konnte ihre langen Beine gemütlich ausstrecken und döste vor sich hin, bis kurz bevor sie landeten. Zu essen nahm sie nichts zu sich, aus Angst, sie müsste sich wieder übergeben. Sie hatte seit fast 4 Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und fühlte sich schwach.

Das Flugzeug landete pünktlich in Las Vegas und Grissom stand nervös wie ein kleiner Schuljunge am International Airport und wartete auf Sara. Als er sie sah, erschrak er.

_Oh mein Gott, Sara sieht total mitgenommen aus. Was ist mit ihr los?_

„Hey Bugman, schön, dass du mich abholst.", versuchte Sara zu lächeln, doch statt dessen artete es in einem Hustenanfall aus, der sie ziemlich schwächte.

Gil ging sofort auf sie zu und hielt sie fest, denn ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben.

„Honey, was ist los mit dir? Du siehst wirklich schlecht aus.", Grissom nahm Sara in die Arme und küsste sie sanft.

Doch Sara musste sofort den Kuss unterbrechen, weil sie kaum Luft bekam.

„Sara, du bist ja richtig krank! Und Fieber hast du vermutlich auch.", Gil legte die Hand auf ihre Stirn und merkte auch so, dass Sara richtig glühte.

„Ich fühle mich ziemlich elend, Gil. Es tut mir so Leid, ich dachte ich schaffe es auch so.", gab Sara leise von sich.

Sara hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie wusste, wie wütend Gil jetzt sein würde, weil sie so leichtsinnig gewesen war.

„Schon gut, Sara. Ich bringe dich erstmal ins Bellagio und dann rufe ich einen Arzt, der dich erstmal untersuchen wird. Die Hochzeit verschieben wir erstmal.", Grissom strich Sara eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Nein, Gil, nicht die Hochzeit verschieben. Wir haben so lange darauf gewartet.", jetzt kamen Sara die Tränen.

_Jetzt will Gil noch die Hochzeit verschieben, nur weil ich so stur war und nicht zum Arzt gegangen bin. Sara du bist so dumm gewesen. Vermutlich wird es nie was werden, wenn wir morgen nicht heiraten. Ich liebe Gil über alles und wenn ich auf allen Vieren zur Hochzeit krieche. Aber das wird Gil vermutlich nicht zulassen. _

Sara war völlig fertig. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie rannen ihr nun unaufhörlich über die Wangen.

_Sara ist völlig fertig. So können wir morgen unmöglich heiraten. Sie ist total krank. Ach Sara, warum hast du wieder alles aufs Spiel gesetzt? Hättest du nicht einmal vernünftig sein können?_

Grissom war besorgt und gleichzeitig sehr wütend auf Sara. Er wusste, dass die Hochzeit morgen nicht stattfinden würde. Vielleicht würde sie auch gar nicht mehr stattfinden. Aber erst einmal musste Sara ins Hotel und von einem Arzt untersucht werden.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14**

Grissom brachte Sara ins Hotel, in ihr Zimmer.

„Sara, warum? Warum musstest du mal wieder deinen Sturkopf durchsetzen und bist nicht zum Arzt gegangen?", der Vorwurf von Gil und die Kälte in seiner Stimme ließen Sara erstarren.

Sie konnte nichts darauf erwidern. Sie blickte ihren Verlobten nur mit glasigen Augen an.

Grissom wartete nicht auf Antwort, sondern ging aus dem Zimmer, um unten auf den Arzt zu warten.

Sara war dankbar, dass er gegangen war. Sie zog sich um, und legte sich ins Bett. Sie konnte an nichts mehr denken. Der Vorwurf von Gil tat ihr weh, obwohl sie wusste, dass er recht hatte.

Sara konnte vor Kopfschmerzen und dem Gefühl der Übelkeit kaum einschlafen. Sie lag im Bett und ihr rannen die Tränen die Wange runter. Sie verfluchte sich mal wieder, weil sie alles falsch gemacht hatte.

_Ich hätte zum Arzt gehen sollen. Gil ist so sauer auf mich, was ich es verstehen kann. Eigentlich möchte ich jetzt einfach nur schlafen. Mein Kopf zerspringt mir bald vor Schmerzen und die Übelkeit geht auch nicht vorbei. Toll gemacht Sara, du siehst morgen aus, wie ein Zombie, an deiner eigenen Hochzeit._

Was Sara in dem Moment noch nicht wusste, dass Grissom die Hochzeit schon verschoben hatte. Er hatte mit dem Hotel und Cath gesprochen, dass Sara so unmöglich heiraten konnte. Cath kam sofort ins Hotel und entdeckte einen zusammengekauerten Gil, der in der Lobby auf der Couch saß und auf den Arzt wartete.

„Gil, ist Sara oben?", fragte sie gleich, als sie vor ihrem Freund stand.

„Ja, ich kann jetzt nicht bei ihr oben bleiben. Ich bin im Moment so wütend darauf, dass sie mal wieder ihren Kopf durchsetzen musste.", erklärte ihr Gil.

„Gil, ich kann dich ja gut verstehen. Aber Sara geht es jetzt nicht gut und du solltest sie jetzt nicht mit Vorwürfen konfrontieren.", antwortete Catherine.

„Das will ich ja gar nicht. Oder doch, ich weiß nicht, Sara geht es wirklich ziemlich schlecht, das weiß ich, aber ich sollte mir erstmal anhören, warum sie nicht zum Arzt gegangen ist.", bekannte Gil.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, aber lass ihr damit Zeit, bis sie wieder gesund ist. So wie du sie mir beschrieben hast, geht es ihr genauso, wie Lindsay vor ein paar Tagen. Sara fühlt sich sicher mehr als nur hundeelend. Sie wird sich einen ‚netten' Virus eingefangen haben.", Catherine sah Gil mitfühlend an.

Kaum hatten Gil und Catherine das Gespräch beendet, kam der Arzt ins Hotel. Während Cath zum Hotelmanager ging, um noch etwas abzuklären, begleitete Grissom den Arzt nach oben.

Kaum hatten sie das Zimmer betreten erschrak Gil. Sara war leichenblass und fast so weiß wie das Laken, auf dem sie lag.

_Ich hätte sie nicht so anfahren sollen. Sara ist krank und ihr geht es nicht gut. Sie hat sicher nur instinktiv gehandelt. Sicher wollte Sara nur nicht, dass die Hochzeit platzt. Und ich habe mich wie ein Idiot benommen. Aber irgendwie war ich so sauer, ich habe so lange auf sie gewartet. Aber sie kann ja auch nichts dazu, dass sie krank wird._

Der Arzt schaute sich Sara an und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Sara konnte kaum richtig atmen, da ihre Bronchien total zu waren. Er untersuchte sie gründlich und sah sie dann argwöhnisch an.

„Miss Sidle, sie haben sich eine schwere Viruserkrankung zugezogen. Ich denke ihr Zögern hat nun auch noch eine Bronchitis ausgelöst. Sie sollten die nächsten 5 Tage nicht das Bett verlassen. Viel ausruhen, schlafen und vor allem viel trinken. Ich werde ihnen ein Antibiotikum aufschreiben, welches sie 3-mal täglich nehmen müssen. Dazu noch etwas, dass die Atemwege frei macht, dass sie besser atmen können.", der Arzt griff zu seinem Rezeptblock und Sara schnappte nach Luft.

„Aber, ich heirate morgen. Ich kann nicht 5 Tage im Bett bleiben.", widersprach Sara matt.

„Miss Sidle, so leid es mir, tut, aber sie müssen die Hochzeit verschieben. Damit ist nicht zu spaßen. Wenn sie sich die nächsten Tage nicht ausruhen, wird es noch schlimmer mit einer Lungenentzündung.", erklärte der Arzt.

Sara traten die Tränen in die Augen. Aber sie riss sich zusammen, sie wollte nicht vor dem Arzt in Tränen ausbrechen. Er gab Gil das Rezept und verabschiedete sich von beiden. Aber nicht, ohne Gil zu sagen, dass Sara auf keinen Fall weiter als ins Bad gehen sollte.

_Oh nein, es kann doch nicht wahr sein, die Hochzeit ist geplatzt und das alles durch meine Schuld. Ich muss unbedingt bis morgen wieder auf den Beinen sein. Gil wird stinksauer sein. Verdammt Sidle, du machst auch alles kaputt._

Sara lag im Bett und weinte leise. Aber bald musste sie sich zusammenreißen, denn sie bekam kaum Luft und hustete wie verrückt. Gerade als sie wieder ihren Hustenanfall hatte, kam ihr Verlobter wieder ins Zimmer und gab ihr ein Glas Wasser und die Medikamente, die er aus der Apotheke geholt hatte.

Wortlos reichte Gil ihr die Arznei und sah Sara einfach nur eindringlich an.

„Danke.", sagte sie schwach.

„Komm' nicht auf die dumme Idee morgen zu heiraten, Honey. Du bleibst im Bett und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nicht aufstehst.", kam es trocken von Grissom.

„Aber die Hochzeit…" , krächzte Sara.

„Die habe ich schon bevor der Doc kam, abgesagt. Ich wusste, als ich dich am Flughafen gesehen habe, dass wir morgen unmöglich heiraten können.", antwortete er etwas eintönig.

Sara hatte es eigentlich gewusst, aber wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Sie hatte sich so sehr auf den schönsten Tag in ihr beider Leben gefreut.

_Er will sicher nicht mehr heiraten. Ich habe die Hochzeit platzen lassen. Wir wollten doch an seinem Geburtstag heiraten. Wir hatten uns so auf den Tag gefreut, dass wir endlich zusammen sind, endlich Mann und Frau._

„Es tut mir so Leid, Gil, ich weiß ich bin daran schuld.", kam es von ihr recht langsam.

Die Tabletten hatten Sara so müde gemacht, dass ihr mitten im Reden die Augen zufielen. So bekam sie nicht mehr mit, wie Grissom ihr liebevoll über den Kopf strich und auch nicht, wie er ihr sagte, dass das nicht wichtig wäre. Und dass sie heiraten würden, wenn sie wieder gesund war.

Als Sara wieder die Augen aufschlug, saß Gil an ihrem Bett, zusammengekauert in einem Sessel. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und sie staunte nicht schlecht. Sara war gestern Nachmittag eingeschlafen und jetzt hatten sie schon 6 Uhr morgens. Sie fühlte sich schon etwas besser, zumindest waren diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen nicht mehr. Sara betrachtete Gil und wünschte er würde neben ihr liegen. Er sah so verletzlich aus. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur in den Arm nehmen.

_Vermutlich hat er wieder Migräne. Und daran bin allein ich schuld. Vermutlich ist er sehr enttäuscht und verletzt, weil wir die Hochzeit heute absagen mussten._

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Hochzeitskleid, das in einem Kleidersack am Schrank hing. Wehmütig dachte sie daran, ob sie es jemals tragen würde.

Sara wollte unbedingt unter die Dusche, sie war völlig verschwitzt und hatte noch keine Zeit zum Duschen. Sie fühlte sich schon so gut, dass sie aufstehen konnte und unter die Dusche gehen wollte. Sara stand vorsichtig auf und bemerkte, dass es ihr tatsächlich schon besser ging.

_Gestern Abend habe ich vor Fieber gestrotzt und konnte kaum richtig atmen, und heute geht es mir schon wesentlich besser. Was nur ein Tag Bettruhe ausmacht. Jetzt einfach nur unter die Dusche und dann noch eine Runde schlafen. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja Gil dazu, dass er im Bett, statt im Sessel schläft._

Sara zog aus ihrem Koffer frische Kleidung heraus und ging ins Bad. Sie wunderte sich, warum ihr Verlobter nichts mitbekam. Er schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Die Dusche erweckte in Sara wieder einige Lebensgeister. Zwar hustete sie immer noch ein wenig, aber längst nicht mehr so schlimm wie einen Tag zuvor. Als sie sich fertig angezogen hatte, ging sie auf noch etwas wackeligen Beinen zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sara schmunzelte, als sie Gil immer noch tief schlafend vorfand. Sie ging zu ihm und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. Ein leises Seufzen kam von ihm, aber er wachte nicht auf. Sara machte nun an seiner Wange weiter um ihn somit zu wecken. Sie bemerkte, trotz seines Bartes, dass er sich schon seit Tagen nicht mehr rasiert hatte. Sie hatte es so vermisst, ihn zu berühren. Es ging ihr durch und durch, als Gil sich automatisch an ihre Hand schmiegte.

„Hey, du bist ja wach.", lies er verlauten, als Sara ihre Liebkosungen in seinem Gesicht fortsetzte.

Sara zuckte einen Moment zusammen, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Gil wach war.

„Ja.", lächelte sie nervös.

„Wie geht es dir, Honey?", Grissom sah sie prüfend an.

„Viel besser als gestern. Was ein Tag so ausmachen kann. Ich bin zwar noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen, aber ich denke noch ein paar Tage und ich bin fit.", gab Sara gut gelaunt zurück.

„Einen Tag? Hast du gestern doch etwas mitbekommen?", fragte Grissom erstaunt.

„Ja, sicher! Ich weiß, wie wütend du bist, wegen der Hochzeit und es tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern einfach eingeschlafen bin. Aber die Tabletten haben mich so müde gemacht.", Sara sah Gil schuldbewusst an.

Jetzt lachte Grissom auf. Er sah Sara belustigt an.

„Sara, du hast die letzten 4 Tage geschlafen. Du hattest ziemlich hohes Fieber und warst ziemlich krank. Du hast kaum reagiert, als ich dir die Tabletten eingeflößt habe."

Sara war geschockt. Sie stand wie angewachsen auf der Stelle und blickte Gil verblüfft an.

„Wirklich?", fragte Sara ungläubig.

„Ja, du kannst mir ruhig glauben.", lachte Grissom und zog Sara auf seinen Schoß.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du so verwahrlost aussiehst.", Sara schmunzelte und strich ihm erneut über seine Wange.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Sara, dich hatte es ziemlich schwer erwischt. Wäre dein Fieber nicht gesunken, hätten wir dich ins Krankenhaus bringen müssen.", erzählte Grissom ihr.

„Warum hast du im Sessel geschlafen? Wolltest du nicht bei mir im Bett sein?", Sara sah Gil direkt an.

„Doch, sicher, aber Miss Sidle, hat mich aus dem Bett geschmissen!", Grissom sah Sara an und sie konnte sehen, dass er mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrückte.

„Was habe ich? Gil, das ist nicht wahr! Seit wir zusammen sind, habe ich dich noch nie aus dem Bett vertrieben. So etwas würde ich nie tun!", brüskierte sich Sara.

„Du kannst mir ruhig glauben, Liebes. Du hast quer im Bett gelegen und hast es, wie eine Löwin ihr Junges, verteidigt.", neckte Gil sie liebevoll.

„Uhm… das tut mir Leid.", gab Sara kleinlaut zu hören.

„Schon ok, Sara, du warst krank.", grinste Grissom.

„Aber jetzt würde ich dich nicht aus dem Bett werfen. Kommst du mit, ich glaube es ist bequemer als hier im Sessel.", Sara sah Grissom mit glänzenden Augen an.

Sara wartete keine Antwort ab und zog Gil mit aufs Bett und schmiegte sich sofort an ihn.

„Geh' nicht weg, bitte. Egal was ich in irgendeinem Fieberwahn sage.", bat Sara.

„Ok, aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dich die nächsten 2 Tage absolut zu schonen, damit wir endlich heiraten können.", antwortete Gil.

„Du willst immer noch heiraten?", Sara war so froh, das zu hören.

„Natürlich, meinst du ich lasse dich einfach so aus deiner Verpflichtung.", schmunzelte er.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Dr. Grissom.", gab Sara die Antwort und lächelte.

Gil beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich. Doch er musste den Kuss öfters unterbrechen, denn Saras Husten war noch nicht ganz verschwunden.

„Lass uns ein wenig schlafen, ich bin immer noch ziemlich müde, obwohl ich 4 Tage geschlafen habe.", Sara gähnte herzhaft.

„Das wundert mich gar nicht. Dich hat es ganz schön erwischt.", Gil zog Sara fest in die Arme.

„Es tut gut, dich wieder zu haben.", murmelte Grissom in Saras Haar.

„Ich weiß, ich habe dich auch sehr vermisst.", Sara war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen.

Doch plötzlich schrecke sie nochmal auf.

„Bruno? Was ist mit Bruno?", fragte sie.

„Keine Angst, er ist bei Catherine. Ich war ab und zu bei ihr und habe ihn ausgeführt. Lindsay kümmert sich auch rührend um ihn.", Grissom schmunzelte, weil er wusste, wie sehr Sara an dem Boxer hing.

„Oh ok, kannst du ihn nicht mal mitbringen. Ich habe ihn so lange nicht mehr gesehen.", bat Sara.

„Nein, hier sind keine Hunde erlaubt."

„Nur einmal, ich möchte ihn gerne mal so richtig durchknuddeln, ich habe mich so auf Bruno gefreut.", flehte Sara.

„Ich rede mal mit dem Manager, ob er eine Ausnahme machen kann. Aber jetzt solltest du etwas schlafen.", beruhigend strich Grissom ihr übers Haar.

„Danke Gil, das weiß ich zu schätzen.", nuschelte Sara, die schon fast wieder am einschlafen war.

Ein paar Minuten war auch Gil eingeschlafen. Mit Sara in den Armen und glücklich, dass sie wieder bei ihm war.

Grissom wachte auf und sah auf die Uhr, sie hatten nochmal 5 Stunden geschlafen. Er fühlte sich wesentlich fitter als noch heute Morgen. Die letzten Tage war er fast nur bei Sara gewesen, bis auf die kleinen Ausnahmen, um Bruno Gassi zu führen. Er hatte Angst um seine Verlobte gehabt, zwar schwebte sie nicht in Lebensgefahr, dennoch hatte sie es ganz schön erwischt.

_Gut, dass es ihr wieder besser geht. Aber sie ist immer noch so blass und hat ganz schön abgenommen. Ich denke sie hat auch in San Francisco nicht viel gegessen. Es wird Zeit, dass sie wieder zu Kräften kommt. Als Erstes werde ich mal unter die Dusche springen und dann mit dem Manager reden, wegen Bruno. Später, wenn sie wach ist, werde ich ihr etwas zu essen bringen. Sie sieht trotz, dass sie so abgenommen hat, wunderschön aus. Ich bin so froh, dass sie endlich bei mir ist. Eigentlich möchte ich gar nicht aufstehen, ich genieße es, sie im Arm zu halten._

Gil strich Sara liebevoll über ihren Arm und Sara schmiegte sich automatisch noch enger an ihren Verlobten. Er musste unweigerlich grinsen. Es war immer noch so, dass Sara, sobald er sie berührte sich, wie von selbst, noch näher an ihn kuschelte. Das war von Anfang an so gewesen. Sara gab ihm das Vertrauen zurück, was er in sie setzte. Auch wenn es oft nicht leicht gewesen war, wussten sie, dass sie sich gegenseitig vertrauen und stützen konnten. Gil konnte es nicht lassen und strich Sara zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. Davon wurde sie wach und sah ihren Verlobten mit ihren braunen Augen lächelnd an.

„Hey, Bugman, du kannst ruhig weitermachen.", lachte sie.

„Später, Liebes, schlafe du noch ein wenig und denk an dein Versprechen."

„Hm ja, ich bin ganz artig und bleibe im Bett.", gab sie spielerisch schmollend zurück.

„Das ist gut so und nicht nur das, Honey. Das Andere heben wir uns für unsere Hochzeitsnacht auf. Du musst dich schonen.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als Sara ihm sanft über die Brust strich.

Sara schaute ihn zuerst verwirrt an. Sie wusste nicht, was Gil meinte. Doch dann ging ihr ein Licht auf.

„Ach so, das meinst du…", sagte sie kess und dachte nicht daran aufzuhören.

Sara war mit ihrer Hand unter sein T-Shirt geschlüpft. Es war irgendwie reine Gewohnheit für sie. Das hatte sie schon immer gemacht, wenn sie morgens gemeinsam aufgewacht waren. Doch, dass es Gil jetzt so erregen würde, das hätte sie nicht gedacht.

„Du bist unverbesserlich.", gab er seufzend zurück.

„Nein, ich tue doch nichts, außer das hier. Und das ist nicht wirklich viel, ich kann noch ganz andere Dinge, wie ich dir am Telefon gesagt habe.", Sara ließ extra ihre Hand immer wieder über Gils Brust gleiten, bis kurz unter seinen Bauchnabel.

Sie bemerkte, wie er scharf die Luft einsog. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sara hatte nicht vor weiter zu gehen oder irgendetwas in dieser Art zu machen. Dazu fühlte sie sich noch nicht in der Lage. Sie genoss es einfach, seine Wärme und seinen Köper wieder neben ihrem zu spüren.

„Ok, ich denke, ich gehe jetzt mal unter die Dusche. Und du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen.", Gil küsste Sara bewusst unterhalb ihres Ohrläppchens, da er wusste, wie empfindlich sie dort reagierte.

Die Reaktion von seiner Verlobten lies nicht lange auf sich warten und er lachte leise auf.

„Das, meine liebste Sara, war meine Rache.", grinste er und schwang sich aus dem Bett.

Sara sah Gil fasziniert hinterher. Selbst in T-Shirt und Boxershorts sah er umwerfend und sexy aus, wie sie feststellte.

_Es ist schön wieder neben ihm aufzuwachen, und bald wache ich jeden Morgen neben ihm auf. Er sieht so gut aus und das Beste ist, er ist mein. Mein Grissom!_

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht kuschelte sie sich nochmal ins Bett und war nach wenigen Sekunden wieder eingeschlafen.

Gil musste unter der Dusche erstmal seine Reaktion mit kaltem Wasser abschwächen.

_Ich habe sie so vermisst, dass schon eine bloße Berührung von ihr, mich derart in Ekstase versetzt. Aber ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Catherine dreht mir den Hals um, wenn sie davon erfährt. Sie war sowieso nicht begeistert, dass ich bei ihr bleiben wollte, während sie krank war. Sie hatte Angst, dass ich mich auch noch anstecke und wir womöglich die Hochzeit wieder verschieben müssen. Aber ich wollte bei meiner zukünftigen Frau sein._

Sara wurde nach einer Stunde erneut durch ein Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Verschlafen richtete sie sich auf.

„Ja, herein?", antwortete sie, als es erneut klopfte.

„Hey, du bist wieder unter den Lebenden.", grinste Greg, als er das Zimmer betrat.

„Ja, ich bin wieder wach, wenn du das meinst.", Sara lächelte ihren Freund an.

„Das ist schön, wir haben uns ganz schön Sorgen gemacht.", Greg umarmte Sara, die aufgestanden war.

„Hey, ich hatte nur eine leichte Grippe.", gab Sara abwinkend zurück.

„Nein Sara, das Virus hatte dich ganz schön im Griff.", Greg war ernst, das wusste Sara.

„Bitte Greg, mach' kein Drama daraus."

„Werdet ihr wirklich in San Francisco bleiben?", eigentlich kannte er die Antwort schon, doch er wollte es von Sara nochmal hören.

„Ja, Greggo, wir werden in Frisco leben. Wir sind beide ausgepowert. Weißt du, das Leben ist hier nicht mehr ertragbar für uns beide. Der Tod von Warrick hat auch Gil den Rest gegeben. Ich hoffe du verstehst das.", Sara sah ihren Freund ernst an.

„Nein, verstehen werde ich es wohl nie, aber ich akzeptiere es. Ich möchte nur, dass ihr endlich glücklich werdet.", Greg meinte es ehrlich.

„Ich weiß, Greg, und ich hoffe es auch, dass wir endlich in Ruhe leben können.", gab Sara gedankenverloren zurück.

Beide schwiegen eine Weile und hingen ihre Gedanken nach. Greg und Sara, beide waren traurig, dass sie sich nur noch selten sehen würden.

„Wir bleiben doch aber in Kontakt, oder?", Sara war unbehaglich zumute.

„Natürlich, Sara, du bist meine beste Freundin. Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich dich sehr oft in San Francisco besuchen werde und dir weiterhin auf die Nerven gehe.", grinste Greg.

„Das ist genau das, was ich hören wollte.", lachte Sara befreit auf.

Greg stand auf und umarmte Sara, die sich gegenüber von ihm auf der kleinen Couch, die noch im Zimmer stand, niedergelassen hatte.

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Greggo, sehr sogar.", Saras Augen wurden feucht.

„Hey, jetzt nicht weinen, sonst fange ich auch an. Du heiratest in ein paar Tagen, da weint man nicht.", Greg wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange.

„Was ist denn hier los? Großes Heulen angesagt?", Nick war unbemerkt ins Zimmer getreten.

„Hey Nicky, ich habe dich gar nicht gehört.", Sara freute sich, dass ihr Freund gekommen war.

„Naja, ich wollte ungerne eure Abschiedstränen unterbrechen.", grinste Nick, mit einem Blick auf Greg.

„Werde mal nicht zynisch, Nick, noch vor ein paar Tagen, warst du genauso down, weil Sara und Gil gehen.", verteidigte sich Greg.

„Uhm. Ja kann schon sein, aber sie ist ja nicht auf einem anderen Kontinent, sie geht nur nach San Francisco."

Nick betrachtete Sara eingehend, ihm fiel ebenfalls auf, dass seine Freundin noch immer ganz schön blass war.

„Geht es dir besser, Sara?", stellte er die Frage.

„Ja, viel besser, als vor ein paar Tagen."

„Schön, du siehst aber immer noch mitgenommen aus.", Nick sprach aus, was er dachte.

„Das wird schon wieder. Aber jetzt mal zu euch, wie geht's es euch denn so? Habt ihr viel Arbeit? Und was macht deine Freundin Nick?", mit einem frechen Grinsen sah sie von Greg zu Nick.

„Nick hat eine Freundin?", staunte Greg nicht schlecht.

„Ähm.. ja ihr geht es gut. Wir haben wie immer viel zu tun, und unsere zwei neuen CSIs, sind wirklich fähig. Aber sie können dich und Gil einfach nicht ersetzten.", Nick wich der Frage um die Freundin geschickt aus.

Gerade als Greg das Thema um Nicks Freundin nochmal aufnehmen wollte, kamen Catherine und Gil ins Zimmer.

„Hier ist ja einiges los.", bemerkte Catherine, als sie die beiden Jungs sah.

„Oh Mrs. Hausdrache ist hier.", bemerkte Greg schmunzelnd.

„Was? Warum Hausdrache? Was habt ihr plötzlich gegen Catherine?", Sara war etwas irritiert über Gregs Aussage.

„Naja, Catherine hat uns allen, einschließlich Grissom verboten, dich zu besuchen. Weil, wir könnten uns ja alle anstecken und die Hochzeit könnte erneut verschoben werden.", grummelte Nick.

„Und du hast dich wohl durchgesetzt!?", Sara sah schmunzelnd ihren Verlobten an.

_Ich bin froh, dass Gil nicht nachgegeben hat, sondern bei mir geblieben ist._

„Ja, sozusagen. Ich wollte dich nicht alleine lassen.", antwortete Gil und strahlte Sara an.

_Sara brauchte mich einfach, da kann ich mir nicht von Catherine sagen lassen, dass ich mich nicht anstecken soll._

„Sara, du weißt gar nicht, wie krank du warst. Ich wollte nur eure Hochzeit retten.", Catherine zuckte ihre Schulter.

„Ist ok, Cath, ich verstehe dich sehr gut.", beruhigte Sara ihre Freundin.

Aber Catherine wusste schon irgendwie, was Sara dazu sagte, daher hatte sie kein Problem damit, dass ihre Kollegen sie aufzogen.

„Fühlst du dich gut genug einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen? Unten wartet jemand auf dich, der Sehnsucht hat."

Sara wusste zwar nicht, was Gil ihr damit sagen wollte, aber sie nickte.

„Ich denke schon."

„Gut, dann entführe ich euch Sara.", Gil nahm seine Verlobte an der Hand und ging mit ihr nach unten.

Im kleinen ‚Garten' des Bellagios wartete ungeduldig Bruno darauf, dass sein Herrchen wieder zurückkam. Sein Frauchen erkannte schon von Weitem ihren geliebten Boxer und stürmte auf ihn zu.

„Hey mein Kleiner, was habe ich dich vermisst.", Sara kniete vor Bruno und schlang die Arme um ihn.

Bruno quittierte ihre Knuddelei damit, dass er ihr liebevoll das Gesicht abschleckte.

Sara hustete und lachte gleichzeitig, während sie ihren Kopf ein wenig streckte, damit Bruno sie nicht noch mehr abschleckte. Stattdessen hielt sie ihm ihre Hand hin, damit er sie beschnüffeln konnte.

„Danke Gil, dass du Bruno hergebracht hast.", Sara freute sich riesig darüber.

„Leider kann ich ihn nicht mit ins Hotel nehmen. Aber wir können mit ihm hier ein wenig entlanggehen."

„Das ist toll, ich bin froh, wieder bei euch zu sein.", Sara nahm Bruno an der Leine und hakte sich bei ihrem Verlobten ein.

Die drei gingen ein Stück im ‚Garten' entlang. Irgendwann konnte Sara nicht mehr und lies sich auf einer Bank nieder.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Gil, als Sara wieder anfing stark zu husten.

„Ja, ich muss mich nur ausruhen.", lächelte sie zurück.

„Entschuldige, dass ich mich bei deiner Ankunft so daneben benommen habe.", startete Gil das Gespräch zwischen ihnen.

Sara blickte ihn erstaunt an. Ihr war nicht klar, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was er meinte, kam aber auf kein Ergebnis.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Dass ich dir die Schuld gegeben habe, dass wir die Hochzeit verschieben mussten.", sagte er bedrückt.

„Gil, ich hätte in San Francisco schon zum Arzt gehen sollen, aber ich dachte ich hätte nur eine leichte Erkältung. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich unsere Hochzeit damit boykottieren. Ich hoffe du glaubst mir.", Sara senkte traurig ihren Kopf.

„Natürlich glaube ich dir, und ich kann dich auch verstehen. Ich hätte vermutlich genauso gehandelt. Das ist ja alles egal, in 2 Tagen heiraten wir endlich, und sobald du Ja gesagt hast, das kannst du mir glauben, bin ich erleichtert.", lachte Grissom.

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich. Happy Birthday, Bugman. Leider habe ich deinen Geburtstag verschlafen.", Sara reichte ihm etwas verlegen ein kleines Päckchen.

„Oh, den habe ich tatsächlich auch ganz vergessen. Danke, mein Liebes.", Grissom gab Sara einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Er öffnete das Päckchen und strahlte, als er sah, was seine Zukünftige ihm geschenkt hatte.

Bevor Sara krank wurde, hatte sie in dem Antiquitätenladen noch ein seltenes Stück gesehen. Einen seltenen Schmetterling, der in einem alten antiken Rahmen ausgestellt wurde.

„Das ist fantastisch, danke Sara."

Gil war begeistert über das Geschenk und nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme. Er hoffte nur, dass Sara in 2 Tagen gesund genug war, um zu heiraten.

_Wir sollten zurückgehen und Sara sollte sich wieder hinlegen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich noch eine Lungenentzündung holt und am Ende müssen wir die Hochzeit noch ganz absagen. _

_Heute ist es also so weit. Heute werde ich heiraten. Ich war noch nie so nervös wie heute. Irgendwie habe ich Angst. Ob das wirklich eine gute Entscheidung war? Aber Nick ist sicher genauso nervös wie ich. In ein paar Stunden werde ich Mrs. Stokes sein. Das letzte Jahr war hart. Ob Grissom es jemals bereut hat, dass er mich einfach vor dem Altar stehen gelassen hat? Nicht mehr daran denken Sara, das ist Vergangenheit._

… **TBC**


	15. Kapitel 15

**_A/N: Gerne hätte ich hier die Bilder von der Hochzeit oder den Link eingefügt, aber leider lässt das hier weder Links noch Bilder zu. Aber im csi-lite-forum ist diese Story mit Bildern._**

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

_**Heute ist es also so weit. Heute werde ich heiraten. Ich war noch nie so nervös wie heute. Irgendwie habe ich Angst. Ob das wirklich eine gute Entscheidung war? Aber Nick ist sicher genauso nervös wie ich. In ein paar Stunden werde ich Mrs. Stokes sein. Das letzte Jahr war hart. Ob Grissom es jemals bereut hat, dass er mich einfach vor dem Altar stehen gelassen hat? Nicht mehr daran denken Sara, das ist Vergangenheit.**_

Sara blinzelte verschlafen, sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo sie war. Doch dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Heute war ja ihr großer Tag. Ein Blick auf den Wecker zeigte, dass es 6 Uhr morgens war. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Brautkleid, das Gedanken in ihr auslöste, an die sie lieber nicht denken wollte. Traurig schüttelte sie die diese ab, heute würde sie sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Sie wollte den Tag genießen. Sie war noch immer ganz mitgenommen in Erinnerung an den Schmerz, der noch in ihr steckte. Sie atmete tief durch und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass sie schweißgebadet war.

_Ich werde jetzt erstmal unter die Dusche gehen, später kommt Catherine, um mir beim Brautkleid zu helfen. Ganz ruhig, Sara, es wird alles gut werden, den Mann, den du liebst, wirst du heute heiraten. _

Nach einer langen ausgiebigen Dusche hatte Sara auch ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder zurück. Und verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an böse Erinnerungen oder Sonstiges. Als Catherine ein paar Stunden später kam, hatte Sara sehr gute Laune und war aber auch nervös.

„Guten Morgen, Sara, bist du bereit, für deinen großen Tag?", fragte Catherine lächelnd.

„Ja, ich denke schon.", gab Sara ebenfalls lächelnd zurück.

„Was heißt hier ich denke schon. Ihr habt lange genug gewartet, es wird Zeit, Sara. Vergiss die Vergangenheit, ab heute zählt nur noch die Zukunft.", munterte Cath sie auf.

„Du hast recht. Ich frage mich nur die ganze Zeit, ob er wirklich kommen wird."

„Mach' dir keine Gedanken, er wird kommen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Er liebt dich, Sara. Meinst du, er will sich die Chance entgehen lassen, nach allem, was passiert ist? - Ganz sicher nicht.", Catherine lächelte ihre Freundin an.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Wir haben in dem Jahr sehr viel mitgemacht und es war auch nicht einfach. Aber ich weiß, dass wir zusammengehören und nach heute für immer.", Sara strahlte.

„Gut, nachdem wir das geklärt hätten, wird es Zeit, dass du dich fertig machst. Der Friseur wird in einer halben Stunde hier sein.", bemerkte die blonde CSI.

„Bin ich froh, dass du da bist. Ich glaube ich würde sonst vor Nervosität sterben.", Sara sah ihre Freundin dankbar an.

„Hör' auf, dir Gedanken zu machen… Und ziehe dich an.", Catherine zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Schlafzimmer.

Sara tat, wie ihr geheißen wurde. Sie war überglücklich, dass sie heute den Mann heiraten sollte, der sie so liebte, wie sie war. Es war für Sara sehr wichtig, dass ihr Ehemann auch ihr Freund war. Dass dies in diesem Fall so war, dessen war sie sich sicher. Außerdem freute sie sich auf Nick, er war für sie schon immer ein guter Freund gewesen. Ihm hatte sie alles über ihre Vergangenheit erzählt und er trug sie trotzdem immer in seinem Herzen, und hatte sie nicht im Stich gelassen.

_Warum mache ich mir dann Sorgen, dass er nicht kommen wird? Er würde mich nie im Stich lassen!_

Nachdem der Friseur gegangen war, fühlte sich Sara eigenartig. Sie sah in den Spiegel und er hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ihre Haare waren ein Stück kürzer und umschmeichelten ihr Gesicht mit sanften Locken. Geschminkt wurde sie ganz natürlich. Der Friseur, der sie auch frisiert hatte, hatte genau die richtigen Farben gewählt. Sie kam sich nicht wie angemalt vor. Was sie noch mehr in ihrem Aussehen bestätigte.

„Ob ich ihm gefalle?", fragte Sara ihr Spiegelbild, als sie ihr Kleid anhatte.

„Natürlich wirst du ihm gefallen, du siehst traumhaft aus.", Cath war hinter sie getreten und lächelte sie bewundernd an.

„Danke, du siehst aber auch gut aus. Warrick hätte es gefallen."

Catherine kam so langsam über den Tod von Warrick hinweg. Auch wenn es ihr noch schwer fiel, über ihn zu reden.

„Ich denke auch. Warrick mochte die Farbe an mir. Das hat er mir einmal bei einem unseren CSI-Banketts gesagt.", schwelgte die blonde Frau in Erinnerungen.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür.

„Sara, bist du fertig?", es war Nick.

_Nick ist schon da. Es wird Zeit Sara. Jetzt wirst du heiraten. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich in ein paar Stunden mit dem Mann, den ich über alles liebe, verheiratet sein werde._

„Verschwinde, Nick. Sara kommt gleich runter.", Catherine hatte die Tür einen Spalt aufgemacht.

Greg stand neben Nick und bekam ein Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht.

„Warum grinst du so, Greg?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Naja, ich kann es kaum glauben, dass Sara wirklich heiraten wird.", schmunzelte er.

„Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich, ich werde auch heiraten.", gab Nick zurück.

„Bei dir ist es auch was anderes. Bei dem, was Sara durchgemacht hat, wird es endlich Zeit, dass sie glücklich wird.", meinte Greg ernst.

„Das wird sie, Greggo, darauf werde ich aufpassen, das verspreche ich.", Nick hatte seine Hand auf den Arm seines Freundes gelegt.

„So, jetzt lasst mich rein, schließlich bin ich ihr Brautführer.", grinste Greg.

Nick schmollte, er sollte unten auf Sara warten. Sie wollte es so. Nick beugte sich dem Willen seiner Freundin, wenn auch wenig erfreut. Er wollte sie auch sehen. Schließlich hatte sie einen ganz besonderen Platz in seinem Leben.

Greg stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, als er Sara sah.

„Wow, so hatte ich mir dich nicht vorgestellt. Deinem Zukünftigem werden die Augen ausfallen.", gab Greg zum besten.

„Danke Greggo. Ich hoffe es doch.", lachte Sara.

Dann gingen Greg, Sara und Catherine nach unten. Da Nick ja nicht ihr Brautführer sein konnte, weil er schon eine bedeutendere Funktion bei der Hochzeit hatte, wollte Sara, dass Greg sie zum Altar führte. Catherine und Mandy waren ihre Brautjungfern. Sie freute sich auch für Mandy, die bald heiraten würde.

Als Sara im Foyer stand, warf sie einen kleinen Blick nach vorne, wo Nick stand. Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

_Oh man so nervös war ich noch nie. Aber er ist da und das ist schon mal gut. Jetzt kann nichts mehr schief gehen._

„Ganz ruhig, Sara, wir schaffen es schon bis nach vorne.", zwinkerte ihr Greg zu.

Catherine und Mandy standen vor ihr und warteten darauf, dass die Musik anfing, zu spielen. Nervös strich Sara ihr Kleid glatt und dann fing die Melodie an.

„So, es geht los, auf ins Glück.", Greg hatte Saras Hand in seinem Arm leicht gedrückt und lächelte sie an.

_Oh Gott, hoffentlich geben meine Beine nicht nach. Die fühlen sie an wie Pudding._

Sara lächelte zurück und hatte ab jetzt nur noch Augen für ihren Bräutigam, der gleichfalls umwerfend aussah. Der hielt den Atem an, als sie den Gang entlang schritt. Er konnte die Augen nicht von seiner Braut lassen.

_Sie kommt und sie sieht atemberaubend aus. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann wird Sara meine Frau sein. Ich liebe sie so unendlich._

Sara hatte sich ein schlichtes Kleid ausgesucht. Es war eng geschnitten, und hatte eine kleine Schleppe hinten. Das Neckholder-Oberteil war etwas mehr mit kleinen Blüten bestickt als der untere Teil des Kleides. Das Kleid umschmiegte Saras Körper und brachte ihre schlanke Figur perfekt zur Geltung.

Nick wünschte Warrick hätte sie sehen können. Wie glücklich sie aussah, und wie sehr Sara strahlte. Greg übergab Sara lächelnd dem Bräutigam, der sie eigentlich lieber sofort in die Arme gezogen hätte und sie geküsst hätte. Doch das würde er sich bis nach der Hochzeit aufheben.

Sara lächelte ihren Bräutigam an. Die Liebe, die sich in seinen Augen spiegelte, gab Sara Mut. Und sie wusste, dass ihr Leben mit ihm an ihrer Seite wunderbar werden würde.

Nick stand neben Sara und beobachtete das Szenario. Er bemerkte, wie Grissom sie anschaute. Er hielt ihre Hand als würde er sie nie wieder loslassen wollen.

Greg lächelte Sara noch einmal zu, bevor er sich abwandte und sich auf einen Stuhl setzte. Sara hatte ihm von dem Albtraum heute Nacht erzählt. Sie war ziemlich aufgelöst gewesen. Die Angst, dass Grissom sie am Altar stehen ließ, hatte Greg förmlich gespürt. Doch als sie Gil vor dem Altar stehen sah, strahlte sie nur noch. Greg schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand nicht, wie man sich durch einen Traum so aus der Ruhe bringen lassen konnte.

Nick war Saras Trauzeuge und würde in ein paar Wochen, wenn Sara und Gil aus den Flitterwochen zurück waren, ebenfalls heiraten. Er hatte Mandy vor ein paar Wochen einen Antrag gemacht, den sie freudig angenommen hatte.

Jetzt standen Sara und Gil vor dem Reverend, der die Trauformel sprach. Grissom ließ Sara fast nicht aus den Augen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht an ihr sattsehen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt aber nun dem Reverend vor ihm, der sich an Gil wandte.

„Willst du, Gilbert Grissom, die hier anwesende Sara Sidle zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und achten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit JA."

Grissom sah Sara an und ihr Blick spiegelte sich in seinen blauen Augen wieder, als er laut und deutlich sagte:

„JA, ich will."

„Ich frage nun dich, Sara Sidle, willst du, den hier anwesenden Gilbert Grissom zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und achten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet? So antworte mit JA.", der Reverend hatte nun Sara angesprochen.

Sara blickte nun Gil an, lächelte ihm liebevoll zu und antwortete ebenfalls mit fester Stimme:

„Ja, ich will."

Der Reverend freute sich sichtlich und lächelte. Greg übergab Grissom die Ringe. Gil nahm den Kleineren der beiden und steckte ihn lächelnd Sara an den Finger.

Dann nahm Sara den noch verbleibenden Ring und steckte ihn etwas nervös zitternd Grissom an den Ringfinger, bevor sie ihn glücklich anstrahlte.

„Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau. Gil, du darfst die Braut nun küssen.", sagte er und nickte Grissom freundlich zu.

Grissom ging einen Schritt auf Sara zu, umfasste sie an der Taille und zog sie an sich ran. Sara, die in der einen Hand den Brautstrauß hatte, legte ihre Hände leicht auf seine Schultern. Dann neigte er ein wenig den Kopf, und als sich die Lippen der beiden berührten, versanken sie in einem leidenschaftlichen und zärtlichen Kuss, mit dem sie ihre Liebe besiegelten.

Nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten, lies Grissom Sara aber keineswegs los. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen. Jedes Wort war überflüssig, es gab nur noch sie beide. Den Applaus überhörten sie zuerst, bis er zu ihnen durchdrang und sie in das Hier und Jetzt zurückholte. Sie lächelten etwas verlegen in die Runde, bis sie sich wieder dem Reverend zuwandten.

Der gab ihnen noch den Segen und entließ sie aus dem Saal, der mehr einer kleinen Kapelle glich als einem Festsaal, jedoch nicht ohne vorher noch eine Ankündigung zu machen.

„Ich darf ihnen mit Stolz, Mrs. Sara und Mr. Gilbert Grissom präsentieren."

Unter dem Applaus verließen Sara und Gil Grissom den festlich geschmückten Saal, durch ein Spalier von Rosen, welche die Mitarbeiter des Las Vegas Crime Lab freudig hochhielten.

Im Foyer angekommen, zog Gil seine Sara in die Arme.

„Ich liebe dich, Sara Grissom.", lächelte er stolz.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gil Grissom."

Sara legte die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihren Mann leidenschaftlich.

_Gil hat mich nicht versetzt. Ich bin jetzt seine Frau. Es ist so schön, es fühlt sich so gut an. Ich bin unsagbar glücklich._

_Endlich ist Sara meine Frau. Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben. Wir haben es endlich geschafft. Sara, ich verspreche dir, ich werde immer für dich da sein und dich glücklich machen._

_**From this moment  
Life has begun  
From this moment  
You are the one  
Right beside you  
Is where I belong  
From this moment on**_

_**From this moment  
I have been blessed  
I live only  
For your happiness  
And for your love  
I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on**_

_**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you  
I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams  
Came true  
Because  
Of you  
From this moment  
As long as I live  
I will love you  
I promise you this  
There is nothing  
I wouldn't give  
From this moment on**_

_**Oh**_

_**You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams  
Came true  
Because  
Of you  
From this moment  
As long as I live  
I will love you  
I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you  
As long as I live  
From this moment  
On**_

Der Kuss zwischen beiden wollte einfach nicht enden. Sie verloren sich wieder einmal ineinander. Bis Sara von einem kleinen Hustenanfall gepackt wurde und sie den Kuss unterbrechen mussten. Sara war noch nicht ganz gesund, aber es ging ihr schon viel besser als vor einigen Tagen.

Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit alleine, denn schon kamen die ersten Gäste, natürlich ihre Freunde, herbei, um ihnen zu gratulieren. Catherine hatte noch Tränen in den Augen, sie war Gils Trauzeugin gewesen und umarmte ihn nun herzlich.

„Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Glück der Welt! Pass' gut auf ihn auf.", sagTe sie zu Sara, als sie ihr genauso herzlich gratulierte.

„Das werde ich machen, Cath, vielen Dank für alles!", Sara musste ebenfalls schlucken.

_Catherine ist mir in all den Jahren eine sehr gute Freundin geworden. Sie hat eine tolle Hochzeit organisiert und mir bei einigem geholfen._

Jetzt war Nick an der Reihe, und was wäre Nick, ohne dass er Grissom nochmal darauf hinwies, dass er Sara glücklich machen sollte.

„Alles Gute und viel Glück. Sara ist wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes.", sagte Nick und grinste seinen ehemaligen Boss an.

„Ja, das ist sie.", Grissom sah Sara verträumt an.

Greg kam als Nächster an die Reihe und er wusste nicht so recht, ob er seinen ehemaligen Boss umarmen sollte oder nicht. Also täuschte er es nur etwas verlegen an und beglückwünschte ihn freudig.

Sara aber umarmte er herzlich und ließ sie fast nicht mehr los.

„Sara, alles, alles Gute, dass du immer so glücklich bleibst wie heute.", Greg strahlte seine Freundin an.

„Danke Greggo, ich denke, solange ich mit Gil zusammen bin, wird das so sein.", gab sie schmunzelnd zurück.

Diesmal war es Sara, die ihren Mann verliebt anschaute und nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Nachdem ihnen alle gratuliert hatten, wurde das Mittagessen aufgetischt. Sara aß ziemlich wenig, denn sie hatte kaum Hunger. Die Aufregung war doch etwas viel gewesen und ihr Immunsystem war auch noch nicht wieder hergestellt.

Das Fest war toll, Catherine hatte alles organisiert. Nachdem das Brautpaar die Hochzeitstorte angeschnitten hatte, ging es für die Hochzeitsbilder in die Suite, die die beiden gemeinsam heute Nacht bewohnen würden.

Es wurden zwar auch Bilder im Garten geschossen, aber das beste und schönste Bild, wurde in der Suite vor dem großen Fenster geknipst. Sara saß bei Grissom auf dem Schoß, er hatte zärtlich und besitzergreifend seine Hände um ihre Hüfte und an ihren Bauch gelegt. Beide strahlten verliebt in die Kamera.

Ein weiteres Bild machten sie im Garten. Sara und Gil saßen Rücken an Rücken auf einer Mauer und genossen es richtig fotografiert zu werden.

Später am Tag, nachdem sie die Reden hinter sich gebracht hatten und auch der Kaffee serviert war, zogen sich Sara und Gil etwas zurück. Grissom hatte Sara versprochen, mit ihr zum Friedhof zu gehen. Nick bot ihnen zwar an, sie zu fahren. Aber sie wollten alleine ans Grab von Warrick gehen. Eine ganze Weile standen sie regungslos und Arm in Arm am Grab. Keiner konnte genau sagen, was in dem anderen vorging. Sie waren glücklich, vielleicht sogar mehr als das. Aber auch der Schmerz um ihren verlorenen Freund ging ihnen nah.

_Hey Warrick, ich hoffe du hast es gut, da wo du jetzt bist. Stell' dir vor, Gil und ich haben es endlich geschafft, wir haben heute geheiratet. Ich wünschte du könntest bei uns sein. Catherine hat ein wundervolles Fest organisiert. Gil und ich sind überglücklich. Nur du hast heute gefehlt, dann wäre es perfekt gewesen. Warum vermisse ich dich so, wo ich eigentlich sicher gehen kann, dass es dir jetzt gut geht. Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, dass ich aus Vegas weggegangen bin. Dass wir keine Zeit mehr hatten, uns zu verabschieden. Das möchte ich jetzt nachholen. Leb' wohl, Warrick, mein lieber Freund!_

Sara wischte sich verstohlen ein paar Tränen von der Wange. Gil merkte es und zog sie ein wenig fester in die Umarmung, auch er hing seinen Gedanken nach.

_Sara und ich haben es geschafft. Warrick, wir haben heute geheiratet. Schade, dass du nicht dabei warst, mein Freund. Sara sieht bezaubernd aus und wir sind sehr glücklich. Ich bezweifele nicht, dass du nicht glücklich bist, wo du jetzt bist. Ich gehe einfach davon aus. Wir vermissen dich sehr, du hast eine sehr große Lücke in unserem Team und in unser aller Leben hinterlassen. Du hattest recht, als du mal zu mir sagtest, ich solle einfach mal leben, bevor es zu spät ist. Für dich ist es zu spät. Aber ich werde meine Zukunft mit Sara genießen, egal was kommt, solange wir zusammen sind, bin ich glücklich. Du wirst immer in unseren Erinnerungen weiterleben!_

„Es ist so schwer, Gil. Ich vermisse ihn so.", brach Sara erneut in Tränen aus.

„Ich weiß, Liebes. Ich vermisse ihn auch.", auch in Gils Augen schimmerte es verdächtig.

„Meinst du er ist jetzt genauso glücklich wie wir?", fragte Sara und ihr liefen die Tränen weiter die Wangen runter.

Grissom wischte ihr zärtlich die Tränen weg und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, in dem er ihr zärtlich über den Rücken strich.

„Dessen bin ich mir fast sicher. Warrick hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir heute hier an seinem Grab stehen und weinen, Sara.", Gil sah seine Frau lächelnd an.

„Stimmt. Heute sollten wir glücklich sein.", jetzt hatte auch Sara ihr Lächeln wieder.

Sie löste sich von Gil und ging vor Warricks Grab in die Hocke.

„Wenn du schon nicht mit uns feiern kannst, lasse ich dir etwas da, als Andenken an unseren schönsten Tag!"

Sara legte ihren Brautstrauß mit den roten Rosen auf das Grab, sie hauchte einen Kuss in ihre Hand und strich dann darüber.

„Ich liebe dich, Warrick.", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Gil war hinter sie getreten und hatte sich ebenfalls neben sie gehockt. Jetzt drückte er die Hand seiner Frau und dankte im Stillen dafür, dass er so eine unglaubliche Frau geheiratet hatte.

Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück zum Auto. Die Tränen von Sara waren inzwischen getrocknet. Sie musste loslassen. Es war der letzte Schritt gewesen, den sie unbedingt gehen wollte. Jetzt stand sie mit ihrem frisch angetrauten Ehemann vor dem Auto und sah ihm verliebt in die Augen. Ihre braunen Augen verschmolzen regelrecht mit seinen eisblauen, als sie sich nicht voneinander lösen konnten. Sie hielten einander an den Händen und es vergingen Minuten, bis Sara die Arme um Gils Hals legte und er sie nah an sich ranzog. Sara sah ihn glücklich lächelnd an und küsste ihn mit all ihrer Liebe, die sie für diesen Mann empfand. Grissom erwiderte die Intensität ihres Kusses und hielt Sara an ihrer Taille umfangen, während er sanft mit einem Daumen darüber strich und ihr zeigte, wie sehr er sie liebte.

„Du hast mich heute sehr, sehr glücklich gemacht, Sara.", sagte Gil, als sie den Kuss kurz unterbrachen.

„Ich bin auch glücklich, Gil, glücklicher, als ich es mir je erträumt hätte.", antwortete Sara und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

Der Gang zum Friedhof war für beide sehr schwer gewesen, aber sie wollten es so. Warrick war und würde immer in ihrer beider Herzen bleiben. Es war der glücklichste Tag ihres Lebens. Beide freuten sich auf die nächsten Wochen, auf ihre Hochzeitsreise. Sara sollte sich die nächsten Tage erstmal auskurieren. Aber egal, wo sie auch immer waren, eines wussten Grissom und Sara, sie waren unendlich glücklich verheiratet zu sein.

…**. TBC**


	16. Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16**

Als das Brautpaar zurück ins Bellagio kam, war ihre Feier im vollen Gange. Außer ihren engsten Freunden hatte keiner gewusst, wo sie waren. Sara ging auf die Toilette, um sich ein wenig frisch zu machen und die Spuren von den Tränen zu beseitigen. Als sie wieder in den Saal kam, überlebte sie eine Überraschung. Bruno kam auf sie zugestürzt, doch Gil stoppte ihn mit einem Pfiff, sodass er vor Sara zum Stehen kam und sie nicht ansprang.

„Eine meiner Überraschungen, Honey. Ich habe die Erlaubnis, dass Bruno hier mit uns feiern darf.", grinste Gil, als er neben den beiden aufgetaucht war.

„Bruno, mein Schatz, wie schön die zu sehen.", sie umarmte den Boxer freudig, knuddelte ihn und fuhr ihm liebevoll durch das Fell.

Sara war es egal, ob ihr Kleid dreckig werden würde oder nicht. Sie liebte den Boxer wie ein Kind und freute sich, dass Grissom es geschafft hatte, den Manager zu überreden, dass er hier bei ihnen sein durfte.

„Danke Gil, das ist wirklich eine tolle und gelungene Überraschung.", sie umarmte ihren Mann und gab ihm dankbar einen Kuss.

Bruno sah sein Frauchen und sein Herrchen mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Als Sara Gil noch küsste, wurde es dem Boxer wohl zu bunt, dass er keine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, und gab ein Bellen von sich. Die umstehenden konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich glaube, da ist jemand eifersüchtig.", lachte Catherine.

Sara und Grissom beugten sich beide zu Bruno, der sich sofort auf den Rücken fallen lies. Das Brautpaar streichelte und knuddelte seinen Hund erstmal ausgiebig.

„Wollen wir tanzen?", Grissom hatte Saras Hand genommen und strahlte sie an.

„Tanzen? Du?", amüsierte sich Sara.

„Ja, ich. Schließlich haben wir heute geheiratet, da gehört es sich so.", gab er grummelnd zurück.

„Na, dann auf in den Kampf.", grinste Sara frech.

„Nicht so frech, Mrs. Grissom, sonst…"

„Was sonst, Mr. Grissom?", lachte Sara schalkhaft.

„Das wirst du schon sehen.", raunte ihr Grissom ins Ohr, als er sie an sich zog, um mit ihr zu tanzen.

„Hm.. dann lass ich mich mal positiv überraschen.", Sara schmiegte sich automatisch an ihn.

Sara und Grissom hatten bis jetzt sehr wenig miteinander getanzt. Es waren ein- bis zweimal auf dem CSI-Bankett. Gil konnte zwar tanzen, aber es behagte ihm nicht. Zumindest nicht so oft. Aber heute war es etwas anderes. Heute war es die einzige Chance mit Sara ein wenig Zweisamkeit zu haben.

„Gefällt es dir, was Cath organisiert hat?", fragte Grissom, während sie tanzten.

„Oh ja, und wie, sie ist wirklich ein Organisationstalent.", freute sie sich.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie wunderschön du aussiehst? Als ich dich heute gesehen habe, wie du auf mich zugekommen bist, ich musste mich erinnern, wie man atmet.", raunte er ihr zu, während er in ihre tiefbraunen Augen schaute.

„Schön, dass ich dir gefalle. Ich wusste nicht, ob dir das Kleid gefällt. Aber dich in so einem Anzug zu sehen, ich muss sagen, ich wüsste nicht, was ich mir heute lieber anschauen würde.", Sara sah Gil an und lächelte ihn mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln an, dass es ihm heiß du kalt wurde.

_Unglaublich so lange habe ich mich danach gesehnt, endlich Gils Frau zu sein und jetzt kann ich es kaum fassen. _

„Du machst mich zu einem glücklichen Mann.", antwortete Grissom um seine Emotionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Und du mich zur glücklichsten Frau.", antwortete Sara ehrlich und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.

_Ich könnte einfach die ganze Welt umarmen. Sara ist meine Frau, es ist schwer zu begreifen, aber es ist die wunderbare Wirklichkeit._

Ein weiteres Lied tanzten die beiden eng umschlungen, als würde sie keiner mehr trennen können. Als dann ein weiterer Song geendet hatte, bat Sara darum aufzuhören. Ihr war es leicht schwindelig und der Husten hatte erneut zum Angriff geblasen.

„Willst du dich hinlegen?", fragte Gil besorgt.

„Nein Gil, heute ist unser Hochzeitstag, da werde ich mich sicher nicht hinlegen. Ich sollte nur ein wenig langsamer machen.", lachte Sara.

„Aber…"

„Nein, kein aber, Gil. Weißt du, wie lange ich mich auf den Tag heute gefreut habe? Nachdem was das letzte Jahr alles war. Der Tod von Warrick, unsere Trennung. Ich weiß, dass ich noch nicht ganz gesund bin und es war mir eine Lehre, mich zu überanstrengen.", widersprach sie ihm sanft.

„Ok, aber versprich mehr, wenn es dir schlechter geht, dass du dich nach oben in die Suite legst. Du sollst nicht leichtsinnig mit deiner Krankheit umgehen. Daraus könnte sich ganz leicht eine Lungenentzündung entwickeln.", erinnerte sie Grissom.

„Gil, bitte, ich weiß ich habe mich vor einer Woche nicht gerade gut verhalten, ich hätte 1. zum Arzt gehen sollen und 2. nicht nach Las Vegas fliegen sollen. Aber ich habe es gemacht und habe die Konsequenzen getragen. Kann mir jemand einen Vorwurf daraus machen, dass ich zu dir wollte?", Sara wusste, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so reagiert habe. Ich war nur so wütend. Aber ich weiß, dass du es nur gemacht hast, um hier zu sein. Ich hätte vermutlich auch nicht anders gehandelt.", gab Grissom zu.

„Gil, wir sind jetzt verheiratet, haben es endlich geschafft. Und du hattest auch recht. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht so leichtsinnig sein, unsere Hochzeitsreise aufs Spiel zu setzen."

Sara beugte sich zu ihrem Mann, der neben ihr auf einem Stuhl saß, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn liebevoll.

_Bei solchen Küssen muss ich auch noch widerstehen. Warte nur ab, mein Schatz, bis du wieder gesund bist. Sara muss sich noch ein wenig schonen, sie ist noch ziemlich angegriffen von dem Virus._

Gil lächelte, es war typisch Sara, sie war zwar stur und hatte einen unglaublichen Dickschädel, aber sie war auch verständnisvoll und wusste, wann sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Gerade weil sie einfach nur sie war, liebte er Sara.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir Schach spielen.", Sara war von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen und wollte Gil hinter sich herziehen.

_Was will sie? Schach spielen. Ich glaube jetzt ist sie komplett verrückt geworden._

„Sara, stopp! Wo willst du hin?", Grissom zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Na, habe ich dir doch gesagt, ich will mit dir Schach spielen.", grinste sie.

„Schach? Sara, das können wir zu Hause machen. Warum willst du jetzt auf einmal Schach spielen? Du bist doch sonst auch nicht so daran interessiert.", Grissom war völlig verwirrt.

_Typisch Gilbert Grissom, immer gleich alles wissen und nachforschen wollen._

„Jetzt komm' einfach mit.", Sara verrollte ihre Augen und zog ihn einfach mit sich.

„Wo wollt ihr denn hin?", Nick wollte gerade zu dem Brautpaar.

„Wir gehen jetzt Schach spielen.", gab Sara ihm die Antwort.

Nick sah mindestens genauso verwirrt drein wie Gil. Sara konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Cath, die in der Nähe stand, hatte den Satz von Sara aufgeschnappt.

„Ah, ihr wollt Schach spielen gehen. Du weißt ja wo, Sara.", grinste auch Catherine.

Grissom und Nick standen da und konnten sich keinen Reim auf das machen, was sie gerade von den beiden Frauen gehört hatten. Beide schauten sich sehr verwirrt an.

„Nick, lass die beiden mal in Ruhe spielen.", Catherine gab Nick zu verstehen, dass er die beiden weitergehen lassen sollte.

Doch Nick kapierte es nicht. Er stand immer noch etwas ungläubig da.

„Sara, bist du immer noch krank? Hast du wieder Fieber?", Nick war es ernst damit.

„Nick, halt' mal die Luft an. Ich fantasiere nicht, wenn du das damit sagen willst und jetzt entführe ich meinen Ehemann.", Sara hakte sich bei Gil unter.

Grissom zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte Sara, ihm blieb auch gar nichts anderes übrig.

Sie gingen nach oben in ihre Suite, wo zuvor auch schon ihre Hochzeitsfotos gemacht worden waren. Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen, um aus dem kleinen Täschchen die Zimmerkarte herauszunehmen.

„Sara, was wollen wir hier? Ich meine es ist ja toll, dass du unbedingt schon in die Suite willst, aber wir haben noch Gäste.", gab Grissom leicht schmunzelnd von sich.

Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was Sara da wollte, aber so falsch fand er das gar nicht, denn er hatte auch sein Hochzeitsgeschenk im Zimmer vorbereitet. Eigentlich wollte er es ihr erst nach der Feier geben, aber da sie schon mal hier waren, war es eine gute Gelegenheit. Sara gab ihrem Mann keine Antwort mehr und öffnete mithilfe der Karte ihre Suite-Tür. Die beiden betraten das Zimmer und Sara blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was… was ist das?", Sara zeigte auf eine Miniaturausgabe eines Heißluftballons, die dort im Zimmer schwebte.

Allerdings hatte Grissom den Ballon mit Helium gefüllt, er konnte ja schlecht einen Bunsenbrenner unter dem Ballon befestigen. Womöglich wäre dann das halbe Bellagio in Feuer aufgegangen.

„Das, Liebes, ist mein Hochzeitsgeschenk für dich."

Gil küsste Sara zärtlich. Sie freute sich, aber sie wollte erstmal Grissom ihr Geschenk ‚überreichen'. Sie hatte es kurz nach dem Fototermin in der Suite aufgebaut. Catherine hatte ihr dabei geholfen, denn das Schachspiel war doch ganz schön schwer.

„Und das ist dein Geschenk von mir.", lächelte Sara und zeigte auf das Schachspiel, welches mitten im Zimmer stand.

„Ist es das was ich denke?", unsicher und völlig fasziniert schritt er auf das Spiel mitten im Zimmer zu.

„Ich denke schon.", lachte Sara.

Gil betrachtete voller Bewunderung das antike Schachspiel. Er nahm eine Figur in die Hand und tastete sie fast ehrfurchtsvoll ab.

„Das ist doch bestimmt aus dem 17. Jahrhundert.", stellte er fest.

„Fast. Es ist aus dem 18. Jahrhundert.", lächelte Sara.

_Wow, das ist unglaublich, was für ein tolles Geschenk. Sara ist verrückt, mir so etwas zu schenken._

„Danke Honey, das ist wirklich… ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Vielen dank, Sara.", Gil stellte die Figur wieder zurück auf das Brett und zog Sara, die neben ihm Stand in die Arme.

„Nichts zu danken, Bugman. Ich hoffte, es würde dir gefallen.", Sara freute sich, dass ihr Mann sich über das Geschenk freute.

„Es gefällt mir wirklich sehr. Das ist echt der Wahnsinn. Wo hast du das nur her?", fragte er interessiert, während er erneut das Schachspiel und die Figuren intensiv betrachtet.

„Ich habe es durch Zufall bei einem Antiquitätenhändler in San Francisco gesehen und habe es auch dort restaurieren lassen.", antwortete Sara mit strahlenden Augen.

Sara wurde immer wieder durch ihren Husten unterbrochen. Die Feier machte ihr ganz schön zu schaffen, so fit war sie eben noch nicht. Aber das hatte sie gewusst. Deswegen hatte sie sich die letzten Tage vor der Hochzeit, sehr zurückgezogen und ausgeruht.

„Alles ok, Honey?", Grissom sah sie besorgt an.

Sara nickte lächelnd.

„Ja, geht schon. Die Feier und das Tanzen ist doch etwas viel."

„Du solltest dich ein wenig schonen, wenn wir wieder nach unten gehen."

Gil hatte sich auf eine kleine Bank an der Unterseite des Bettes gesetzt und zog seine Frau zu sich. Sara schmiegte sich an Gil und genoss es, als er sich umdrehte und sie fest in die Arme nahm.

„Du hast dein Geschenk noch gar nicht richtig betrachtet.", Gil holte den ‚Ballon' und reichte ihn seiner Frau, danach setzte er sich wieder.

„Stimmt, aber du, warst so fasziniert von dem Spiel, da habe ich es völlig vergessen.", antwortete Sara.

Sara entdeckte, dass in dem Korb, der an dem Ballon hängte, ein Umschlag war. Sie öffnete ihn und blickte auf den Inhalt. Mit weit geöffneten Augen und ungläubig starrte sie auf das Geschenk in ihren Händen.

„Das ist nicht wahr!? Gil, das ist… ok, jetzt bin ich sprachlos.", begann Sara zu lachen.

_Gil hat sich wirklich etwas Großartiges einfallen lassen. Eine Ballonfahrt über dem Grand Canyon, ich kann es nicht fassen._

Sie schlang die Arme um den Hals ihres Mannes und küsste ihn stürmisch.

„Eine Ballonfahrt über den Grand Canyon. Das ist fantastisch! Danke Gil!", brachte sie begeistert hervor, als sie sich von dem Kuss und dem anschließenden Hustenanfall erholt hatte.

„Gerne, Sara. Gut, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht habe und es dir gefällt.", grinste er.

„Es ist wirklich toll, ich freue mich wahnsinnig auf unsere Flitterwochen.", Sara schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln.

„Ich mich auch, Honey. Nach dem ganzen Stress und dem ganzen getrennt sein, bin ich froh, wenn ich endlich Zeit mit dir alleine verbringen kann.", Gil strich Sara sanft über den Rücken.

Sara strahlte ihn an, sie war einfach nur glücklich. Sanft hauchte sie ihm immer wieder Küsse auf sein Gesicht und seinen Hals. Ein leises Stöhnen entrann Grissoms Mund, als sie zärtlich an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Stürmisch und leidenschaftlich presste er die Lippen auf ihre. Sara, die bis jetzt noch ihre Hände an seinen Schultern hatte, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Gil zog seine Frau auf den Schoß und unterbrach den Kuss nur, weil Sara Luft holen musste.

„Lass uns wieder nach unten gehen. Die fragen sich sicher schon, wo wir bleiben.", schmunzelte Gil.

„Ja, das wäre vielleicht ganz gut, bevor Greg oder Nick hier oben auftauchen. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen.", grinste Sara.

Das Brautpaar wurde schon bei ihrer Feier vermisst. Sara ging es gegen Abend hin nicht so gut. Sie ließ viele Tänze aus. Gil sah, dass sie ganz blass war. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag, fast keinen Alkohol getrunken. Bis auf ein Glas nach dem Toast, der auf das Brautpaar ausgesprochen wurde. Da hatte sie ihn aber mit Orangensaft gemischt. Aber selbst das Glas hatte Sara nicht ganz getrunken. Da sie starkes Antibiotikum nahm, war sie vorsichtig, weil sie wusste, was das bewirken konnte. Mittlerweile war es fast schon 12 Uhr in der Nacht und Sara wollte so schnell wie möglich in die Suite, um sich hinzulegen.

„Ich habe gleich noch eine Überraschung für dich, Liebes. Schaffst du es noch, oder möchtest du lieber nach oben in die Suite?", fragte sie Gil.

„Noch eine Überraschung?", Sara war hellhörig geworden.

„Ja, aber sie dauert nur ein paar Minuten. Ich gehe aber gerne mit dir in die Suite, wenn du dich zu schlecht fühlst.", deutete ihr Mann an.

„Nein, ich denke das schaffe ich noch. Aber ich befürchte, die Hochzeitsnacht muss ausfallen.", Sara machte einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Honey, Sara, wir haben noch so viele Nächte, da kommt es auf eine auch nicht darauf an. Du sollst wieder zu Kräften kommen und gesund werden.", Grissom nahm ihre Hände und sah seiner Frau tief in die Augen.

Sara blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen weg.

„Sara, nicht weinen, nicht heute. Wenn dann nur aus Freude.", er drückte sanft ihre Hände.

„Ich weine nicht, weil ich traurig bin, Bugman, ich weine, weil du einfach großartig bist. Ich liebe dich über alles, Gil Grissom.", Sara sah ihren Mann verliebt an.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sara, mehr als ich dir sagen kann.", er erwiderte ihren Blick genauso liebevoll.

Sara und Grissom saßen da und sahen sich an. Beide dachten das Gleiche, aber keiner sagte etwas. Sie verstanden sich in dem Moment ohne Worte. Es waren auch nicht mehr Worte nötig, als die, die sie gesagt hatten. Nach endlosen Minuten, so schien es zumindest für die beiden, standen sie auf, weil Gil Sara zur Überraschung führen wollte.

_Sara sieht umwerfend aus. Sie sieht zwar immer toll aus, aber in dem Hochzeitskleid... Sara in einem Hochzeitskleid zu sehen, wie wunderschön sie darin aussieht... Das verschlägt sogar mir die Sprache._

„Du siehst einfach atemberaubend aus.", hauchte Grissom ihr noch ins Ohr.

Sara lächelte ihn mit ihrem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln an und Gil durchfuhr ein warmes Gefühl. Sara war für ihn etwas ganz Besonderes. Grissom führte seine Frau nach draußen ins Freie, und kaum waren sie dort angekommen, ging die Wasserfontäne vor dem Bellagio hoch. Zu „Singing in the Rain" von Frank Sinatra tanzten die Wasserstrahlen, denen das Brautpaar und die Gäste mit den Augen folgten.

_Gil hat das extra noch organisiert. Ich weiß, dass es so spät abends nicht mehr läuft. Danke Bugman, ich kann ihm gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich darüber bin. Er wusste genau, wie fasziniert ich davon bin._

VIDEO Las Vegas:

[URL=.com/albums/ee46/fantasya74/FF-Bilder/?action=view¤t;=100_][IMG].com/albums/ee46/fantasya74/FF-Bilder/th_100_[/IMG][/URL]

Fasziniert betrachtete Sara das Fontainen-Spektakel. Sie hatte es zwar schon einige Male gesehen, als sie am Strip entlang gegangen war, aber nie bei Nacht. Als es endete, drehte sie sich zu ihrem Mann um und sah ihn dankbar an.

„Danke Gil, das war wunderbar.", Sara umarmte ihn freudig.

„Schön, ich dachte mir, dass du sicher begeistert davon bist.", erwiderte Grissom zärtlich.

Die Feier nahm ihren Lauf und ein paar Stunden später wurde es Sara zu viel. Sie war ziemlich erschöpft und ihr Husten verschlimmerte sich zusehends. Sara fühlte sich krank. Sie wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett.

_Sara sieht ziemlich blass aus. Sie sollte sich unbedingt ausruhen._

„Gil, können wir nach oben gehen?", fragte sie leise, als sie miteinander tanzten.

„Ja, sicher können wir das, Honey. Geht es dir nicht gut?", besorgt sah Grissom Sara an.

Doch die schüttelte den Kopf, weil sie wieder husten musste, und dann blieb ihre Stimme fast weg.

„Ja, ich fühle mich ziemlich angeschlagen.", krächzte sie.

Grissom legte die Hand auf ihren Rücken und führte sie von der Tanzfläche. Dort ließ sie sich erstmal auf einem Stuhl nieder und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

„Hey Sara, du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus.", Nick hatte seine Freundin schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als ob mich meine Hochzeit krank macht.", versuchte sie zu scherzen.

Doch Nick sah ihr an, dass ihr alles andere als zu Scherzen zumute war.

„Wo ist Gil? Wollt ihr nicht lieber aufs Zimmer gehen, damit du dich hinlegen kannst?", fragte Nick.

„Wir gehen gleich nach oben. Gil wollte nur noch etwas regeln.", antwortete Sara matt.

Sara lehnte sich ein wenig im Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Sie war müde und ihr ging es überhaupt nicht gut. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Froh darüber, dass sie nicht länger auf der Party bleiben musste, nickte sie kurz weg.

„Gott, sie sieht ja richtig schlecht aus.", Greg stand neben Nick und betrachtete Sara.

„Ja, sie und Grissom gehen gleich.", Nick sah sich im Saal nach Gil um.

„Das halte ich für eine gute Idee.", gab Greg zurück.

Grissom hatte Catherine gesucht, die sich mit dem Manager unterhalten hatte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Tisch, wo sie Sara halb schlafend, Nick und Greg vorfanden.

„Sara ist wohl eingeschlafen.", lachte Greg.

„Sie ist ziemlich fertig, Griss, am besten ihr geht in die Suite.", Catherine legte die Hand auf Saras Stirn.

„Ja, das habe ich vor. Wir sehen uns morgen früh noch einmal, bevor wir abfliegen. Danke euch allen für die tolle Hochzeit. Sara hat es genauso gut gefallen.", mit einem Blick auf Sara lächelte er.

„Nichts zu danken, wir sind froh, dass ihr es endlich geschafft habt.", gab Nick zurück.

Gil beugte sich zu Sara und küsste sie leicht auf den Mund. Sara schlug sofort die Augen auf und blinzelte verschlafen.

„Hallo Dornröschen, gut geschlafen?", neckte Gil sie zärtlich.

„Uhm ja, entschuldige, ich bin ziemlich müde.", Saras Versuch zu lächeln scheiterte knapp.

„Ist schon gut, Liebes. Komm' wir gehen nach oben.", Grissom half Sara beim Aufstehen und legte den Arm um ihre Taille, als sie stand.

„Danke Jungs, danke Cath, für die tolle Hochzeit."

Catherine, Nick und Greg schmunzelten. Das Brautpaar passte perfekt zusammen. Wie sie da so standen. Gil den Arm um Saras Taille, Sara ihren Kopf an Grissoms Schulter gelegt. Catherine zückte die Kamera und hielt dieses Bild fest.

„Das schönste Bild des Abends.", bestätigte sie, als sie sich das Bild im kleinen Display anschaute.

Sara bekam nur noch die Hälfte mit, sie war einfach zu müde, um lange die Augen aufzuhalten. Sie schaffte es bis zum Aufzug, wo sie sich seufzend gegen ihren Mann lehnte.

„Ich bin sehr, sehr glücklich, Bugman.", lächelte sie.

„Liebes, das bin ich auch. Und jetzt komm', du musst ins Bett.", lachte er liebevoll.

Grissom legte einen Arm unter ihre Knie und mit dem anderen umschloss er ihre Schulter und hob sie hoch. Sara legte sofort die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

„Jetzt, Mrs. Grissom, trägt traditionell der Bräutigam seine Braut über die Schwelle.", zärtlich blickte Grissom Sara an.

Sara schluckte und blinzelte die Tränen der Rührung weg, die ihr in die Augen traten. Gil trug sie in die Suite und ließ sie sanft auf dem Bett nieder, dann küsste er seine Frau zärtlich und innig. Sara erwiderte den Kuss mit letzter Kraft, die in ihr steckte, so leidenschaftlich, dass selbst Grissom schwummrig wurde. Als Gil ihr die Haken ihres Kleides öffnete, schaute sie ihn erschrocken an.

„Keine Angst, Liebes, ich will dir nur helfen aus dem Kleid rauszukommen.", lachte Gil, als er ihren Blick sah.

„Ach so, ok ja, danke.", erwiderte Sara peinlich berührt.

Warum es ihr so peinlich war, wusste sie jetzt auch nicht.

_Ich habe einfach nicht mehr die Kraft für eine Hochzeitsnacht im üblichen Sinne. Aber auch Gil hat das nicht vor, wie lieb von ihm, dass er mir hilft das Kleid auszuziehen, es ist doch etwas umständlich mit den ganzen Haken und Ösen._

Gil fuhr fort, Saras Kleid zu öffnen. Als er es geschafft hatte, glitt das Kleid zu Boden. Grissom traute seinen Augen nicht. Sara in einer weißen Spitzenkorsage und dem passenden Slip, so hatte er seine Frau noch nicht gesehen. Er sog hörbar die Luft ein.

_Ganz ruhig bleiben, Gil. Oh Gott, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann Sara das letzte Mal so verführerisch und sexy aussah. _

Grissom hob die Hand und strich Sara sanft über die nackten Schultern. Er konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen, er musste sie einfach berühren. Sara hatte die Augen geschlossen und seufzte leicht, als ihr Mann sie berührte. Als sie die Augen wieder aufmachte, begegnete sie Grissom Blick, der ihr bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele schaute. Zumindest fühlte sie sich so. Ein paar Sekunden lang, sah Sara Gil mit ihren braunen Augen an, die richtig glänzten. Dann begann Sara die Knöpfe von Grissoms Hemd zu öffnen. Er konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als Sara zärtlich mit ihrer Hand über seinen nackten Oberkörper strich. Mit einem kehligen Laut, zog er seine Frau an sich und küsste sie begierig.

_Ich muss mich unbedingt wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Sara ist noch viel zu schwach. Verdammt, sie ist so schön und so sexy. Wie sie mich angesehen hat, mit ihren braunen Augen. Der Glanz in ihren Augen, lässt mich einfach darin versinken._

_Oh verdammt, warum wird mir jetzt schon wieder so schwindlig? Warum muss ich immer noch so angeschlagen sein? Wenn es doch ein wenig einfacher wäre, mich unter Kontrolle zu bringen._

Als ob jemand Saras Gedanken gelesen hatte, erfasste sie ein Hustenanfall, bei dem fast ihre Knie nachgaben.

„Komm' Honey, lass uns ins Bett gehen.", Gils sanfte Stimme, ließ ihr die Tränen in die Augen steigen.

„Es ist so unfair, Gil.", sagte Sara mit gepresster Stimme.

„Hey, Sara, sieh mich an.", bat er sie.

Sara tat wie geheißen und Grissom lächelte sie warm an.

„Wir haben viel Zeit für uns die nächsten Wochen. Ich weiß, ich hätte mich zusammenreißen sollen, aber du bist einfach so wunderschön und so verführerisch. Verzeih' mir, Liebes, ich konnte mich einfach nicht von dir losreißen."

Sara stand da und war froh. Froh darüber, dass sie noch immer genauso auf Gil wirkte wie vor ein paar Jahren, als er sie nach ihrem ersten offiziellen Date nach Hause brachte. Damals wollte keiner der beiden einen Rückzieher machen und die darauf folgende Nacht würde immer in ihrem Gedächtnis bleiben.

„Ok Bugman, ich gebe mich geschlagen.", lächelte Sara wieder.

Sie gab ihrem Mann noch einen leichten Kuss auf seine Lippen und verschwand ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen. Sie fühlte die Blicke von Grissom, der ihr hinterherschaute und schmunzelte in sich hinein.

Später als beide nebeneinander im Bett lagen, war Sara froh, dass Gil die ‚Bremse' gezogen hatte. Sie fühlte sie völlig erledigt und müde. Sie schmiegte sich glücklich an ihn und hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Gil genoss es, seine Frau in dem Arm zu halten, sie so eng an sich gekuschelt zu spüren, machte zwar die Sache nicht leichter, dass sich etwas an ihm regte, aber er wollte um keinen Preis, dass sie von ihm wegrückte.

„Es ist schön und ich bin glücklich, dass ich dich jetzt nicht mehr gehen lassen muss.", zärtlich strich Saras Mann ihr über den Arm.

„Nein, jetzt müssen wir uns endlich nicht mehr trennen. Jetzt kann ich endlich wieder jeden Morgen neben dir aufwachen.", murmelte Sara freudig.

So langsam stellte sich auch die Müdigkeit bei Gil ein. Er küsste Sara noch einmal zärtlich, bevor der die Nachttischlampe ausschaltete und beide eng aneinander geschmiegt einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen schliefen die beiden ziemlich lange. Ein Klopfen an der Tür weckte Gil. Er schaute kurz auf Sara, die immer noch an ihn gekuschelt schlief. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, doch dann holte ihn das Klopfen wieder in die Realität zurück.

Hastig zog er sich sein Hemd über, um an die Türe zu gehen und zu öffnen.

„Guten Morgen, Griss, habt ihr noch geschlafen?", Catherine stand vor der Tür.

„Morgen Catherine. Ja, Sara schläft noch, sie war ziemlich erschöpft gestern.", antwortete Gil auch noch etwas verschlafen.

„Das kann ich mir denken, die ganze Feier hat sie sicher ganz schön geschlaucht.", gab die blonde Frau auf der anderen Seite zurück.

„Gibt es etwas besonderes, weil du geklopft hast?", Gil fragte sich, warum Catherine vor seiner Tür stand.

Immerhin hatten Sara und er gestern geheiratet und ein wenig Privatsphäre war natürlich nach einer Hochzeit.

„Ja, hat es dir Sara nicht gesagt? Der Arzt wollte sie nochmal untersuchen, bevor ihr zum Grand Canyon aufbrecht. Er wollte ihr noch etwas verschreiben, damit sie dort besser Luft bekommt.", erklärte ihm Catherine.

„Nein, hat sie nicht. Ich vermute mal, dass sie es auch völlig vergessen hat, durch den ganzen Stress gestern. Ich werde sie gleich wecken.", Gil nickte Catherine zu.

„Gut, der Doc ist unten, sobald ihr fertig seid, ruf' an der Rezeption an, dann schicke ich ihn euch hoch.", erwiderte Catherine.

„Danke Cath, bis gleich.", Grissom schloss wieder die Tür und ging auf das Bett zu, in dem Sara noch immer friedlich schlief.

_Eigentlich möchte ich sie ja gar nicht wecken, sie sieht so friedlich aus, wenn sie schläft._

…**. TBC**


	17. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17**

Grissom wollte Sara am liebsten nicht wecken, aber sie selbst hatte wohl den Termin mit dem Arzt ausgemacht. Er legte sich vorsichtig zu ihr, um sie nicht zu abrupt zu wecken. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Stattdessen strich er ihr zärtlich über den Arm. Sara schlief auf der Seite und hatte ihm das Gesicht zugewandt. Sara zeigte keine Regung, als Gil ihr erneut über den Arm strich.

_Sie schläft so fest, sie hat den Schlaf einfach gebraucht. Wie ich sie kenne, hat sie sicher die letzten Wochen nicht viel geschlafen._

Grissom ließ nicht locker und fing nun an, Sara leichte Küsse auf ihren Arm zu hauchen, als das aber auch nichts bewirkte, wandte er sich schmunzelnd ihrem Gesicht zu. Erst ganz zaghaft gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann aber konnte er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. So langsam regte sie sich, ein leiser Seufzer entrann ihr, wie Gil seinen Kuss intensiviert und seine Frau leidenschaftlich küsste.

Jetzt war Sara wach, sie hielt die Augen aber geschlossen und genoss diesen Kuss mit ihrem Mann. Sie legte die Arme um Grissoms Hals und fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein graues Haar. Sara wollte mehr, doch Grissom unterbrach die Zärtlichkeiten und schaute sie lächelnd an. Sie wollte schon protestieren, dass er sich zurückgezogen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Honey."

„Morgen Bugman, weckst du mich jetzt immer so?", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Jeden Morgen, versprochen."

Mit einem Kuss besiegelte er das Versprechen. Eigentlich wollte er ja seine Frau nur wecken, aber jetzt konnte er es nicht lassen, ihr zärtlich über ihren Körper zu streichen. Sara durchfuhr ein warmes, glückliches Gefühl dabei, sie zog ihren Mann an sich und küsste ihn ungestüm. Doch dann meldete sich der Husten wieder und sie mussten ihren Kuss unterbrechen.

_Der verflixte Husten macht mir alles kaputt. Ich glaube, ich habe mich gestern ein zweites Mal in Gil verliebt. Es ist so schön mit ihm._

„Ich will dir ja nur ungerne die Laune verderben, aber der Doc wartet in der Lobby."

Erschrocken blickte Sara ihn an und wollte schon aus dem Bett stürzen, doch Grissom bekam sie noch an einem Fuß zu packen.

„Hier geblieben. Erstens sollst du langsam machen, bevor du wieder umkippst, zweitens, möchte ich dich noch küssen.", grinste er.

„Bugman, lass' meinen Fuß los. Ich küsse dich auch, ohne dass du mich gefangen hältst", lachte Sara.

„Das war eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme."

„Aha, und wieso hast du Angst, dass deine Frau schon einen Tag nach der Hochzeit verschwindet?", das konnte sich Sara einfach nicht verkneifen.

Grissom aber antwortete nicht mehr. Er zog Sara an sich und, als er ihre Lippen mit einem leichten Kuss streifte, stöhnte Sara auf. Er schmunzelte leicht, bevor er sich ihrem Hals und ihrem Ohrläppchen widmete. Sara war am Hals extrem empfindlich und Grissom hatte leichtes Spiel, seine Frau verrückt zu machen.

Als sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss trafen, verschmolzen sie miteinander. Sara hatte erneut die Arme um Grissom gelegt und schmiegte sich verlangend an ihn. Nach dem Kuss brauchte Sara ein paar Sekunden, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

„Das, Mrs. Grissom, war ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was in den Flitterwochen folgt.", gab Grissom keck wieder.

„Oh, dann lass uns schnellstens verschwinden.", grinste sie.

„Nichts lieber als das, aber erst sollte der Doc dich noch untersuchen."

„Ja, den hätte ich fast vergessen. Sorry Gil, aber daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht.", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Nicht schlimm, Honey, Catherine hat uns ja daran erinnert."

„Catherine? Wann war siedenn hier?"

Sara war ziemlich verwirrt, denn sie hatte nichts mitbekommen.

„Du hast noch friedlich geschlafen, Liebes.", antwortete Grissom, der belustigt über Saras Gesichtsausdruck war.

„Uhm, ok. Dann sollte ich mal schnell duschen. Ich möchte ihn nicht zu lange warten lassen.", Sara stand diesmal etwas langsamer auf.

Als Sara wieder angezogen aus dem Bad kam, war der Arzt schon in ihrer Suite. Sara ging ins angrenzende Zimmer und begrüßte ihn.

„Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mrs. und Mr. Grissom."

Der Arzt gratulierte dem frisch verheirateten Paar und übergab ihnen ein Geschenk. Sara und Gil beschlossen, es später auszupacken. Die beiden bedankten sich herzlich bei dem Doc.

„Sara, ich denke, ich sollte sie jetzt untersuchen, damit sie in ihre wohlverdienten Flitterwochen starten können."

„Ja, das wäre wirklich gut, aber ich muss zugeben, die Hochzeit gestern hat mich doch mehr mitgenommen, als ich gedacht habe.", bemerkte Sara.

_Das gibt es ja nicht. Sara gibt zu, dass es ihr nicht gut geht? Ihr muss es schlechter gehen, als ich gedacht habe. Sie soll sich die nächsten Tage im Grand Canyon erstmal schonen._

„Das ist ganz normal. So eine Hochzeit ist nicht ganz ohne Anstrengungen.", erklärte der Arzt.

Er untersuchte Sara nochmal genau. Ihre Lunge hörte er ab und auch sonst untersuchte er sie genauestens. Einen Tag vor der Hochzeit hatte er ihr in der Praxis, Blut abgenommen und ihre Lunge geröntgt. Gott sei Dank war kein Schatten auf der Lunge und auch ihre Blutwerte waren in Ordnung. Doch er machte sich sorgen wegen ihres Hustens. Bei der Untersuchung stellte der Arzt fest, dass Sara immer noch nicht genügend Luft bekam.

Sara sah den Arzt abwartend an. Sie hoffte, er konnte ihr etwas an Arznei geben, die sie ein wenig befreiter atmen lies.

„Sara, ich sage es nur ungern, aber sie müssen sich die nächsten Tage unbedingt schonen. Die Hochzeit hat ihnen kein Gefallen getan.", sprach der Arzt das Befürchtete aus.

„Aber… ich … ich habe mich nicht überanstrengt bei der Hochzeit.", Sara war entsetzt über die Mitteilung des Docs.

„Ich weiß, aber so eine Feier ist nun mal sehr anstrengend und ihr Husten lässt mich daraus schließen, dass sie Schonung brauchen.", erwiderte der Arzt.

Sara ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl nieder und starrte vor sich hin. Grissom konnte nicht viel dazu sagen, er wusste, dass Sara sich gut gehalten hatte und darauf geachtet hatte, dass sie sich nicht überanstrengte.

_Es ist wohl doch nicht so einfach, die Bronchitis loszuwerden. Arme Sara, sie ist völlig am Boden zerstört. Ich hoffe der Arzt wird sie in die Flitterwochen fahren lassen._

_Kann denn nicht einmal etwas normal verlaufen? Gil und ich hatten in den letzten Jahren genug Schwierigkeiten und jetzt noch das. Verdammt, das kann einfach nicht wahr sein._

Sara focht einen inneren Kampf mit sich aus. Sie wusste, dass der Arzt recht hatte, aber sie wollte auch mit ihrem Mann in die Flitterwochen fahren.

„Aber wir wollten doch in die Flitterwochen fliegen.", protestierte Sara mit wenig Hoffnung auf Erfolg.

„Ist es denn wirklich nötig, dass Sara hier in Las Vegas bleibt, ich meine sie kann sich ja auch dort im Hotel ausruhen.", versuchte es auch Grissom.

„Wo soll es denn hingehen?", der Arzt sah das Paar an.

„Zum Grand Canyon und danach Richtung San Francisco, wo wir auch wohnen werden.", Grissom hoffte, dass der Arzt sein OK gab.

„Gut, ich denke, dass sich ihre Frau auch dort im Hotel erholen kann. Aber keinerlei Aktivitäten die nächsten 4 Tage, Mrs. Grissom. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass sie sich erholen.", legte der Arzt Sara nahe.

Sara atmete erleichtert auf.

„Das werde ich, versprochen.", sagte sie den Tränen nahe.

_Mir ist es völlig egal, wie lange ich mich schonen soll, nur möchte ich wenigstens mal dort sein. Die Flitterwochen kann man auch so genießen. Wir haben lange genug Zeit, um danach alles nachzuholen._

„Ich werde ihnen noch ein Spray und Hustenstiller verschreiben. Auch das Antibiotikum werde ich ihnen nochmal verschreiben. Ich denke, damit sollten wir ihren Husten in Griff bekommen.", lächelte der Doc.

Der Arzt stellte ein Rezept aus und verabschiedete sich von dem Paar. Grissom begleitete ihn bis zur Lobby, um gleich in der Apotheke das Rezept einzulösen. Sara packte in der Zwischenzeit euphorisch ihren Koffer.

Grissom war froh, dass der Arzt Sara fahren ließ. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sich seine Frau nicht überanstrengte.

_Da haben wir nochmal Glück gehabt, es hätte schlimmer ausgehen können bei Sara. Aber ich freue mich auf die Flitterwochen. Endlich habe ich Sara ganz für mich alleine._

Sara war gerade dabei Gils Koffer zu packen, als dieser unbemerkt ins Zimmer kam. Sie war so vertieft in das Packen, dass sie ihren Mann nicht hörte. Grissom legte die Tasche mit der Arznei leise auf dem Tisch ab und näherte sich Sara. Als er die Arme um sie legte, erschrak Sara ein wenig. Doch als sie merkte, dass es Gil war, drehte sie sich um und küsste ihn.

„Es könnte gefährlich für dich werden, wenn du dich einer ehemaligen CSI von hinten näherst, ohne dich bemerkbar zu machen.", schmunzelte Sara.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?", grinste Gil vergnügt.

„Nein, nur eine Warnung!", gab sie gespielt ernst zurück.

„Aha ok, dann hat mich Mrs. Grissom hiermit also gewarnt. Ich nehme es zur Kenntnis.", neckte er sie.

Sara knuffte ihm liebevoll in die Seite und blitzte ihn frech an.

„Du hättest unsere Sachen nicht packen müssen, Sara. Du sollst dich doch schonen.", tadelte Gil sie.

„Also wegen einem bischen Kofferpacken ist noch niemand gleich umgefallen. Außerdem habe ich mich nicht überanstrengt.", Sara protestierte vehement und sah Grissom feindselig an.

„Sara, sei nicht gleich böse auf mich. Ich sorge mich nur um dich."

„Ich weiß das, aber verstehe du, dass ich nicht immer unvernünftig bin. Ich weiß, was ich tun kann und was nicht. Der Arzt hat mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben was passiert, wenn ich mich nicht daran halte.", Sara sah ihren Mann immer noch direkt an, der ihrem Blick etwas auswich.

Gil gab keine Antwort mehr darauf. Es hätte keinen Sinn gemacht. Denn er wollte keinen Streit heraufbeschwören. Stattdessen wechselte er geschickt das Thema.

„Ich denke, wir haben alles fertig gepackt. Dann sollten wir uns noch von den anderen verabschieden und zum Flughafen fahren.", Grissom nahm ihre beiden Koffer und trug sie schon mal runter in die Lobby.

Sara vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch alles eingepackt hatte, und verließ ebenfalls die Suite. Sie freute sich sehr auf die Reise und vor allem, mit Gil alleine Zeit zu verbringen. Sie wollten über einiges sprechen, gerade was die Zukunft anging. Grissom hatte vorgeschlagen sich nach einem Haus umzusehen, was Sara gar nicht so recht war. Sie liebte das Appartement und es war mit 90qm groß, genug für sie beide.

_Ich möchte gar nicht aus der Wohnung weg. Sie liegt in Strandnähe. Das ist mir wichtig. Es geschieht oft, dass ich die Vergangenheit noch nicht richtig abschütteln kann und da hilft mir der Strand, die Abgeschiedenheit sehr viel. Ich hoffe, meine Vergangenheit lässt mich endlich in Ruhe, ich hatte jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen keine Albträume mehr._

„Sara, kommst du? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", Gil war hinter ihr aufgetaucht, er hatte sie abwesend vor der Tür der Suite vorgefunden.

„Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung.", log sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Gil sah sie skeptisch an, er glaube ihr nicht und war enttäuscht, dass sie ihm nicht vertraute.

_Warum vertraut sie mir nicht? Nach all den Jahren, die wir jetzt zusammen sind und auch endlich verheiratet sind, redet sie immer noch nicht offen._

Grissom ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber beschloss, Sara später zur Rede zu stellen.

„Dann komm', die anderen warten schon ungeduldig auf uns. Sie wollen sich verabschieden.", Grissom schenkte seiner Frau ein Lächeln, welches sie erwiderte.

Arm in Arm gingen sie hinunter in die Lobby. Grissom immer noch in Gedanken, warum Sara ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Er blieb plötzlich abrupt stehen. Nahm Saras Hände und bedachte sie mit einem liebevollen Blick.

„Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst."

Sara war irritiert. Sie hatte den ‚Zwischenfall' an der Suite schon vergessen. Verwirrt sah sie ihren Mann an.

„Ich weiß, Gil. Aber ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst.", beantwortete sie seine Frage.

„Schon ok, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, wenn dich etwas beschäftigt. Du standest eben nur so abwesend an der Türe.", bemerkte er.

_Er hat es gemerkt, dass etwas in mir vorgeht. Aber ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht in unseren Flitterwochen._

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber wie schon gesagt, es war nichts.", sie biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippe.

Gott sei Dank hatte sie sich schon von ihrem Mann abgewandt, sodass er nicht sehen konnte, dass sie sich schuldig fühlte. Er hätte sie sonst noch mehr mit Fragen bombardiert. Unten in der Halle warteten ihre Freunde, um sich zu verabschieden. Greg war der Erste, der sich von beiden verabschiedete.

„Sara, mach' nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde. Aber vor allem genieße die Flitterwochen.", grinste er sie an.

„Greggo, darauf kannst du wetten. Ich freue mich schon wahnsinnig.", lachte Sara.

Inzwischen verabschiedeten sich Catherine und Grissom voneinander.

„Ich wünsch' dir eine tolle Reise. Pass' gut auf Sara auf, sie sieht noch ziemlich blass aus.", Catherine umarmte herzlich ihren Freund.

_Typisch Cath, sich wieder um alles und jeden Sorgen zu machen. Aber so ist sie und deswegen bedeutet sie mir als Freundin sehr viel._

„Ist versprochen, Cath. Wenn sich Sara noch ein wenig schont, wird sie auch wieder ganz die Alte sein.", lachte Grissom.

Dann war Nick an der Reihe und verabschiedete sich von seinem Freund und Boss.

„Ich hoffe ich seid wieder rechtzeitig da zu unserer Hochzeit.", Nick sah kurz zu Mandy, die sich gerade von Sara verabschiedete.

„Sicher Nick, die werden wir nicht versäumen. Auch wenn wir in San Francisco wohnen werden, bekommt ihr uns noch zu sehen.", bemerkte Gil.

„Viel Spaß in den Flitterwochen und lasst was von euch hören.", wünschte Nick ihm und umarmte auch seinen Boss.

Grissom war das ein wenig unangenehm, aber er sträubte sich nicht dagegen, sondern umarmte auch seinen Freund.

„Danke Nick, wir werden sicher schöne Wochen haben.", antwortete er.

Nick umarmte nun stürmisch Sara und ließ sie aus der Umarmung nicht mehr los.

„Versprich mir bitte eins, wenn du nicht klarkommst, mit dem was du erlebt hast, rede mit Gil."

Sara starrte ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an.

_Woher weiß Nick, was mit mir los ist? Das kann er doch gar nicht._

„Woher… ich meine warum denkst du, dass ich nicht mit ihm reden würde?", fast hätte sich Sara verraten.

„Weil ich dich kenne. Und wie du reagiert hast, gehe ich in der Annahme, dass ich recht habe. Sara, Gil ist jetzt dein Mann. Er ist der letzte Mensch auf Erden, der dir etwas antun will. Griss braucht dich, er hat auch viel durchgemacht."

„Ich weiß, Nick, und ich weiß auch, dass er mich braucht. Ich bin für ihn da, wann immer er mich braucht. Du weißt, dass ich keinen Menschen mehr vertraue als ihm.", gab Sara etwas verärgert zurück.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht kränken. Ich wünsch dir ganz tolle Flitterwochen und vor allem werde ganz schnell wieder gesund."

„Danke Nicky, ich werde dich sicher in San Francisco vermissen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass unsere Flitterwochen toll werden.", lächelte Sara nun wieder.

Nick nahm seine Freundin nochmal in den Arm.

Das Taxi wartete vor dem Eingang, Sara und Grissom winkten nochmal ihren Freunden zu und verließen gemeinsam das Bellagio.

Das Taxi brachte sie zum Flughafen, von dort flogen sie mit einer kleinen Maschine zum Grand Canyon Airport. Dort hatte Gil einen Mietwagen gebucht, mit dem sie zum Grand Canyon fuhren. Am Hotel angekommen, musste Sara sich erst einmal an die drückende Hitze gewöhnen. Sie war zwar viel von Las Vegas gewohnt, doch hier war es noch extremer. Gott sei Dank ging ein leichter Wind, dass es nicht ganz so stickig war.

„Das Hotel beeindruckt mich, so habe ich es aus dem Internet gar nicht empfunden.", bemerkte Grissom.

„Es ist wirklich ziemlich groß. Für den Grand Canyon hätte ich so etwas wirklich nicht erwartet.", erwiderte Sara.

„Wollen wir uns mal ins Vergnügen stürzen und schauen, was unsere Suite bringt?", schmunzelte Gil.

„Gerne doch, ich bin schon wahnsinnig gespannt.", Sara sah sich interessiert um, während sie ins Hotel gingen.

An der Rezeption hatte man sie schon erwartet. Ein Page begleitete sie in ihre Suite, welche im obersten Stockwerk des Hauses lag. Das Gepäck wurde ihnen ebenfalls nach oben gebracht.

_Das ist ja umwerfend hier. So habe ich mir das niemals vorgestellt. Wie gut, dass wir uns entschlossen, haben 14 Tage hier zu bleiben. Ich denke hier kann ich mich auch gut erholen. _

Nachdem Grissom dem Pagen und Gepäckträger Trinkgeld gegeben hatte, schloss er die Tür und zog Sara erstmal in die Arme.

„Endlich alleine!"

Grissom eroberte die Lippen seiner Frau und sie verloren sich ein einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sara schmiegte sich eng an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Intensität, die sie anschließend nach Luf schnappen lies.

Sara schaute Grissom an und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Schön, dass wir es geschafft haben, ich bin sehr glücklich. Jetzt muss ich nur noch gesund werden."

_Es ist einfach so elektrisierend, wenn Sara mich berührt. Ich kann nicht glauben, wie ich es so lange ohne sie ausgehalten habe. Die Sehnsucht nach ihr hat mich über Wasser gehalten. Hier kann ich endlich auch mal zur Ruhe kommen. Das mit Warrick hat mich zutiefst erschüttert und ich bin immer noch nicht darüber hinweg._

„Es ist einfach wundervoll hier. Komm' mal mit auf den Balkon und sieh dir das an.", Sara zog ihren Mann mit hinaus auf den großen Balkon.

Beide standen draußen und staunten nicht schlecht. Sara hatte zwar von drinnen schon gesehen, wie groß der Balkon war, aber dass sie noch ein Pool erwartete, hätte sie sich nicht ausmalen können. Die Aussicht über den Grand Canyon war die Zugabe. Ein Tisch mit 4 Stühlen, eine kleine Liegefläche mit 4 Liegen und der durch einige Sträucher von Außen gut abgeschirmte Whirlpool rundete den Luxus auf dem Balkon der Suite ab.

Sie zogen sich wieder zurück in das Innere der Suite, das ebenfalls von Luxus geprägt war. Das Bad, ganz aus Marmor und in grau/gold gehalten war ein Hingucker. Die Suite selbst, mit einem kleinen Wohnzimmer und einem fantastischen Schlafzimmer war modern in den Farben weinrot und braun gehalten.

„Gefällt es dir, Mrs. Grissom?"

Gil und Sara saßen eng umschlungen auf der gemütlichen Couch in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer.

„Ja, sehr. Es werden tolle zwei Wochen werden."

Sie waren sich sicher, dass die 2 Wochen hier ein reines Vergnügen werden würden. Doch bald schon sollte, vor allem Sara, eines besseren belehrt werden. Die unterschiedlichen Gefahren im Grand Canyon waren nicht zu unterschätzen.

… **TBC**


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

Das frisch vermählte Paar machte sich am Nachmittag erstmal auf Entdeckungsreise. In diesem Hotel gab es alles, was das Herz begehrte. Einen Fitnessraum, eine Wellnessoase mit Massagen und einem kleinen Außenpool.

Grissom und Sara hatten beschlossen einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, doch Sara musste sich erst an die Luft gewöhnen. Sie war anders als in San Francisco und Las Vegas. Oft genug musste sie das Spray aus ihrer Tasche ziehen, weil sie schlecht Luft bekam und ein Hustenanfall sie attackierte.

„Ich hoffe, es wird die nächsten Tage besser.", sagte sie traurig, als sie wieder zu Atem kam.

„Das wird es, Honey, ganz sicher.", redete ihr Gil zu.

„Diese Natur, ich bin ganz fasziniert davon. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich über so etwas so freuen kann.", begeisterte sich Sara.

„Es ist aber auch wirklich unglaublich hier. Ich freue mich schon auf unsere Ballonfahrt.", fiel Grissom in die Begeisterung seiner Frau mit ein.

„Und ich mich auf den Abstieg zum Colorado River."

_Ich hoffe, dass ich das wirklich machen kann. Geduld ist nicht gerade eine meiner Stärken, aber wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich schneller gesund, als ich denke._

„Den machen wir aber erst, wenn du wieder völlig gesund bist. In diesem Zustand wäre es sehr gefährlich.", redete Gil weiter.

„Ja, natürlich, Gil. Bitte hör' auf ständig davon zu reden, wie krank ich bin. Sonst werde ich nie gesund.", Sara hatte die Arme um den Hals ihres Mannes gelegt und lächelte ihn an.

„Gut, ich höre auf, aber nur, wenn ich merke, dass du dich auch wirklich schonst."

Gil legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, er liebte es, Sara so eng an sich zu spüren. Die Gefühle, die er dabei empfand, hatten ihn vor ein paar Jahren noch erschrecken lassen, doch heute, konnte er nicht genug von seiner Frau bekommen. Erst streifte er nur sanft ihre Lippen und bemerkte, wie Sara sich an ihn presste. Als er dann mit der Zunge ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen neckte, seufzte Sara vor Wonne auf. Dann konnte Sara Gils Spielereien nicht mehr aushalten und schloss auch die letzte Lücke zwischen ihn. Mit der Zunge drang sie in seinen Mund ein und beide verloren sich in einem heißen und erotischen Kuss. Am liebsten wären sie weitergegangen und hätten das getan, wozu sie in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht nicht die Möglichkeit hatten. Doch daraus wurde nichts, weil sie an einem öffentlichen Ort waren, aber selbst in ihrem Hotelzimmer, war es wegen Saras Krankheit nicht möglich.

So beschlossen sie, sich einfach einen gemütlichen Abend zu machen. Den Stress der letzten Wochen und Tage einfach mal abzuschütteln.

In den folgenden Tagen verbrachten beide viel Zeit damit, spazieren zu gehen und ein wenig die Gegend zu erkunden. Allerdings fiel es Sara immer noch ziemlich schwer, einen ausgedehnten Ausflug zu machen. Ihre Bronchitis wurde zwar besser, aber nach dem heutigen Spaziergang war Sara völlig erledigt und hatte einen heftigen Hustenanfall.

In dieser Nacht war es nicht Sara, die wegen Albträume nicht schlafen konnte, sondern Grissom. Der Tod von Warrick ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Schweißgebadet wachte er auf, im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, wo er war, doch dann fiel es ihm ein, dass er mit Sara in den Flitterwochen war.

_Früher habe ich Sara nachts in den Armen gehalten und konnte sie nicht beruhigen, wenn sie mal wieder einen Albtraum hatte. Jetzt weiß ich, wie es ist und mich könnte auch nichts beruhigen. _

Gil bemerkte, wie sein Kopf hämmerte. Durch den ersten Schock hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass er unerträgliche Kopfschmerzen hatte. Er musste schleunigst Tabletten nehmen, damit es sich nicht noch auf eine Migräne ausweitete. Behutsam löste er sich von Sara, die bis jetzt noch friedlich an ihn geschmiegt geschlafen hatte. Sara murmelte etwas Unverständliches im Schlaf, als Grissom sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte. Seine Tabletten in der Hand schaute er in ein aschfahles Gesicht im Spiegel. Dann nahm der einen der Zahnputzbecher und füllte ihn mit Wasser. Schnell stürzte er das Wasser mit den Tabletten hinab. Er verweilte noch einen Moment im Bad. Über das Waschbecken gebeugt mit geschlossenen Augen fand ihn Sara vor.

„Ist es wieder die Migräne?", fragte Sara und umarmte ihren Mann von der Seite.

„Eigentlich noch keine Migräne nur Kopfschmerzen.", kam es von Gil.

„Was ist passiert?"

Sara war aufgewacht, als sich Gil von ihr losgemacht hatte, um ins Bad zu gehen. Doch sie wollte erst abwarten. Als er nicht zurückkam, ging sie zu ihm ins Bad.

„Ich hatte wieder einen Albtraum…. Warrick.", mit einem schmerzlich gequälten Ausdruck in seinen Augen blickte er Sara an.

„Komm' mit ins Bett, Bugman, ich bin da für dich. Irgendwann werden diese schrecklichen Albträume aufhören.", erklärte sie.

„Ich hoffe es, Sara. Es ist schon über ein Jahr her und ich verkrafte es immer noch nicht richtig.", Tränen schimmerten in den Augen des sonst so starken Mannes.

_Ich kann ihn so gut verstehen. Solche Albträume nehmen einen sehr mit, verschleiern einem die Realität. Es existiert nur noch Angst und Schmerz in einem. Aber ich bin für Gil da, er kann sich auf mich verlassen._

„Schon ok, Gil, ich bin hier.", Sara hatte ihren Mann leicht zu sich umgedreht.

Sie legte ihre Hand bei ihm in den Nacken und legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Gil stand da wie ein Häufchen Elend. Er weinte leise, weil er nicht mehr Herr der Lage war. Sara umarmte ihn zärtlich und küsste ihn immer wieder auf sein Haar.

„Komm' lass uns ins Bett gehen, Bugman.", versuchte sie es erneut.

Diesmal klappte es und Grissom ging mit seiner Frau wieder zurück ins Bett. Sara zog ihren Mann fest an sich ran und strich ihm sanft durch sein graues Haar. Sie redete immer wieder mit ruhiger Stimme auf ihn ein. Gil weinte zwar nicht mehr, aber Sara merkte, dass er den Albtraum immer noch nicht überwunden hatte.

_Wie gut es tut, wenn Sara mich im Arm hat. Manchmal komme ich einfach nicht mehr zurecht. Es fällt mir gerade in diesen Nächten schwer wieder Mut zu fassen._

„Es ist schwierig, Gil. Ich kann dir deine Träume nicht nehmen, doch ich kann dir versichern, dass sie weniger werden. Ich habe zwar auch noch immer in manchen Nächten diese schrecklichen Träume, aber sie sind weniger geworden. Seit wir zusammen sind, wurden sie weniger. Weil ich dich hatte, der für mich da war. Jetzt bin ich für dich da, Bugman.", sprach sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Danke Sara, es tut so gut.", war alles, was Gil noch sagte, bevor er in einen leichten unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Sara war noch eine ganze Zeit lang wach, sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Sie dachte auch immer wieder an Warrick ihren besten Freund. Es war schwer den Verlust zu verkraften, aber mit jedem Tag, wurde der Schmerz weniger. Das hatte sie Gil zu verdanken. Wenn sie niemanden hätte, der so wie er, sie immer wieder aufmunterte, hätte sie das längst nicht so gut verkraftet. Sie konnte sich ausmalen, wie sehr Gil die 8 Monate ihrer Trennung gelitten hatte. Grissom hatte keinen, der sich um ihn gekümmert hatte.

_Sicher hat er Cath nicht an sich rangelassen. Manchmal glaube ich, dass ich die Einzige bin, die richtig zu ihm durchdringt. Ich muss Gil das unbedingt mit dem Appartement sagen, dass ich nicht umziehen will. Er wird es sicher verstehen. Er wird verstehen, dass ich nicht woanders leben kann, außer dort._

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Sara so langsam ein. Aber ihren Grissom ließ sie die ganze Nacht nicht aus den Armen. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie und lächelte, als sie sah, dass nun sie bei Grissom in den Armen lag. Es war Gewohnheit, dass er sie immer im Arm hatte. Sara durchströmte ein Glücksgefühl, als sie sich noch enger an ihren Mann schmiegte. Sie betrachtete ihn verstohlen.

_Sein Gesicht wirkt so friedlich und so entspannt. Kaum zu glauben, was er heute Nacht durchgemacht hat. _

Ihr Blick schweifte weiter über seinen Körper. Er hatte sich nur bis zu den Beinen zugedeckt und Sara konnte so fasziniert seinen Oberkörper betrachten. Sie kam nicht drum herum, dass sie am liebsten über seinen nackten Oberkörper gestrichen hätte. Doch sie nahm sich zusammen, denn Gil hatte in der Nacht wenig geschlafen.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", Grissom beobachtete Sara schon eine ganze Weile, wie sie ihn musterte.

„Sicher, ich kann nicht klagen, obwohl ein wenig Sport würde dir auch nicht schlecht stehen.", gab sie keck zurück.

Grissom schaute seine Frau im ersten Moment etwas verdutzt an, bevor er anfing zu lachen und sie liebevoll in den Arm zog.

„Na, danke auch für das überaus liebe Kompliment. Und ich dachte, du liebst mich mit Haut und Haaren.", gab er gespielt entrüstet zurück.

„Du weißt, wie ich es gemeint habe. Du selbst Bugman solltest auch auf den Arzt hören.", Sara blitzte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen entgegen.

_Ich will Gil damit nicht verärgern, ich will ihm nur damit zu verstehen geben, dass seine Gesundheit ebenso wichtig ist. Dass ich ihn über alles liebe wie er ist, das weiß er. Ich liebe alles an ihm, gerade, wenn er, wie jetzt mit nacktem Oberkörper neben mir liegt, kann ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden._

Grissom war ein halbes Jahr nach der Beerdigung von Warrick beim Arzt gewesen. Immer öfters litt er unter Kurzatmigkeit und auch seelisch ging es ihm ziemlich schlecht. Der Arzt meinte, er solle ausgedehnte Spaziergänge machen und vor allem zur Ruhe kommen. Sein Gewicht spielte auch eine kleine Rolle dabei, aber war nicht das Hauptproblem. Sara war seitdem sehr besorgt um Gil, auch wenn sie sich zurückhielt und es ihm nicht zeigte. Doch manchmal konnte sie sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Das war ihre Art ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Und Grissom wusste, was Sara ihm damit sagen wollte.

_Sara hat ja recht, ich sollte wirklich mehr auf meine Gesundheit achten. _

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen, ich werde später ein wenig spazieren gehen. Da dich der Spaziergang ja gestern so mitgenommen hat, denke ich nicht, dass du mitkommst."

„Nein, ich werde es mir auf dem Balkon gemütlich machen, ein wenig lesen und relaxen.", antwortete Sara.

„Aber jetzt frühstücken wir erstmal gemütlich. Ich habe uns gestern Frühstück bestellt, welches sie zu uns rauf bringen."

„Dann werde ich schnell unter die Dusche springen.", Sara gab Grissom einen zärtlichen Kuss und wandte sich aus seiner Umarmung.

Gil wollte Sara nochmal zurück ins Bett ziehen, doch Sara war schon halb im Bad. Über die Schulter schmunzelte sie ihrem Mann nochmal zu. Grissom hielt für einen Moment den Atem an. Zwar hatte Sara ein Negligé an, doch selbst das war fast so durchsichtig, dass er ihren mit einem Slip bedeckten, wohlgeformten Po erkennen konnte. Er seufzte leise und frustriert auf. Viel zu lange schon, unterdrückte er den Drang Sara zu lieben.

Sie frühstückten in aller Ruhe und Gil erzählte ihr, was er heute vorhatte. Er wollte einen etwas ausgedehnteren Spaziergang machen und sich erkundigen, wann sie die Ballonfahrt machen konnten.

„Ich kann auch gleich nachfragen, wann sie die Wanderungen zum Colorado River machen. Dann wissen wir schon mal, an welchen Tagen das stattfindet.", schlug er vor.

„Das ist gut, Bugman. Ich denke in 2-3 Tagen bin ich sicher soweit in Ordnung, dass wir die Ballonfahrt machen können und dann kann ich auch den Abstieg gut verkraften.", murmelte Sara mit halb vollen Mund.

Eine Weile später verabschiedete sich Grissom von Sara, um zu seinem Spaziergang aufzubrechen. Sara war ein wenig traurig, dass sie nicht mitkommen konnte. Sie ging mit einem Buch nach draußen und legte sich auf eine Liege. Unter dem Sonnenschirm war sie gut vor der Sonne geschützt. Sara nahm ihr Buch und las ein wenig.

_Gut, dass ich meinen Mp3 Player mitgenommen habe. So kann ich gut relaxen. Gil wird sicher einige Stunden unterwegs sein._

Zum Mittag ging Sara runter in das Restaurant, um etwas zu essen.

„Bei dieser Hitze kann man ja unmöglich viel essen.", sprach sie mit sich selber, als sie die Speisekarte studierte.

Sie beließ dann bei einer Tomatensuppe. Es war nicht viel und doch hatte sie etwas im Magen. Ihre Gedanken waren bei Gil, während sie auf ihr Essen wartete. Er hatte sich ausreichen Proviant und zu trinken mitgenommen. Sara freute sich schon auf heute Abend. Sie wollten außerhalb des Grand Canyons essen gehen. Sie hatten das kleine Restaurant in einem kleinen Ort nahe Flagstaff entdeckt. Sie hatten dort vor ein paar Tagen zu Mittag gegessen. Aber da es dort nur die ausgewählte Mittagskarte gab, hatten sie entschlossen heute nochmal in das Restaurant zu gehen, da es Abends mehr Speisen zur Auswahl gab.

Nach dem Essen zog Sara ihre Shorts und ihr Shirt wieder aus und legte sich in ihrem Bikini etwas in die Sonne. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es ihr zu viel und sie legte sie müde und träge in den Schatten. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht einschlafen, doch Grissom entdeckte sie schlafend auf dem Balkon, als er am Spätnachmittag zurückkam.

Er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er seine Frau entdeckte. Sara lag auf dem Bauch und schien tief und fest zu schlummern.

_Sie sieht so wunderschön aus. Ich sehe jeden Tag, doch sattsehen kann ich mich an ihr nicht._

Gil zog sich schnell um, um sich dann im Pool etwas abzukühlen. Sara war immer noch nicht aufgewacht, wie er belustigt feststellte. Er betrachtete fasziniert ihren Körper. Eine Regung in seiner Hose konnte er nicht vermeiden, während er Sara anschaute. Er stieg aus dem Pool und ging zu Sara, um sie zu wecken. Er kniete sich neben die Liege und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, das Wasser tropfte ihm von den Haaren auf ihren Körper. Trotz, dass Sara schlief, bekam sie eine Gänsehaut bei der Berührung. Er hauchte ihre kleine Schmetterlingsküsse auf und zog damit eine Spur bis kurz über ihren Po. Jetzt war Sara wach und seufzte entzückt auf. Sie drehte sich um und Grissom konnte in ihren braunen Augen die Begierde erkennen, die er genauso empfand.

Sara lächelte ihn noch etwas verschlafen an, doch der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, war alles andere als verschlafen. Gil bemühte sich, nicht über seine Frau herzufallen und sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Wie war es? Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Bugman. Ich habe dich vermisst.", Saras Stimme war rau vor Sehnsucht.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Sara.", seine Stimme klang sanft und doch fordernd.

Wenn er diesen Ton anschlug, hatte sie sich ihm noch nie widersetzen können. Mit seinen kühlen Fingern berührte er ihr Kinn und im nächsten Moment sah sie ihm wie gebannt in seine eisblauen Augen. Langsam beugte er sich über sie. Fast berührten seine Lippen ihren Mund.

„Sara?!"

Zärtlich strich er ihr über den Nacken, und sie erzitterte vor Sehnsucht. Diese Geste kannte sie genau. Und Sara wusste genauso gut wie er, dass er sie damit in höchste Erregung versetzen konnte, egal, wo er sie berührte. Sara schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss seine Berührungen. Ganz langsam und sanft liebkoste er mit seinen Fingern ihre nackte Haut am Hals. Mit seinen Fingern wanderte er weiter. Er erforschte die die Haut unter den dünnen Schnüren ihres Bikinis, bis hin zur Mulde zwischen ihren Brüsten. Sara hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen. Sie wollte, dass er sie küsste. Sie sehnte sich so danach. Doch stattdessen fuhr er sanft über den Stoff ihres Zweiteilers, ihre Brustknospen richteten sich hart auf, als er nun mit dem Daumen leicht darüber strich. Trotz des Stoffes konnte sie die Liebkosung deutlich spüren.

„Sara.", flüsterte er wieder.

„Nein, Gil."

„Nein? Auch das hier nicht?"

Unendlich zart küsste er sie, fast ehrfürchtig und keusch, um ihr Zeit zu lassen sich wieder an ihn zu gewöhnen. Es war so lange her, dass sie sich solchen Zärtlichkeiten hingegeben hatten. Sara nahm nichts wahr, außer der Berührung seiner Lippen. Schließlich vertiefte er den Kuss. Begehrlich öffnete er den Mund und drang mit der Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen. Lustvoll saugte er an ihrer Unterlippe und biss sie zärtlich, bevor seine Bewegungen stürmischer wurden und er sinnlich ihre Zunge umspielte.

Sara spürte genau den Moment, in dem das behutsame und zärtliche Tasten in drängende Lust umschlug, in dem ihr heiß wurde und ihr Atem schneller ging. Als sie seine Hand an ihrem Nacken spürte, stöhnte Sara auf. Im selben verführerischen Rhythmus, in dem er sie küsste, streichelte er mit den Fingerkuppen ihre zarte Haut.

Gil sehnte sich schon so lange danach, sie wieder zu schmecken und zu spüren, dass er befürchtete, zu schnell zu sein. Widerstrebend zog er sich zurück. Hier ging es um viel mehr als nur um seine Lust. Hier ging es darum, dass Sara es genauso wollte. Es war schon so lange her, dass er sich fühlte wie beim ersten Mal mit ihr. Etwas unsicher schaute er sie an und da blickte er ihr in die Augen. Vor Verlangen waren ihre Pupillen so geweitet, dass er nur einen schmalen braunen Rand darum erkennen konnte. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Unwillkürlich glitt seine Blick zu ihren leicht geöffneten sinnlichen Lippen.

_Sie ist so begehrenswert, so sexy, ich kann kaum noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen._

„Ich kenne deine Geheimnisse. Ich weiß, wie du geküsst werden willst und wo du berührt werden willst.", seine Stimme zitterte beinahe.

Bevor er sich beruhigen konnte, beugte sich Sara vor und senkte ihren Mund wieder auf seinen. Diesmal hatte ihr Kuss nichts zurückhaltendes und verspieltes. Drängend glitt sie mit der Zunge tief in seinen Mund. Verlangend hatte sie die Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und glitt mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Als ihr Mund sein Ohr streifte, konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Flüchtig ließ sie die Zunge an seiner Ohrmuschel entlanggleiten.

„Und ich kenne deine Geheimnisse. Ich kenne die Laute, die du von dir gibst, wenn wir miteinander schlafen.", flüsterte sie und sah ihn mit einer Begierde in ihren schönen Augen an.

Gil stöhnte auf. Und sie war sich sicher, dass er sie jetzt dort berühren wollte, wo sie sich am stärksten nach seinen Zärtlichkeiten sehnte. Doch das tat er nicht.

Stattdessen nahm er sie, für sie völlig unerwartet hoch und trug sie zum Pool. Er ließ sich mit ihr langsam in den Pool auf die kleine Erhöhung gleiten. Dort lehnte er sich zunächst an den Rand. Dabei unterbrach er nicht den heißen und überaus erregenden Kuss mit seiner Frau und zog sie unterdessen auf seinen Schoß.

_Was hat er vor? Er wird doch nicht hier im Pool?_

Kaum hatte Sara diese Gedanken unterbrach Gil ihren Kuss. Beide sahen sich schweigend an, während Grissom langsam ihre Schnüre vom Bikini an ihrem Hals löste. Er küsste jeden erreichbaren Zentimeter ihrer Brust und verteilte sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Dekolleté. Langsam senkte er anschließend den Kopf und reizte durch den Stoff hindurch ihre Brustspitze. Vor fiebriger Erwartung erzitterte sie. Sie spürte kaum, wie er ihren Rücken berührte, doch dann löste sich das Oberteil und sie fand sich mit nacktem Oberkörper umgeben von Wasser wieder.

Wieder küsste er sie, diesmal auf die linke Brust. Fast ehrfürchtig zog er eine feuchte Spur um die erregte Knospe, bis Sara ihn aufhielt, indem sie ihm zwei Finger an die Wange legte. Sachte bewegte sie seinen Kopf, bis er begriff.

Lustvoll nahm er die Brustspitze in den Mund und saugte zärtlich an ihr. Sara hatte ihren Kopf zurückgelegt und stöhnte haltlos auf. Gil drehte sich so, dass er Sara unter sich hatte. Das Wasser umspielte gerade so ihre Körperunterseite. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste ihre Haut direkt über dem Nabel.

Keuchend rang sie nach Atem. Er küsste sie noch einmal, bevor Sara ihn sanft in das Wasser drückte und sich über ihn beugte. Nun war sie es, die seinen Körper liebkoste, bis ihr Mann vor Lust sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Du hast eindeutig zu viel an, Bugman.", süffisant lächelte Sara ihn an.

Grissom hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, als er spürte, dass sie ihm die Badeshorts auszog. Sara neigte ihren Kopf und begann ihn mit ihren Lippen zu verwöhnen, indem sie ihn an seiner intimsten Stelle zarte Küsse aufhauchte. Er fuhr Sara erregt durch die Haare und keuchte verhalten auf, als sie seine Männlichkeit mit der Zunge erkundete. Er konnte kaum noch klar denken und wünschte sich nur noch, dass sie nicht aufhörte. Sie nahm ihn tief in ihren Mund auf und es war um ihn geschehen. Er stöhnte auf und hielt den Beckenrand umklammert. Er spürte, wie die Lust ihn fast übermannte.

_Nein, so möchte ich es nicht, nicht jetzt, ich will sie spüren, ich will in ihr sein._

„Nein Honey."

Er richtete sich auf und zog Sara auf seinen Schoss. Begierig küsste Grissom sie und drehte Sara wieder so, dass sie unter ihm lag. Sachte zog er seine Spur von Küssen immer tiefer, drang mit der Zunge in ihren Nabel und glitt noch tiefer bis er mit den Lippen den Saum ihrer Bikinihose erreichte. Mit den Zähnen zog er den Slip tiefer, dann streifte er ihn mit beiden Händen ab.

_Sie ist so wunderschön. Die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe. Egal wie oft ich sie sehe, sie ist immer wunderschön._

Sein Atem ging schneller. Sie musste den warmen Hauch spüren, denn sein Mund war nur Zentimeter von ihren Schenkeln entfernt. Gil wollte sich Zeit lassen, andererseits wollte er keine Sekunde länger warten.

_Ich halte das kaum noch aus. Seinen Atem so nah an meiner intimsten Stelle zu spüren, lässt mich verrückt werden._

„Bitte.", flehte sie leise.

Dieses eine Wort stachelte sein Begehren noch mehr an, als er ertragen konnte. Sehnsüchtig senkte er den Kopf und schmeckte sie.

„Gil!"

Sara schloss die Augen und gab sich ihren Gefühlen hin. Immer unkontrollierter bewegte sie den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, während er ihr eine süße Folter bereitete.

Bis in die Fingerspitzen spannte sie sich an. Er spürte, wie sie sich unaufhaltsam dem Höhepunkt näherte. Keine Sekunde lang löste er die Lippen von ihr, und dann kam sie. Er hörte ihr leises Schreien, als sie sich in den Strudel ihrer Lust fallen ließ.

Sie keuchte, als sie seine Hände unter ihren Schenkeln spürte, er sie anhob und in sie langsam und sanft eindrang. In diesem Moment öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn über sich. Auf seinem attraktiven Gesicht zeichnete sich seine mühsam beherrschtes Verlangen ab. Tief drang er in sie ein und entfachte ein Feuer der Lust in ihr, sodass sie erneut vor Erregung aufstöhnte.

_Es fühlt sich so gut an, wenn ich in ihr bin. Oh Sara._

Sie fühlte sich vollkommen eins mit ihm.

Ein paar Sekunden lang hielt er inne. Lächelnd sah Gil sie aus seinen eisblauen Augen an. Unendlich langsam zog er sich dann fast völlig aus ihr zurück, bevor er die Hüfte wieder vorschob.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er, nach Atem ringend.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", ihre Stimme zitterte richtig.

Drängender und lustvoller bewegte er sich. Unwillkürlich kam sie seinen Stößen entgegen. Sie hatte ihre Finger in seinen Rücken gekrallt.

_Er wird sicher völlig verkratzt sein._

Das dachte Sara noch, bevor ihr Verstand völlig aussetzte und sie sich in einem ganz eigenen Rhythmus mit ihm bewegte. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr zweiter Höhepunkt ankündigte. Grissom konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ihren Namen aus, als sie gleichzeitig kamen.

„Sara."

In seinem Blick lag eine bedingungslose Liebe zu ihr, den sie genauso erwiderte. Sie hielt ihren Mann fest umschlungen und wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Tränen der Erleichterung rannen ihr über die Wangen. Grissom löste sich kurz von ihr, aber nur, um sich neben sie ins Wasser gleiten zu lassen. Er nahm Sara fest in die Arme und küsste sie sanft und zärtlich. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und weinte aus Erleichterung. Der ganze Schmerz der vergangen Monate, der Tod von Warrick, alles entlud sich auf einmal mit einer ungeahnten Intensität.

Sie sprachen lange nichts und küssten sich immer wieder. Die Nähe, die sie miteinander verband, brauchte keine Worte.

Als sie sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten, begann Sara zu frösteln.

„Wir sollten unter die warme Dusche gehen.", schlug Gil lächelnd vor.

„Ja, das sollten wir wirklich.", Sara küsste Gil noch einmal intensiv.

In der Dusche schmiegte sich Sara zuerst an Gil. Beide ließen das warme Wasser auf sich herabrieseln, bis sie sich gegenseitig einseiften und unter immer wiederkehrenden Küssen wieder abduschten. Anschließend zogen sie sich einen Bademantel an und gingen wieder nach draußen auf den Balkon. Gil setzte sich auf eine Liege, Sara setzte sich mit den Rücken vor ihn, sodass er die Arme um sie legen konnte. Sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn und genoss die Nähe. So langsam wurde es dunkel und die Lichter auf dem Balkon gingen automatisch an.

_Es war so intensiv als wären wir nie getrennt gewesen. Bei ihm zu sein, bedeutet für mich, sich zu Hause zu fühlen. Ich fühle mich geborgen und verstanden. Das was ich zuvor nicht hatte._

_Ich liebe es, wenn ich sie so halten kann, wenn sie so eng an mir ist. Es ist ein so wunderbares Gefühl, wenn sie bei mir ist._

„Hast du eigentlich etwas rausgefunden wegen der Ballonfahrt und dem Colorado River.", fragte Sara.

„Das habe ich, Honey. Die Ballonfahrt können wir erst nächste Woche machen. Aber die Wanderung zum Colorado River können wir schon übermorgen starten, wenn du dich gut genug fühlst."

„Was für eine Frage, nach dem was wir gerade eben gemacht haben, fühle ich mich gut genug für den Abstieg.", grinste Sara.

„Das kann ich nur bestätigen. Du warst unglaublich, Honey.", lächelte er.

„Du aber auch, Bugman.", Sara drehte sich zu ihm um und kniete sich auf die Liege.

Sie nahm seine Hände und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihre ganze Liebe für diesen Mann ausdrückte. Grissom durchfuhr ein großes Glücksgefühl, dass er Sara sein ganzes Leben lang an seiner Seite hatte.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns dann mal anziehen, Gil. So langsam bekomme ich richtigen Hunger. Und ich möchte wissen, wie dein Spaziergang war."

„Stimmt, ich wollte dir ja von meinem Ausflug erzählen, aber dazu bin ich nicht gekommen.", schmunzelnd nahm er Saras Hand und zog sie mit hoch.

Sara antwortete mit einem lasziven Lächeln, das Grissom sofort wieder daran denken ließ, wie es war sie zu lieben.

Sara entschied sich für ein kurzes schwarzes Minikleid, dessen Ausschnitt gewagt war. Es war ärmellos und ging ihr gerade mal bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Unterhalb der Brust zierte ein breiteres schwarzes Band das Kleid bis nach hinten. Unterhalb der Brust fiel das Kleid ein klein wenig ballonartig bis zu ihren schlanken Schenkeln. Das Kleid schmiegte sich am Oberkörper perfekt an Saras schlanke Figur. Gil hatte einen schwarzen Anzug an. Ein Kontrast bildete das blaue Hemd. Gerade als Sara wieder vom Bad in die Suite kam, band er sich gerade seine blau-schwarz gestreifte Krawatte um.

_Gil sieht umwerfend aus. Ich mag es sehr gerne, wenn er einen Anzug anhat. Dann ist er ein ganz anderer Mann, zumindest äußerlich._

Der Blick mit dem Gil seine Frau musterte ließ Sara ein wenig erröten, da sie außer einem Slip nichts darunter trug. Nicht oft hatte sie die Gelegenheit sich so rauszuputzen. Doch heute Abend war es ihr wie auch ihrem Mann ein Anliegen sich ein wenig herauszuputzen. Sara hatte sie die Mühe gemacht ihre Haare glatt zu föhnen, es war mal etwas anderes, als ihre sonst so widerspenstigen Locken.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus.", komplementierte er das Aussehen seiner Frau.

„Danke. Dein Anzug steht dir aber auch sehr gut. Ich liebe es, wenn du dich so anziehst."

_Ich glaube nicht, wie umwerfend Sara aussieht, das Kleid ist die reinste Versuchung. Und ich muss gestehen, dass ihre Frisur einfach toll ist. So habe ich sie noch nie gesehen und es gefällt mir mehr als nur gut. Verführung pur._

Im Restaurant herrschte romantische Atmosphäre und auch das Essen war lecker. Beide bekamen einen vorzüglichen Wein vom Kellner gebracht, der ihnen eingeschenkt wurde.

„Ich möchte gerne auf uns und auf unsere Flitterwochen anstoßen."

„Oh ja, eine gut Idee. Bis jetzt sind sie ja fantastisch und sehr intensiv.", brachte Sara hervor.

_Ich kann meine Gedanken einfach nicht von vorhin lösen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass man mir ansieht, dass ich vor ein paar Stunden Sex mit meinem Mann hatte._

„Ja, sogar ziemlich intensiv. Auf uns Sara und auf unvergessliche Flitterwochen.", erhob Gil sein Glas.

„Auf uns.", auch Sara erhob ihr Glas.

_Wenn ich Sara anschaue, denke ich jedes Mal, wie intensiv und leidenschaftlich wir uns geliebt haben._

Sie genossen den Abend in Zweisamkeit. Des späteren tanzten sie auch. Sara schien es wieder ganz gut zu gehen. Ab und zu hustete sie zwar noch, aber die Hustenanfälle blieben ganz aus.

„Ich freue mich auf übermorgen, es wird sicher viel zu sehen geben, wenn wir zum Colorado River wandern."

„Ja, ich bin auch schon ganz gespannt. Ich bin nur froh, dass der Husten allmählich abklingt. Ich denke bis zur Wanderung, geht es mir wieder gut.", erwiderte Sara begeistert.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich ab. Ich meine führt uns jemand runter, oder laufen wir alleine?", fragte Sara.

„Das überlasse ich dir. Wobei ich allerdings gerne mit dir alleine laufen würde. Ich habe heute eine Karte gekauft und mir ist gesagt worden, dass wir, wenn wir gute Kartenleser sind, es auch so schaffen.", erwiderte Gil.

„Lass uns alleine laufen, denn da können wir Pause machen, wann es uns passt. In einer Gruppe müssen wir uns nur den anderen anpassen. Das wäre dann etwas aufwendig, wenn ich doch noch nicht so richtig fit bin.", machte Sara die Bemerkung.

„Gut, dann machen wir uns auf eigene Faust auf den Weg. Das wird sicher interessant. Ich habe mich heute schon genauestens informiert. Morgen werde ich uns dann für 3 Tage die Phantomranch buchen lassen. Denn ich denke, wir wollen unten am River noch ein wenig uns umsehen.", Grissom hatte sich bei seinem Ausflug genauestens informiert.

„Ja, sicher. Oh Gil, das hört sich großartig an. Das wird eine tolle Wanderung.", freute sie sich.

„Ich denke es ist die richtige Entscheidung, wenn wir alleine gehen. Da können wir selbst bestimmen, wann wir unten sein wollen.", bestätigte Gil.

Dass es aber ein fataler Fehler war, konnten sie jetzt noch nicht wissen. Noch freuten sie sich darüber, dass sie alles selbst in die Hand nehmen konnten. Doch Sara würde den Fehler noch früher bereuen, als ihr lieb war.

… **TBC**


	19. Kapitel 19

**Kapitel 19**

Am nächsten Tag buchte Grissom ihre Übernachtung. Saras Husten hatte sich um einiges verbessert, sodass er ihr keine Probleme verursachen sollte die Wanderung mitzumachen.

Am Abend zuvor hatte Gil auf dem Bett die Karte ausgebreitet und Sara schaute sich die Route genauestens an.

„Also wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder wir nehmen ein und die gleiche Route zum Ab- und Aufstieg, oder wir laufen auf dem Rückweg eine andere Route."

Sara folgte Grissoms Finger, als er die beiden Routen aufzeigte.

„Hm, also ich würde sagen, dass wir zwei verschiedene Routen nehmen. Weißt du welche von beiden steiler ist? Denn die sollten wir zum Abstieg nehmen, dann haben wir es beim Aufstieg nicht so schwer.", stellte Sara die Überlegung an.

„Ja, ich schlage vor, dass wir zum Abstieg den South Kaibab Trail nehmen, der ist ein wenig steiler, habe ich mir sagen lassen. Dann könnten wir über den Bright Angel Trail wieder zurücklaufen.", Gil zeigte Sara auf der Karte die beiden Wege.

„Gut, dann haben wir uns ja entschieden.", lächelte Sara.

_Es wird sicher toll werden, ich freue mich schon so darauf. Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass wir mal gemeinsam so etwas erleben._

„Die ersten Kilometer schließen wir uns einer Gruppe an, die von einem Parkranger geführt wird, später laufen wir dann alleine weiter.", erklärte ihr Gil.

Auch da erklärte sich Sara mit einverstanden. Ihr war alles recht, sie wollte nur endlich los, sie war total aufgeregt.

_Es ist richtig schön, wenn Sara so aufgeregt ist. Wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten._

Am nächsten Morgen standen sie früh auf und frühstückten. Vom Hotel aus gab es ein Lunchpaket, das genug zu essen und zu trinken für den Abstieg enthielt. Mit entsprechender Kleidung und Schuhen ausgerüstet, ihren Rucksäcken, und noch einigen anderen Utensilien bepackt, von denen sie dachten, dass sie diese gebrauchen könnten, machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Wie Grissom erklärt hatte, schlossen sie sich einer kleinen Gruppe an, die von einem Parkranger geführt wurde. Von diesem erfuhren sie viel über die Entstehung und die Natur der Grand Canyons.

Nach circa 3 km, galt es für die Gruppe umzukehren. Sara und Gil waren die Einzigen, die weiter hinab zum Colorado River wollten.

Der Weg, den sie gewählt hatten, war ziemlich steil, und beide waren es nicht gewohnt, so einen Abstieg zu machen.

„Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass wir das alles wieder hoch müssen, wird es mir ganz anders.", Sara stand am Ende einer steilen Stelle und sah zweifelnd nach oben.

_Ich hoffe, ich schaffe den Aufstieg in ein paar Tagen. Es ist jetzt schon sehr anstrengend für mich. Aber wenigstens werde ich nicht noch von Hustenattacken geplagt._

„Das schaffen wir schon, Honey.", lächelte Gil aufmunternd.

Grissom nahm Saras Hand und sie liefen, diesmal einen ebenen Weg, gemeinsam weiter. Immer wieder blieben sie stehen und machten Fotos von der tollen Aussicht.

„Schau' mal Gil, da sind Maultiere, die wohl ‚faule' Touristen hochschleppen.", Sara deutete kopfschüttelnd auf eine Karawane, die ihnen entgegen kam.

„Naja, es sind nicht alle so gut zu Fuß wie wir. Warte mal ab, wie es dir geht, wenn wir wieder rauf wollen.", grinste Gil.

Sara zog eine Grimasse und lief weiter. Gil konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sara hatte ja recht, es war ganz schön anstrengend. Aber es machte auch sehr viel Spaß.

Als der nächste steile Abstieg kam, war Grissom fast so weit, dass er Sara recht gab, dass er auch nicht wusste, wie es mit dem Aufstieg werden würde.

_Ich muss ihr zustimmen, es ist wirklich ziemlich anstrengend, aber es lohnt sich sicherlich. In ein paar Stunden haben wir es geschafft, dann sind wir unten._

„Weißt du, was mir an dem Weg gut gefällt? -Dass es stufenweise ist. Wenn man eine steile Stelle passiert hat, kann man davon ausgehen, dass man wieder, wie hier, einen ebenen Weg hat.", keuchte Sara angestrengt.

Sie war durch die steile Passage, die sie passiert hatten, ganz schön aus der Puste. Gil ging es auch nicht anders, sie waren froh, dass sie jetzt wieder Zeit hatten, sich auszuruhen.

„Sieh dir mal die Aussicht an. Ist das nicht die ganze Plackerei wert?", er zeigte begeistert auf die Aussicht.

Gil hatte sich hinter Sara gestellt und sie in die Arme genommen. Sara lehnte sich, dankbar für eine Stütze, an ihren Mann und betrachtete die Aussicht über den Canyon.

„Wirklich fantastisch. Es lohnt wirklich runterzulaufen, statt mit dem Helicopter runterzufliegen.", stimmte Sara zu.

„Was meinst du, sollen wir eine kleine Rast einlegen und etwas essen und trinken? Wir sind immerhin schon seit zwei Stunden unterwegs.", schlug Gil vor.

„Nein, ist nicht nötig, ich will nur schnell runterkommen, ich kann es kaum abwarten.", widersprach Sara.

_Es wäre besser, wenn wir Rast machen, denn es könnte für sie gefährlich werden. Wie bringe ich ihr das nur schonend bei, damit sie nicht wieder wütend wird?_

„Sara, es wäre besser, wenn wir eine Pause einlegen, schließlich sollst du dich nicht übernehmen.", Grissom sah seine Frau mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ok, du hast ja recht, ich will nur endlich bald unten ankommen.", lachte Sara über den Blick ihres Mannes.

Grissom legte eine Unterlage auf den Boden, auf die sie sich setzten. Als sie gegessen und getrunken hatten, konnte Sara es nicht abwarten weiterzulaufen. Sie nahm Gils Hände und wollte ihn hochziehen, doch er war stärker und zog sie zu sich runter. Er ließ sich auf die Matte fallen und zog Sara mit sich. Stürmisch küsste er sie und ließ erst von ihr ab, als sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen.

„Warum hast du es so eilig, Honey? Lass uns doch die Aussicht genießen. So etwas sehen wir nicht jeden Tag.", Gil sah Sara eindringlich an.

Er konnte sehen, wie es in ihren schönen braunen Augen belustigt aufblitzte.

„Ich weiß, aber den Colorado River zu sehen, ist doch auch schön.", gab Sara kess zurück.

„Du musst auch immer das letzte Wort haben, Sara Grissom.", neckte er sie liebevoll.

„Nein, nicht immer, ich wollte dir nur antworten.", entgegnete sie lachend.

„Und doch wieder das letzte Wort...", schmunzelte Gil.

„Du müsstest mich doch eigentlich kennen, dass ich so etwas nicht auf mir sitzen lasse.", Sara bekam das Grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht.

Ihr Mann schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

_Das ist typisch Sara. Sie kann sich einfach manchmal nicht mit etwas abfinden, wenn es ihr nicht passt. So ist sie im Beruf, wie auch privat. Aber das ist eines der Dinge, die ich an ihr liebe. Sie lässt sich von nichts und niemandem von ihrer Meinung abbringen._

Sie merkten gar nicht, wie sie sich dem Colorado River sich näherten, bis sie von einem Felsvorsprung plötzlich das ganze Tal einsehen konnten.

Dennoch hatten sich noch gut 1/3 des Weges vor sich, dann nach circa 4 Stunden hatten sie es geschafft und waren am Colorado River angelangt.

„Wow, sieh mal, wie der River aussieht, genau so, wie man es auf Bildern aussieht. So richtig grün-blau. Ist das nicht toll?!", Sara war total begeistert.

„Ja, wir haben wirklich glück. Er sieht nicht immer so aus, wenn es irgendwo regnet oder wenn sie manchmal einen Teil eines Stausees ablassen, kann er auch ganz trüb sein.", bemerkte Gil.

„Ist das die South Kaibab Brücke?", Sara zeigte auf eine Brücke vor ihnen.

„Ja, da müssen wir drüber, da drüben liegt dann die Phantom Ranch.", Gil sah nochmal in seine Karte, ob er Sara das Richtige sagte.

Sie überquerten die Brücke, blieben dann am Flussufer stehen und beobachteten Rafting-Boote bei ihrem Start in den Canyon. Das hatten sie sich auch vorgenommen, aber wenn Sara so die Strömung betrachtete, wurde es ihr ein wenig mulmig zumute.

„Eine ganz schöne Strömung.", Gil stand neben ihr und hatte den Arm um sie gelegt.

„Ja, ganz schön extrem. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wird es mir ein wenig anders, wenn ich an unseren Ausflug für morgen denke.", gab sie ehrlich zurück.

„Wollen wir es lieber lassen? Ich muss nicht unbedingt eine Rafting Tour machen.", selbst Grissom war die Strömung nicht geheuer.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, dann möchte ich das auch machen.", rief Sara.

„Ganz wie du willst, Honey.", Gil schien nicht wirklich davon überzeugt zu sein.

„Komm' schon, das ist sicher ein tolles Abenteuer.", lachte Sara, als sie das Gesicht ihres Mannes sah.

Sara drehte den Kopf zu ihrem Mann und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, Gil zog sie unvermittelt in die Arme und erwiderte den Kuss intensiver, als Sara erwartet hätte.

„Mein ganzes Leben ist ein Abenteuer, seit wir zusammen sind, Sara.", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, wobei seine blauen Augen belustigt funkelten.

„Da kommt es auf ein Abenteuer mehr oder weniger auch nicht darauf an.", lachte Sara.

Sie hatte die Arme um den Hals von Grissom gelegt und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sara wusste, dass es Gil unheimlich war, diese Rafting Tour zu bestreiten. Er hatte schon in Las Vegas einige Bedenken geäußert. Sie hatte ihn dann letztendlich von dem Abenteuer überzeugt.

„Gil, wenn du wirklich so dagegen bist, dann fahre ich alleine.", Sara meinte das, was sie sagte, ernst.

„Nein Honey, ich lasse dich ganz sicher nicht alleine fahren. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden.", murmelte Grissom, mit den Augen auf den Colorado River gerichtet.

Die beiden setzen ihren Weg fort und als sie an ihrem Ziel, der Phantom Ranch, angekommen waren, waren sie erschöpft, aber glücklich, es endlich geschafft zu haben. Knapp vier Stunden hatten sie für den Abstieg gebraucht. Es war jetzt 11 Uhr und sie beschlossen sich zuerst ein wenig auszuruhen, bevor sie die Gegend erkundeten. Ihre Hütte war klein und einfach, aber die Betten waren bequem.

„Ich schlafe oben.", gab Sara grinsend von sich, als sie in der kleinen Hütte waren.

In dem Zimmer stand ein Stockbett, sowie ein kleiner Tisch. Ein kleines Bad grenzte direkt an das Zimmer. Es war praktisch eingerichtet, genau so, wie man es hier unten brauchte.

„Und was ist, wenn ich lieber oben schlafen möchte?", gab Gil schmunzelnd zurück.

Sara wusste, dass Gil jetzt nicht nur vom Stockbett sprach, was ihr eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Vielleicht hatte sein Tonfall ja auch gar nichts zu bedeuten... Aber spätestens als Sara in seine Augen schaute, wurde sie sich der Zweideutigkeit bewusst.

_Warum werde ich eigentlich immer noch rot, wenn Griss mit seinen Zweideutigkeiten anfängt. Dann weiß er genau, dass er es geschafft hat, mich zu verwirren._

Gil ging ein Schritt auf sie zu und legte die Hände auf ihre Hüfte. Er war sich vorher dessen nicht bewusst, dass es solche Gefühle in ihm auslösen würde, wenn er sie jetzt berühren würde. Er verstärkte den Druck seiner Hände etwas und zog sie an sich ran, dabei ließ er sein Blick nicht von Saras Augen. Er senkte ein wenig seinen Kopf und küsste sie sehr zärtlich. Sara seufzte leise auf, als ihre Zungen den Kuss intensivierten. Sie war seit Tagen so glücklich, dass es ihr fast Angst machte. In Las Vegas war sie zwar auch mit Gil zusammen, aber solche Neckereien kamen nicht sehr oft vor, da die Arbeit fast ihr ganzes Leben beherrschte.

_Es ist so schön mit Sara so etwas zu erleben. Wir haben viel zu sehr nur für unsere Arbeit gelebt. Aber das wird sich in Zukunft ändern. Wir sollten öfters etwas unternehmen._

„Du kannst nicht oben schlafen.", gab Sara selbstbewusst zur Antwort.

„Und warum nicht?", Gil schien verblüfft zu sein.

„Ganz einfach, ich möchte nicht, dass du dir wehtust, wenn du hochklettern musst, oder womöglich runterfällst.", ihre Augen strahlten den puren Schalk aus.

„Du….", Grissom hatte keine Worte mehr, er war zu verblüfft über Saras Antwort.

Sie nutze die Gelegenheit und war schnell auf das Bett geklettert. Er stand da und schaute ihr völlig entgeistert nach.

„Wolltest du etwas sagen, Bugman?", fragte sie frech.

„Nein, ich spare mir jegliche Worte.", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd.

Nachdem sie sich erstmal geduscht und ein wenig ausgeruht hatten, machten sie ein kleines Picknick an einem schönen Platz am Colorado River. Gil hatte zwar die Phantom Ranch für 3 Nächte reserviert, aber sie hatten sich entschlossen morgen nach der Rafting Tour den Aufstieg wieder zu wagen. Da er vermutlich längst nicht so anstrengend wie der Abstieg werden würde.

Den Tag verbrachten sie, um sich ein wenig am Colorado River umzusehen. Es war für beide ein unglaubliches Erlebnis. Sie hätten sich die Tour nicht schöner vorstellen können.

Nach dem Dinner saßen sie in ihrem Zimmer und sahen sich die Bilder auf der Kamera an, die sie am Tag geschossen hatten.

„Das Foto ist toll geworden.", schwärmte Sara.

„Ja, das hast du wirklich gut eingefangen."

_Wirklich unglaublich, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass wir da heute gelaufen sind. Die Fotos sind wirklich gut geworden, die Gil und ich gemacht haben._

Das Foto hatte Sara auf einem Felsvorsprung gemacht. Sie hatte damit den Blick ins Tal fotografiert, der beide so fasziniert hatte. Von Felsen und ein wenig Grün umgeben, sah man den Colorado River, der sich durch das Tal schlängelte. Aber auch die beiden Brücken und die Phantom Ranch sahen aus der Perspektive aus, wie auf einer Postkarte.

„Es war wirklich eine tolle Idee unsere Hochzeitsreise hierher zu machen.", sagte Gil, als er den Foto zu Seite gelegt hatte.

Gil saß auf seinem Bett und Sara hatte den Kopf auf seinen Schoß gelegt. Sie war schon fast eingeschlafen, der Tag war ziemlich anstrengend für beide.

„Ja, und fast hätte ich alles verpasst. Und das nur, weil ich so leichtsinnig gewesen bin.", gab sie müde zurück.

„Sara, du konntest doch nichts dazu, dass du krank geworden bist. Jetzt geht es dir ja besser.", lächelte er ihr aufmunternd zu.

_Sie muss ziemlich müde sein, sie ist tatsächlich eingeschlafen. So gerne ich sie schlafen lassen würde, aber wenn wir in diesem engen Bett die ganze Nacht verbringen, kann ich erstens womöglich meine Hände nicht bei mir lassen und zweitens wären wir morgen nicht ausgeschlafen genug für den Aufstieg._

Sara hörte schon nicht mehr, was ihr Mann ihr sagen wollte. Gil hörte nur noch die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge seiner Frau. Er schmunzelte und beugte sich über ihr Gesicht. Sanft küsste er sie und Sara blinzelte verwirrt.

„Ich würde dich ja schlafen lassen, Honey, aber das Bett ist eindeutig zu eng für uns beide."

„Uhm… ja stimmt. Ich gehe ins Bett, ich bin total müde. Schlaf' gut, Bugman.", Sara gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss.

„Gute Nacht, Honey.", Gil erwiderte ihren Kuss und Sara kroch nach oben in ihr Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von jemandem geweckt, der auf dem Gang umherlief und laut zum ‚Early Breakfest' rief.

_Müssen die um diese Uhrzeit so einen Krach machen? Aber ich habe verdammt gut geschlafen, ob Gil auch so gut geschlafen hat?_

„Oh, es ist gerade mal 5 Uhr.", Grissom war gerade aus dem Bad gekommen, als Sara sich genüsslich in ihrem Bett ausstreckte.

„Morgen Bugman, hast du auch so gut geschlafen?", Sara lehnte sich über die Brüstung ihres Bettes, um Grissom einen Kuss zu geben.

_Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie unwiderstehlich Sara morgens aussieht, wenn sie noch total verschlafen ist und ihre Haare total wild durcheinander sind. Richtig sexy sieht sie aus._

Die Betten waren gerade mal so hoch, wie Grissom, wenn er stand, so musste er sich nur ein wenig strecken, um seine Frau zu küssen.

„Morgen Honey, ich habe wunderbar geschlafen, die Betten sind wirklich ziemlich gemütlich."

Sara stand nun ebenfalls auf und ging ins Bad. Aber da beide noch nicht aufstehen wollten, kuschelte sie sie sich zu ihrem Mann ins Bett und sie genossen die Zweisamkeit am frühen Morgen.

Ein paar Minuten später waren beide nochmal eingeschlafen. Als sie dann um 7 Uhr aufstanden und gefrühstückt hatten informierten sie sich über den Aufstieg und entschlossen heute Mittag, nach dem Mittagessen aufzubrechen.

Als sie zum Treffpunkt kamen, standen schon die Rafting Boote bereit.

„Meinst du es ist eine gute Idee?", fragte Sara Gil.

„Sara, zu Hause warst du noch ganz versessen darauf. Außerdem warst du gestern diejenige, die mich unbedingt überreden wollte.", lachte er.

„Hm ja, aber wenn ich mir das so anschaue…", Sara schaute etwas ängstlich den Colorado River entlang.

„Es wird sicher gut werden. Du bereust es ganz bestimmt, wenn du das jetzt nicht machst.", versuchte Gil sie umzustimmen.

„Vermutlich stimmt das, aber was mache ich gegen die Panik? Sieh dir doch mal die Strömung an."

_Was hat sie? Gestern war sie noch voller Elan und wollte unbedingt, dass ich mitmache._

„Was ist los, Honey? So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Die Sara, die ich kenne, lässt sich dadurch nicht unterkriegen."

Er hatte seine Frau ein wenig abseits geführt und sah ihr besorgt in die Augen.

„Schon ok, ich mache mit.", gab Sara von sich und marschierte zur Anlegestelle.

Grissom starrte ihr verwirrt hinterher. Manchmal wurde er einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. Schon in Las Vegas, als sie so abwesend vor der Suitentüre stand, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie nicht ehrlich war.

_Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Aber ich kann nicht immer an die Vergangenheit denken. Mir wird es nur mulmig, wenn ich daran denke, dass uns etwas passieren könnte._

Beide zogen sich entsprechende Schutzkleidung an, verstauten ihre Sachen im Boot und nahmen selbst darin Platz. Ihnen wurde die Möglichkeit geboten, nach der Schlucht auszusteigen und den Weg zu Fuß zurückzulaufen.

„Sara, wollen wir dort aussteigen?", fragte Gil noch, bevor sie ablegten.

Sara nickte.

„Es wäre gut, ja. Gil, ich habe ein komisches Gefühl."

„Schon ok, Honey, wir steigen bei der ersten Möglichkeit wieder aus.", beruhigte er sie.

Sara war unheimlich erleichtert, dass ihr Mann zustimmte.

_Ich kann mir dieses Gefühl nicht erklären, ich weiß nur, dass ich dem Ganzen nicht gerade positiv entgegen sehe. _

Sara hatte Angst, aber wovor, konnte sich auch nicht richtig sagen. Sie war nur froh, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Auf einmal kamen ihr regelrecht Bilder vor das innere Auge. Sie empfand genau dieselbe Angst, wie sie sie in der Wüste erlebt hatte. Sie schluckte, und musste ihre aufsteigende Panik unter Kontrolle bringen.

Die Bootsleute gaben ihnen Instruktionen, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten, im Falle eines Notfalls. Sara hörte genau hin. Ihre Füße verankerte sie in den Schlaufen am Boden des Rafting Bootes, dann ging es los. Zuerst fuhren sie in ruhigem Gewässer und sie verlor allmählich die Angst. Nach ca. 4 Stunden machten sie die erste Pause. Froh, wieder an Land zu sein, aß Sara mit großem Appetit ihren Lunch, den sie ausgeteilt bekamen.

Danach stiegen wieder alle in die Boote und die Fahrt ging weiter. Sara verankerte ihre Füße wieder in die Schlaufen am Boden des Bootes, das sollte dazu dienen, dass sie nicht bei einer Stromschnelle aus dem Boot gespült wurden. Diesmal war die Fahrt nicht mehr so ruhig. Die Stromschnellen wurden immer heftiger. Die erste Welle von 4m wurde grandios geschnitten und sie sausten durch sie durch, dann aber kam die zweite Welle und auf diese klatschten sie mit voller Wucht drauf. Der Schlag auf das Boot katapultierte Sara in die Höhe und sie stürzte in die Stromschnellen.

Sie tauchte mit ganzer Wucht ins Wasser und war trotz ihrer Schwimmweste kurz unter Wasser.

_Oh mein Gott, Sara, sie ist durch die Wucht aus dem Boot geworfen worden. Wo ist sie? Ich kann sie nicht sehen._

Das Boot war inzwischen weitergetrieben worden, als Sara wieder auftauchte, wusste sie zuerst nicht, wo sie war. Die Panik überkam sie.

_Ich komme kaum gegen die Stromschnellen an. Da vorne ist ein Abgrund, ich habe Angst. Gil, bitte hilf mir! _

Sara versuchte vergeblich, sich gegen die Stromschnellen zu wehren. Sie hatte zwar inzwischen das Boot entdeckt, aber wenn sie es nicht schaffte, gegen die Strömung anzukommen, würde sie vorbeigetrieben werden. Und wieder kamen ihr die Gedanken an die Wüste in den Sinn. Damals hatte sie auch Todesangst, als sie unter Wasser war. Ebenso wie hier, sie wurde immer wieder unter Wasser gedrückt und zwischendurch dachte sie, dass sie nicht mehr an die Oberfläche kam.

„Gil… Hilf mir!", schrie sie aus Leibeskräften.

Doch er konnte sie nicht hören, der Wasserfall ganz in der Nähe übertönte jedes Geräusch. Doch er sah, wie Sara ums Überleben kämpfte. Ihr Bootsführer hatte sich inzwischen mit einem Seil am Boot festgemacht und schwamm in Richtung Sara. Er hatte sie fast erreicht, als Sara ein weiteres Mal unterging und nicht mehr auftauchte.

_Das war es! Ich wusste es, wir hätten die Tour nicht machen sollen. _

Sara kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Panik an, als sie sich dem Wasserfall näherte. Irgendwann verlor sie das Bewusstsein und wurde unaufhaltsam in Richtung des Abgrundes getrieben.

_Nein, sie taucht nicht mehr auf. Sara, bitte kämpfe, versuche rüberzuschwimmen. Bitte Sara, nicht aufgeben!_

Gil fühlte sich so hilflos, er konnte Sara nicht helfen, er konnte nur zuschauen, wie sie die Stromschnellen mitrissen.

Sara hatte ihre kurze Ohnmacht überwunden und versuchte nun erneut gegen die Wassermassen anzukommen.

_Ich lasse mich nicht unterkriegen. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Ich habe noch mein Leben vor mir. Jetzt habe ich mein Leben selbst in der Hand. Ich kann recht gut schwimmen, ich schaffe es._

Sara mobilisierte ihre ganzen Kräfte, die sie noch hatte. Sie zog ihre Schwimmweste aus und ließ sie wegtreiben, damit sie besser durch die Strömung tauchen konnte. Sie hatte gelernt, dass auf dem Grund die Strömung am schwächsten ist.

„Sara, Nein!", schrie Grissom, als er sah, wie ihre Weste den Wasserfall runterfiel.

Der Wasserfall, so hatte ihr Bootsführer erklärt würde über 10m in die Tiefe gehen, aber sie hatten eine Ausweichstrecke, wo es nicht so steil nach unten ging.

Sara war abgetaucht und versuchte ihren Bootsführer zu erreichen. Sie sah zwar nicht viel, aber ihre Orientierung ließ sie nicht im Stich. Sie tauchte wieder auf, was auf dem Boot zu einem erleichterten Ausruf kam, denn alle hatten schon damit gerechnet, dass Sara den Wasserfall runtergestürzt wäre.

Dann packte sie eine Hand und zog sie mit sich. Sara war am Ende ihrer Kräfte, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Mehrere Hände zogen sie in das Boot, was sie nur am Rande mitbekam. Was sie als Nächstes sah, war das von Tränen überströmte Gesicht von Grissom. Sie lächelte ihn matt an und wollte ihre Hand heben, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie in Ordnung war. Doch sie hatte keine Kraft mehr.

„Sara, es wird alles gut, ich bin bei dir.", Grissom hielt seine völlig geschwächte Frau in den Armen.

Als sie durch die nächsten Stromschnellen und den kleinen Wasserfall durch waren, legten sie sofort an. Ein Sanitäter, der immer dabei war, half Grissom Sara aus dem Boot zu tragen und sie legten sie auf den Boden.

„Mrs. Grissom, geht es ihnen gut?", fragte er.

Sara nickte schwach.

„Ja, ich bin nur so müde.", flüsterte sie geschwächt.

Grissom atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte wahnsinnige Angst um seine Frau gehabt. Er hatte gesehen, wie sie zum 2. Mal um ihr Leben bangte. In dem Moment schwor er sich, sofort bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mit ihr auszusteigen und wieder zurück zum Hotel zu gehen. Gil überlegte auch, ob es nicht besser war, dass sie mit einem Helicopter zurückflogen. Er wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber irgendwie würde er es anstellen, dass ein solcher sie aus dem Grund des Canyons holte.

_Ich habe sie überredet mitzufahren. Beinahe wäre sie durch meine Schuld gestorben. _

Sara kam allmählich wieder zu Kräften, doch sie war immer noch panisch.

„Gil, ich hatte solche Angst. Es hat mich alles immer wieder an die Nacht in der Wüste erinnert.", weinte sie nun.

Die ganze Angst und das Erlebte kamen in Sara hoch. Nachdem sich der Sanitäter versichert hatte, dass es Sara gut ging und sie keine körperlichen Schäden hatte, waren die anderen zur Raftingtour wieder unterwegs. Vier Teilnehmer stiegen noch mit aus und gingen aber gleich weiter, da sie den Aufstieg noch machen wollten. Sara und Grissom allerdings würden die Nacht hier am Rand des Colorado-Rivers verbringen und morgen gemütlich wieder zurücklaufen. Die Leiter der Tour hatten ihnen und den vier anderen genug zu Essen und Trinken in den Truhen dagelassen, sodass sie locker zwei Tage damit auskommen würden.

„Ganz ruhig, Sara, ich bin hier. Wir bleiben heute Nacht hier.", er hatte sie immer noch in den Armen.

Sie nickte erleichtert.

„Ich will nicht mehr ins Boot.", sie zitterte richtig.

„Liebes, es ist alles ok, wir bleiben heute Nacht hier. Wir haben alles was wir brauchen.", beruhigte er sie.

„Danke Gil, es ist schon wieder besser, aber ich hatte so wahnsinnige Angst.", gab Sara zu.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen beide. Die Dämmerung brach herein und Grissom bereitete schon mal die Feuerstelle vor, um dann ein Feuer zu machen, auch um etwas zu Essen zu machen. Sie sollten am nächsten Tag die Kisten mit den Utensilien einfach dort stehen lassen. Sie würden von einem Ranger dann abgeholt werden.

Zum Glück war es sehr warm, sodass Sara ihre nassen Sachen ausziehen konnte. Ihre Sachen waren auch innerhalb einer Stunde wieder trocken, sodass sie sie wieder anziehen konnte. Später, nachdem sie gegessen hatten, hatten sie es sich auf ihren Schlafsäcken am Feuer gemütlich gemacht. Sie waren froh, dass sie sich entschlossen hatten diese mit auf die Tour zu nehmen. Eine Decke mit einer Alu-Beschichtung auf einer Seite diente als Unterlage. Es war auch in der Nacht so warm, dass sie sich entschlossen hatten nicht das Zelt aufzubauen, sondern unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen.

Grissom hatte sich eine der Kisten als Rückenlehne zur Hilfe genommen und Sara lag mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Inzwischen hatte sie das Erlebte etwas verdrängt. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und es war richtig romantisch mit Gil hier zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass alles gut war.

_Ich glaube die Angst und Panik von dem Erlebten in der Wüste mit Natalie hat mich im Wasser nicht mehr klar denken lassen. Es hat mich einfach überfallen, alles war wieder da. Ich bin so froh, dass alles gut ausgegangen ist und ich jetzt hier mit Gil sitze._

„Weißt du, so habe ich dich damals kennengelernt. Du sahst damals genauso aus. Du hattest die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz und warst ganz in Gedanken, als ich den Saal betreten habe.", Grissom holte Sara damit aus ihren Gedanken und überraschte sie mit seiner Aussage.

„Das weißt du noch?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Klar, meinst du ich würde vergessen, wie du ausgesehen hast? Du hast eine blaue Jeans und eine graue Bluse getragen.", redete er weiter, als wäre es selbst verständlich.

Grissom strich Sara sanft über den Arm und sie bekam Gänsehaut bei seiner Berührung, es ging ihr durch und durch.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich genau daran erinnerst.", lächelte sie.

„Manchmal kann ich dich eben doch noch überraschen.", entgegnete er schmunzelnd.

„Es hat auch was Gutes, dass das heute passiert ist. Es ist wirklich schön mit dir hier.", Gil konnte im Schein des Feuers Saras Gesicht sehen und sah, wie sie glücklich lächelte.

„Waren es die Erlebnisse in der Wüste, die dich heute so in Angst und Schrecken versetzt haben?", fragte er ernst.

„Ja, ich konnte es einfach nicht abschütteln. Die erste Zeit im Wasser gingen mir nur diese Erlebnisse durch den Kopf.", gab sie zu.

„Und dann?", Grissom war neugierig, wie sie es doch geschafft hatte.

„Dann habe ich mir selber eingeredet, dass es jetzt nicht vorbei ist und ich es schaffe, also bin ich sozusagen unter der Strömung durchgetaucht.", berichtete Sara.

„Ich bewundere dich, Honey. Ich glaube, ich hätte aufgegeben. Nach allem was du erlebt hast, deine Kindheit, das mit Natalie, ich wäre sicher schon längst psychisch am Ende.",

„Wie du weißt, war ich das auch eine Zeit lang. Deswegen kann ich nicht mehr nach Las Vegas. Aber du bist der Grund, warum ich es geschafft habe. Nur mit deiner Hilfe. Danke Gil", flüsterte Sara.

Ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange, die Gil sanft wegwischte und sich dann über sie beugte und sie überaus zärtlich küsste. Das erotische Spiel ihrer Zungen ließ Grissom aufstöhnen und Sara gab ein erregtes Seufzen von sich.

„Manchmal kann ich es einfach nicht glauben, dass wir endlich verheiratet sind. Auch, dass wir jetzt hier sind und uns im Grand Canyon gemeinsam den Sternenhimmel anschauen... Keinen Stress, keine Arbeit, einfach nur wir beide. Sara, ich liebe dich mehr als ich dir sagen kann und ich bin so froh, dass heute alles gut gegangen ist.", Grissom hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er an die heutigen Ereignisse dachte.

_Ich bewundere Sara. Ich liebe sie, wie nie jemanden zuvor, und dass sie mir ihr Herz so geöffnet hat und mich so sehr liebt, das ist das Schönste, was ich mir vorstellen kann._

_Alles ist gut gegangen. Es hat auch etwas Gutes, hier ist es wunderschön, ein Feuer, der Sternenhimmel im Grand Canyon, das hätte ich mir niemals träumen lassen, hier einmal mit Gil zu sein. Ich liebe ihn so sehr._

„Nicht weinen, Gil, es ist alles ok mit mir. Ich liebe dich auch über alles!", Sara richtete sich auf und küsste sanft seine Tränen weg.

Gil nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dieser Kuss erinnerte Sara daran, wie er sie zum ersten Mal wieder geküsst hatte. Nicht an San Francisco, sondern an Las Vegas, vor ein paar Jahren, als sie einen letzten Versuch startete und auch Gil bereit war, diesen Schritt einzugehen. Damals hatte er sie nach ihrem Date genauso geküsst und sie hatten auch die ganze Nacht zusammen verbracht.

„Gil, ich muss mit dir über etwas reden."

Sara fand den Zeitpunkt passend, um mit ihm zu reden. Sie musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Wenn sie es jetzt nicht machte, fand sie sicher nicht mehr den Mut dazu.

„Was ist los Sara?", man konnte in Gils Stimme die Unsicherheit erkennen.

_Ich muss ihm jetzt die Wahrheit sagen. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Ich kann nicht noch länger schweigen. Er hat es nicht verdient, nicht zu wissen, was los ist._

… **TBC**


	20. Kapitel 20

**Kapitel 20**

_Ich muss ihm jetzt die Wahrheit sagen. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Ich kann nicht noch länger schweigen. Er hat es nicht verdient, nicht zu wissen, was los ist. _

Sara löste sich von Gil und blickte auf das Wasser, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Ich kann nicht umziehen. Nicht in ein anderes Haus. Ich möchte gerne in unserem Appartement wohnen bleiben.", Sara sah Grissom unsicher an.

_Bitte Gil verstehe es. Es ist alles schon schwer genug für mich. _

„Warum?", war alles, was er fragte.

„Was warum?", sichtlich irritiert, schaute sie ihn an.

„Sara, wenn du mir nicht sagst, weshalb du nicht umziehen willst, kann ich es nicht nachvollziehen."

_Was fragt er mich jetzt nach dem Grund? Ist es nicht Grund genug, dass ich einfach in dem Appartement wohnen bleiben möchte!?_

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt…."

„Sara, ich will keine Ausreden hören. Ich kenne dich besser als irgendwer sonst und ich weiß was dich beschäftigt, doch es kränkt mich, dass du anscheinend kein Vertrauen zu mir hast.", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab.

_Warum kann sie mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Vertraut sie mir immer noch nicht? Nach all den Jahren?_

_Was habe ich wieder angestellt? Natürlich habe ich Vertrauen in ihn. Er ist der Einzige, dem ich ohne Zweifel vertraue._

„Ich kann nicht woanders wohnen, zumindest noch nicht. Ich liebe das Meer und ich brauche es, es ist meine Therapie über alles hinwegzukommen. Mein Fluchtpunkt, wenn mir mal wieder alles zu viel wird.", gab Sara leise von sich.

_Gil lächelte, genau das hatte er erreichen wollen. Dass sie sich öffnete und ihm sagte, was sie beschäftigte. Er zog sie wieder eng an sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn._

„Das war es, was ich wollte. Honey, du musst dich nicht vor mir verschließen. Auch wenn ich über deine Gefühle bescheid weiß, möchte ich, dass du mir sagst, was dich beschäftigt.", redete er sanft auf sie ein.

_Er ist nicht sauer, dass ich nicht umziehen will? Er hat es gewusst? _

„Aber woher….?", Sara kam erneut nicht dazu ihren Satz zu Ende zu sprechen.

„Woher ich das weiß?", fragte Grissom lachend.

Sie nickte.

„Ja."

„Sara, ich kenne dich schon sehr lange und manchmal unterschätzt du mich. Wie oft haben wir mittlerweile schon darüber geredet, was damals in der Wüste passiert ist? Du hast mir sehr oft zu verstehen gegeben, dass du manchmal einen Rückzugsort brauchst. Und, dass dieser nicht gerade die Stadt ist, bei deiner Leidenschaft fürs Meer und das Surfen, kann ich mir denken. Honey, ich weiß, wie viel es dir bedeutet, am Strand zu leben.", antwortete er ihr.

„Aber warum hast du nichts gesagt?", Sara war jetzt völlig irritiert.

_Ich glaube sie hat zum ersten Mal gemerkt, dass ich weiß, was sie durchmacht. Sie hat gemerkt, dass ich manchmal sehr genau weiß, was in ihr vorgeht._

„Als ich dich im Bellagio vor der Türe angetroffen habe. So in Gedanken und so verwirrt. Ich konnte den Schmerz auf deinem Gesicht erkennen. Ich wollte dich in dem Moment einfach nur beschützen. Aber ich habe es absichtlich nicht getan, weil ich wollte, dass du mit mir redest. Du musst dich nicht vor mir verschließen. Sieh' mal, ich habe mich dir auch geöffnet, weil ich es so wollte. Du bedeutest mir alles.", versuchte er Sara zu erklären.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht schon vorher was gesagt habe. Ich hatte Angst, ich würde uns die Flitterwochen verderben. Ich vertraue dir, Gil, das musst du mir glauben.", sie hatte ein Flehen in ihrer Stimme.

„Es ist alles gut, Sara. Jetzt hast du ja mit mir geredet. Ich kann dir auch sagen, dass du nicht vom Strand wegziehen musst, ich habe nämlich ein schönes Haus am Strand gefunden. Der Makler hält es solange zurück, bis wir aus den Flitterwochen zurück sind, damit du es dir anschauen kannst. Ich wollte nicht über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden.", jetzt schmunzelte er wieder.

„Das ist nicht wahr?! Oh Gil, das ist ja wunderbar. Ich muss nicht vom Strand weg und wir können trotzdem in ein Haus ziehen. Das ist für Bruno sicher ganz toll. Er hat dann viel Auslauf.", Sara konnte sich die Tränen nicht verkneifen.

„Erstmal abwarten, ob es dir gefällt.", lachte Gil.

„Ganz bestimmt. Danke Gil. Danke, dass du so bist, wie du bist."

Sara kniete sich vor Grissom hin und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Der Kuss, der folgte, brachte Grissom völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er stöhnte erregt auf und ließ sich mit Sara auf die Decke fallen, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Sara begann in Zeitlupe über Gils Körper zu streichen, schob sein T-Shirt ein wenig nach oben um seinen Oberkörper zu liebkosen. Mit ihrem Mund hauchte sie ihm erregende Küsse auf, die Gil noch mehr erregten. Als könnten sie es nicht abwarten, streiften sie sich gegenseitig die Kleidung ab. Er legte sich neben sie und zog Sara an sich.

„Nein, lass uns erst alles klären.", bat Sara keuchend.

Gil stöhnte auf, als er Saras Hand an seiner Hüfte spürte.

_Ich liebe es zu spüren, wenn er seine Muskeln anspannt. Obwohl ich nur meine Hand auf seiner Hüfte liegen habe._

„Du sollst wissen, dass ich dir vertraue. Aber die Nacht in der Wüste kann ich nicht einfach abschütteln.", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Honey, das verstehe ich. Ich bin immer noch nicht über Warricks Tod hinweg und weiß auch, dass es dir ebenso schwer fällt. Aber wir werden es gemeinsam schaffen."

Sara lächelte ihren Mann verführerisch an.

_Schön, dass er mich versteht. Aber jetzt, da alles gesagt ist, kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten._

Sie bewegte ihre Hand langsam und strich ihrem Mann begehrlich über seine Oberschenkel und ließ sie zwischen seine Beine wandern.

„Du kleine Verführerin.", neckte er sie und sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie ihre Position erreicht hatte, wo sie hinwollte.

Er drückte sie sanft zurück auf die Decke und betrachtete fasziniert ihren nackten Körper. Sara erbebte unter seinem Blick, als er sich über sie beugte und sie anschaute. Sie verharrten in dieser Position schweigend eine ganze Zeit lang. Bis sie seinen Kopf zu sich zog und ihn küsste, dass es ihm fast schwindlig wurde.

Sara nahm ihn in sich auf und seufzte immer wieder seinen Namen, während er sich in ihr bewegte. Es erregte ihn so sehr, wie sie in ihrer Lust seinen Namen immer wieder sagte. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie sich unter freiem Himmel liebten, schürte das Feuer in ihnen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide im völligen Einklang sich ihrer Sehnsucht hingaben.

_Sara hat es wirklich drauf mich völlig um den Verstand zu bringen. Die Umgebung, in der wir uns geliebt haben, tut ihr Übriges dazu._

_Das war so anders als all die Male, die ich mit ihm geschlafen habe. Ich habe nicht geahnt, dass er so leidenschaftlich sein kann. Sex unter freiem Himmel, das hatte ich ja nun noch nie._

Eng umschlungen lagen sie nebeneinander. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach und schauten in das Feuer. Gil strich Sara immer wieder sanft über ihren Arm.

„Weißt du, ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie es in Zukunft wird, wenn durch unser neues Haus Kinder toben.", teilte Gil seine Gedanken Sara mit.

Sara war auf einmal voll da.

_Was sagt er? Kinder? Oh nein, ich meine ich mag ja Kinder, aber eigene? Gil spricht auch gleich in der Mehrzahl. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit für ein eigenes Kind bin._

„Kinder?", fragte Sara vorsichtig.

„Ja, warum? Willst du keine?", er meinte das eher im Scherz.

Aber als er Sara in ihr fassungslosen Gesicht schaute, wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

_Warum reagiert sie so auf den Gedanken Kinder zu haben? Eigentlich dachte ich immer, sie wollte mal Kinder haben._

„Naja, ich weiß nicht. Im Moment möchte ich einfach nur die Zeit mit dir genießen, schließlich haben wir ja erst geheiratet.", redete sich Sara raus.

_Das war die perfekte Ausrede, jetzt muss es Gil nur noch glauben._

„Sara!", die strenge Stimme von Gil, ließ sie aufhorchen.

„Was denn?", fragte sie gespielt ahnungslos.

„Warum tust du das eigentlich immer wieder? Entweder gebe ich dir immer einen Grund mir nicht zu vertrauen, oder ich kenne dich wirklich schlechter, als ich dachte.", Grissom war sauer.

„Ich vertraue dir doch, aber…."

„Nichts aber, Sara. Verdammt Honey, weißt du eigentlich, wie ich mich fühle?", Sara konnte an seiner Haltung erkennen, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte.

_Warum? Warum muss sie immer so stur sein? Weshalb, kann sie nicht einfach mal etwas zugeben?_

„Warum kannst du nicht einmal sagen, was du wirklich denkst?", er sah seine Frau ziemlich ärgerlich an.

„Ok, warum? Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil ich immer noch Angst habe. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken darum gemacht, ob ich Kinder möchte oder nicht. Ich war einfach zu viel mit meinem eigenen Leben beschäftigt.", gab Sara zu.

„Es geht doch, Honey. Warum kannst du es mir nicht gleich sagen? Ich bin kein Wolf, der dich auffrisst.", versuchte er die Lage etwas zu entschärfen und schmunzelte.

„Naja, wie ein Lamm sehe ich auch nicht gerade aus.", lachte Sara, froh darüber, dass er ihr nicht mehr allzu böse war.

„Sara, ich meine es ernst. Ich möchte gerne Kinder, aber wenn du keine haben möchtest, kann ich auch damit leben.", er festigte seine Umarmung, um Sara zu verstehen zu geben, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass ich keine Kinder haben möchte. Aber ich habe mich mit dem Thema noch nicht wirklich befasst. Vielleicht in ein paar Jahren.", entgegnete Sara, die das Thema langsam ungemütlich fand.

_Warum ist er so versessen darauf? Ich meine, ich muss mein Leben erstmal in den Griff bekommen, bevor ich ein Kind in die Welt setze. Was hilft es mir, wenn ich unfähig bin, Mutter zu sein, weil ich zu sehr an meiner Vergangenheit hänge._

„Ok, ich will dich nicht drängen. Es ist ja bis jetzt nie ein Thema bei uns gewesen. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, wie ich darüber denke."

„Gut, Bugman, ich weiß jetzt, dass du am liebsten eine ganze Fußballmannschaft möchtest.", zog Sara ihn liebevoll auf.

„Naja, wir müssen es ja nicht übertreiben. Eins reicht schon.", lachte er.

Damit ließen sie das Thema fallen und kuschelten sich weiter eng aneinander. Sara war froh, dass Gil nicht mehr davon sprach. Es war ihr unangenehm. Doch die Gedanken der beiden drehten sich weiterhin um diese Sache.

_Ich möchte Sara auf keinen Fall zu etwas zwingen. Sie hat schon recht, dass sie ihr Leben erstmal selbst meistern muss. Aber irgendwann ist es vielleicht schon zu spät. Wir sollten ein anderes Mal darüber reden. Jetzt genießen wir einfach die Zweisamkeit_.

_Wie gut, dass ich die Pille nehme. Wir haben hier in den Flitterwochen kein einziges Mal verhütet. Sonst hatten wir immer darauf geachtet. Obwohl ich schon seit Jahren die Pille nehme, hat Gil immer noch für Schutz gesorgt, das war einfach ganz normal. Warum wir jetzt nicht daran gedacht haben, weiß ich auch nicht. _

Irgendwann schliefen sie dann ein und erwachten am nächsten Morgen schon ziemlich früh. Es war ein schöner Morgen, Sonnenaufgang im Grand Canyon, so hatten es sich die beiden nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

„Ich kann es manchmal einfach nicht glauben, was wir Faszinierendes all die Jahre verpasst haben.", andächtig schaute Sara dem Sonnenaufgang zu.

Gil hatte sich hinter Sara gesetzt, die sich gerne an ihn lehnte, während er seine Arme um sie legte und seine Hände auf die ihren legte.

„Sonnenaufgang in Las Vegas ist etwas ganz anderes als hier. Aber du hast recht, es ist faszinierend. Wir sollten zu Hause in San Francisco öfters früh morgens an den Strand gehen und uns an das hier erinnern.", schlug Gil vor.

Sara drehte ihren Kopf und sah ihren Mann etwas verwundert an. Aber sie lächelte, sie musste sich auch umgewöhnen. Gil war und würde ganz anders sein in der Zukunft und das gefiel ihr mehr, als sie zugeben wollte.

„Was siehst du mich so verwundert an?", Gil legte eine Hand auf Saras Wange und sah sie zärtlich an. „Sara, ich habe dir gesagt, ich kann und werde mich ändern. In meinem Leben kommst du an erster Stelle. Lange genug habe ich der Arbeit Vorrang gegeben.", sprach er ernst weiter.

_Manchmal vergesse ich, dass wir nicht mehr nach Las Vegas gehen, sondern gemeinsam in San Francisco leben. Gil hat für mich Las Vegas aufgegeben, das war der größte Wunsch, den er mir erfüllen konnte und auch das größte Opfer, das er bringen konnte. Das werde ich ihm nie vergessen._

„Manchmal vergesse ich einfach, dass wir gemeinsam in San Francisco neu anfangen. Du ahnst nicht, wie sehr ich mich auf unser gemeinsames Leben freue. Ich hoffe vor allem, dass wir beide unseren Albtraum endlich begraben können.", Sara spielte gedankenverloren mit Grissoms Hand, als sie sprach.

_Ich freue mich auch so sehr auf das Leben mit Sara. Endlich haben wir alles geschafft und können glücklich sein. Ich glaube wir haben beide einen Job gefunden, der uns genauso ausfüllt, wie das CSI sein. Die Professur an der Universität wird anders sein, aber sicher nicht minder aufregend._

Beide saßen noch lange aneinandergeschmiegt am Rande des Coloradorivers, bis sie sich auf den Weg zum Aufstieg machten, zuvor frühstückten sie noch gut und packten sich für unterwegs etwas ein. Sara hatte ihrem Mann versichert, dass sie den Aufstieg schaffen würde. Und er hatte zwar zögerlich, aber letztendlich zugestimmt. Der Aufstieg war längst nicht so schlimm, wie der Abstieg und sie hatten es in gut 3 Stunden geschafft.

Im Hotel angekommen, waren beide völlig erschöpft. Nach einer gemeinsamen mehr oder weniger ausgiebigen Dusche, ließen sie sich müde ins Bett fallen.

Zwei Tage später brachen sie erneut früh auf, dieses Mal für die Ballonfahrt. Beide hatten die letzten Tage genutzt, um einfach die Seele baumeln zu lassen. Sie unternahmen zwar immer wieder kleine Spaziergänge, aber ansonsten genossen sie ihre Zweisamkeit und nutzen sie auch dementsprechend. Die Zwei Wochen waren schon fast um. In drei Tagen würden sie zurück nach San Francisco fliegen. Obwohl ihnen der Abschied vom Grand Canyon schwer fiel, freuten sich beide auf ihre neue Heimat.

_Ich bin aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind. Noch nie habe ich eine Heißluftballonfahrt gemacht. Der Ballon sieht ganz schön beeindruckend aus._

Gil bemerkte Saras Blick und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

_Sie scheint ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein. Ich glaube das Geschenk hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, wenn ich mir ihre Augen anschaue, wie sie strahlen._

„Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Fahrt. Hast du Angst?", Gil hatte Saras Hand genommen und sah sie fragend an.

„Nein, ich habe sicher keine Angst. Aber ich habe so einen Ballon noch nie vom Nahen gesehen, ist ganz schön riesig das Teil. Ich freue mich schon darauf.", lächelte Sara.

Sie wurden schon erwartet, ein Mann, der den Ballon auch steuerte, half ihnen beim Einsteigen in den Korb und 10 Minuten später hoben sie ab in Richtung der anderen Seite vom Canyon.

„Schau' mal, da unten waren wir vor ein paar Tagen.", Grissom zeigte auf den Fluss unter ihnen.

„Oh ja, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, verzichte ich mein ganzes Leben lang auf eine weitere Rafting Tour.", schmunzelte Sara.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du da wieder heil rausgekommen bist, Honey. Meine Angst um dich war mit einem Schlag wieder da.", ein wenig mitgenommen von den Erinnerungen sah Grissom in die Tiefe.

Sara spürte die Veränderung, die in ihrem Mann vorging. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und rückte ein Stück näher an ihn, um ihre andere Hand auf seine zu legen, mit der er sich am Rand des Passagierkorbes festhielt. Als er den Kopf hob und ihn zu Sara drehte, erkannte sie, dass seine Augen ganz feucht waren. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war für sie immer noch ungewöhnlich zu sehen, wenn Gil solche Emotionen zeigte.

„Gil, was ist los?", Panik spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder.

_Ich kenne diesen Blick mehr als zu genüge. Mit diesem Blick hat er mich immer bedacht, wenn er mich abgewiesen hat. Ein ums andere Mal._

„Es ist nur….", Gil holte tief Luft, um weiterzusprechen. „Ich hatte erneut so viel Angst um dich, dass ich kaum klar denken konnte. Als du im Wasser erneut um dein Überleben gekämpft hast und ich dir nicht helfen konnte, das war schrecklich das mit ansehen zu müssen. Die Erinnerungen an deine Entführung waren sofort wieder da.", erklärte er ihr mit noch immer feuchten Augen.

„Oh Gil…", Sara bekam kaum ein Wort raus, es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, was ihr Mann gesagt hatte.

Ich kann es ihm so gut nachvollziehen. Es ist nicht leicht, solche Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Schon gut, Honey, es ist ja alles gut gegangen.", versuchte er zu lächeln.

Sara umarmte ihren Mann innig, während er die Arme um ihre Taille legte. So als ob er Angst hätte, sie würde ihm verloren gehen, hielt er sie umfangen.

_Manchmal frisst mich die Angst einfach auf. Ich weiß, dass sie es nicht einfach hatte und ich möchte für sie da sein. Aber irgendwann schaffe ich es nicht mehr. San Francisco wird hoffentlich die Wunden heilen._

„Weißt du, Bugman, ich, liebe es, wenn du der Fels in der Brandung bist, aber du bist auch nur ein Mensch. Ich weiß, was du durchgemacht hast.", nickte Sara nur verständlich.

„Aber du solltest lieber an die Nacht danach denken. Denn die war wundervoll und sehr… wie soll ich sagen… reizend.", flüsterte sie ihm anzüglich grinsend ins Ohr.

Grissom reagierte sofort auf Sara erotische Worte und küsste sie stürmisch. Das war seine Antwort darauf, dass er vergessen wollte, was im Grand Canyon Schlimmes passiert war.

Der weitere Flug wurde durch nichts mehr erschüttert und beide hatten großen Spaß sich die Landschaft von oben anzuschauen. Sie landeten zwischendurch auf einer kleinen Lichtung und picknickten im Schatten. So wohl, hatten sich beide schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

_Die letzten Jahre haben uns verändert. Die Geschehnisse, mit denen wir zu leben haben, prägen uns für unser ganzes Leben. Aber das sind Wunden, die hoffentlich heilen, auch wenn die Narben bleiben werden. Ich habe es geschafft, meinen Frieden in San Francisco zu finden. Jetzt hoffe ich, dass es für Gil die gleiche Wirkung hat. _

_Es ist nicht zu beschreiben, wie sehr ich mich auf ein unspektakuläres Leben mit Sara freue. Keine Leichen, kein Handy, das uns mitten in der Nacht am Wochenende aus dem Schlaf reißt. Geregelte Arbeitszeiten und viel Zeit mit Sara_.

„An was denkst du Bugman?"

Gil saß an einen Baum gelehnt und Sara hatte den Kopf auf Gils Schoß gelegt. Sara spielte zärtlich mit Grissoms Fingern und genoss die Nähe ihres Mannes, ebenso wie er die Nähe zu seiner Frau liebte.

„Eigentlich nur an unsere schöne Zukunft. Dass ich endlich wieder mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen kann. Ich bin froh, dass ich den Entschluss gefasst habe, das CSI zu verlassen.", entgegnete Gil gut gelaunt.

„Das wird sicher wundervoll. Ich bin auf das Haus gespannt, welches wir kaufen wollen.", antwortete Sara.

„So wie ich dich kenne, wirst du das Haus lieben, Honey.", lächelte Grissom verschmitzt.

„Erzähl' mir mehr davon. Liegt es in der Nähe meines jetzigen Appartements?", quetschte Sara ihren Mann aus.

„Nein, ich erzähle gar nichts, das soll schließlich eine Überraschung sein.", grinste Gil.

„Komm' schon Bugman, du kannst mich nicht ewig hinhalten. Nur ein paar klitzekleine Details.", bettelte Sara lachend.

Grissom schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Keine Chance, Honey.", seine Augen blitzen vor Vergnügen.

_Seine Augen, wie mich seine Augen immer wieder faszinieren. Es erinnert mich immer an das erste Mal, als ich ihm in die Augen geschaut habe. Das Erste, was mir an Gil aufgefallen war, waren seine wunderschönen eisblauen Augen._

Sara seufzte vor sich hin. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich ganz um ihren Mann.

Gil genoss es Saras Mienenspiel zu beobachten, die Liebe, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Es war als würde er in ihrem Gesicht lesen können. Grissom senkte den Kopf, um kurz vor Saras Gesicht inne zu halten. Zuerst bemerkte sie es nicht, wie ihr Mann immer näher kam, doch dann sah er das Lächeln in ihren Augen und Sara zog seinen Kopf zu sich und schloss damit die kleine Lücke. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem unendlich zärtlichen und süßen Kuss. Der Kuss, so schien es ihnen, dauerte lange Minuten. Ihre Zungen fanden sich und tanzten ein erregendes Spiel, während ihre Hände sich zärtlich berührten. Sie sahen sich lange intensiv in die Augen, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

_Noch vor ein paar Jahren hat sie sich immer wieder verschlossen, es ist schön zu sehen, wie sie sich gelöst hat von ihren ‚Dämonen'. Ich werde es ganz sicher auch schaffen._

Der Tag ging für beide viel zu schnell zu Ende. Aber der Flug war ein weiteres Highlight in ihren Flitterwochen, den beide niemals vergessen würden.

Bald schon würden sie wieder in den Alltag zurückkehren und hoffen, dass ihre Liebe auch dort genauso sein würde. Doch zuerst sollte ihre Liebe nochmal auf den Prüfstand geraten.

…**. TBC**


	21. Kapitel 21

**Kapitel 21**

Ein paar Tage später waren sie wieder in San Francisco. Gil war nochmal nach Las Vegas geflogen, um Bruno abzuholen. Sara freute sich auf den Boxer. Sie hatte ihn schon vermisst. Später wollten sie sich ihr neues Haus anschauen. Er hatte Sara kein Wort über das Haus erzählt, was Sara gar nicht passte und sie mit einem Schmollen, wie ein Kleinkind quittierte. Grissom hatte darüber nur herzlich gelacht.

Sie hörte, wie die Tür zum Appartement aufgeschlossen wurde und nur Sekunden später kam Bruno ins Zimmer gestürzt. Sara ging in die Hocke und wurde fast durch die Begrüßung des Boxers umgeschmissen.

„Hi Baby, da bist du ja endlich.", Sara umschlang den Boxer liebevoll und ließ sich ganz von ihm auf den Boden ziehen.

Sara knuddelte den Hund liebevoll und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. Als Bruno sich dann auf den Rücken legte und alle viere von sich streckte, konnte sie ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Seinen Bauch streichelte sie liebevoll, bis der braune Boxer genug davon hatte und sich neugierig in ihrem noch Appartement umschaute.

Das Haus übertraf Saras gesamte Vorstellungen, es war nicht groß, genau richtig für sie drei. Beide waren sich schnell einig, dass sie das Haus auf jedenfall kaufen wollten. Es lag, wie Gil seiner Frau versprochen hatte direkt am Strand. Eine Terrasse, die zur Strandseite lag, machte das Haus zu Saras erkorenen Traumhaus.

Die 150qm im Haus verteilten sich über ein Elternschlafzimmer, zwei Kinderzimmer, ein kleiner Raum, den Sara zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer auserkoren hatte, ein Gästezimmer und schließlich auch Zimmer, in dem Grissom in Ruhe arbeiten konnte. Mit dem Bad im Obergeschoss und dem Duschbad im Erdgeschoss, sowie einer Küche war das Haus so perfekt, wie es nur sein konnte. Das zumindest hatte Sara sofort entschieden. Gil sah die Sache nicht anders.

Ein paar Wochen später, als sie von Nick und Mandys Hochzeit in Las Vegas zurückkamen, zogen sie um. Sie hatten Glück und das Haus musste nicht renoviert werden. Greg, Jim und Catherine hatten sich bereit erklärt für eine Wochenende nach San Francisco zu kommen, um bei Umzug zu helfen. David, der leider bei der Grissom Hochzeit nicht dabei sein konnte, bot sich auch an. So ging alles ziemlich schnell. Sara und Grissom freuten sich über die vielen Helfer und versprachen ihnen, wenn Nick und Mandy aus den Flitterwochen zurück waren eine Einweihungsparty zu machen.

Der Alltag war inzwischen bei Sara und Grissom eingekehrt, als zwei Monate nach ihren Flitterwochen Sara krank wurde. Sie fühlte sich elend und war sich ganz sicher, dass die Grippe wieder zugeschlagen hatte. Diesmal aber beugte sie allem vor und vereinbarte gleich einen Termin beim Arzt.

_Warum habe ich schon wieder die Grippe? Es ist furchtbar. Gerade wenn ich denke, mir geht es besser, überfällt mich erneut ein Würgegefühl und ich verbringe die meiste Zeit im Bad über der Toilette._

„Honey, geht es dir wieder besser?", Gil kam grade vom College, an der er eine Professur angenommen hatte.

„Nein, immer noch nicht. Aber ich gehe später zum Arzt. Ich habe heute Morgen gleich von der Schule aus angerufen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, den ganzen Morgen lang hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mein Magen sich selbstständig gemacht hat.", beschwerte sie Sara.

„Liebes, bist du sicher, dass du die Grippe hast?", sprach Grissom vorsichtig das Thema an.

_Warum sollte ich nicht die Grippe haben? Warum sollte mir sonst schlecht sein?_

„Was sollte ich sonst haben?", fragte Sara etwas verwirrt.

„Naja, oft gibt es für solche Symptome noch eine andere Erklärung.", versuchte er erneut vorsichtig.

_Ich hoffe Sara flippt nicht aus. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie wirklich krank ist._

„Du meinst…. Nein!.... Das kann nicht sein!", stöhnend schloss Sara die Augen.

_Kann es sein, dass ich wirklich schwanger bin? Nein es kann nicht sein, es ist so! Irgendwie fühle ich es, dass es so ist. Warum bin ich die letzten zwei Tage nicht darauf gekommen. Vor lauter Umzug und mein Leben zu genießen habe ich nicht darauf geachtet, dass meine Regel nicht kam._

„Ist die Vorstellung so schlimm? Ich weiß du wolltest….."

„Nein! Nein, Gil!", entfuhr es Sara heftiger als sie wollte.

_Ich hoffe irgendwie, dass ich mich täusche und Sara ist wirklich krank. So sehr ich mir ein Kind mit Sara wünsche, aber ihre Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht spricht Bände. _

Sara hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und Grissom konnte den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Frau nicht zuordnen. Sie schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, was er als kein gutes Zeichen bewertete.

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich hätte es wissen müssen.", bemerkte Sara immer noch kopfschüttelnd.

„Sara, mach dich nicht dafür verantwortlich es ist doch nichts passiert.", versuchte er seine Frau zu beruhigen.

„Doch natürlich ist es. Ich vermute mal ganz stark ich bin schwanger und ich weiß auch, wie es passieren konnte. Die Medikamente haben die Wirkung der Pille außer Kraft gesetzt und wir haben weder im Pool noch im Grand Canyon verhütet.", gab Sara von sich.

„Jetzt warte erstmal ab, was der Arzt sagt.", Gil nahm Saras Hand.

Sara sah ihren Mann lange an und beide sagten nichts.

„Wie fühlst du dich dabei?", fragte Sara zur Verblüffung von Grissom.

„Wie ich mich fühle? Sollte ich dich das nicht eher fragen?", er war völlig überrumpelt.

„Mag sein, aber ich habe zuerst gefragt.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Du kennst meine Einstellung und weißt, dass ich mir ein Kind gewünscht habe. Wenn du wirklich schwanger bist, kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich darüber freue. Aber was ist mit dir?", Gil sah sie eindringlich an.

_Ich weiß, dass sie noch keine Kinder haben wollte. Sie wird ganz sicher nicht begeistert davon sein. Die Frage ist nur, was wir jetzt machen. Es würde mir das Herz brechen, wenn sie abtreiben will._

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch in den Flitterwochen?", fragte Sara, statt ihrem Mann eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich daran. Du sagtest, dass du für Kinder noch nicht bereit bist.", antwortete Grissom gepresst.

Er ahnte was kommen würde. Gleich würde ihm Sara sagen, dass sie ihr Leben selbst noch nicht im Griff hätte und so kein Kind groß ziehen würde.

_Verdammt, warum haben wir nur nicht verhütet? Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich bereue es nicht. Sara kann es zwar noch nicht genießen, aber vielleicht sollte dieses Kind einfach nicht sein. So schwer es mir auch fällt, ich muss und werde ihre Entscheidung akzeptieren._

„Richtig. Es war alles so schwer gewesen. Und ich bin jetzt endlich glücklich. Wir sind seit zwei Monaten verheiratet und auch unser Leben hier hat sich normalisiert, ich war nie glücklicher.", entgegnete Sara.

Gil wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sara war nicht bereit ein Kind in ihr Leben zu lassen. Die Liebe zu ihm mit einem kleinen Baby zu teilen, dafür war seine Frau noch nicht bereit. Er wusste nicht, wie er das verarbeiten würde. Aber Sara zuliebe musste er einen Weg finden. Vielleicht würde sie in ein paar Jahren bereit dazu sein. Doch jetzt wollte sie ihr Leben nur mit ihm und Bruno verbringen. Der Schmerz, der bei ihm einsetzte, drohte ihn in dem Moment umzuhauen.

Grissom holte tief Luft um Sara zu antworten. Eigentlich dachte er, es würde nie wieder etwas so weh tun in seinem Leben, aber über das Leben seines Kindes entscheiden zu müssen, was schwieriger als alle Entscheidungen, die er in seinem Leben getroffen hatte.

„Sara, ich stehe hinter dir. Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung. Ich liebe dich und möchte nicht, dass du dich zu etwas zwingst.", antwortet Grissom mit zittriger Stimme.

_Oh Gott das muss für Gil die schwierigste Entscheidung sein, die er je treffen musste. Wie sehr ich ihn dafür liebe, dass er das getan hat!_

„Du stehst zu meiner Entscheidung, dass ich das Kind abtreiben lassen will?", Sara sprach es ganz bewusst aus.

Er nickte unter Tränen. So schwer es ihm fiel, aber Sara bedeute ihm so viel. Er wollte es ihr nicht antun.

„Gott Sara, mach es mir nicht noch schwerer. Du weißt doch, wie sehr mich das mitnimmt.", entgegnete er etwas heftig.

„Entschuldige Sara, ich wollte nicht…"

„Nein Gil, du hast gar nichts zu entschuldigen. Ich weiß, wie viel es dir bedeutet, dass wir ein Kind bekommen.", Sara schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und blickte ihn aus ihren schönen braunen Augen traurig an.

„Ich weiß, wie sehr du mich liebst Gil, du musst mir nichts beweisen. Du zeigst mir jeden Tag, wie viel ich dir bedeute. Du hast mir geholfen, dass ich mich hier endlich zu Hause fühle. Du hast dieses wunderbare Haus für uns und unsere Kinder, die wir vielleicht mal haben werden, gekauft. Jetzt sag mir bitte nochmal ehrlich, was deine Meinung ist.", bat Sara sanft.

_Warum tut sie dass denn? Sie muss doch sehen und spüren, wie schlecht es mir geht._

„Ok Sara, wenn du es willst. Ich stehe hinter dir, das weißt du. Auch wenn ich ganz anderer Meinung bin wie du. Das ist unser Kind, ein Lebewesen, das wir beide durch unsere Liebe gezeugt haben. Aber ich werde es verkraften, denn ich möchte dich nicht verlieren.", gab er zu.

_Genau das wollte ich von ihm hören. Und dafür könnte ich mich glatt noch einmal in ihn verlieben._

Sara küsste zärtlich seine Tränen vom Gesicht und lächelte ihren Mann mit einem unbeschreiblichen glücklichen Lächeln an. Es war das Lächeln einer Frau, die wusste, dass sie Mutter werden würde.

„Gil, ich bin nicht nur bereit dazu ein Kind mit dir groß zu ziehen. Ich wünsche es mir sogar. Seit wir wieder hier sind, weiß ich, dass ich zu allem bereit bin. Dazu gehört auch, Mutter zu werden. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Wunsch so schnell erfüllt wird."

_Ich hoffe, er vergibt mir meine kleine Maskerade, aber ich wollte ihn aus der Reserve locken. Ich wollte seinen wahren Gefühle und nicht nur Rücksicht._

„Heißt das… Bist du dir wirklich sicher… Oh Sara!"

Gil hatte Sara mit einem erstickten Laut an sich gezogen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sara nickte, als er ihren Mund wieder freigab. Sie nickte voller Freude und hatte ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen.

„Ja Gil, falls ich schwanger sein sollte, kann ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als unser Kind auf die Welt zu bringen.", lächelte sie.

_Ich kann es kaum glauben, Sara will wirklich das Kind behalten. Sie will es nicht abtreiben lassen._

Sara saß am Nachmittag bei ihrem Frauenarzt. Sie hatte sich einen Schwangerschaftstest im Drugstore geholt, der zur Freude von beiden positiv war. Sie hatte den Termin bei ihrem Hausarzt sofort gecancelt und einen bei ihrem Gynäkologen vereinbart.

Nach der Untersuchung, saßen Sara und Grissom im Sprechzimmer des Arztes und warteten auf das Ergebnis. Der Doktor kam mit einem strahlenden Lächlen herein und wandte sich an Sara.

„Mrs. Grissom, ich kann ihnen gratulieren, sie werden in gut 7 Monaten Mutter von Drillingen."

Sara saß wie vom Donner gerührt da. Irgendwie glaubte sie sich verhört zu haben. Auch Gil saß mit offenen Mund vor dem Arzt.

„Drillingen?", fragte Sara entsetzt.

„Ja, sie haben mich richtig verstanden.", lachte der Arzt über das Gesicht von den Grissoms.

„Aber wie? Ich meine, ich weiß wie.. aber warum Drillinge?", entfuhr es Gil.

„Vermutlich eine Laune der Natur. Vielleicht waren irgendwann mal in ihren Familien Mehrlingsgeburten.", erklärte der Arzt.

Der Arzt ließ die beiden erstmal alleine. Er wusste, sie mussten den freudigen Schock erstmal verdauen.

_Drillinge? Oh mein Gott, das kann nicht wahr sein. Ich werde Mutter von gleich drei Kindern._

Auf Saras Gesicht zeichnete sich langsam aber stetig ein breites Grinsen ab, als sie zu ihren Mann sah.

„Na, stehst du immer noch hinter meiner Entscheidung, Bugman?", neckte sie ihn mit funkelnden Augen.

_Ich werde Vater von gleich drei Kindern. Drillinge, es ist kaum zu fassen. _

„Du willst die Kinder?", fragte er überflüssiger weiße.

„Sicher, was hast du gedacht. Es wird nicht ganz einfach werden, aber warum nicht einer neuen Herausforderung in unserem Leben Platz machen.", lachte Sara vergnügt.

„Honey, du wirst sicher die beste Mutter die sich unsere Kinder wünschen können."

Grissom schloss seine Frau zärtlich in die Arme.

„Platz haben wir ja im Haus ja genug für unsere drei Kleinen.", Sara legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und strahlte Gil an.

„Stimmt, als ob ich es gewusste hätte.", grinste nun auch Grissom.

Sanft legte nun auch er seine Hand auf den Bauch seiner Frau und Sara legte ihre über seine. Beide blickten sie sich glücklich an.

Zu Hause angekommen, verzog sich Sara in ihr Arbeitszimmer, da sie noch für den Unterricht einige Arbeiten zu korrigieren hatte. Gil hingegen setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer und war froh, dass Sara ihm nicht ansah, dass er einen innerlichen Kampf ausfocht.

_Drillinge! Ich bin ganz schön überrumpelt. Mit allem hätte ich gerechnet, aber gleich mit 3 Kindern. So etwas ist nicht einfach. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich als Vater etwas tauge. Wir haben Bruno und dann kommen noch die Drillinge dazu, ich weiß nicht einmal, wie wir das schaffen sollen. Bruno soll nicht zu kurz kommen und auch nicht die Kinder._

Bruno schien zu merken, dass sein Herrchen sich Gedanken machte. Er kam ins Wohnzimmer getrottet und sah Gil mit seinen braunen Hundeaugen an.

„Ach Bruno, deine Mommy ist schwanger, wir bekommen gleich 3 Babys.", seufzte er.

Bruno spitze seine Ohren, als ob er verstand, was Grissom ihm zu sagen hatte, wedelte er freudig mit dem Schwanz und bellte leise. Gil kraulte seinen Hund gedankenverloren hinter den Ohren.

„Meinst du wir, können das schaffen? Ich meine werde ich ein guter Daddy sein?", mit wem Gil sprach, wusste er selbst nicht.

Ob er nun eine Antwort auf seine Fragen von seinem Hund erwartete, oder einfach die Überlegung in den Raum stellte, konnte er sich selbst nicht beantworten.

_Sara scheint keinerlei Bedenken zu haben. Sie hat sich so sehr über die Drillinge gefreut. Sie weiß doch sicher auch, was das für eine Umstellung wird. Eine große Umstellung sogar. Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht freue, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe._

Unterdessen saß Sara ebenfalls ein wenig abwesend vor ihren Arbeiten und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Wie auch Gil, hatte es ihr einen Schock versetzt, dass sie Drillinge bekommen würde. Sie hatte ihre Hand auf den Bauch gelegt und lächelte vor sich hin.

_Ich bin also wirklich schwanger und das noch mit 3 Babys. Ob und wie wir das alles hinbekommen weiß ich zwar noch nicht, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Gil und ich das Beste tun. Noch vor 2 Monaten war ich absolut gegen Kinder. Doch es ist ein schönes Gefühl Mutter zu sein. Wie wird es, wenn hier die Kinder durch das Haus toben und das gleich 3-mal. Schwer vorstellbar. Aber ich freue mich, ich bin glücklich, dass mein Leben so verlaufen ist in den letzten Monaten. Gil und ich sind endlich verheiratet. Viel liegt hinter uns und vieles haben wir gemeinsam geschafft. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir das mit den Drillingen auch packen werden. Ich werde Mommy von 3 Babys!_

Sara wollte ihre Freude mit ihrem Mann teilen. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass er Zeit für sich brauchte, da er noch mit sich haderte. Dafür hatte sie Verständnis und hatte sich ins Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen. Jetzt aber wollte sie zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, dass sie es schaffen würden.

„Hey Bugman, hast du genug gegrübelt?", fragte sie, während sie lächelnd auf ihren Mann zuging.

Grissom saß noch immer im Wohnzimmer und sah seine Frau verblüfft an.

„Du wusstest es?", fragte er eher belustigt als erstaunt.

Sara ging auf Gil zu und kniete sich vor ihn. Sie nahm seine Hände und blickte ihm verliebt in die Augen.

„Gil, ich kenne dich ebenfalls ziemlich gut. Ich weiß, dass es für dich ebenso eine Schock war, wie für mich. Aber ich denke, dass du dich freust, auch wenn du noch damit ringst, wie wir das alles anpacken.", sagte sie ihm direkt auf den Kopf zu.

„Du hast recht, ich habe mir wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht. Wir haben Bruno und dann noch 3 Babys, das wird alles vielleicht ein wenig viel. Sara, ich freue mich sehr über die Drillinge, aber ich bin auch unsicher, ob ich als Vater geeignet bin.", gab er ehrlich zu.

„Bugman, keiner von uns kann sich sicher sein, ob wir als Eltern geeignet sind. Aber ich glaube, dass was wir machen können, ist das Beste für unsere Kinder zu tun, dass es ihnen gut geht. Es wird ziemlich chaotisch werden und ich habe auch ein wenig Angst davor. Aber ich glaube, dass es allen Eltern so geht, egal ob sie ein Kind oder mehrere bekommen."

_Ich habe mich also nicht getäuscht, er hat ebenfalls bedenken, wie wir das schaffen. Aber dafür haben wir uns, damit wir uns unterstützen._

_Sara hat recht. Jede Eltern sind am Anfang skeptisch. Wir werden das schon hinbekommen._

Gil stand auf und zog seine Frau in die Arme.

„Ich bewundere dich Honey, wie stark du bist. Du hattest von Anfang an keine Zweifel.", zärtlich blickte er Sara an.

„Doch die hatte ich, aber es ist wohl Mutterinstinkt, der die Freude überwiegen lässt.", grinste sie.

„Dann sollte ich meinen Vaterinstinkt einschalten und mich ebenfalls freuen. Aber du hast recht, ich denke, ich hätte mir bei einem Kind genauso viel Gedanken gemacht. Aber weißt du was, ich finde es einfach großartig, dass wir Drillinge bekommen. Ein wunderschönes Geschenk, machst du mir damit, Sara.", Gil strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Gil neigte seinen Kopf etwas um Sara zu küssen. Sie legte die Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte innig den Kuss. Sie hatten es geschafft und sie würden Eltern werden, trotz der ganzen Bedenken freuten sie sich und fühlten sich stolz.

Die nächsten Monate waren für Sara kein Zuckerschlecken. Die Schwangerschaft setzte ihr ganz schön zu. Aber es waren die üblichen Tücken einer Schwangerschaft. Die drei Kinder wuchsen in ihrem Bauch genau wie es sein sollte. Im 5. Monat erfuhr Sara dann, dass sie zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen bekommen würden.

Natürlich war die Nachricht in Las Vegas wie eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Die Namen für die Kinder wurden ihnen haufenweise von ihren Freunden per E-Mail geschickt. Doch insgeheim hatten sich Gil und Sara schon für die Namen entschieden.

6 Wochen vor der Geburt war es dann so weit. Es war zwar noch ein wenig früh, aber die Drillinge wollten nicht mehr warten.

„Sara, ich bin bei dir, es wird alles gut gehen.", beruhigte Gil seine Frau, als sie in den Kreißsaal geschoben wurde.

„Ein wenig Angst habe ich doch schon. Aber unsere Drei wollen wohl nicht mehr warten.", lächelte Sara tapfer.

_Hoffentlich geht alles gut. Ich möchte meine beiden Jungs und mein Mädchen unbedingt bald auf dem Arm halten._

„Sie haben eben jetzt schon ihren eigenen Willen. Ganz wie ihre Mum.", zog er seine Frau liebevoll auf.

„Bestimmt.", gab Sara für Gil ganz unerwartet zu.

_Wenn Sara mir schon zustimmt, hat sie sicher starke Schmerzen._

Eigentlich hatte Sara erwartet, dass man die Drillinge per Kaiserschnitt auf die Welt holte, doch ihre und die Werte der Kinder waren so gut, dass man es mit einer ‚normalen' Geburt versuchte.

Fünf Stunden nach dem Sara in den Kreissaal gebracht wurde, erblickte das erste Grissom-Kind das Licht der Welt. Es war Rick Grissom, dem Gil die Nabelschnur durchtrennte.

„Warrick hätte es sicher Stolz gemacht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass wir unser Kind nach ihm benennen.", Gil sah Sara liebevoll an.

Sara hatte ihren Sohn kurz im Arm, bevor die nächste Welle der Wehen ansetzte und 10 Minuten später kam Gavin Grissom auf die Welt.

„Sieh ihn dir an, er hat jetzt schon dunkle und gelockte Haare, wie du."

Grissom hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Seine beiden Söhne waren gesund und munter. Rick hatten sie nach Warrick benannt. Mit dem Namen wollten sie ihren Freund in ihrem Sohn weiterleben lassen.

Bei ihrer Tochter wurde es schwieriger. Sie kam aber dann 20 Minuten später, nach Gavin auf die Welt. Die Familie Grissom war komplett. Gil durchschnitt als Letztes auch seiner Tochter Savannah Grissom die Nabelschnur.

Sara war völlig geschafft von der Geburt der Drillinge. Aber ihr Strahlen im Gesicht, als sie ihre drei Kinder Rick, Gavin und Savannah im Arm hielt, war für Gil das Schönste, dass er sich vorstellen konnte.

_Ich bin Vater! Meine Kinder und Sara geht es gut. Sie sind so wunderschön, genauso wie ihre Mutter._

„Ich liebe dich Sara Grissom, du hast mich heute erneut zum glücklichsten Mann auf der Erde gemacht.", Gil küsste Sara zärtlich.

„Ich liebe dich auch Gil Grissom. Unsere Kinder sind das schönste Geschenk, das es gibt.", Sara hatte Tränen des Glücks in den Augen.

_Endlich sind die drei da. Es ist wundervoll, dass alle gesund sind. Ich bin so glücklich, meine Familie ist endlich komplett. Gil wird ein wunderbarer Vater werden, er ist so stolz auf unsere kleine Familie._

_Sara ist die wunderbarste Frau, die ich je kennengelernt habe. Sie hat heute drei Kinder auf die Welt gebracht und ist wunderschön. Ich liebe meine ganze Familie von Herzen und bin so stolz auf Sara und die Kinder._

Grissom und Sara hatten es geschafft, mit den Drillingen war ihr Leben perfekt. Viele Hindernisse hatten sie überwunden und einige würden noch kommen, aber diese würden sie auch schaffen, dessen waren sie sich sicher.

_**ENDE**_


End file.
